Amor, quedate
by Vinisa Nocturna
Summary: Post Star- Quisiera arrancarme la piel y con ella cobijar la palidez de la suya. Quisiera arrancar con un beso el azul de sus labios, y tallar en ellos una sonrisa eterna. Despojar de mí ser la chispa de vida y poder obsequiársela. Cualquier cosa que me hiciera sentir útil, cualquier cosa que la hiciera despertar…
1. Resignacion

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, ¡quien tuviera una imaginación como ella!

_**Resignación.**_

_**xxx-xxx-xxxx-xxx-xxx**_

Este era el día, finalmente había llegado. Después de parecer tan lejano, después de parecer tan imposible. Aquí estaba, con un radiante sol y un aire cálido impregnado de un agradable aroma a rosas.

Todo parecía perfecto: el peinado detalladamente colocado, el maquillaje impecable, las zapatillas de cristal, y en especial, el angelical vestido blanco sacado del más hermoso sueño.

Sí, todo lucia perfecto, todo, excepto la expresión de la novia.

¿Dónde estaba la radiante sonrisa? ¿Donde había quedado la ilusionada e inocente mirada?

¿Porque la imagen en el espejo no mostraba ninguna clase de dicha? ¿Por qué la hermosa novia parecía esforzarse por contener el llanto?

¿Por qué?...

No soporto más la imagen frente a ella, y se aparto del espejo. Camino hasta su cama y sentándose en ella, metió la mano bajo la almohada y extrajo un pequeño cuaderno.

Comenzó a escribir:

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy, que debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente._

_No me quejo, en realidad siempre he disfrutado el recordarlo. Es solo que muchas veces llegue a creer que el seria el causante de que este día jamás llegara. _

_¿Sabes? Aun lo llevo muy presente en mí…_

_Lo recuerdo con nostalgia, por todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos. Por todas las ocasiones en que logro hacerme sonreír, y disipo de mi mente y mi corazón la tristeza que me invadía en aquellos momentos._

_Lo recuerdo con ternura, porque al cerrar los ojos aun puedo ver su alegre sonrisa, su coqueta mirada, y aun sin explicarme como, logro sentir la calidez que me envolvía al estar en su compañía._

_Lo extraño tanto…._

_Extraño las ridículas discusiones que teníamos. El saber que siempre lo encontraría sin importar a donde fuera._

_Aun no comprendo si era el destino jugándome una cruel broma al ponerlo siempre en mi camino, o si era él, quien me acosaba constantemente siguiéndome a todos lados. Supongo que no importa. Siempre me alegro el volver a verlo._

_Me hace tanta falta…_

_Su ausencia me ha dejado un gran vacío y aun cuando a simple vista poseo todo cuanto pudiera desear, la verdad es, que él es lo que más anhelo. _

_Deseo volver a verlo, mirarme reflejada en sus celestes ojos, escuchar su dulce voz llamándome "bombón". _

_Deseo sentirme nuevamente abrigada por la calidez de su compañía, por su actitud protectora y más que nada, deseo sentirme amada de la forma en que solo lograba sentirme a su lado._

_Deseo escuchar su risa y poder reír junto a el de cualquier tontería._

_¿Sabes? Muchas veces he soñado con aquella tarde de su partida, aunque debo confesar que en mis sueños el final es muy diferente, o mejor dicho, es solo un inicio, el inicio de una vida juntos._

_En mis sueños él se queda a mi lado, justo como ansiaba que lo hiciera aquel día. _

_Si, en verdad lo deseaba, y todo este tiempo me ha torturado la idea de que una sola palabra hubiera sido suficiente para detenerlo. Por que se bien que con ella, habría podido recuperar la ilusión que yo misma le había arrebatado pocos días atrás._

_Y no sabes cómo ansiaba poder decirla. No tienes idea del dolor que me causo tener que ahogarla en mi garganta aquella tarde, y el no haber tenido el valor de gritarla en el momento en que ya estaba resignado a marcharte, en el instante preciso en que sus ojos me suplicaban alguna señal de esperanza._

_Y es que ansiaba poder decirle tanto aun sin palabras. Y ansiaba aun más que fuera capaz de comprender lo que en silencio le pedía, lo que solo aquí, en estas páginas soy capaz de expresar._

_Y es que después de tanto tiempo reprochándome su ausencia, quisiera ser capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que estoy sintiendo._

_Si tuviera la oportunidad, si volviera a verlo… _

_Y es que se, sin dudarlo, que me gustaría decirle todo aquello que ansiaba poder decir aquella tarde, le diría…_

_Quédate…_

_Amor… quédate, no quiero que te vayas, aun cuando aquí me vez, dispuesta a despedirte._

_No quiero que te alejes, sin importar cuantas veces te hice pensar que tu lugar no era a mi lado._

_Quédate, porque la verdad es que me muero, que me mata la idea de tu partida y aun cuando en mi rostro veas una sonrisa, por dentro me carcome la angustia y el dolor._

_Amor… quédate, buscare la forma de detener en tiempo y aferrarme a tu cuerpo, me fundiré a ti en un abrazo para que jamás nos puedan separar._

_Amor… por favor… quédate, me aterra la idea de perderte, el saber que a partir de mañana no volveré a verte, quizás jamás…_

_Amor, mírame, lee en mis ojos aquello que tus oídos no pueden escuchar de mi labios._

_Por favor, ¡Dame valor! No quiero perderte, por favor, no te alejes, toma mi mano y jamás la sueltes._

_Amor… quédate. Ancio conocer tus besos, disfrutar tus caricias, respirar tu aliento…_

_¡Por Dios! quédate a mi lado, o llévame contigo…_

_¿Sabes querido diario?_

_Parece tan sencillo ahora, unas cuantas palabras y quizás hoy estaría a mi lado. _

_¿Le sorprendería saberlo?_

_Si, supongo que sí, quizás tanto como a mí me sorprendió el tener que aceptar que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él._

_¿En qué momento paso? La verdad no lo sé, supongo que en ese trayecto de mi vida en que fue mi mayor apoyo, en que me sentía tan sola aun cuando estaba rodeada de tanta gente._

_En esos momentos, en que él era el único que lograba hacerme sonreír._

_Tal vez porque siempre estuvo a mi lado brindándome su apoyo y cariño incondicional. _

_Por todo ese tiempo en que me amo en silencio aun sabiendo que quizás jamás podría corresponderle, y saber que aun eso jamás lo aparto de mí, aun cuando le causaba sufrimiento. _

_Porque mantuvo la esperanza hasta el último momento, y porque muy dentro de mí, y aunque parezca cruel y egoísta, aun conservo la ilusión de que el aun me ame._

_Sé que tal vez ya es muy tarde. Sé que este día está escrito en las páginas del destino como el inicio del resto de mi vida._

_Sé que es algo tonto e infantil de mi parte estar escribiendo estas palabras en mi diario. ¡Pero qué más da! Después de todo siempre he sido algo tonta e infantil, y según recuerdo, el siempre amo que fuera de esa forma._

_Te preguntaras ¿Por qué hoy? Por qué precisamente este día se me ocurre confesar mi amor por el de esta ridícula manera._

_La verdad no lo sé. Tal vez sea solo una patética forma de desafiar al destino, haciéndole saber que aun cuando logro vencer sobre mi voluntad, y logro doblegarme ante el chantaje inconsciente que representan todos los que me rodean. La verdad es que a mi corazón jamás podrá llegar._

_Porque mi corazón lo ama, sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, sin importar el fututo, sin importar el maldito destino._

_Si, lo amo, y aun cuando estoy aquí, dispuesta a cumplir con mis malditas obligaciones, aun cuando esté dispuesta a darle el sí, ante el altar el príncipe de esta planeta. Aun cuando todos crean que él es solo un recuerdo en mi pasado. La verdad es esta: ¡Lo amo! _

_¡Te amo Seiya!_

_Te amo, te amo, y es en ti en quien pienso constantemente, es a ti a quien invito a mis sueños cada noche y es junto a ti que me gustaría despertar cada mañana._

_Es tu voz la única que buscaría si algún día cayera en una inmersa oscuridad. Porque solo tú, y el inmenso amor que siento por ti, serian capases de rescatarme de cualquier penumbra. _

_Porque aun sin tenerte a mi lado, tu eres la mayor ilusión en mi vida. _

_Y aun si jamás volviera a verte, sonreiré a cada día por la dicha que me provoca el haberte tenido a mi lado, aun por corto tiempo. _

_Si, sonreiré por haber llegado a sentir esta clase de amor, por amarte de esta manera, y por conservar la ilusión de que sin importar donde te encuentres, tu aun me ames con la misma intensidad que me amaste en esos días. Con la misma intensidad con que yo te amare por el resto de mi vida…_

_Por siempre tuya… tu bombón_

Cerró su diario para después esconderlo bajo su almohada. Camino hasta el espejo y se observo detenidamente. Lucia hermosa. Justo como debía ser.

Su perfecto vestido blanco le brindaba un aire aun más angelical. Sin duda parecía un hermoso ángel sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Tomo el perfecto ramo de rosas entre sus manos. Estaba lista para cumplir su destino.

Le brindo una tierna sonrisa a la imagen en el espejo. ¡Debía sonreír! Después de todo era el día de su boda, el añorado día en que uniría su vida a la del príncipe de la tierra.

A ese hombre que un día llegó a ser su gran amor, si, un tiempo lo amo, lo amo mucho, el fue su razón de vivir. Pero ese tiempo quedo atrás, en otra vida y con aquella vida, también quedo su amor por él.

Ella lo amaba, pero ya no de la misma manera, y al conocer a Seiya, llego a comprender que existe más de una clase de amor. Sin embargo, también había comprendido con gran pesar, que los sentimientos no importan cuando existe un destino que cumplir.

Ella se había resignado, había sacrificado su corazón buscando el mayor beneficio para quienes amaba, aun cuando su propia existencia debiera transcurrir en una hermosa mentira, si hermosa, pero a fin de cuentas era solo eso, una mentira, por lo menos para ella.

Respiro profundamente y se encamino a la puerta. La abrió y salió de su habitación con paso seguro. Esa habitación que fue su mayor refugio hasta ese día. Esa habitación a la que quizás jamás volvería, porque a partir de hoy, a partir de esa noche, su nueva vida la estaría esperando.

Bajo las escaleras, su padre la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta para poder llevarla a la iglesia. Ese día entregaría a su pequeña niña al que sería su esposo, su nueva familia.

No era ningún secreto que el chico nunca fue de su completo agrado. Pero había que reconocer, que con el paso del tiempo, llego a amar la idea de que ese chico parecía estar muy enamorado de su hija ,y sin duda haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

-Oh mi ángel, luces hermosa- le aseguro depositando un delicado beso en su frete. Estaba orgulloso de ella. ¿Qué padre no lo estaría?

-Gracias, papa- le respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kenji tomo su mano y salieron juntos en dirección al auto que los esperaba en la entrada. El resto de la familia, así como las amistades e invitados ya se encontraban en la iglesia, esperando ansiosamente la llegada de la novia.

El viaje fue corto y Serena lo transcurrió en silencio. Había aceptado cumplir con su destino, aun cuando este fuera completamente en contra de sus deseos, lo había aceptado, pero eso no significaba que debiera sentirse feliz de hacerlo.

Su vista se quedo fija en el cristal de la ventana, y en una ráfaga sorpresiva, la imagen de Seiya se hizo presente en el reflejo de aquel cristal.

No se lo esperaba, y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Debió ahogar en su interior los sollozos que el recuerdo de aquel chico le provocaba.

¡Lo amaba! En verdad lo amaba… y dolía. Dolía extrañarlo y no tenerlo. Dolía soñarlo y no despertar junto a él. Dolía escuchar su nombre escapar de sus propios labios, sabiendo que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz.

Dolía recordar sus hermosos ojos azules, sabiendo que nunca más se vería reflejada nuevamente en ellos. Dolía amarlo sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo. ¡Dolía tanto!

Pero ese era el día de su boda. El día en que debía sonreír a pesar de todo. El día en que todos debían verla dichosa, radiante… enamorada.

Se trago los inmensos deseos de llorar y de gritar amargamente aquel nombre. Se trago su dolor y sin saber exactamente cómo, pudo dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa. Habían llegado a la iglesia. Debía sonreír.

Kenji se apresuro a abrir la puerta, brindándole a Serena su mano. Ella la tomo y juntos subieron las escaleras que separaban la calle de aquella majestuosa catedral.

Las puestas estaban abiertas esperando ansiosamente que su umbral fuera cruzado por la "dichosa novia".

En el interior aguardaban los invitados. Serena paso fugazmente su vista por todos ellos. Todos se veían felices. Pero ningunos labios igualaban las grandes sonrisas que se veían enmarcadas en el rostro de sus sailors.

Allí estaban ellas, radiantes de felicidad, con un infinito orgullo brillando en sus ojos. Si, estaban orgullosas, satisfechas, ya que ese día representaba para cada una de ellas el cumplimiento de algo muy esperado, algo por lo que lucharon constantemente, algo que en muchas ocasiones pareció perdido. Pero a pesar de todo, finalmente aquí estaban, contemplando el inicio de lo que prometía ser una vida maravillosa, tanto para su amada princesa, como para cada una de ellas. Porque sabían perfectamente que esa boda representaba solo el primer pasó para la realización de Tokio de Cristal.

Sintió deseos de llorar, de hecho, una par de lágrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos. Sin embargo, ese detalle solo amplio la sonrisa de los presentes. _"Esta tan emocionada…Llora de alegría"_ Fue la alegre conclusión a la que llegaron.

"_Sonreí, muéstrate alegre" _-le repetía una pequeña voz en su cabeza._ –"¡Maldita sea Serena! Por el amor de Dios ¡Sonríe!"_ –

Si, debía sonreír, después de todo, ese era el día de su boda.

Uno a uno sus pasos la llevaron hasta el altar, donde Kenji entrego su mano al que en pocos minutos seria su esposo.

**Recuerdo**

-Darien ¿me amas?- le pregunto a su prometido.

Muchas veces había hecho la misma pregunta, y en cada ocasión la respuesta había sido la misma. "_Claro que te amo. Mi amor por ti es infinito."_

-No tienes porque preguntarlo Serena.-le respondió de manera dulce - Pronto nos cazaremos, justo como debe ser. –se acerco a ella y le depósito un suave beso en los labios –no te preocupes, cumpliremos con el destino. Tokio de Cristal será una realidad y con ella vendrá Rini. - le sonrió dulcemente

Serena correspondió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, pudo sentir que algo dentro de ella se rompía. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, y definitivamente, no era la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar.

No en esos momentos, no cuando más que nunca estaba convencida de que su próxima boda, se basaba solamente en las esperanzas de un futuro prometido, en el deber de una obligación por cumplir, en la resignación ante un destino que jamás pidieron, y en la pérdida del que pudo ser su verdadero amor.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

–Te amo mi pequeña – le aseguro su padre depositando un beso en su frente para después retirarse y tomar asiento junto a su esposa.

Serena pudo sentir la calidez que provenía de la mano de Darien. Levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con ese perfecto par de zafiros que la veían expectantes, con cierto aire de admiración, orgullo y definitivamente, con un infinito amor.

Darien la amaba, ella lo sabía, y Serena también llego amarlo más que a su propia vida. Siempre pensó que sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, sin importar incluso lo que el destino tenia escrito para ellos, ella siempre lo amaría.

Pero se equivoco, el tiempo pasa llevándose consigo sentimientos, penas, glorias, recuerdos y alegrías, y a la vez ofrece nuevas vivencias, aciertos y fracasos, nuevos amores y una mayor claridad para ver la vida.

Y la distancia a su vez, se extiende a capricho separando dos grandes amores y siempre deja su huella en cada uno de ellos. Las dudas vienen, y no se marchan tan fácilmente, se aferran al fondo de tu alma como una hiedra venenosa que se rehúsa a morir.

Eso es lo que sentía Serena por dentro, una gran enredadera de ponzoñosas dudas, acompañadas del inevitable _"¿y si hubiera?"_

"_¿Y si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle que ya no lo amo de la misma manera?"_

"_¿Y si hubiera defendido lo que mi corazón siente por Seiya?"_

"_¿Y si hubiera enfrentado con firmeza cualquier adversidad por defender lo que mi alma actualmente anhela?"_

"_¿Y si hubiera tenido el valor de plantarle cara al destino para poder gritarle: ¡Me importa un diablo lo que tu esperes de mi. Seré yo quien elija!"_

"_Y si hubiera…."_

Pero como dicen. "El hubiera ya no existe", ahora es solo el recuerdo de una oportunidad que ya está perdida, la oportunidad de haber sido sincera, de haber hablado con el corazón en la mano.

La oportunidad de haberle dicho a Seiya: Amor… quédate

La oportunidad de haber luchado por la felicidad propia, aun cuando eso requiriera ser egoísta.

La oportunidad de forjar su destino basado en sus propias elecciones, en el cumplimiento de sus anhelos y en la realización del que parecía ser su verdadero amor, al menos, en esta vida.

Porque si, si amo a Darien, aun lo amaba, aunque no con la misma intensidad, no de la misma manera, porque actualmente había descubierto que era más la nostalgia que sentía por él, al recordar su amor pasado, que de alguna forma se sintió obligada a continuar con ese idílico romance que había quedado inconcluso hace muchos años.

Porque si, lo amo, su amor por él había sido profundo y verdadero, pero siendo realistas, ella no era la misma princesa de aquel hermoso cuento de hadas y el, a pesar de seguir siendo su príncipe, ya no despertaba en ella las ilusiones que en otra vida Endymion había provocado en Serenety.

Ahora ella era simplemente Serena Tsukino, o mejor dicho, ella anhelaba simplemente poder ser Serena, una alegre y despistada chica, cuyas mayores preocupaciones eran mejorar sus notas en los estudios y encontrar al hombre se sus sueños. Justo como lo haría cualquier chica normal.

Pero su realidad era otra, ella dejo la normalidad de una vida atrás, la misma tarde en que una linda gatita con una luna creciente en la frente le dirigió la palabra.

Ese simple hecho significo el fin de una vida común y a la vez, el comienzo de una irreal historia llena de violentas luchas, doloroso enfrentamientos y tristes recuerdos. Pero para ser justos, habría que reconocer que no todo había sido malo, también había tenido la dicha de tener grandes amistades y una infinidad de felices momentos.

Pero lo cierto era, que su actual realidad le había traído, en su mayoría, mucho dolor y sacrificio. Tanto para ella misma, como para cada una de sus amigas, sus amadas Sailors.

¿Cuántas veces fue testigo de su inquebrantable valor? ¿Cuántas veces las vio ponerse de pie nuevamente después de haber sido heridas?

¿En cuántas ocasiones se pusieron frente a ella para poderle servir como escudo humano y así protegerla? ¿Cuántas veces murieron frente a sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo?

¿A cuántos sueños tuvieron que renunciar cada una de ellas por seguir a su lado?

¿Y todo por qué? Por el complimiento de un destino que había llegado a ser para ella el mayor lastre de su vida.

¿Cómo amar un futuro que debe ser cimentado en el sufrimiento, el sacrificio y la muerte?

¿Cómo sentirse feliz el día de su boda? ¿Cómo? Cuando sentía que este era simplemente el mayor sacrificio que el maldito destino le imponía, ya que hoy, al decir; _"Si, acepto"_ estaría sacrificando su corazón.

_**xxx-xxx-xxxx-xxx-xxx**_

¿Qué tal? Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.

La verdad es que estoy enamorada de la idea que tengo para esta historia. Aunque no sé exactamente cómo voy a hacer para desarrollarla. Pero ya pensare en algo.

En algún momento llegue a considerar la idea de fusionar esta historia con la de _**Olvídame, o elíjeme **_pero luego dije: NA!

Eso hubiera significado echar a perder la idea original que posee cada una.

Bueno, los invito a seguir la historias _**Olvídame, o elíjeme **_y _**Profecías de la luna negra **_(que pronto llegara a su fin)

_**¡AMO LOS POST-STAR! **__¿Ya lo habían notado?_

_Por favor, dejen sus comentarios. Siempre causa una gran dicha poder lo que opinan de cada capítulo._

_Besos y cuídense._


	2. Sacrificio

Los personajes no me perteneces. Esta historia es solo para fines recreativos.

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, el cual espero les agrade.

Por favor dejes sus comentarios. Es muy importante para mí saber qué es lo que opinan.

* * *

**Sacrificio.**

¿Cómo sentirse feliz el día de su boda? ¡¿Cómo? Cuando sentía que este era simplemente el mayor sacrificio que el maldito destino le imponía, ya que hoy, al decir; _"Si, acepto"_ estaría sacrificando su corazón.

Los minutos pasaron uno a uno con demasiada lentitud, alargando sin consideración la agonía que la embargaba por dentro.

Se sentía tan mal, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver la radiante mirada de dicha que expresaban los ojos de Darien. Al ver las relucientes sonrisas de sus amigas, porque si, ellas estaban sumamente felices, complacidas, orgullosas de su logro. Porque para todas ellas, esa boda significaba un gran triunfo. Sin embargo, para Serena, solo significaba uno de más de sus sacrificios.

En su interior y tal vez de manera egoísta, tenía la ilusión de que Seiya se presentara en el justo momento en que el sacerdote dijo "el que conozca alguna rozan por la que estas dos personas no puedan unir su vida en matrimonio, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre"

Su corazón se agito como nunca antes, y por el rabillo del ojo contemplo de manera ansiosa el umbral de la puerta. Pero nada paso. El no llegaría y ella, muy a su pesar, estaba muy consciente de eso, pero como dicen, la ilusión es lo último que muere.

Ansiaba verlo, en verdad lo ansiaba, aun cuando este hecho solo resultara en un mayor sufrimiento para ella. Porque siendo francos, aun cuando Seiya apareciera en el siguiente segundo, el final sería el mismo. Ella saldría de esa iglesia del brazo de Darien, quien para esos momentos, ya sería su esposo.

¿Por qué? La razón es tan simple y tan cruel al mismo tiempo, porque el amor que Serena sentía por las chicas, el cariño que sentía por Darien y responsabilidad que sentía por el futuro, eran mucho mayor que el amor que pudiera sentir por sí misma.

Esa era la realidad, ella no importaba, sus anhelos no importaban, y sus deseos eran dejados de lado en el camino, junto a los trozos de su propio corazón.

Porque la verdad era, que aun cuando Seiya se presentara en el siguiente segundo, ella simplemente le sonreiría, de la misma forma en que siempre le sonrió, con la misma sonrisa amistosa con la que siempre oculto su amor por él. Y ante este acto, el volvería a confirmar falsamente y con gran dolor, lo que Serena siempre le dijo, que para ella, el siempre sería tan solo un buen amigo.

Y así, la historia se repetiría, el volvería a su planeta con el corazón roto, diciéndole adiós a su amada con una sonrisa en los labios, y deseándole con toda sinceridad, que el chico a su lado pudiera hacerla feliz. Mientras que ella, con una falsa pero muy convincente sonrisa, le diría adiós, mientras que en su interior, su corazón terminaría de hacerse añicos.

Una nueva lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho, y ante este hecho la sonrisa de Darien se amplió con ternura.

El la amaba. Eso es lo que todos sabían. Eso es lo que Serena sabía. Y aunque en muchas ocasiones creyó ver en los ojos de su apuesto novio, el mismo asomo de duda que había visto frente al espejo en su propia mirada. La verdad es, que jamás tuvo el valor de preguntarle, y se quedo con la tortuosa duda, al pensar de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, el podría sentirse de una forma similar a la que ella se sentía. Atado, firmemente atados el uno al otro, justo como estaba escrito que debía ser.

El sacerdote continuo con su monologo, mientras que los radiantes novios participaron en los momentos ya previstos. Y así, los minutos pasaron uno a uno, hasta que la "feliz pareja" fue formalmente anunciada como el señor y la señora Chiva, y ante la emocionada mirada de todos los presentes, Darien unió sus labios a los de su radiante esposa.

Una explosión de aplausos no se hizo esperar y los recién casados avanzaron por el pasillo hacia la salida, mientras que a cada paso, fueron detenidos por los emocionados invitados, quienes ansiaban desearles un feliz matrimonio.

Las chicas se acercaron a Serena, y una a una la fue estrechando entre sus brazos. La felicidad que ellas irradiaban era más que evidente, y con cada abrazo recibido, Serena sentía que su corazón se fragmentaba aun más.

Finalmente salieron de la iglesia, envueltos en una gran algarabía de aplausos, felices silbidos y una ligera lluvia de arroz.

Una hermosa limusina blanca los esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Y al ver el majestuoso vehículo, la imagen de la señora de los vientos llego a su mente. Haruka podía ser muy ostentosa en cuando a obsequios se refería.

El gentil chofer les abrió la puerta, y Serena entro, no sin antes enviarles un último beso a su familia y a sus amigas, acompañado de la más radiante sonrisa que puso fingir en esos momentos.

Ingreso en el auto y un segundo después Darien estaba a su lado. El la abrazo gentilmente atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, unió con extrema ternura sus labios a los de ella y emprendieron el viaje a su nueva vida juntos.

Serena recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Si, ya era oficialmente su esposo. Y no pudo evitar recordad, cuando hace tan solo unos años, la idea de que este día llegara la llenaba de una inmensa felicidad y la forma en cómo la boca se le llenaba de dicha al presentarse a sí misma frente al espejo como la señora Chiva.

Debía reconocer que su vida junto a Darien sin duda sería grata. El era un buen hombre. Cualquier mujer sería sumamente bendecida al estar a su lado. No podía negarlo. Lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, pero ya no lo amaba. Sin embargo, el cariño que sentía por él, era suficientemente grande para tratar de hacerlo feliz a cada día. Porque él lo merecía, merecía ser feliz.

Ellas sabía perfectamente que al haber pronuncia el tan esperado "si, acepto" el corazón de sus amigas había dado un gran salto de dicha. Eso era suficiente para ella. El saber que ellas eran felices, era suficiente recompensa para seguir adelante.

Serena jamás defraudaría a sus amigas, jamás traicionaría sus constantes sacrificios. Estaba consciente de que aunque el futuro la favorecía, eran ellas quienes más habían luchado por él y hasta cierto punto, quienes más habían sufrido para garantizar su realización.

No, ella jamás las defraudaría, aun cuando eso requiriera, defraudarse a sí misma…

* * *

Minutos más tarde.

Rey, Mina, Lita y Amy caminaban tranquilamente con unas radiantes sonrisas en sus labios. Estaban tan felices de haber presenciado como Serena cumplía su más anhelado sueño: convertirse en la esposa de Darien Chiva, su gran amor.

Sin poder evitarlo, de los labios de Mina escapo un gran suspiro. – Al parecer, a pesar de los obstáculos, hemos cumplido con nuestra misión. –comento sintiéndose orgullosa

-Así parece y se siente muy bien –aseguro Lita con la mirada fija en el firmamento

-Serena se veía tan hermosa y Darien, bueno, jamás lo había visto tan sonriente.

-Tienes razón Amy, se veía muy feliz –concordó la rubia del grupo - ¿tú qué opinas Rey?

-Pues creo que hubiera estado mejor si Serena no hubiera estado lloriqueando, esa niña nunca dejara de ser la misma llorona de siempre.

Lita, Mina y Amy no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario. Pero sin importar la peculiar forma en que la sacerdotisa solía referirse a Serena. Sabían perfectamente que Rey era la más unida a ella y en especial, sabían que la quería mucho. Le guardaba un cariño muy especial.

La morena estaba por decir algo cuando sintió que el corazón se le oprimía fuertemente, detuvo sus pasos y bajo la mirada tratando de comprender el porqué. Se llevo una mano al pecho y la otra a la frente de manera ansiosa.

Las chicas, al percatarse de esa actitud detuvieron sus pasos y la observaron atentamente, algo estaba pasando, algo andaba mal, muy mal. Lo sabían. El ver a la hermosa sacerdotisa en ese estado, les daba esa seguridad. Y el corazón se les oprimió en el pecho por el repentino temor que las invadió.

Los ojos de Lita buscaron los de Rey y estaba por preguntar algo cuando la sacerdotisa repentinamente alzo el rostro con una notable expresión de extrema angustia, mientras que sus labios pronunciaron una sola palabra: _Serena…_

_

* * *

_

Un minuto antes, cercas de la iglesia.

-Fue un lindo gesto el de la limusina – Le aseguro alegre la señora de los mares.

Haruka sonrió orgullosa de sí misma – Si, ella se merece lo mejor –

Caminaban abrazadas rumbo al auto de la rubia. Tras de ellas venían la pequeña Hotaru, dando ligeros saltos de dicha y a su lado, la elegante Setzuna, quien a pesar de su habitual expresión seria, se notaba sumamente feliz.

El estacionamiento ya se encontraba casi por completo vacio. Ellas habían sido las ultimas en dejar la iglesia, justo después de despedirse de las inners.

Caminaban tranquilamente, no podían sentirse más dichosas. Hace apenas unos minutos había presenciado el incidió de ese idílico futuro por el que tanto habían luchado. Y se sentían felices, orgullosas, satisfechas de sí mismas.

De repente, el espejo de Neptium apareció ante ellas, y con gran velocidad les mostro una serie de imágenes que desterraron de la manera más cruel, toda la dicha que hasta hace un segundo estaban sintiendo, dejando en su lugar en profundo temor, una inmensa desesperación y un propósito fijo: salvar a su princesa.

* * *

Corrieron desesperadamente. Ella no podía estar muy lejos. La limusina recién había partido hacia apenas unos 30 minutos con dirección al aeropuerto, ya que la feliz pareja de recién casados pararía su luna de miel fuera del país.

Siguieron su carrera, el resto de las Sailors se les unió en el camino, y ellas pudieron ver en los ojos de sus compañeras, la misma angustia y desesperación que seguramente reflejaban sus propias pupilas.

A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar una gran agitación y diversos gritos, sin poder evitarlo el corazón se oprimió fuertemente en su pecho.

Siguieron avanzando y al llegar al jugar preciso, sintieron congelar su sangre. Frente a ellas se encontraba el rastro de lo que parecía haber sido un grave accidente. Las personas gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro pidiendo ayuda, ya que algunos pasajeros de los vehículos se encontraban atrapados en su interior.

Al parecer eran varios los autos involucrados, sin embargo, la limusina no podía verse por ninguna parte.

-Ustedes traten de ayudar a esas personas, nosotras bucearemos a la princesa- fue la imponente voz de Sailor Uranus quien dio la orden. Las inners asintieron y se separaron de las outers dispuestas a brindar su ayuda a quien lo necesitara.

-¿Crees que esto haya sido causado por el ataque de algún nuevo enemigo?- la voz de Neptium se notaba preocupada, y al ver en los ojos de sus compañeras pude leer con facilidad la misma preocupación en sus miradas.

-No lo sé, de momento solo quiero encontrarla…

-¡Auxilio! Hay alguien atrapado allá adentro. Por favor que alguien los ayude. –se escucho la aterrada voz de una señora.

Reaccionando de inmediato, las outers se acercaron temerosas de confirmar el peor de sus temores. Y así fue. En dirección a las notables marcar que había dejado los neumáticos en el pavimente y a varios metros de la orilla, pudieron observar con sumo horror la destrozada limusina que al parecer había derribado la barrera de contención, abriéndose paso al profundo barranco que amenazaba con convertirse en la tumba de sus pasajeros.

-¡No!- se escapo un sonoro grito de los labios de Uranus, al ver como aquel majestuoso auto se mecía apenas sostenido por lo que parecía ser un viejo árbol que estaba a punto de quebrarse, permitiendo así, que aquel lujoso vehículo siguiera su mortal trayecto.

Las cuatro outers senshi se acercaron con extremo cuidado, sintiendo que sus corazones habían detenido su palpitar debido al inmenso miedo.

En su camino cuesta abajo, encontraron al amable chofer quien al parecer había salido volando por el parabrisas. Sabían que estaba muerto, ya que el abundante sangrado que surgía de su cabeza, así lo aseguraba.

Al llegar a solo un par de metro de la limusina, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut detuvieron sus pasos. No debían acercarse más. El terreno estaba inestable y cualquier peso extra podría provocar el desprendimiento de la porción de tierra que mantenía aun al moribundo árbol en su lugar. Provocando así que el vehículo de sus futuros reyes, siguiera su trayecto hacia la segura muerte de sus ocupantes.

Las inners, con el aliento contenido y un fuerte temor recurriendo sus cuerpos, observaban todo desde metros más arriba. Querían acercarse y tratar de ayudar. Pero estaban consientes de la fragilidad de la situación y sabían que al hacerlo, seguramente solo lograrían poner a su princesa en un mayor peligro.

Uranus se acerco cuidadosamente, la limusina se encontraba volcada sobre uno de sus constados. Atreves de la ventana rota pudo ver el inmóvil cuerpo de Darien, quién al parecer se encontraba inconsciente, aplastando el frágil cuerpo de su esposa.

La sailor del viento se introdujo por la ventana, con sumo cuidado tomo el golpeado cuerpo del recién casado y con ayuda de Neptium lograron sacarlo del vehículo. – Las ambulancias ya deben haber llegado – le comento Uranus a su compañera. Neptium asintió sabiendo a que se refería. Debía sacar de ahí a su futuro rey y asegurarse de que fuera atendido de inmediato.

-Date prisa, el olor a combustible es cada vez mas fuerte – le recordó con la voz quebrada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ambas sabían que el auto pronto se volvería una gran bola de fuego.

Neptium arrastro el cuerpo de Darien a un par de metros. Plut se acerco, y colocando cada una de ellas, uno de los brazos de su futuro rey sobre su cuello, lograron cargar con mayor facilidad su peso y subieron cuesta arriba en busca de atención médica para el futuro soberano.

Una vez que Darien estuvo a salvo, Uranus deposito su atención en el malherido cuerpo de su princesa. Su hermoso vestido blanco estaba cubierto de tierra y diversas manchas color carmesí. En sus brazos y manos podían verse varios raspones. Su rostro estaba sumamente pálido y sus labios empezaban a tomar un color azulado, pero lo que más preocupo a la guerrera, fue la profunda herida que su princesa tenía en uno de los costados superiores de la cabeza, la cual sangraba de manera abundante.

Uranus, con extrema delicadeza tomo el delicado cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, dio un paso dispuesta a salir de inmediato de aquel vehículo que amenazaba con prenderse fuego en cualquier momento, pero un repentino jalón le impidió seguir adelante, devolvió la vista tratando de ubicar la razón y pudo ver que la falda de aquel hermoso vestido estaba atorada en uno de los aceros retorcidos de la limusina.

¡Uranus! – escucho el horrorizado grito de Neptium a lo lejos. El corazón se le paralizo de terror. Alzo la vista y vio los preocupados ojos violeta de Saturn quien se asomaba por la ventana extendiéndole la mano, seguido de una fuerte explosión que termino por paralizar sus sentidos.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Nos leernos en el siguiente capítulos

Besos y cuídense.


	3. Desconsuelo

Hola de nuevo.

Quiero agradecer de mil amores por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra mucho recivirlos.

Espero que sigan dejandolos

Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Desconsuelo.**

Uranus, con extrema delicadeza tomo el delicado cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, dio un paso dispuesta a salir de inmediato de aquel vehículo que amenazaba con prenderse fuego en cualquier momento, pero un repentino jalón le impidió seguir adelante, devolvió la vista tratando de ubicar la razón y pudo ver que la falda de aquel hermoso vestido estaba atorada en uno de los aceros retorcidos de la limusina.

¡Uranus! – escucho el horrorizado grito de Neptium a lo lejos. El corazón se le paralizo de terror. Alzo la vista y vio los preocupados ojos violeta de Saturn quien se asomaba por la ventana extendiéndole la mano, seguido de una fuerte explosión que termino por paralizar sus sentidos.

Por instinto, apretó con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su princesa contra su pecho, como si este simple acto pudiera proteger a la inconsciente rubia de algún peligro.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía que un inmenso calor las envolvía. Este no podía ser su fin. No podía serlo. Se negaba ante la posibilidad.

Abrió los ojos confundida después de un par de segundos y pudo verse rodeada de fuego. Completamente rodeada. Sin embargo, las llamas no llegaban a ellas. Fue entonces que la noto. Sailor Saturn estaba a su lado, sosteniendo en alto su imponente alabarda y era el campo de energía de la joven guerrera el que impedía que las llamas llegaran a ellas.

En la orilla del barranco, los ojos de las Sailors que presenciaban aquella escena, estaban completamente cristalizados por el llanto. El infinito pánico que sentían en sus corazones y la tortuosa impotencia, las consumía por dentro.

Y en ese momento pudieron notar en medio de aquel mar de fuego, el ligero brillo que el campo de energía de su compañía irradiaba, seguido de una onda expansiva de poder, que termino de destrozar la limusina, dejando a sus compañeras y a su princesa libres de su prisión de fuego.

Sin perder tiempo, Saturn y Uranus saltaron al sentir que la tierra que las sostenían empezaba a colapsarse. Subieron cuesta arriba y llevaron a su princesa a la ambulancia más cercana.

Uranus entrego la chica al cuidado de los paramédicos, quienes rápidamente centraron su atención en las heridas de la hermosa rubia.

Las Sailors se dispersaron. Su labor en ese lugar ya había terminado. Un minuto después, llego Haruka Tenou, quien subió a la ambulancia asegurando conocer a la rubia, para después ser transportadas de emergencia al hospital más cercano.

El resto de las chicas desapareció su transformación poco antes de llegar al hospital y se presentaron en recepción como las amigas de dos de los lesionados en el accidente del la autopista.

-¡¿Como esta?- le preguntaron a Haruka cuando la encontraron dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado a lo largo de la sala de espera.

-¡No me han dicho nada!- les respondió en una mezcla de furia y angustia –se la llevaron por esas puerta y nadie ha venido a dar informes – les dijo señalando unas grandes puertas de vaivén con un gran letrero que decía "Solo personal autorizado".

-Pero va a estar bien… ¿cierto?- Interrogo esperanzada la voz de Mina.

La pregunta había sido lanzada al aire. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a responderla.

Setzuna tomo asiento en uno de los tantos sillones que se encontraban ahí. La pequeña Hotaru se sentó a su lado, tratando de conservar la poca entereza que de momento tenía.

Una a una, las chicas fueron bajando la mirada sintiéndose impotentes. No podían hacer nada. Aun siendo las poderosas Sailors scouts. En esos momentos, eran tan inútiles como cualquier recién nacido, y así se sentían. Inútiles. Impotentes.

Un golpe seco las hizo reaccionar obligándolas a buscar su procedencia. Había sido el puño de Haruka impactándose contra el muro más cercano.

Se notaba desecha. Se sentía destrozada. Michiru se acerco a ella buscando la manera de brindarle aliento. Aun cuando ella misma sentía el inmenso dolor y la tortuosa impotencia que seguramente embargaba a cada una de las presentes.

La hermosa violinista toco su hombro y en un acto que sorprendió a todas. Haruka giro sobre sus talones escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Michiru, y comenzando a llorar amargamente como cualquier niño temeroso que busca el consuelo de una madre.

Ante tal escena, el resto de las chicas no pudieron hacer más que acompañarla en el llanto. No podían evitarlo. Tenían miedo. Tenían mucho miedo. Y en ese momento lo único que podían hacer era llorar. Llorar amargamente con la esperanza de que cada lágrima derramada, se llevara consigo un poco del inmenso dolor que las estaba consumiendo.

Su princesa estaba herida, muy herida. Probablemente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Todas habían visto su ensangrentado rostro, su pálida piel, sus labios azulados. Habían notado las múltiples pequeñas heridas que se extendían a lo largo de sus brazos, su rostro y cuello, y que seguramente habían sido provocadas por los tozos de cristal que salieron volando con cada volcadura que dio la ya inexistente limusina.

Hotaru se refugió en los brazos de "mama-Setsuna" buscando tan solo un poco de consuelo. Pero… ¿Qué alivio podría brindarle la señora del tiempo? ¿Qué consuelo podía ofrecerle cuando ella se encontraba en la misma situación? Y es que cada una de las chicas en esa sala se encontraba con el corazón destrozado.

Una seria de ligeros sollozos y lágrimas derramas por diversos ojos, fue la única visión que se podía obtener de ese lugar. Todas lloraban.

Hotaru en los brazos de Setzuna, quien ocultaba sus propias lagrimas en el oscuro cabello de la niña; Haruka en el hombro de Michiru, quien a su vez hacia lo mismo en el hombro de la rubia, mientras que a solo un par de metros, Lita se encontraba recargada en uno de los muros, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, Amy, a unos pasos de ella, estaba sentada en una de las incomodas sillas con la vista fija en el suelo, unas lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus manos hechas puño sobre su falda.

Mina había deslizado su espalda a lo largo de la pared en donde se encontraba recargada hasta hace poco y ahora estaba en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su afligido rostro entre sus brazos.

Y finalmente, Rey estaba parada frente a otra de las paredes, con la frente recargada en el frio muro y con ambas manos sobre su pecho, como queriendo tranquilidad de alguna manera los afligidos latidos de su corazón.

-¿Amy? ¿Qué sucede? – se escucho una confundida voz. La aludida, al igual que el resto, llevo sus ojos a la mujer que habla hablado.

Amy, al reconocerla, se levanto de un saldo de su silla y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de la recién llegada –Mama… por favor… es Serena… no nos han dicho nada, ella y Darien tuvieron una accidente… por favor.- le suplico en medio de aquel amargo llanto.

La madre de Amy se sintió contagiada por la angustia de su hija. Sabía que Serena era muy querida. Después de todo era una chica muy dulce. Pero el ver a esas ocho jóvenes llorando amargamente por aquella tierna rubia, le quebró el corazón a sobremanera.

-iré a investigar – le aseguro a su hija perdiéndose tras aquellas grandes puertas.

Unos minutos después, que para ellas parecieron eternos. Apareció nuevamente la doctora Mizuno, con semblante abatido y manos temblorosas.

Al verla, Amy llevo sus manos a su boca como queriendo contener un grito, mientras empezaba a negar con la cabeza.

A sus espaldas, las rodillas de Haruka se doblaron impactados pesadamente contra el suelo, su vista, al igual que la de Michiru estaba perdida en la nada, inmersa en una especia de estado catatónico. Pero aun así, las lágrimas seguían surgiendo de sus ojos con mucha fluidez.

Hotaru se hundió aun más en el abrazo de Setzuna, quien oculto aun mas su afligido rostro en el oscuro cabello de la pequeña niña.

Mina, aun en el piso, apretó con mayor fuerza sus piernas. Mientras que Lita y Rey se acercaron uniéndose en un abrazo. Buscando la una en la otra en consuelo y las esperanza que no podían brindarse a sí mismas.

La doctora se acerco aun más, parándose frente a ellas y tratando de mostrarse calmada les dijo: Darien se encuentra estable, tiene un brazo y un par de costillas fracturadas, además de diversos hematomas, pero estará bien.

Las expresiones de las chicas no mostraron mucho alivio. Si les alegraba, pero para ser sinceras, y aunque sonara cruel, de momento solo les importaba Serena.

-¿Y?... ¿Serena? –tenía miedo a la respuesta, pero debían saberlo. Sus afligidos ojos veían expectantes a los de su madre, rogándole con su triste mirada que le diera buenas noticias.

-Serena esta en cirugía, ella…

-¿Qué? ¿Cirugía? –pregunto exaltada la señora del tiempo - Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Tiene un profundo corte en la cabeza. Debían asegurar que no tenga nada incrustado. Además, una de sus costillas se quebró, perforando uno de sus pulmones. Perdió mucha sangre y cuando llego al hospital tuvieron que ponerle respiración artificial, ya que no respiraba por sí misma. – hizo una pausa al notar la terrible reacción que sus palabras estaba teniendo en el grupo de chicas.

Después de un segundo y con voz más calmada prosiguió- Pronto saldrá del quirófano. Tendremos que esperar para ver qué es lo que dice el cirujano. Le he pedido que venga a hablar con ustedes en cuanto termine- les aseguro – ¿Alguien ya le aviso a su familia?

Todas permanecieron en silencio. Atónitas, sorprendidas, asustadas. Al no obtener respuesta la doctora asumió una negativa a su pregunta – Yo llamare a Ikuko –les informo para después darle un tierno abrazo a su hija, y se retito dejando nuevamente solas a ocho destrozadas chicas.

Los minutos pasaban uno a uno con demasiada lentitud, prometiendo convertir su agonía en algo eterno. Ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde que la doctora Mizuno les había dado el informe.

Las chicas se encontraban dispersas en los diferentes sillones y sillas que había en la sala de espera. Todas tenían la vista en el piso. Ya ni siquiera se escuchaba el murmullo de sus lamentos. Un tormentoso silencio era el que reinaba en ese espacio. Un silencio cargado de dolor y angustia.

Las puerta que daban al área de cirugía se abrieron, sacando a cada una de las chicas de su letargo.

Todas se pusieron de pie. Temerosos. Expectante.

El cirujano se acerco al grupo con semblante abatido, y tomando aire les informo: Su amiga esta delicada, pero estable. Hemos podido salvarle el pulmón, pero el accidente cerebrovascular que sufrió, ha sido grave. –Su voz era calmada, pero su expresión dejaba ver que en verdad la situación era delicada.

-Lamento informarles que su amiga ha caído en un profundo estado de coma, y las posibilidades de que despierte, por el momento, son escasas.

Se derrumbaron. Ante esas palabras sintieron derrumbarse. Cara una de ellas pudo apreciar como dentro del pecho, algo en su interior, crujía. Era su corazón que al igual que sus ilusiones y esperanzas, se agrietaba cruelmente listo para despedazarse.

Una nueve seria de sollozos y lamentos no se hizo esperar y el doctor se retiro en silencio respetando el dolor de las chicas.

Las manos de Haruka se habían hecho puño a sus costados. La rubia había pasado del tormentoso dolor y la angustia, a la furia absoluto.

Si, estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a su dulce gatita? ¿Acaso ella se merecía algún dolor?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero el pesado ambiente lleno de sollozos y lamento de esa habitación no se lo permitía

Michiru se acerco aun más el ella y la rodio con sus brazos. La rubia al sentir su cercanía, se alejo un par de pasos viéndola fijamente, como si de momento la hubiera desconocido.

-Haruka-le llamo la violinista extrañada por la reacción de su amiga.

La hermosa corredora empezó a ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y observo su alrededor con extrañeza.

Las tristes y dolidas miradas de sus compañeras se fijaron en ella. Haruka parecía estar a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso. Sin duda, la actual situación de su querida gatita le estaba afectando a sobremanera.

Giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, y sus pasos se detuvieron al toparse de frente con la familia Tsukino

El rostro de Ikuko estaba totalmente desmejorado, su piel pálida, sus ojos enrojecidos y sus manos temblorosas le daban una apariencia lamentable ¿Cómo era posible que la hermosa mujer desmejorara tanto en tan solo un par de horas?

A su lado, con ojos irritados y aspecto temeroso, se encontraban Kenji y Sammy, notablemente afligidos por la pena.

Los ojos verde olivo de Haruka se cruzaron con la triste mirada de la Sra. Tsukino. No pudo más, tanta dolor y tanta tristeza la estaban ahogando.

Su gatita era alegre, la chica mas despreocupada, atontada y feliz que jamás había conocido. Y la amaba siendo así, aun cuando a veces pudiera ser inmadura y obstinada, aun cuando en ocasiones se comportara de forma insensata. La verdad era, que la amaba justo así. Como esa dulce chiquilla que llenaba sus vidas.

Serena era como la hermana menor de todas, ella era su secreto tesoro, su princesa, ese ser angelical que inspira ternura, cariño, alegría y un infinito deseo por protegerla, por estar a su lado y asegurar que nada la dañe jamás.

Y habían luchado por ella en muchas ocasiones, la habían rescatado de diversos enemigos a lo largo de los años. Lucharon por ella, por su bienestar, por su felicidad, por su futuro. Porque ella, era de todas, de sus amigas, de sus saliros.

Serena siempre tenía una sonrisa para ellas. Siempre podían mejorar en humor de cualquiera que la tuviera cerca. Ella era como el primer rayo de sol, que se asoma después de una tarde lluviosa. Ella era la promesa de una vida mejor, de un futuro más claro, más dichoso. Ella era… era simplemente Serena, su princesa, su amiga, su querida gatita.

Y le dolía, le dolía muchísimo saber que estaba postrada en la cama de un hospital. Inconsciente, en un profundo coma del que no sabían cuándo iba a despertar.

No lo soportaba, no podía estar allí por un segundo más, envuelta en ese ambiente lleno de dolor, de tristeza, constantes sollozos y tristes lamentos que no encontraban consuelo.

Bajo la mirada al no soportar la tristeza en los ojos de Ikuko y sin decir una palabra cruzo de largo a la dolida familia y salió del hospital.

El frio aire que corría con el viento dio de lleno en ella, provocándole un ligero escalofrió. El día ya estaba declinando y la tarde empezaba a mostrarse oscurecida. Comenzó a caminar por la acera sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba. Su auto aun estaba en el estacionamiento de la iglesia. Así que, siguió caminando, sintiendo como ese nudo que se había instalado en su pecho hace ya un par de horas se hacía cada vez más grande.

Se sentía destrozada, necesitaba a su gatita, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien, que pronto escucharía su risa y que la vería tan radiante y tan alegre como siempre.

La necesitaba, esa dulce niña era la luz que iluminaba su vida, y la amaba, como a una hermana, como a una amiga, como a su princesa, la amaba y daría todo por protegerla de cualquier mal, de cualquier daño.

Camino por largo tiempo inmersa en sus pensamientos y solo levanto la vista al darse cuenta de que sus pasos se habían detenido. Y allí estaba, bajo la luz incandescente que iluminaba la oscura calle, y con la vista fija en el balcón situado a unos metros de ella.

Esa era la casa de su gatita. Ella muchas veces estuvo justo allí, donde se encontraba ahora, solo que en las ocasiones anteriores iba acompañada de Michiru a bordo de su auto deportivo. Si, muchas noches pasaron bajo aquel balcón a la orilla de la calle, vigilando que nada, ni nadie interrumpieran el sueño de su princesa.

Y una vez mas estaba allí, en una situación totalmente diferente y con un gran sentimiento de impotencia ahogándola por dentro.

Entro en el patio de la casa y de un salto subió al balcón. Deslizo con cuidado la puerta corrediza y entro en la oscura habitación.

Sonrió para sí misma al ver que la decoración de conejitos había desaparecido. Después de todo, Serena ya no era una niña, por más que todas se esfuercen en tratarla como tal.

Se sentó en la cama y tomo el portarretratos que estaba en la mesita de noche. Serena se veía tan contenta colgada del brazo de Darien.

Dejo el retrato en su lugar y se quedo inmóvil por un tiempo, solo pensando, solo sintiendo.

La extrañaba, recién la había visto radiante hace apenas algunas horas y ya la extrañaba. Le dolía saber que estaba postrada en una cama de hospital. Le dolía no tener a quien culpar, a quien destruir por la osadía de hacerle daño a su princesa.

Un par de gotas cayeron sobre su regazo y fue así que se dio cuanta de que estaba llorando. Si, la poderosa guerrera de los vientos estaba llorando como una niña desconsolada. Toma la almohada y la coloco frente a su rostro hundiéndolo en ella. Y grito, grito con furia, con dolor y con la inmensa impotencia que la carcomía.

Después de un minuto retiro la almohada de su rostro y respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Debía volver al hospital. No fue correcto que saliera de esa forma. Debía volver y buscar la forma de verla, la necesitaba.

Se dispuso a colocar la almohada en su lugar, y fue allí cuando noto un pequeño cuaderno con un conejo dibujado en la pasta. _"Así que no pudiste deshacerte de los conejos por completo"._ Sonrió para sí misma con nostalgia. Lo tomo y lo ojeo de manera rápida. Era la letra de Serena, de eso estaba segura. Fue a la primera pagina y las dos primeras palabras que leyó, le hicieron saber a ciencia cierta lo que tenía en sus manos _"Querido diario"_ era lo que encabezaba la primera hoja.

Ese era el diario de su gatita, de su princesa.

Lo primero que paso por su mente fue respetar la privacidad de la chica y dejar el diario donde estaba. Pero, todos sabían que ella no era la rectitud en persona. No pudo evitarlo y dejándose llevar por su curiosidad comenzó a leer la pagina inicial:

_Querido diario:_

_Lamento que la primera anotación que haga en tus páginas resulte tan triste, pero necesito desahogarme y no quiero darles preocupaciones a las chicas._

_Supongo que debo ser fuerte, siempre me lo han dicho "debes madurar y ser más responsable" son las palabras favoritas de Rey, y te juro que tratare de hacerlo, pero hoy, hoy siento una espina en el corazón, ¡y me duele¡_

_Darien me ha dicho que se marcha a América, le han brindado una gran oportunidad "una beca completa es un gran privilegio"-según sus propias palabras._

_No quiero ser egoísta, se lo importante que son los estudios para él y se cuando había deseado una oportunidad como esta, y trato de sentirme feliz por Darien, pero no puedo. No sabiendo que eso significa que se marchara al otro lado del mundo y que pasare mucho tiempo sin verlo._

_Quisiera que se quedara, después de todo aquí existen muy buenas universidades ¡¿Por qué debe cruzar medio mundo para poder seguir con sus estudios? _

_No lo entiendo._

_No quiero ser cruel con él y juro que tuve que tragarme todo los pensamientos que cruzaron por mi cabeza cuando me estaba dando la "buena noticia". _

_Aunque creo que por salud propia, no debí quedarme callada, pero lo amo mucho como para hacerle pasar un mal rato._

_Además, y aunque me duela admitirlo, el prácticamente solo me aviso que se marcha. En ningún momento me pidió una opinión. Y yo estaba en estado de shock, y no habría podido dársela de cualquier forma._

_¡Me siento tan estúpida! Y estoy molesta, ¡furiosa! conmigo misma y con él. ¿Es que acaso no pensó en mí? ¿No le importa que nos separemos? ¿Es que ya se le olvido todo lo que he tenido que pasar para poder estar a su lado? ¿No le importa el dolor que me causara su ausencia? ¿Cómo puede simplemente decirme "amor iré a estudiar a América"?_

_¡Maldito egoísta! _

_Te juro querido diario que si no lo amara tanto… _

_Pero esa es la realidad, lo amo, lo amo de tal manera, que lo esperaría 100 años si él me lo pidiera. Aunque obviamente eso no significaría que me quedaría contenta_

_En fin, supongo que ese es mi deber como novia ¿no crees?_

_Mañana lo acompañare al aeropuerto. ¡Oh Dios! Ojala no fuera tan rápido, pero como el mismo dijo: "entre más pronto me valla, mas pronto volveré". _

_Supongo que tendré que conformarme con esa idea._

_Bueno, ya me siento un poco más relajada, ahora entiendo porque muchas personas no pueden vivir sin un diario, en verdad funciona para desahogarse._

_Bueno querido diario, espero que dentro de unos días pueda estarte contando sobre la primera carta que reciba de Darien._

_Yo prometí escribirle a diario, aunque el aseguro que eso es algo exagerado, pero aun así, me prometió responder a cada carta que reciba de mi parte, y a llamarme cada noche para desearme felices sueños._

_Baya que estoy enamorada de ese cabeza dura, aun no se marcha, y ya lo estoy extrañando…_

Haruka sonrió con ternura, ese era el final de la primera hoja. Cerró el diario y le brindo una nueva sonrisa al conejito que se dibujaba en la pasta.

Un cosquilleo en su interior la incitaba a seguir leyendo. Sabía perfectamente que no era nada ético de su parte, pero en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era distraerse de la penosa realidad en que estaba viviendo, y ese pequeño diario le brindaba justamente eso, y como bono extra y tal vez lo más importante, es que, a través de cada palabra allí escrita, podía sentirse más cerca de su amada gatita.

* * *

Que les parecio?

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	4. Afliccion

Hola, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Por favor, dejen su comentario. Lo estaré esperando ansiosa.

* * *

**AFLICCION**

_Baya que estoy enamorada de ese cabeza dura, aun no se marcha, y ya lo estoy extrañando…_

Haruka sonrió con ternura, ese era el final de la primera hoja. Cerró el diario y le brindo una nueva sonrisa al conejito que se dibujaba en la pasta.

Un cosquilleo en su interior la incitaba a seguir leyendo. Sabía perfectamente que no era nada ético de su parte, pero en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era distraerse de la penosa realidad en que estaba viviendo, y ese pequeño diario le brindaba justamente eso, y como bono extra, y tal vez lo más importante, es que, a través de cada palabra allí escrita, podía sentirse más cerca de su amada gatita.

Un repentino e insistente sonido rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba. Con un poco de molestia, saco su celular del interior de su chaqueta.

-Hola –respondió sin mucho ánimo

-Haruka, nos tenias preocupadas, ¿En donde estas? Bueno, no importa, han transferido a Serena al área de cuidados intensivos. He hablado con Kenji y me ofrecí a pagar los gastos para ubicarla en una habitación privada –le informo aun con una notable tristeza en su voz – El médico a permitido que alguien permanezca a su lado día y noche, así que queremos…

-Voy para allá –le interrumpió, y tras eso, corto la llamada.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón aun con el diario de Serena en su mano. Por un segundo, volvió a considerar la idea de dejarlo en su sitio, pero al igual que la ocasión anterior, descarto esa posibilidad y lo deposito en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, para después salir finalmente de la habitación con dirección a la iglesia, en donde recogería su auto, para posteriormente, volver al hospital.

* * *

**En la sala de espera.**

El cirujano que había operado a Serena se acerco al afligido grupo –Ya hemos instalado a la paciente en su habitación, y como ya les había informado, permitiré que alguien permanezca a su lado día y noche, por lo que deberán turnarse si así lo desean. Además, el resto de las visitas estarán restringidas, después de todo esto es un hospital. Así que tendrán que respetar el horario establecido y el límite de visitantes dentro de la habitación.

-De momento, Sr. Y Sra. Tsukino, pueden pasar a ver a su hija. En cuanto a ti –dijo el doctor refiriéndose a Sammy- lo lamento, pero considero que eres aun muy pequeño y no creo que sea recomendable que mires a tu hermana en ese estado, por lo que no permitiré tus visitas – afirmo con semblante triste, pero decidido.

-Pero… ¡Es mi hermana!- objeto el chico con un par de lagrimas cruzándole el rostro.

-Lo lamento –fue toda la respuesta del médico quien, indicando a los afectados padre el camino, se alejo junto a ellos por uno de los largos pasillos

-Pero… es mi hermana - volvió a sollozar el chico en tono por completo derrotado.

Rey se acerco a él, notablemente consternada por su pena, y lo envolvió en sus brazos en una emotiva muestra de cariño – Ella estará bien, ya lo veras. Serena es fuerte. Ella se pondrá bien – le aseguro con el mejor tono de confianza que pudo fingir en ese momento.

El resto de las chicas presentes, solo bajo el rostro visiblemente consternadas por la pena.

* * *

**5 minutos después**

Haruka entro a la sala de espera, encantarándose con el mismo afligido panorama que había abandonado hace poco más de una hora.

-Haruka – le llamo una consternada Michiru al tiempo que se acercaba para refugiarse en sus brazos. –

-Porque están todas aquí. ¿Quién está con ella?-cuestiono en tono molesto

-El hospital solo permite la visita de dos personas a la vez dentro del área donde se encuentra Serena, y en estos momentos sus padres se encuentran con ella.-le informo cabizbaja

A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar el desgarrador grito de una afligida madre. Sammy se puso de pie de un salto asegurando que se trataba de Ikuko y con esa afirmación la sangre de todos los presentes pareció congelarse por ese instante.

-¿Qué... ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Amy de manera afligida a su madre quien en esos momentos se acercaba de la misma dirección de donde había surgido el desgarrador grito

-Es Ikuko, ha sufrido un ataque de nervios al ver a Serena.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto afligida la hermosa chica, mientras que el resto de sus amigas se acercaban a ellas para poder ser informadas de la situación.

-Serena está muy herida, y a pesar del corto tiempo que ha trascurrido desde el accidente, su aspecto está muy deteriorado. Además, debido a la operación de su cabeza, debieron cortar su cabello, y por si eso no bastara, ella se encuentra conectada a un conjunto de maquinas, como el monitor cardiaco y el respirador artificial.-informo afligida la mujer

-Espere… ¿ha dicho un respirador artificial? -pregunto Setsuna de manera alterada –eso significa que ella… ella no...

-No –le interrumpió la doctora adelantándose a su pregunta –por el momento ella no respira por sí misma, el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza fue serio y de momento su cerebro… es como si estuviera apagado. Es por eso que se encentra en coma.

-Mama… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ella este así?

-La verdad es que… medicamente ya no podemos hacer mas… ahora todo depende de ella- les informo con tristeza para después retirarse.

La pequeña sala quedo nuevamente inmersa en el silencio. Nadie supo que decir. Nadie sabía que pensar. Lo único que podían hacer de momento, era esperar y consumirse en la angustia.

_-Familiares de Darien Chiva, favor de acercarse al modulo de_ recepción – se escucho por el altavoz

-Seguramente ya ha despertado. Alguien debe informarle de la situación de Serena –

Las chicas voltearon a verse unas a otras ante las palabras de Michiru. Nadie quería ser la portadora de semejantes noticias. Y sin duda, ninguna de ellas quería informarle al herido príncipe de la tierra, la cruel realidad del estado de salud de su princesa.

-Yo se lo diré – se escucho la resignada voz de Setzuna, quien junto a Hotaru, se levanto del sillón, que hasta ese momento ocupaban.

Un minuto después, llego el Sr. Tsukino con semblante aun más preocupado. Sammy, en cuanto lo vio, no perdió oportunidad para interrogarlo. – ¿Como esta Serena? ¿Qué sucedió con mama?

-Tu hermana está muy delicada, tiene un aspecto muy… Tu madre no soporto la pena. Sufrió un colapso nervioso. El doctor la está atendiendo, le ha puesto un sedante y me ha pedido que la lleve a casa, así que…

-No se preocupe por Serena, Sr. Tsukino, sabe que todas nosotras la queremos más que a una hermana. Usted cuide bien a su esposa. –Sugirió Amy, al notar el afligido rostro del hombre.

-Se los agradezco chicas, sin duda Serena es muy afortunada en tener su amistad, y estoy seguro que su compañía le hará bien. Ella despertara. Mi niña es fuerte – aseguro con los ojos cristalizados- Ella… ella despertara –repitió una vez más, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Notablemente angustiados, Kenji y Sammy dejaron la sala de espera para ir en busca de Ikuko. Debían llevarla a casa.

Aquel pequeño espacio, quedo nuevamente inmerso en el silencio. Y no fue, hasta que regresaron Setsuna y Hotaru, que dicho silencio fue quebrantado.

-¿Cómo está el? –Pregunto ansiosa y preocupada la hermosa Michiru -¿Cómo tomo la noticia?

-Como era de esperarse… -fue la triste respuesta de la guardiana del tiempo.

**Recuerdo**

Setsuna abrió la puerta, y junto a Hotaru, entraron en la habitación donde descansaba el príncipe de ese planeta.

-Pronto despertara –anuncio la enfermera que se encontraba acomodando unos vendajes en una mesita cercana – Por favor, que no se altere y en especial que no se mueva, hemos enyesado su brazo, pero no se puede hacer lo mismo con sus costillas rotas –aseguro la gentil mujer –debe permanecer en reposo.

Las recién llegadas asintieron en silencio y tras este gesto, la amable enfermera se retiro.

Setsuna y Hotaru se acercaron y en sus rostros fue notoria la pena que sentían al ver a su futuro rey en ese estado.

Darien estaba tendido sobre la cama, cubierto hasta la cintura por una sabana blanca, con el torso descubierto, donde podía apreciarse un grueso vendaje que rodeaba su abdomen hasta la altura del pecho. Sus brazos se extendían a sus costados. En el izquierdo, ambas mujeres pudieron apreciar una serie de finos cortes que ya habían sido atendidos, mientras que en su brazo derecho, se podía notar el rígido yeso que sin duda presionaba la piel del príncipe.

En su rostro, las pequeñas heridas que marcaban su piel, así como las obscuras ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, le daban un aspecto lamentable.

Ambas chicas se quedaron paradas a su lado, en silencio, esperando que su príncipe despertara, y la vez, deseando que no lo hiciera, ya que sabían que las penosas noticias que tenían para él, seguramente lo devastarían.

_-Serena_- se escapo un murmullo de los labios del joven al tiempo que este, inevitablemente despertaba.

Ambas chicas notaron el esfuerzo que el joven hacia por volver a la conciencia, seguramente el efecto de la anestesia aun no pasaba del todo.

-¿Serena?-llamo a su amada al momento en que abría por completo los ojos, topándose de frente con la triste mirada de sus dos acompañantes. -¿Qué…que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Serena?- pregunto comenzando a alterarse.

Ambas chicas desviaron la vista al no soportar la afligida mirada de su príncipe. –Hubo… ustedes han sufrido un accidente –murmuro Setsuna –la limusina en la que iban se salió de la autopista y volcó por un barranco –le informo con la pena impresa en cada palabra

-¿Qué? Pero… -miro a su alrededor mostrándose confundido y un segundo después, fijo nuevamente su angustiada mirada en la mayor del mujeres presentes - Ella… ¿Dónde está Serena? ¡¿Dónde está mi esposa? –demando saber ya por completo abatido, al terminar de asimilar la noticia.

-Sailor Uranus logro rescatarlos a tiempo –informo la más pequeña –pero al princesa resulto seriamente lesionada y…

-De momento se encuentra estable –se apresuro a decir Setsuna al notar en el rostro del joven príncipe, la inevitable desesperación creciendo tras cada palabra. – Pero…

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto en extremo nervioso al tiempo que trataba de levantarse.

-Darien, por favor, no te levantes, le enfermera ha dicho…

-¿Dónde está ella? ¡Quiero verla! –demando ya con las mejillas cubiertas de llanto y el rostro por completo desfigurado por la pena –

Un repentino repiqueteo proveniente de uno de los monitores se hizo cada vez más constante, indicando que el pulso del joven príncipe era cada vez más acelerado.

-Darien, por favor… tranquilízate – le pidió Setsuna mientras lo sujetada de los hombros tratando de impedir que él se levantara.

¡No! -exclamo el, tratando de apartarla con su brazo derecho, provocándose un intenso dolor en el proceso –aahh – gimió sin poder evitarlo. Pero el penetrante dolo no le hizo desistir, y con las pocas fuerzas que de momento tenia, hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse de la cama logrando como único resultado, un desgarrador dolor proveniente de su abdomen. -aahhg – volvió a gemir por el intenso dolor.

-Darien… por favor – suplico esta vez la pequeña Hotaru

-¡No!-volvió a exclamar él con furia –Quiero verla. ¡Quiero ver a mi esposa! –afirmo haciendo un nuevo intento por levantarse. Al parecer, el intenso dolor que este simple hecho le provocaba, no lo detendría. El debía llegar al lado de su amada. De su esposa.

El constante repiqueteo del monitor se hacía cada vez mas continuo, y en medio del alboroto que ya tenía lugar en esa habitación, se pudo apreciar la llegara de la enfermera que minutos antes había salido.

-¡¿Qué han hecho?- pregunto molesta –les he pedido que no lo alteraran - reprendió molesta a las dos visitantes.

-Mi esposa - repetía una y otra vez ahora en contra de la enfermera, que hacia lo posible por tranquilizarlo mientras tomaba sus hombros para tratar de impedir que se levantara.

-¡Quiero ver a mi esposa!- demando furioso al tiempo que empujaba con su brazo izquierdo a la joven mujer, que sin poder evitarlo fue a dar contra el piso.

Setsuna y Hotaru miraban la escena sorprendidas y asustadas. Comprendían la imperiosa necesidad del príncipe por ver a su princesa. Pero también comprendían que en su estado, no era posible cumplir sus deseos.

La determinada enfermera se levanto del suelo a velocidad record, y apretó con furia un botón rojo situado cerca de la cabecera de lama, lo cual dio paso a un contante sonido, y tras el cual, dos fornidos enfermeros se presentaron, y sin perder tiempo, aprisionaron a Darien, sujetando cada uno de ellos, uno de los hombros del alterado joven, mientras que en medio de exigencias y maldiciones por parte del paciente, la eficiente enfermera le inyectaba lo que seguramente era algún calmante, puesto que sin poder evitarlo, Setsuna y Hotaru, fueron testigo de cómo las fuerzas del joven de ojos azules iban desapareciendo, mientras que sus exigencias terminaron por convertirse en simples murmullos, al tiempo que caía rendido nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

El grupo de chicas quedo consternadas ante ese relato. Sin duda comprendían la imperiosa necesidad que el apuesto joven mostraba por ver a su esposa, ya que ellas, de momento, se sentían por completo igual.

-Como han de imaginar –hablo Setsuna con la voz apagada – después de lo ocurrido, han prohibido las visitas para Darien. La enfermera nos reprendió severamente por haberlo enterado, y aseguro que lo mantendría sedado por un par de días, hasta que el estado de sus costillas mejorara un poco.

-Pobre Darien… -murmuro Lita –debe ser horrible estar en su lugar en estos momentos.

El resto de las chicas asintió en silencio respaldando el comentario.

En ese momento, el médico que había atendido a Serena volvió a acercarse. –Chicas, como ya dije, permitiré que una de ustedes permanezca al lado de su amiga. Pero el resto debe marcharse –aseguro el hombre –después de todo, esto es un hospital, y por lo tanto, no pueden quedarse aquí como si se tratara de un campamento.

Más de una estuvo a punto de protestar, pero ante la rígida mirada del hombre, su protesta quedo ahogada en un profundo suspiro.

-Además, a partir de mañana, deben respetar los horarios de visita, el ingreso esta limitado a grupos de dos, y considerando que una de ustedes se quedara de forma permanente, ya serian tres. No puedo hacer más excepciones. –Informo el galeno – Les recomiendo que se turnen, y les recuerdo que no es necesario que alguien se quede, pero lo permito.

-Gracias- se escuchó la voz de Hakuca y tras esa palabra, el doctor volvió a retirarse.

-Bien, entonces supongo que debemos designar quien se quedara con ella esta noche, ya que supongo que ninguna de nosotras quiere que ella este sola en ningún momento y también…

-Yo me quedare –afirmo Haruka con voz autoritaria, que no daba lugar a replicas.

Nuevamente, más de una protesta se ahogo en la garganta de algunas de las chicas.

-Bueno, supongo que, conociéndote, no vale la pena discutir – murmuro Reí en tono molesto y un tanto derrotado-

-El hospital tiene tres horas de visita y como el doctor ha dicho solo se nos permitirá entrar en grupos de dos. –Recordó Amy – Sin contar a Haruka, nosotras somos siete, así que…

-De hecho, seriamos seis –anuncio Mina un tanto apenada –recuerden que el doctor no permitió que Sammy pasara, mucho menos permitirá que Hotaru lo haga siendo aun menor- afirmo viendo con tristeza a la pequeña del grupo.

-Pero… - trato de protestar la niña con los ojos ya cristalizados.

-Tranquilízate pequeña –la consoló Haruka rápidamente –Amy tiene razón, con tu edad no podrás pasar por la puerta, pero... –Se inclino para murmurar algo a su oído –prometo dejar la ventana abierta para que Sailor Satur pueda visitar a su princesa. –le aseguro con una sonrisa coqueta –esta noche no, ya que quiero que vayas a dormir, pero lo prometo…

La niña, a pesar de las lágrimas que ya se deslizaban por su rostro, pudo sonreír con ilusión.

* * *

**10 minutos después.**

Las chicas finalmente se habían retirado. Haruka le había entregado a Michiru las llaves de su auto con instrucciones de que levara a las inners a sus casas, y ahora, ella era dirigida por una de las enfermeras a la habitación donde se encontraba su princesa.

Finalmente podría verla.

-Aquí es – anuncio la mujer indicándole una puerta, para después retirarse.

El corazón de Haruka comenzó a acelerarse en ese momento. Quería verla, moría en deseos de estar a su lado. Pero tenía miedo. Sabían que sin importar lo que viera detrás que aquella puerta, le dolería.

Giro la perilla y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La habitación era amplia y sombría, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Un constante y lento sonido de uno de los aparatos era todo lo que interrumpía con el sepulcral silencio. Era el monitor cardiaco que indicaba el pausado ritmo del corazón de su princesa.

Camino en silencio acercándose a la cama, mientras sentía que el corazón poco a poco se le iba estrujando, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Allí estaba su pequeña y dulce gatita, postrada en una cama después de haber estado a punto de perder la vida.

Llego a su lado y en ese momento pudo apreciar el deplorable estado de la rubia. Sus ojos se abrieron con descomunal asombro y tristeza, mientras que sin poder evitarlo, sus rodillas se doblaron impactándose contra el suelo.

Comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada. La cruel imagen que tenia ante sus ojos le desgarraba el corazón.

Su hermosa piel de parcela, estaba por completo pálida y reseca, cubierta por pequeños cortes que le daban un aspecto aun más deplorable.

Su hermoso y largo cabello rubio había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba un abultado vendaje, que sin duda, ocultaba la cicatriz de la reciente operación.

Su rostro lucia en extremo pálido, y las profundas y oscuras ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, le daba un aspecto aun más macabro.

Sus mejillas, que en general mostraban un hermoso color durazno, ahora estaban cubiertas de pequeñas heridas que adornaban de forma siniestra su reseca y pálida piel. Mientras que sus labios, siempre carnosos y apetecibles, ahora eran resecos y de un mortal color azulado.

No lo resistió, y en medio de un profundo llanto y un afligido lamento, tomo la mano derecha de la inconsciente joven, acercando a ella su atormentado rostro y permitiendo que sus gruesas lagrimas mojaran los lánguidos dedos de su princesa.

* * *

Hola

¿Quién quiere llorar?

Que barbará yo, cada vez me pongo más dramática ¿no creen?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

Saludos.

Vinisa.


	5. Con un nudo en la garganta

Hola de nuevo.

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Besitos!

**Con un nudo en la garganta.**

No lo resistió, y en medio de un profundo llanto y un afligido lamento, tomo la mano derecha de la inconsciente joven, acercando a ella su atormentado rostro y permitiendo que sus gruesas lágrimas mojaran los lánguidos dedos de su princesa.

Lloro amargamente por largo tiempo hasta que, finalmente, ya vencida por el sufrimiento y el cansancio, se quedo dormida.

* * *

**En la mansión Tenou**

Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, finalmente llegaron a la mansión, después de dejar al resto de las chicas en sus casas. Sin duda este había sido uno de los días más largos de sus vidas.

La actual situación de su princesa tenía a todas consternada y sumamente preocupadas. El solo pensar que ambos príncipes estuvieron a punto de perder la vida, hacia que su piel se erizara por completo.

-Sera mejor que vayas a dormir Hotaru, ya es muy tarde.

-Pero mama-Setsuna, no tengo sueño, yo… estoy muy preocupada.

-Todas lo estamos pequeña- se acerco Michiru para inclinarse ante ella y poder brindarle un abrazo de consuelo –Pero debes tener confianza en Serena. Ella siempre ha sido una chica muy fuerte. Ya verás que lograra superar esto.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-

-Por supuesto, jamás te mentiría, ¿No es así, Setsuna?

-Claro, la voluntad de la princesa de la luna ha vencido muchas pruebas, estoy segura que esto que está pasando, es solo una prueba más.

La pequeña Hotaru sonrió sintiéndose esperanzada ante tales palabras –Tienen razón, ella es muy fuerte. Seguramente pronto podremos ir todas juntas de día de campo y comer todos los tipos de pasteles que le gustan a la princesa. –aseguro ampliando su sonrisa para después retirarse a su habitación.

Setsuna y Michiru se quedaron en silencio. Deseando desde el fondo de su alma, que sus propis palabras se hicieran realidad.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la violinista al ver que su compañera de dirigía a la puerta.

-Esto me tiene demasiado nerviosa. A parte de la boda, nada más debía ocurrir este día. No lo entiendo.

-Fue solo un accidente y los accidentes pasan así, sin más.

-No Michiru, no en el caso de Serenety, ella no es una humana cualquiera y lo sabes.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

- Estaba escrito que hoy se casarían. Debían disfrutar su luna de miel y volver como una feliz pareja. Todo debía ser perfecto hasta la llegada de ese temible enemigo que obligara a la princesa a congelar la tierra, para después sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Y así, tras su despertar, Tokio de Cristal nacería.

-Insinúas que lo que paso hoy…

-No pudo ser un simple accidente. Debe existir algo, o alguien detrás de todo esto. Iré a las puertas del tiempo en busca de respuestas.- anuncio para después retirarse en tan solo un fugaz destello.

Michiru cubrió su boca con su mano derecha tratado de contener su asombro. Sintió miedo, después del largo periodo de paz que estaban disfrutando desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, ahora, una vez más, volvía a sentir miedo.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Haruka despertó sintiéndose confundida. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana lastimando sus verdes ojos.

Se incorporo y fue entonces que se percato del inmóvil cuerpo que permanecía recostado frente a ella.

"_Después de todo. No fue un sueño" –_pensó con dolor

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana parándose frente a ella para poder ver el exterior. Se encontraban en el tercer piso. Y desde ese lugar podían ver con claridad la entrada principal del hospital.

Entro al baño, lo cual es un lujo que solo poseían las habitaciones privadas, y allí, se lavo la cara tratando de refrescarse.

Miro el reloj. Pronto seria hora de visitas. Así que sin duda las chicas llegarían con la intención de ver a su amiga.

Regreso a la habitación y acerco un pequeño sillón a un costado de la cama, sentándose en el. – ¿Sabes gatita? Sé que en algún lugar escuche que las personas en coma, pueden escuchar lo que pasa a su alrededor. No sé exactamente donde lo abre oído, pero espero que sea verdad, porque debo confesar que me siente como una idiota hablándote mientras tu estas dormida. –sonrió para sí misma.

-Sabes que no soy una persona a la que le guste mostrar sus sentimientos. Por lo general me muestro orgullosa y obstinada. Y supongo que me gusta la imagen temeraria que eso me da.

-Gracias a mi actitud fría y desinteresada, la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera saben que soy una mujer. Y bueno, ambas sabemos que en mi apariencia como chico, soy todo un galán. –una ligera risa escapo de sus labios al recordar la primera vez que conoció a su gatita y la forma en que ella y Mina la siguieron a todos lados creyendo que era un apuesto chico–

-Debo confesar que si Michiru no me hubiera delatado, seguramente habría tenido diversión para rato al ver como tú y Mina estaban impresionadas conmigo.

-Pero bueno, ahora ese es solo el primer recuerdo que tengo de ti en esta vida, cuando llamaste mi atención por tu inocencia y tu ingenuidad, sin saber que terminarías siendo una de las personas más importantes de mi existencia.

Una nueva lagrima escapo de sus ojos y ella, con rapidez, limpio su rastro con el dorso de su mano.

-Seguramente si despertaras en este momento tu primera pregunta sería: ¿dónde está Darien? Y después de decírtelo, harías lo posible por levantarte de esa cama para poder llegar hasta su lado. ¿Verdad?

-Después de todo, supongo que eso es algo de lo poco que tenemos en común. La terquedad, porque debo de confesar que varias veces llegaste a sorprender y me dejaste con cara de _¿wat?_ cuando te empecinabas en ir corriendo tras de él, cada que estaba en peligro, sin importar el que yo, y el resto de las chicas estuviéramos en contra.

-Debo confesar que muchas veces te maldije en secreto. Llegue a renegar de tu inocencia y del hecho de que buscaras bondad en cada enemigo que se nos presentara. Pero al final de cuentas, no sé cómo, ni porqué, pero aun contra toda lógica, tu lograbas salir adelante, un cuando la situación llego a perecer del todo perdida.

-Te admiro –confeso tomando su mano –Eres la persona más impresionante que he conocido. La persona que ha despertado en mí un cariño que jamás creí posible. Cada vez que te veo, renace en mí el deseo de protegerte, de asegurarme de que seas feliz y de que nada ni nadie te lastime jamás.

-Es irónico, porque, al parecer, te he fallado una vez más- aseguro con la voz quebrada- y lo lamento… no sabes cuánto lo lamento. –beso su mano en señal de disculpa mientras un nuevo par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Nuevamente se incorporo y limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas – Que vergüenza gatita. Me estas convirtiendo en una llorona –

Se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la ventana. Se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos tratando de protegerlas del intenso frio que se desprendía del cristal. Y fue allí que lo noto. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Del interior de su bolcillo saco el pequeño cuaderno que había sacado sin permiso de la habitación de su princesa. Volteo a ver a la joven inconsciente sintiéndose un tanto apenada por el obvio delito que la presencia de ese diario implicaba.

Y una vez más, al igual que la ocasión anterior, dejo su conciencia de lado, y abriendo el pequeño cuaderno en la segunda página, comenzó a leer:

_Querido diario:_

_Como sabes, hoy tuve que despedir a Darien en el aeropuerto. Me prometí a mi misma no llorar, pero no pude evitarlo, siempre he sido una llorona._

_Darien me aseguro que el tiempo pasaría pronto, eso espero, porque no sé como podre soportar sin verlo._

_Me la he pasado toda la tarde observando el hermoso anillo que me obsequio antes de partir._

_¿Significara lo que creo? _

_La verdad es, que cuando me lo entrego, que me sentí súper feliz, y como por arte de magia, el llanto desapareció. _

_El mismo coloco el anillo en mi dedo y me dijo que me amaba. ¡Por Dios! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡El me ama! _

_Lo sé, lo sé. No es algo nueva la noticia, pero igual me emociono como una idiota cada vez que me lo dice._

_Lo acompañe hasta la sala de abordaje dispuesta a despedirlo con la mejor sonrisa que pudiera mostrar, dadas las circunstancias._

_Y él, finalmente, pronuncio esas palabras que tanto estaba temiendo escuchar "Ya es hora, debo irme"._

_Y fue allí, en ese preciso momento, cuando se instalo un inmenso nudo en mi garganta. _

_Pude sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente, y tuve que contener el llanto mientras por dentro me sentía hecha pedazos ¿Cuando volveré a verlo?_

_Y así, con un nudo en la garganta le di un último beso, lo tome prisionero en mis brazos y después lo libere._

_El se fue alejando paso a paso, mientras en silencio yo le suplicaba "Por favor, quédate" _

_Sin embargo, él se fue brindándome una última sonrisa, y yo, finalmente me quede sintiendo que por dentro me moría._

_Lo vi caminar hacia el avión dispuesto a emprender el vuelo. Mientras el corazón me gritaba "Ve tras él". _

_Y a pesar de mis deseos de salir corriendo a impedir que se marchara, me quede parada deseándole simplemente lo mejor. _

_Y hoy, a solo un día de su partida, ya espero ansiosa su regreso, con el llanto en mis mejillas que antes pude contener, con un beso en mis labios esperando uno de sus besos, con un abrazo aguardando la cercanía de su cuerpo, y con un "Te Amo" asciendo pausa hasta que pueda escucharlo al oído…_

-Oh gatita- murmuraron los labios de Haruka al terminar de leer la segunda página. _"No debió ser fácil para ti"- _pensó sin evitar que su mirada se postrara en la rubia joven que dormía a unos pasos –_ "Soy egoísta, supongo que yo en tu lugar, no le habría permitido que se marchara. Pero tienes el corazón demasiado blando y preferiste tragarse tu dolor, antes que pedirle a el que renunciara a su sueño"_

"_Darien… eres un idiota"_

Uno ligeros toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Guardo rápidamente el diario de su princesa en el bolsillo de su saco y tras pronuncias un –_adelante- _pudo ver como la enfermera que la noche anterior la había conducido a esa habitación, entraba llevando consigo una gran bolsa que coloco cerca de la puerta.

-Buenos días –saludo la chica. Vengo a cambiar los vendajes de la paciente, por favor, espere afuera.

Haruka lo dudo por un momento. Pero tras un segundo de pensarlo decidió salir convencida de que presenciar las cicatrices de su princesa solo aumentaría la pena que ya estaba sufriendo.

Espero pacientemente en el pasillo, en completo silencio y con la espalda recargada en el muro junto a la puerta. Unos minutos después, la enfermera salió avisándole que ya podía entrar.

Cuando Haruka entro nuevamente, la joven mujer revisaba los datos el monitor cardiaco.- Aun cuando no es necesario que usted se quede, su compañía le hará bien. –le aseguro con una sonrisa –los estudios han demostrado que en la mayoría de los casos, las personas que entraron en estado de coma y tuvieron a su lado personas queridas que le acompañaban y le hablaban, por lo general, tienen mayor probabilidades de despertar que aquellos pacientes que se encuentran solos.

-De hecho he visto casos en que tras despertar, los pacientes aseguran haber oído la voz de la persona amada.- Añadió con mirada soñadora.

Bueno, será mejor que continúe con mis rondas. - Anuncio a manera de despedida dirigiéndose a la puerta –Ah, casi lo olvido –se reprendió a si misma tomando la bolsa con la que había entrado- Por lo general, el hospital guarda los objetos personas de los pacientes como anillos, carteras, anteojos, etc. Sin embargo, en la mayoría de los casos la ropa en desechada ya que durante la revisión del paciente se tiende a romperla.

-Yo fui una de las enfermeras que atendió a su amiga cuando ingreso, e hice lo posible por salvar su vestido, creí que…

-Se lo agradezco- le interrumpió Haruka –seguramente le alegrara conservarlo, después de todo, es su vestido de novia. – aseguro tomando la bolsa que la amable enfermera le brindaba.

-No fue nada, solo le recomiendo que lo lleve a la limpiadura antes de entregárselo – sugirió con una sonrisa y después salió de la habitación.

Haruka abrió la bolsa y en ella encontró el manchado vestido blanco de su princesa, así como las delicadas joyas que lucía en esa ocasión y el anillo que Darien le había regalado como una promesa de volver el día que partió a América, junto a la argolla de matrimonio que había adornado su dedo apenas el día anterior.

Tomo el pare de anillos y dejo la bolsa a un lado de la cama. Más tarde se encargaría de llevar el vestido de Serena a la limpiadura.

Se acerco a la rubia inconsciente y tomando su mano izquierda, deslizo el par de anillos por su dedo anular. –Ya estas casada gatita y este anillo debe impedir que algún galán quiera acercarse a conquistarte – murmuro con una sonrisa.

Se sentó nuevamente en el pequeño sillón cercano a la cama y dejándose llevar una vez más por la curiosidad, saco de su bolsillo el diario de Serena, abriéndolo en la siguiente pagina y comenzó a leer:

_Querido diario:_

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde mi última anotación. Una semana desde que Darien se marcho. Y la verdad, me ha parecido eterna._

_¡¿Cómo se supone que soportare todo un año así?_

_Como quisiera poder adelantar el tiempo._

_Mmm… ¿Podre?_

_En fin…_

_Esta ha sido una semana muy ocupada, y la verdad es que eso me alegra, ya que me permite distraerme, evitando así, que este constantemente pensando en la ausencia de Darien. En especial porque aun no me ha llamado._

_Supongo que estará muy ocupado, pero también supongo que recibiré su primera carta dentro de uno o dos días. La verdad es que la espero ansiosa._

_Bueno, querido diario, te cuento que tengo nuevos compañeros en el colegio, nada más y nada menos que a los integrantes del grupo Tree Light._

_Las chicas están muy emocionadas, en especial Mina, quien tiene la firme convicción de convertirse en su novia ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_Bueno, no sé porque me sorprende. Viniendo de Mina, todo es posible._

_Como te decía, el grupo Tree Light es muy famoso, aunque yo no sabía de quien se trataba, de hecho, conocí a uno de ellos, y al parecer, se sorprendió de que no me derritiera ante su presencia. _

_Su nombre es Seiya Kuo y resulta ser un chico de lo más engreído y antipático._

_Admito que es atractivo, pero creo que lo seria aun más si mantuviera la boca cerrada. _

_Es tan egocéntrico y presumido que desespera. Y para colmo, ha tomado el pupitre detrás de mí y todo parece indicar que me ha seleccionado para ser su "guía" ._

_Obviamente me negué, pero las chicas literalmente me arrastran a cualquier lugar a donde él y sus hermanos quieran ir. Incluso Amy. Eso si me sorprendió. _

_Supongo que ya me rendí, y simplemente me dejo llevar._

_Hemos visitado todos los clubes de la escuela, ya que el "niño bonito" aun no decide a que inscribirse, y como ya dije me proclamo su guía. _

_¿Sabes? En ocasiones deja de lado su actitud de "Soy un Dios, debes adorarme" y puede resultar agradable._

_Pero en la mayoría de las veces me saca de quicio. Como hoy cuando me pregunto si tenía novio. Obviamente le dije que si, aunque se encontraba muy lejos y el dijo, y cito: "Entonces aun tengo una oportunidad"_

_Si como no. _

_Yo en su lugar esperaría sentado y bajo la sombra, porque seguro se va a cansar de esperar una oportunidad conmigo._

Haruka no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera risa. Era increíble como aun en esas palabras escritas, podía notarse la forma alegre y ocurrente de ser de su princesa.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Por favor, dejen sus comentario, hare lo posible por responderlos.

Cuídense mucho:

Saludos

Vinisa


	6. Tu lo sabes

Hola de nuevo. Perdorn por la demora.

Espero que les agrade este capitulo.

Plis, dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**6.-TU LO SABES.**

**En el hospital**

Haruka cerró el diario y deposito su atención en su rubia amiga -Baya gatita, jamás hubiera creído que ese idiota llego a caerte mal, -le dijo en tono divertido - Es un lástima que tu opinión hacia el hubiera cambiado. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas molestias al tratar de alejarlo contantemente de ti.

-Estúpido Kuo, siempre fue un idiota, y su mayor estupidez fue enamorarse de ti.

- ¿Cómo pudo pretender que tú, siendo una princesa y futura soberana del sistema solar, podrías dejar a tu amado príncipe por él, que a fin de cuentas no era nada en concreto?

-Imbécil y arrogante Seiya Kuo.

-Me alegra saber que jamás volveremos a verlo. Aunque debo admitir que me hubiera encantado ver su cara cuando tú estabas frente al altar dándole el _sí _a Darien. De solo imaginarlo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Hubiera sido realmente satisfactorio.

-Y hablando de Darien, deberías saber que él está bien, solo algo golpeado. Al parecer se fracturo un brazo y un par de costillas, pero se repondrá.

-No podrá venir al verte hoy, ya que ayer armo un escándalo, y lo han sedado para que no intente levantarse.

-Las chicas no deben tardar en venir, pronto será hora de visita y yo me imagino que ya se habrán puesto de acuerdo para visitarte. Todas están ansiosas por verte y muy preocupadas por ti. Espero que seas una buena chica y que despiertes pronto. Después de todo, tu luna de miel te está esperando – Murmuro tratando de sonar picara. –

-Bueno, supongo que si estuvieras consiente, con ese comentario tu cara se habría encendido como foquito navideño por la pena.

-Por favor, despierta pronto, apenas ayer vi por última vez tu sonrisa, y ya siento que ha pasado una eternidad.

* * *

**En el templo Hikawa.**

**REY PVO**

_No había logrado dormir la noche anterior. Cada que cerraba los ojos regresaban a mi mente las imágenes de aquel accidente. _

_La limusina destrozada, el inerte cuerpo del chofer, el lamentable estado en que sacaron a Darien del vehículo, pero sobre todo, la explosión que por un segundo creímos que se había cobrado la vida de Serena, Uranus y Saturn. _

_Mi piel aun se eriza de miedo al solo recordarlo. Estuvimos a punto de perder a Serena. Y la sola idea me tiene notablemente alterada._

_No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué no tuvimos ningún indicio de esto? ¿Por qué el espejo de Michiru no revelo nada con anticipación? ¿Por qué hasta último momento? ¿Por qué tuvimos que percatarnos del peligro hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo?_

_¿Qué o quién será el responsable de esta tragedia?_

_Si tan solo el fuego sagrado me diera algún indicio, alguna señal. Necesito respuestas._

_Sin embargo, siento que mi frustración sigue creciendo. El fuego sagrado no me responde. _

_Escucho unos ligeros toques en la puerta que logran llamar mi atención. _–Adelante_ – permito la entrada y no puedo disimular mi angustia al encontrarme con el preocupado rostro de Michiru _-¿Ha pasado algo?_ –Pregunte alarmada – _¿Serena se encuentra bien?

_Ella se apresuro a responder -_Sí, todo está bien, o mejor dicho, todo está igual-_ me informo mostrándose apenada por la obvia preocupación que su melancólico rostro me había causado._

-Por un momento pensé…-_ no se atreví a decirlo._

_Respire profundo tratando de tranquilizarme un poco - _¿Qué pasa Michiru? No es común recibir tu visita _– con un gesto de mi mano le invite a tomar asiento._

_-_Sí, lo sé, lamento haber venido sin avisar, solo quería saber si el fuego sagrado te ha mostrado algo_ – Fijo sus ojos en mi, y un segundo después, bajo los hombros sintiéndose derrotada. Yo supuse que la triste expresión de mi rostro le dio una respuesta. _

_Aun así respondí: _No, no ha querido decirme nada y no lo entiendo. Algo me dice que esto no fue un simple accidente.

_-_Setsuna piensa lo mismo, y eso me preocupa_ – me informo cabizbaja – _Anoche fue a las puertas del tempo y no ha regresado.

_Ante sus palabras, sentí que mi angustia volvió a crecer. Si la guerrera del tiempo estaba asustada, entonces, la situación debía ser aun más delicada de lo que yo suponía. _

- Seguramente ella nos traerá respuestas._ -Trate de sonar optimista sin mucho éxito._

_-_Eso espero.-_ coincidió mi compañera mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente –_Debo retirarme, voy camino al hospital. Nos vemos mas tarde._ – Se despidió cortésmente._

_Yo la seguí con la mirada por un par de minutos. Compartía su tristeza, y estaba segura que el rostro de cada una de las chicas reflejaba la misma angustia._

_

* * *

_

**En el hospital.**

**.  
**

_Querido diario:_

_Ya han pasado quince largos días desde que Darien se fue, y aun no tengo noticias suyas._

_¿Se encontrara bien? _

_Le ruego a Dios que así sea. No soportaría saber que algo le ha pasado._

_El me aseguro que estaría muy ocupado en los estudios, y que no tendría mucho tiempo para llamarme o escribirme, y lo comprendo, pero ¿Ni siquiera una sola llamada?_

_Supongo que debo seguir esperando, no quiero comportarme de una manera infantil y egoísta._

_Después de todo ese es mi deber como su novia ¿Verdad?_

_Solo espero tener noticias de él pronto, porque la verdad, temo empezar a desesperarme._

.

La mirada de Haruka se desvió una vez más hasta el pálido rostro de su princesa. _"Oh gatita, entre más me doy cuenta de la angustia y la ansiedad que pasaste en aquellos días, mas le reprocho a Darien su decisión de dejarte. Sin duda fue muy egoísta_" –dio vuelta a la pagina y siguió leyendo:

.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy asistí al concierto de Tree Ligth, confieso que por estar distraída tome el autobús equivocado y a fin de cuentas me perdí todo el concierto. Lo cual fue una verdadera lástima ya que Michiru toco junto a ellos._

_En fin, digamos que para consolarme un poco, Haruka me invito al camerino de Michiru, donde nos encontramos a Seiya, y debo añadir que a Haruka no pareció simpatizarle, y por lo que me di cuenta, Seiya se llevo la misma impresión._

_No me extraña, Haruka es muy especial y no le simpatiza cualquier persona._

_A mí en lo personal, ya no me desagrada tanto Seiya, incluso ha empezado a simpatizarme, es muy alegre y me siento cómoda cuando estoy cerca de él._

_Supongo que es posible que más adelante lleguemos a ser muy buenos amigos, la verdad es que la idea me resulta muy agradable. _

_Mi amigo Seiya Kuo, no suena tan mal…_

_.  
_

Haruka entorno los ojos mostrándose molesta -¡¿No suena mal? Hay gatita ¡Suena fatal! Y aun más, ¡Resulto fatal! Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso, pero a ti "por naturaleza" te importa un maní lo que yo te diga ¿Cierto?- le reprocho a su inconsciente amiga.

-¿A qué se debe tu molestia Haruka? – pregunto Michiru mientras se acercaba.

-¿En qué momento llegaste? No me he dado cuenta. -Confeso aun sorprendida por la repentina presencia de su sirena.

-Sí, lo he notado. Estabas distraída reprochándole no se qué cosas a la pobre de Serena. –Se mostro divertida, y un segundo después, al contemplar a su princesa, su rostro se torno por completo triste.

Los ojos de la joven violinista se humedecieron. Ella se acerco aun más y tomo con delicadeza la mano de su princesa.- Yo… no pensé que se viera tan mal –confeso ya con un par de lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Haruka se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba y con el mayor disimulo posible, oculto una vez más el pequeño diario dentro de su bolcillo. – ¿Has venido sola? –pregunto acercándose a la hermosa joven, y abrazándola por la espalda, mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-De hecho si, se suponía que Setsuna vendría conmigo, pero no ha vuelto de las puertas del tiempo.

La hermosa corredora de autos respiro profundamente – Solo espero que traiga buenas noticias.- murmuro esperanzada

-¿Tu también crees que esto no fue un simple accidente?

-Estoy convencida de eso. –respondió con una mezcla de seguridad y molestia en sus palabras. –Nosotras no somos personas comunes. En especial ella, y un accidente de esta magnitud no debió ocurrir. No cuando interfiere con el destino que ya estaba marcado.

Michiru se giro aun dentro del abrazo de Haruka, rodeando con sus propios brazos su cintura. –Ella estará bien ¿Cierto?

-Ella es fuerte, a pesar de su frágil apariencia. Además, ella tiene más razones para vivir que cualquier habitante de este planeta.

Michiru sonrió. –Tienes razón, la sola idea de ver cumplir su destino, será suficiente motivación para que despierte.

-Sí, solo espero que sea pronto.- murmuro estrechando aun mas a la chica entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Horas más tarde.**

**HARUKA PVO**

_Este día ha sido uno de los más largos de mi existencia, y sin duda, el más triste. _

_Una a una las chicas llegaron en el transcurso de la mañana y de la tarde, y fui testigo de cómo sus rostros reflejaban toda la angustia y el dolor que les producía el ver a nuestra querida amiga en este estado._

_Las inners sin duda eran las más afectadas. Ellas tenían mayor cercanía a nuestra princesa, habían convivido con ella mucho más tiempo y había compartido y vivido innumerables buenos momentos juntas._

_En cambio las outers, teníamos nuestro deber tatuado en cada poro de la piel. Y por lo general solíamos tratar a Serena como lo que era para nosotras, nuestra princesa. Siempre exigiéndole más, forzándola a madurar, tratando de obligarla a convertirse en la soberana que pronto seria._

_Sin duda la amábamos, como amiga, como sailor, como nuestra princesa. Pero como las Sailors más fuertes, las de mayor responsabilidad, sabíamos que antes que el cariño, siempre estaba el deber._

_Y el deber seguía llamando, pues sabíamos que el futuro debía realizarse, aun cuando tuviera que forjar sus cimientos sobre los escombros de lo que una vez fuimos._

_Nosotras no importábamos. Solo ella. Porque mientras nuestra princesa estuviera a salvo, entonces, existiría un futuro._

_La extrañaba, aun viéndola frente a mí y pudiendo tocar su mano, yo la extrañaba. Y puedo sentir con toda claridad como un sentimiento de impotencia crece en mí ante esa situación. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla a despertar y a la vez para no sentirme tan inútil._

_Necesito distraerme de esta cruel realidad que tengo frente a mis ojos y de momento, solo una cosa logra traerme un poco de paz: el diario de mi princesa._

_Cada palabra ahí escrita me lleva a conocerla aun más, lejos de las batallas y de mi obligación como su sailor. _

_Aquí en este diario, ella es simplemente Serena, con sus sueños e inquietudes. La Serena que yo no conozco del todo, pero que poco a poco despierta más mi interés. _

_Lo tomo en mis manos, lo abro y busco la siguiente pagina que no he leído:_

_._

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy salí de paseo con Seiya, quien me invito a pasar el día juntos._

_Al principio pensé en negarme, incluso estuve balbuceándole algunas excusas para no aceptar su invitación, pero a fin de cuentas cedí. Después de todo, las opciones eran: quedarme en casa esperando la tan ansiada llamada que hasta hoy no he recibido o, pasar un lindo día con un chico que cada vez me simpatiza más._

_A simple vista la mejor opción era obvia ¿no?_

_Debo admitir que me la pase muy bien, visitamos el zoológico, comimos un poco de todo y fuimos a los juegos donde nos subimos a la montaña rusa y entramos a la casa del terror. Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver que Seiya gritaba tanto como yo._

_Fue muy divertido._

_Para finalizar el día, me llevo a un club y debo confesar que me puse nerviosa debido a un comentario sobre "el lobo y la oveja" que Haruka me había hecho._

_Gracias a Dios Seiya no es capaz de leer la mente, ya era bastante la vergüenza que pase conmigo misma como para que él se enterara._

_Al final me llevo a bailar y las cosas se complicaron por la llegada de "una persona no grata" por así decirlo. Finalmente todo se arreglo, pero paso algo que me dejo con una extraña sensación._

_Cuando las cosas parecieron salirse de control, Seiya me abrazo de una manera protectora y yo me sentí extrañamente cómoda y segura. Algo similar a lo que siento cuando estoy con Darien._

_Más tarde, cuando nos despedimos, esa sensación me seguía embargando, como si no quisiera separarme de él. _

_Fue extraño y cuando piense en ello, aun me siento confusa._

_._

_Cerré el diario sintiéndome extrañamente molesta. ¡Maldito Seiya Kuo! Ahora veo que empezaste a confundirla aun antes de lo que yo pensaba._

_Me levante del sillón y me acerque a la ventana, la noche ya estaba por completo presente. Mi segunda noche en ese lugar, y esperaba fervientemente, no tener que pasar muchas más en ese lugar. ¡Odio los hospitales!_

_

* * *

_

**Una semana después.**

**HARUKA PVO**

_Siete días, cada uno más largo y agotador que el día anterior. Cada uno iniciado con la esperanza de presenciar el despertar de nuestra princesa, y finalmente, terminado con la misma pena al percatarnos de que no había ningún cabio._

_Los doctores no decían mucho, o mejor dicho, nada. Y ante su silencio yo sentía mi fortaleza quebrantarse y mi desesperación crecer a cada día._

_Trato de ser fuerte. De no desmoronarme. Yo siempre he sido la más fuerte de todas, la que les obliga a seguir, a no rendirse, a mantener la esperanza, y a seguir luchando hasta el último aliento._

_Y me atrevería a decir, que cualquiera de las chicas cambiaria con guato esta realidad, por cualquiera de las peores batallas. Todo por verla a ella en mejor estado del que actualmente se encontraba._

_Oh gatita ¿Por qué nos torturas de esta manera? ¿Por qué no has despertado? ¿Acaso no escuchas el llamar de cada una de nosotras?_

_Te extrañamos. Yo te extraño, pues a pesar de estar a tu lado y de tener tu mano entre las mías, te siento tan ausente, tan lejana… _

_Por favor, despierta… no sabes cuanta falta nos haces._

_Nadie ha vuelto a sonreír. Ahora nuestros días transcurren en plegarias e ilusiones que una a una vas desapareciendo._

_Por favor, vuelve a nosotras. _

_

* * *

_

**DARIEN PVO**

_Desperté sintiéndome mareado y confundido. Mis ojos se abrieron y cerraron en varias ocasiones hasta que lograron acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana._

_Un insistente pitido se dejaba escuchar, taladrando mis oídos con insistencia. ¿Dónde rayos me encontraba?_

_Pase mi vista por todos los rincones de la habitación, hasta toparme con la serie de aparatos que monitoreaban mi pulso. –El hospital – deduje de inmediato aun notablemente confundido._

_Lleve las manos a mi rostro, y frote mis ojos queriendo quitar de ellos todo rastro de sueño, fue entonces que note el rígido yeso que aprisionaba mi brazo derecho y justo allí, una serie de imágenes pasaron velozmente por mi memoria._

_Mi hermosa Serena vestida de blanco, parada a mi lado frente al altar. -Finalmente es mi esposa- pensé con orgullo mientras abandonábamos la iglesia rodeados por amigos y familiares._

_Una esplendida limusina nos esperaba, y más tarde finalmente, nuestra noche de bodas, que sin duda seria el inicio de una hermosa y prospera vida juntos._

_Pero algo salió mal. No lo vimos venir y no lo esperábamos. De pronto la limusina se estrello contra la barrera de contención, derribándola y abriéndose paso a un profundo barranco que prometía darnos muerte._

_Recuerdo haber abrazado a Serena con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de resguardarla de los golpes que mi cuerpo recibió cuando el vehículo comenzó a volcarse._

_Escuche su desesperado llanto y sus aterrados gritos llamándome, y un segundo después… nada._

_¿Dónde estaba ella? _

_Sin poder o querer evitarlo, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse al recordar mis últimos momentos de conciencia, cuando Setsuna y Hotaru trababan de informarme del estado de amada._

_El constante pitido del monitor cardiaco se hizo más frecuente y alarmante._

_Me sentí desesperado, mas asustado que nunca. ¿Dónde se encontraba mi esposa?_

_Con mi mano izquierda arranque los cables que estaban pegados a mi pecho, así como la aguja que suministraba suero a una de mis venas._

_Trate de levantarme y mi esfuerzo resulto inútil. No tenía fuerzas. Pero eso no me detendría._

_Un nuevo intento no se hizo esperar y lo único que conseguí fue caer de la cama, permitiendo que un sonoro grito de dolor escapara de mi boca._

_En ese instante un par de enfermeros entraron a la habitación y me levantaron como a cualquier muñeco de trapo, mientras que yo sentía que mi desesperación aumentaba a cada segundo._

-¡Quiero ver a mi esposa! –_ les exigí oponiendo resistencia. No permitiría que volvieran a dragarme. Quería verla, necesitaba hacerlo._

_La misma enfermera de la última ocasión entro en ese momento con una jeringa en mano. Me alarme y mi angustia aumento de forma inimaginable._

-Por favor-_ le suplique viéndola a los ojos- _solo quiero ver a mi esposa.

_Ya no tenía fuerzas. Mis rodillas se doblaron. Y de forma lamentable solo pude llorar pidiendo comprensión. – _Mi esposa… quiero ver mi esposa… - _sollocé ya sin fuerzas sintiendo que dentro de poco perdería la conciencia._

_La enferma suspiro profundamente y guardando la jeringa dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación, y regreso junto a mí con una silla de ruedas. –_Lo llevare a verla por un momento, pero debe tratar de no alterarse. –

_Ambos enfermeros me colocaron con cuidado en la silla _–Gracias –_fue todo lo que pude decir ante su muestra de compasión._

_Ambos hombre se retiraron, y la gentil mujer puso una ligera frazada sobre mis piernas. Fue entonces que note que estaba tan solo vestido con una de las típicas batas de hospital._

_Se coloco detrás de la silla y comenzó a empujarla en dirección a la habitación de Serena. Moría de ansias por verla. Y tras cada rodar de la silla me empecé a sentir aun más ansioso._

_Lo único que sabía de Serena después del accidente, es que estaba en ese hospital. Estúpidamente no había permitido que Setsuna y Hotaru me informaran de la situación. Así que desconocía del todo su estado._

_Esperaba verla sentada en su cama, rodeada de las chicas, comiendo helado y chocolates que seguramente ellas le traerían por contrabando, y exigiéndoles, con la boca llena de golosinas que le permitieran verme._

_Incluso me hice una imagen mental de la expresión de su rostro cuando mi silla de ruedas entrara por su puerta. – _Estoy bien amor, solo algo magullado-_ yo le diría haciéndola reír. Esa palabra siempre le ha causado gracia._

_Las ruedas de mi silla seguían girando sin detenerse y yo comenzaba a sentirme aun más ansioso. Quería verla. Tomarla de la mano. Contemplar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojarían ante mi presencia._

_La enfermera hizo girar mi silla en la entrada de un nuevo pasillo y por instinto mi aliento se contuvo cando leí un letrero que decía terapia intensiva._

_Algo andaba mal. Lo supe en ese instante y la alegre imagen de Serena que había visualizado en mi mente se fue desvaneciendo._

_Pude sentir mi pulso acelerarse y mi respiración comenzó a ser mas entrecortada._

_Finalmente la silla se detuvo frente a una amplia puerta. –_Seguramente a su esposa le hará bien escuchar su voz _– me dijo la enfermera abriéndonos paso al interior de la habitación._

_Al entrar, mis ojos fueron segados por la intensa luz que entraba por un enorme ventanal. Pude distinguir la silueta de alguien recostado en la cama, así como de una persona más sentada a su lado en un pequeño sillón._

_La enfermera acerco mi silla y cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, pude ver con claridad el comienzo de la peor de mis pesadillas._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mis labios comenzaron a balbucear su nombre. –_Oh por Dios… Serena_ –pude decir finalmente aun incrédulo ante lo que veía._

-Ha caído en coma hace ya una semana, y aun no hay cabios_ – me informo la voz de Haruka. _

_Yo no podía apartar mi vista del demacrado rostro de mi esposa. Su hermosa cabellera rubia había desaparecido, sus celestes ojos se encontraban cerrados y enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras azules._

_Su piel en extremo pálida, sus labios resecos, y el acompasado ritmo del monitor cardiaco, terminaron de hundirme en el peor de los sufrimientos._

_Tome su mano izquierda con cuidado, y note el fino y hermoso anillo que adornaba su frágil dedo. Un pequeño símbolo de mi amor por ella._

_Me incline y deposite un beso sobre su blanca piel, mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus lánguidos dedos._

-Serena..._ –murmure apenas audible- _por favor… regresa a mi lado_…- le suplique esperando un milagro._

_Si esto se tratara de un cuento de hadas, ella hubiera despertado ante mi ligero rose._

_Sin embargo… Nada._

_Comencé a sentir como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban. Mi respiración se agito, y de un segundo a otro sentí una intensa furia desatarse dentro de mi pecho. – _¡Esto está mal!-_ reproche de pronto -_ ¡Esto no debió pasar. No es así como está escrito! _– le grite a Haruka viéndola a los ojos. Ella se puso de pie por instinto, sabía muy bien a que me refería._

_Sin embargo, ante mi reproche, solo debió la mirada. _

_Yo enfurecí aun más. - _¡Esto está mal!_ –repetí exaltado mientras mis manos tomaban con mayor fuerza la mano de mi esposa. _-¡Llama a Plut. Ella podrá arreglarlo!_ –Le exigí con autoridad. Aun así, Haruka no se inmuto, simplemente bajo la cabeza, y yo pude ver como un par de silenciosas lágrimas caían de su rostro._

-¡Te lo exijo! –_Le grite encolerizado – ¡_Sabes que esto es un error! –_Volví a reprocharle._

_Ella no se movió en lo absoluto. Permanecío allí, parada, frente al demacrado cuerpo de Serena._

_Tuve deseos de llegar a ella y abofetearla._

_Intente levantarme, pero en ese momento sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo. Me había olvidado de la enfermera._

_Comencé a sentirme sumamente cansado. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía comenzaron a abandonarme, y fui cayendo en la inconsciencia mientras escuchaba mi propia voz reprochando – _Es un error… lo sabes… tú lo sabes…

* * *

Hola!

Ya sé que me quieren fusilar por la tardanza. Mil disculpas, me vi temporalmente abandonada por la inspiración para este fic, pero al parecer ya está regresando.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Tengo estimado que a partir del próximo el tiempo empiece a correr con más de prisa.

Abra mas revelaciones por parte del diario de Serena, y se darán inicio a conflictos personales que podrían poner la vida de Serena en peligro.

No creo que este vaya a ser un fic muy largo, pero eso se irá viendo conforme surja el desarrollo.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Besitos

Vinisa.


	7. Amar en la distancia

Hola de nuevo.

Ya sé que me quieren decapitar por la tardanza. En verdad lo siento. Primero estuve enferma por dos semanas y luego le di prioridad a actualizar otra de mis historias

Pero al fin estoy aquí, y a modo de disculpa le agregué a este capítulo varios fragmentos del diario de Serena.

Espero les agrade

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios. Prometo responderlos.

Y quiero aprovechar para agradecerles de todo corazon a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones. La verdad es que me encanta leer lo que piensan. Tratare de darme el tiempo para agradecerle a cada pársona al responder sus comentarios.

* * *

**Amar en la distancia.**

_._

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy le envié a Darien la carta numero treinta, y aun no he recibido ninguna respuesta suya. _

_Estoy empezando a desesperarme._

_Por lo general, durante el día me mantengo ocupada, en especial ahora que han surgido varios "imprevistos"_

_Si yo te contara cada detalle de mi vida…._

_¿Pero qué caso tendría? _

_No quiero convertir estas páginas en una novela escrita que relate el melodrama en que se ha convertido mi existencia. _

_Simplemente quiero que estas hojas me sirvan para desahogarme un poco. Es por eso que trato de dejar fuera muchos "detalles" de lo que es mí día a día._

_Pues bien, como te decía, me he mantenido muy ocupada. En especial ahora que una pequeña niña ha venido a vivir con nosotros. Su nombre es Chibi-chibi, y para fines pacticos digamos que es algo así como "mi hermana menor"._

_Además, también han llegado a la ciudad tres chicas más. Ya nos habíamos encontrado en varias ocasiones con anterioridad. Al parecer vienen de muy lejos. A mi me parecen buenas personas y creo sinceramente que podríamos llegar a ser amigas, pero Haruka y Michiru no comparten mi punto de vista._

_A ellas no les agradan las personas extranjeras._

_Haruka siempre ha sido la más obstinada y desconfiada de mis amigas, y Michiru siempre está de acuerdo con ella, o viceversa. Son muy unidas._

_El caso es que Haruka me ha prohibido hablar con ellas. Era de esperarse. De hecho es algo que no me extraña en lo absoluto. Y supongo que a Haruka tampoco le extrañara que no le haga caso. _

_Ya me imagino lo furiosa que se pondrá cuando se entere. _

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Por naturaleza me gusta confiar en las personas, y estas tres chicas no serán la excepción. _

_Como ya dije, estoy convencida de que podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas._

_._

**HARUKA PVO**

_Ya suponía yo que a mi querida gatita "por naturaleza" le importaba un comino lo que yo decía._

_Es que en verdad eres obstinada gatita. Pero no pensé que tanto. _

_Decidiste desafiarme mucho antes de que supieras de los hermanos Kuo y las Star Light eras las mismas personas._

_¡Ay gatita!, si estuvieras despierta te aseguro que te daría el jalón de orejas que te mereces._

_Mi vista se clavo en la puerta al notar que la abrían, y guarde rápidamente el diario de Serena._

_Una silla de ruedas entro empujada por una de las enfermeras y yo de inmediato reconocí el demacrado rostro de Darien._

_La enfermera acerco su silla hasta un costado de la cama y de inmediato los ojos del chico se cristalizaron, mientras que su rostro mostraba una absoluta tristeza y desconsuelo._

_Me sentí apenada ante esa escena._

_El comenzó a balbucear su nombre con la voz por completo quebrada - _Oh por Dios… Serena _– pudo decir finalmente aun incrédulo ante lo que veía._

-Ha caído en coma hace ya una semana, y aun no hay cabios _– le informe apenada. _

_El no aparto su vista del rostro de su esposa ni un solo segundo. La contemplaba con absoluto asombro y tristeza._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas en silencio. Tomo su mano izquierda con cuidado, y paso su dedo pulgar por el fino y hermoso anillo que adornaba su frágil dedo. _

_Se inclino y deposito un beso sobre su blanca piel, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a bañar los lánguidos dedos de su amada._

-Serena..._ –murmuro apenas audible_- por favor… regresa a mi lado…-_ le suplico._

_Yo sentí que el corazón se me estrujo en el pecho. El la amaba y sin duda este era el peor momento de su vida. La peor forma de iniciar su matrimonio._

_Note como su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Sabía bien, por experiencia propia, que no era fácil asimilar esa realidad._

– ¡Esto está mal! -_grito de pronto -_¡Esto no debió pasar! ¡No es así como está escrito! _– Me reprocho viéndome a los ojos. Yo me puse de pie por instinto, sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Pero de inmediato volví a caer en la realidad. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar la actual situación._

_Desvié la mirada._

- ¡Esto está mal!_ –Repitió mostrándose molesto al tiempo que tomaba con mayor fuerza la mano de su esposa. _-¡Llama a Plut! Ella podrá arreglarlo _–Me exigió con autoridad. Yo solo baje la cabeza, sintiéndome inútil y destrozada._

-¡Te lo exijo!_ – Volvió a gritar__ encolerizado _– ¡Sabes que esto es un error! –

_Yo no me moví en lo absoluto. ¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Levante la vista para tratar de brindarle alguna palabra de consuelo y fue entonces que note como la enfermera le inyectaba seguramente algún tranquilizante._

_Darien comenzó a perder la conciencia, y aun así, me siguió reprochando– _Es un error… lo sabes… tú lo sabes…_ -fueron sus últimas palabras._

_La enfermera empujo la silla fuera der la habitación. Yo me quede inmóvil por algunos minutos más._

_Tenía deseos de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir. Pero sobre todas las cosas, tenia deseos de destrozar a cualquiera que resultara responsable de la actual situación._

* * *

.

_Querido diario:_

_Una vez mas ya pasaron un par de días desde la última vez que visite tus paginas. _

_Te cuento que recién regreso de un campamento que tome con las chicas. Hemos ido a visitar a un buen amigo de Rey, al parecer es muy querido para ella. Así que Amy, Lita, Mina y yo, decidimos acompañarla._

_Ah, casi lo olvido, mama me obligo a llevar a Chibi-Chibi. Esa niña no sabe el concepto de "estate quietecita". Aunque en general, se porta bien._

_Nos la pasamos muy bien. Fue divertido. Ya extrañaba unas mini- vacaciones de ese tipo._

_Admito que no todo fue perfecto, ya que un maniático anduvo rondando el campamento, pero pudimos solucionarlo._

_¿Adivina a quien nos encontramos? Nada más y nada menos que a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki. Todo parece indicar que es nuestro destino tenerlos cerca._

_Jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarlos en el mismo rincón de Japón al que nosotras nos fuimos a meter._

_En fin, su compañía le brindo un toque extra de diversión a nuestra estancia en aquel lugar._

_Acá entre nos, Seiya cada vez me simpatiza mas._

.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

**DARIEN PVO**

_Finalmente me habían dado de alta. Aun debía conservar el yeso de mi brazo por algún tiempo más, pero ya no era necesario mantenerme internado._

_Había vuelto a la habitación de Serena antes de salir de hospital. Setsuna se encontraba acompañándola y debo reconocer que no me fue fácil asimilar el que me dijera que no podíamos hacer nada para remediar la actual situación._

_Yo por mi parte supongo que me siento tan inútil como cualquiera de ellas. Y es que no lo entiendo. Se supone que el destino estaba escrito. Debía realizarse. Sin embargo, aquí estamos estancados en esta realidad que no comprendemos._

_Según el médico, Serena no ha dado ninguna señal de mejoría. Lo cual nos tiene a todos consternados._

_Decidí salir del hospital para poder ir a mi apartamento a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Quería visitar a mis suegros, ver como se encontraba Ikuko, aunque supongo que es de adivinarse el estado emocional en que se encuentra._

_El médico nos ha dicho que lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar._

_Ojala fuera tan fácil. Pero la verdad es que siento que el corazón se me fragmenta cada vez que pienso en mi querida Serena en ese estado._

_¿Por qué sucedió esto? ¿Quién es el responsable? _

_Las chicas me han dicho que no ha surgido ninguna energía maligna. Michiru no ha visto nada en su espejo, ni Rey en el fuego sagrado. Eso me tiene aun más preocupado._

* * *

.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy me encontré a Haruka y Michiru en la biblioteca cuando terminaba de escribirle una carta más a Darien, de hecho, la numero cincuenta._

_Me han preguntado cómo se encuentra el y como me siento al no tenerlo cerca. Yo simplemente les he dicho "todo está bien" he sonreído, y cambiado el tema._

_No me atreví a decirles la verdad. Lo último que necesito es sentir su compasión, o cargar en la coincidencia el haberlas preocupado._

_¿Cómo decirles que estoy muriendo poco a poco al no saber de __é__l?_

_¿Cómo decirles que no he recibido una sola carta? Después de que yo le he enviado una casi diario_

_¿Cómo explicar que jamás me ha respondido el teléfono, y que desde el día de su partida, no he recibido una sola llamada?_

_¿Cómo confesarles que estoy enloqueciendo en esta angustia?_

_¿Cómo decirles que por el día sonrió y me muestro alegre, mientras que por las noches me derrumbo y termino llorando amargamente hasta quedarme dormida?_

_¿Cómo explicarles que desde el día en que me dejo, mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno?_

_¡Oh querido diario! Si tan solo pudiera mentirles, les diría que los días me pasan uno a uno sin siquiera sentirlos._

_Les diría que pienso en él con frecuencia y que simplemente sonrió._

_Si pudiera mentir. Les diría que esta distancia no me afecta en la absoluto, que comprendo que es lo mejor para ambos, y que lo acepto sin mayor problema._

_Diría que no cuento los días para volver a verlo, que solo espero con paciencia que pronto regrese._

_Si pudiera mentirles, diría que no espero ansiosa la primera llamada y que no me tortura el no haber recibido ninguna hasta ahora._

_Diría que no reviso mi buzón de correo cada día, y que no me destroza el dolor de no haber recibido una sola carta._

_Si pudiera mentirles, diría que no sufro por no tenerlo a mi lado, que por las noches no hundo mi rostro en una almohada para poder gritar su nombre sin que nadie me escuche._

_Diría que los días pasan y pienso en el sintiéndome dichosa._

_Diría que soy feliz._

_Si les pudiera mentir, les diría tantas cosas para que estuvieran tranquilas, para que no se preocuparan por mí, y para que este tiempo que él y yo estamos distanciados, no les sea tan doloroso como lo está siendo para mí._

_Pero, no puedo…._

_No puedo mentirles, y la verdad es que sufro con esta distancia. _

_Que muero de angustia cada día que pasa sin recibir noticias suyas._

_La verdad es que corro al teléfono cada que este suena esperando escucharlo._

_La verdad es que los días me pasan muy lentamente, y la angustia me consume con mucha rapidez._

_La verdad es que quisiera que estuviera a mi lado, y que jamás se volviera a separar de mí._

_La verdad es que lo necesito a cada momento y trato de ser fuerte, pero no lo consigo._

_La verdad es que lo amo más de lo que piensan y me hace tanta falta su presencia._

_La verdad es que quisiera gritar como me siento, cuanto sufro y cuanto lloro sin él… pero no me atrevo._

_Por eso quisiera mentirles, para que ellas estén tranquilas, aunque yo por dentro este muriendo, pero… tampoco puedo hacerlo._

_Y es por eso que al no poder mentirles, y al no tener el valor de confesarles la verdad, yo… simplemente continuo sonriendo._

_._

Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de Haruka ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo puede ser que ninguna de ellas lo hubiera notado? ¿Cómo es posible que Serena tuviera que atravesar por ese trago tan amargo ella sola? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con su dulce gatita?

Se maldijo a si misma por haber sido tan idiota, por no haberlo notado.

Maldijo a Darien, por haberle provocado tanto dolor a su dulce princesa. Porque fue muy egoísta. ¡Esa es la realidad! Solo pensó en sí mismo, en cumplir su sueño y no se tentó el corazón para dejar a Serena, aun sabiendo que ella sufriría por no tenerlo cerca.

Pero ese tiempo ya había pasado, ya no tenía caso reclamarle a Darien, por mucho deseos que tuviera de partirle la cara.

* * *

**Dos semanas después.**

**LITA PVO**

_Salí de la casa de Serena sintiéndome exactamente igual que en los días anteriores, inútil._

_Ikuko seguía tan deprimida como el primer día, casi no salía de la cama y según lo que Sammy me había dicho, era mayor el tiempo que pasaba llorando entre sus sabanas, que cualquier otro momento._

_Kenji también estaba destrozado, pero supongo que hacia un supremo esfuerzo por tratar de no derrumbarse. Todas las mañanas salía de su casa al trabajo y por la tarde visitaba a Serena en el hospital. _

_Había conseguido que le permitieran a Sammy acompañarlo un par de veces, lo cual solo provoco que el niño tuviera pesadillas._

_Yo trataba de visitarlos tan seguido como podía. Les llevaba algo de comida y limpiaba un poco la casa. Estaba desesperada por sentirme útil en algo. Eso me ayudaba._

_Me dirigí al hospital con algo de comida oculta en mi bolso. Haruka por lo general se negaba a probar bocado, pero aun así yo seguía insistiéndole. _

_En verdad es terca, no ha permitido que ninguna de nosotras la releve por las noches. Hasta ahora ella ha sido la única que se ha quedado a velar el sueño de Serena._

_A veces Michiru la convence de ir a la mansión durante el día, a darse una ducha y dormir un poco, pero siempre vuelve al hospital en cuanto empieza a anochecer. _

_Ya nadie discute con ella._

_Como era de esperarse, Darien esta devastado por la noticia. Haruka nos conto de su reacción al enterarse del estado de Serena. No debió ser fácil._

_Nosotras hemos ido a visitarlo y hemos tratado de infundirle ánimos, pero debo reconocer que no es fácil, tomando en cuenta que todas no encontramos igual de tristes._

_Darien prácticamente le exigió a Setsuna cambiar la actual situación, y ella, dolorosamente admitió no tener ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo, -_el pasado no puede ser cambiado-_ le había dicho con pesar._

_Así que ahora, solo nos queda esperar alguna mejoría por parte de Serena. _

_Simplemente esperar, y eso nos mata, ya que a cada día que dejamos atrás, sentimos que nuestra paciencia disminuye, a la par que nuestra desesperación aumenta._

* * *

.

_Querido diario:_

_Ya han pasado tres meses, tres largos y tortuosos meses en que no tengo noticias suyas._

_¡Me estoy desesperando! _

_Me siento tan cansada…_

_He tratado de ser una chica paciente, tolérate, pero todo tiene un límite y temo que el mío llegue pronto._

_Estoy cansada de amar a la distancia, de tener que irme a los recuerdos para poder sentirlo cerca. De ver su sonrisa solo en un imagen estática de un portarretratos._

_Estoy cansada de amarlo tanto, y que él no esté a mi lado. _

_Es difícil llamarlo cada día y que nunca responda. No escuchar su voz, no sentir su caricia… es muy difícil._

_Lo extraño cada mañana al despertar y muero de tristeza cada noche, al darme cuenta de que ha pasado un día más... sin él, sin tener noticias suyas._

_Y es que el tiempo corre tan lentamente, mientras esta angustia en mi, crece a cada momento._

_Estoy cansada de esperar, y esperar, y no saber nada de él._

_Es difícil, es muy duro sonreír y fingir que todo está bien, que lo espero con amor y con una infinita paciencia. Que no me importa su retraso, que me aferro a la sola idea de que volverá._

_Si, lo sé, volverá, ¡¿Pero cuándo?_

_¿Cuándo podré verme nuevamente reflejada en sus ojos? _

_¿Cuándo podré saborear de nuevo el dulce sabor de sus labios?_

_¿Cuándo volveré a sentirme completa? _

_¿Cuando me desharé de esta sensación de que ay algo que me hace mucha falta?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que llorar por las noches oculta entre las sabanas, para que nadie lo sepa?_

_Soy muy fuerte, es lo que todos dicen, es verdad, he tratado de serlo, pero toda fortaleza termina. Con el paso del tiempo todo se derrumba, y ahora yo me encuentro por los suelos, esperando que el regrese, y me ayude a salir de este agujero al que me ha arrogado su partida._

_¿Por qué estoy sola? ¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Acaso no sabe que mi sitio es junto a él, a su lado para siempre?_

_¿Acaso mi amor no lo llama?_

_¿Será que no piensa en mí cuando ve la luna brillar en el oscuro firmamento?_

_¿No sabe que estoy muriendo poco a poco sin su presencia?_

_¿Por qué no ha tenido compasión de mí?_

_¡¿Por qué no ha llamado?_

_Lo necesito, lo necesito más cada día, cada vez que siento que la soledad me absorbe, que la angustia y la desesperación me cubren con su negro manto._

_¡No sé qué es lo que espera de mí, sabiendo cuanto lo amo!_

_¡Lo amo!, y quiero esperarlo con una sonrisa, con un abrazo, con un beso, quizás con algunas lágrimas que me provocara la dicha de volver a verlo._

_¡Por Dios! Que alguien me salve de esta soledad, de la angustia, la desesperación y de esta maldita locura que se apodera de mí poco a poco._

_¡Por piedad! Que alguien me salve de este sentimiento de amar y no ser amada._

_¡Maldito seas Darien Chiva!_

_En ocasiones lo llamo porque necesito oír su voz, pero termino sintiéndome peor, porque hasta ahora no ha respondido una sola de mis llamadas. _

_¡Ni una sola!_

_Y por más que me resisto, vuelvo a hundirme en esta sensación de soledad, de morir poco a poco al no tenerlo cerca._

_Y es que el tiempo pasa tan lentamente convirtiendo esta espera en algo eterno, y yo estoy cansada, tan cansada…_

_Pero en mi rostro aun se puede ver una sonrisa, esa que les dice a todos que estoy feliz, ilusionada._

_Esa que les miente diciendo que todo está bien, que no tengo ni dolor, ni angustia. Que en mi interior solo existe la paciencia y la certeza de que volverá._

_Si, lo sé, volverá ¿pero cuándo?_

_Estoy cansada, aun sonreír falsamente cansa mucho, pero debo seguir haciéndolo. _

_Debo sonreír y mostrarme dichosa, que todos sigan viendo en mi lo que hasta ahora han visto, que sigan viendo que no hay dolor, que todo está bien y que lo único que me embarga es la felicidad, que sigan viendo que a pesar de la distancia… sigo enamorada…_

.

Haruka se sintió repentinamente embargada por una mezcla de tristeza, remordimiento y furia- ¡Maldito seas Darien Chiva! – se escapo de sus labios al comprender los amargos momento que su dulce gatita había tenido que pasar por su causa.

Y sin poder evitarlo, una serie de preguntas se instalaron en la mente de la guerrera:

¿Realmente podría él compensarle a su princesa todo el dolor que ella había padeció por su causa en el transcurso de su vida?

¿Sería suficiente su amor para retribuir todo el dolor que le había causado?

¿Realmente merecía Darien ese amor que Serena le brindaba?

La verdad, es que empezaba a dudarlo….

* * *

**Hola.**

¿Qué les pareció?

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	8. Cualquier Cosa

_HOLA_

_Perdón por la demora._

_Espero que disfruten el capitulo._

_Por favor, dejen sus comentarios._

_

* * *

_

**CUALQUIER COSA...  
**

_._

_Querido diario:_

_Una vez más me quede esperando su llamada, añorando escuchar su voz, su risa…_

_Una vez más una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, y mis labios nuevamente se quedaron mudos…_

_Una vez más mi sonrisa se fue con el viento, y mi esperanza quedo por los suelos…_

_Una vez más estoy triste, solo por él, por amarlo tanto y no tenerlo a mi lado…_

_Una vez más su nombre escapo de mis labios sin permiso…_

_Una vez más rogué a Dios que se encontrara bien, que lo guardara seguro y trajera pronto a mis brazos…_

_¿Será mucho lo que pido? _

_¿Una simple atención es demasiado?_

_Una vez más estoy llorando su ausencia…_

_Una vez más me pregunto: ¿porque sigo esperando? ¿Porqué no olvidarlo? _

_Y una vez más la respuesta ha sido la misma: Porque así debe ser, porque por esto hemos luchado tanto… porque así está escrito en las páginas del destino…_

_._

_

* * *

_

_**Seis semanas después del accidente.**_

_**SETSUNA PVO**_

_Me encontraba en la sala de la mansión, inmensa en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto, los furiosos alaridos de Haruka me devolvieron a esta cruel realidad._

-¡Seis malditas semanas! _– le escuche exclamar mientras entraba a la casa azotando la puerta tras de sí- _¿Por qué demonios no ha despertado?-

_Su impaciente mirada se fijo en mi como buscando una respuesta que yo no podía darle. – _Debemos darle tiempo, ella necesita….

-¿Tiempo?_ –Me interrumpió furiosa _- ¿Acaso no sabes de quien estoy hablando?-_ preguntó con sarcasmo. Yo baje la mirada, sabía muy bien que pedirle paciencia a Haruka, era como pedirle al cielo que se tornara rosa._

_Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse –_ ¿Ha habido algún cambio en las puertas del tiempo?-_ Me pregunto tratando de mostrar autocontrol. _

-Recién he regresado de visitarlas y no, aun no hay cambios_ –le fui sincera._

-¡Maldita sea!_ –volvió a estallar. Yo solo baje los hombros mientras escuchaba como se alejaba rumbo a su habitación lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra._

_Ella no era la única que se sentía inútil y desesperada. Sin embargo, sin duda era a quien más trabajo le costaba ser paciente y esperar._

_Yo sabía, o mejor dicho, yo tenía fe en que Serena despertaría de un día a otro, todas lo sabíamos. Solo que nos consumía la angustia y la impaciencia de saber qué día seria. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía pasar?_

_Hasta hoy, seis semanas sin ningún cambio, seis semanas en angustia y a un paso de la completa desesperación. _

_Seis semanas…._

_

* * *

_

_._

_Querido diario:_

_Te cuento que hoy pase un lindo día con Seiya, no fue nada especial, no salimos, ni nada parecido, sin embargo, me hizo sentir muy bien._

_El es tan… no lo sé. Pero me agrada._

_A pesar de que generalmente nos pasamos discutiendo por cualquier tontería, la verdad es, que disfruto mucho su compañía._

_El es tan alegre, y su sola presencia ya logra hacerme sonreír. ¿El se dará cuenta?_

_Sé que es un chico especial, y no me refiero a que sea un cantante famoso, o a que sea uno de los chicos mas apuestos que haya visto en mi vida, sino que… hay algo en el. Algo que me da curiosidad, que me intriga._

_Debo admitir que por lo general es él quien busca mi compañía, lo cual me ha generado más de una enemistad con las chicas del colegio. Las he escuchado hablar a mis espaldas. Pero eso no me importa._

_Mientras sea Seiya quien quiera estar a mi lado, yo no me opondré, después de todo me cae muy bien. Y en lo que respecta a las chicas celosas de mi colegio pues… que se busquen a otro cantante al que puedan asediar._

_Oficialmente declaro que Seiya Kuo es mío… por así decirlo. _

_._

_

* * *

_

_**Dos meses más tarde**_

_**MINA PVO.**_

_Ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde que Serena y Darien sufrieron ese accidente. Él se encontraba bien, por completo recuperado. Sin embargo, Serena no había mostrado ningún cambio. Eso nos tenía destrozadas._

_Ikuko finalmente había superado el shock inicial en el que había caído al ver a su hija en aquel estado, no obstante, era notorio el daño emocional que sufría cada vez que iba a visitarla al hospital. _

_Los médicos seguían diciendo lo mismo: "Aun no hay cambios" Yo por mi parte ya había comenzado a odiar esa frase._

_Siempre he sido algo lenta para comprender las cosas y esta situación de Serena ha hecho que mi cabeza se presione más de lo habitual, ya que hay un par de cosas que no termino de comprender, por ejemplo, según lo que escuche de los doctores la ultima vez, al parecer Serena se encuentra en buen estado, todas sus heridas ya han sanado por completo, todo en ella está bien, excepto por el hecho de que no despierta._

_Escuche algo sobre el problema es su cerebro, "Es algo más serio que un simple estado de coma" dijo uno de los doctores. Pero cuando quise preguntar, simplemente me ignoraron por no ser familia directa y se marcharon._

_¿Familiar directo? Tuve deseos de atarlos de pies y manos y darles una cátedra sobre el "parentesco" que me une a ella. Después de todo, esta es la segunda vida que compartimos juntas. Eso debe significar algo ¿no?_

_En fin, ya que en el hospital no quisieron disipar mi duda, decidí consultarlo con la persona más lista que conozco, Amy, ella conoce todas las respuestas…_

_

* * *

_

_._

_Querido Diario:_

_¿Darien me ama? _

_Aun me lo sigo preguntando y trato de convencerme a mi misma con la respuesta._

_Pero ya no puedo._

_Amor son obras y no buenas razones._

_¿Es esta la forma en que el me demuestra que me ama? ¿Marchándose y lanzándome al olvido?_

_¿Sabes? Desde que Darien se fue, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Mi mente ha dado vueltas y vueltas en tantas cosas, que por lo general termino con dolor de cabeza._

_Preguntaras ¿Por qué digo semejante cosa? Y la verdad es que me he llenado de muchas dudas. _

_Si, mas de las que siempre he tenido._

_Muchas veces llegue a preguntarle: "Darien ¿me amas?" y cada vez la respuesta fue la misma "Claro que te amo. Mi amor por ti es infinito"_

_Y hoy no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué clase de amor es el suyo? _

_¿Por qué no está aquí? _

_¿Por qué no se comunica? _

_¿Por qué permite que sufra de esta manera?_

_¿Existe esa clase de amor tan cruel?_

_¿Esa es la forma en que el me ama?_

_No me gusta. _

_Siempre me he conformado con la miseria de cariño que él me daba. Siempre pensando, "El es así, pero me quiere"_

_Jamás me había quejado, su clase de amor y sus escasas demostraciones de afecto eran todo lo que yo conocía. Y me bastaba, pero ahora…_

_¿Sabes? No sé si me estoy volviendo loca, pero he espesado a pensar que me gustaría que Darien fuera mas como Seiya._

_El es tan… expresivo y dulce._

_No estoy segura, pero creo que Seiya se ha encariñado conmigo de una forma que no me parece de un simple amigo._

_¿Estará enamorado de mí?_

_Soy una tonta, no debería hacerme ilusiones, yo tengo a Darien después de todo, pero… la verdad es que ya no me siento tan feliz cuando pienso en el. _

_Supongo que he empezado a desenamorarme ¿Existe esa palabra?_

_Bueno, el caso es que cuando pienso en Darien ya no me duele tanto. Supongo que es porque estoy molesta con él._

_Será mejor que me contacte pronto, y que se prepare para un buen jalón de orejas por mi parte._

_Se lo tiene muy bien merecido…_

_._

_

* * *

_

_**Un mes después**_

_**AMY PVO**_

_Escuche la puerta principal abrirse. Mi madre ya había llegado._

_Salí del estudio y la encontré en el pasillo. –Buenas tardes cariño ¿ya estas metida en el estudio? –me pregunto tratando de mostrarse tan natural como siempre._

_-Mama, tengo algunas dudas ¿podrías ayudarme? – Ella se mostro sorprendida, no era común yo pidiera ayuda en mis estudios. Asintió y me siguió._

_Entramos al estudio, y yo tome el libro que estaba leyendo para poder mostrárselo. –Aquí se habla de diferentes tipos de lesiones cerebrales, así como de diversas causas del coma pero…_

_-No creo que ese sea un tema que venga en tu próximo examen –Me interrumpió. Se acerco aun mas a mí y me tomo por los hombros- Se que estas preocupada por Serena, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Si ella lega a despertar, lo hará por sí sola, sin importar lo que tú y el resto de las chicas hagan.-Su mirada se torno triste - Lo siento cariño, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla._

_Me sentí herida y molesta ante sus palabras -¿A qué te refieres con "Si ella llega a despertar"? –_

_Su rostro mostro una clara mezcla de sorpresa y pánico.-Nada en especial, yo… solo elegí mal las palabras, no te preocupes –Me dio la espalda dispuesta a retirarse._

_-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Se trata de Serena!, ¡De Serena mama! –le repetí tratando de que comprendiera lo inútil y desesperada que me sentía. Mi voz se quebró y un par de lagrimas cruzaron mis mejillas -¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no me preocupe?- _

_Ella giró para quedar frente a mí nuevamente. – Lo siento cariño, se bien que todo esto te ha afectado mucho. Sé que quieres a Serena casi como a una hermana. Quisiera…._

_-¿Casi? –Nuevamente me sentí ofendida –No mama, te equivocas. Yo quiero a Serena más que una hermana. – le asegure al tiempo que empecé a sentir como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. – No hay forma de que puedas comprenderlo. Ella es más que una gran amiga para mí. Ella… - mi silencioso llanto se convirtió en un afligido lamento. No pude continuar hablando._

_Mi mama se acerco a mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos – Lo siento… se que la extrañas, pero debes continuar con tu vida, todas deben hacerlo._

_Me separe de ella sintiéndome repentinamente furiosa - ¡No me hables como si ella hubiera muerto! –le exigí con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y mi cuerpo estremecido por un ligero temblor – No necesito tu consuelo. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! Necesito saber porque no ha despertado. Necesito que ella se recupere, que abra los ojos y me sonría. Necesito que me digas que estará bien… la necesito a ella mama…. Necesito a Serena. _

_Esta vez fui yo quien le di la espalda y salí corriendo del estudio. Me encerré en mi habitación y enterré mi rostro en una de mis almohadas. Ella no lo comprendía. Nadie podía entender lo que Serena significaba en la vida de sus amigas, de sus Sailors._

_Habíamos tratado de ser fuertes y optimistas, pero el tiempo seguía trascurriendo sin ver ninguna mejoría en ella._

_Eso nos estaba matando. .._

_

* * *

_

_**A seis meses del accidente**_

**DARIEN PVO**

_Ya habían pasado seis lagos y tortuosos meses desde el accidente. Seis meses en que Serena no había mostrado cambio alguno. _

_Estábamos desconsolados y aun cuando nadie era capaz de admitirlo, todos sabíamos que nuestras esperanzas poco a poco se habían ido coinvirtiendo en desesperación._

_Tanto la familia de Serena, como las chicas y yo, nos encontrábamos del todo hechos una maraña de nervios e ilusiones que se renovaban a cada mañana, solo para que una vez, se vieran desechas en cada anochecer._

_En ocasiones llegue a creer que no lo soportaría. El verla en ese estado me mataba. _

_Se bien que las chicas se sientes igual, aun cuando tratan de brindarme fortaleza a través de sus sonrisas. _

_Yo por mi parte no podía comprender como es que la vida seguía sin Serena. ¿Cómo es que el sol seguía saliendo sin su sonrisa? No lo sé, pero sin duda, para mí los días habían dejado de ser cálidos desde que ella cerró sus ojos._

_¡Seis meses!_

_¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar a que despierte?_

_Serena… por favor… vuelve a mí._

_

* * *

_

_._

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy tengo una frase muy metida en mi cabeza: "No quiero separarme de ti" _

_Suena lindo ¿Cierto?_

_Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Seiya ayer por la tarde, cuando la capitana del equipo de béisbolle, le lanzo un absurdo reto. _

_Como ya te avía comentado, mi amistad con Seiya me ha causado más de una enemistad en el colegio, ya que las fans de Seiya aseguran que yo soy "muy poca cosa para él"._

_La verdad es que su opinión me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro._

_No me importa lo que ellas piensen._

_El caso es que Seiya acepto el reto, que se basaba en lo siguiente: si ellas ganaban, el y yo dejaríamos de vernos, y si nosotros vencíamos, entonces ellas nos dejarían tranquilos._

_Debo aclarar que fue Seiya quien hizo el trato. Nadie pidió mi opinión._

_Yo por mi parte tengo la impresión de que esas chicas creen que nosotros somos novios._

_En fin, yo soy realista, y conozco mis nulas habilidades para el deporte, cosa que le aclare a Seiya desde un principio. Sin embargo el dijo y cito: "No quiero separarme de ti, así que será mejor que entrenemos duro porque debemos ganar ese partido"_

_Eso de "Entrenar duro" lo dijo literalmente. _

_¡Termine machacada!_

_Al final del partido nosotros ganamos gracias a que milagrosamente fui capaz de atrapar la pelota._

_Pero bueno, volviendo al punto principal debo decirte que cuando Seiya me dijo "No quiero separarme de ti" la verdad es, que me estremecí._

_La forma en que lo dijo, y en especial su mirada…_

_Ahora no tengo dudas, Seiya está enamorado de mi, y eso me hace sentir especial, pero a la vez culpable._

_El es un buen chico. Y me siento genial estando a su lado. De hecho cada día disfruto más de su compañía y su sola presencia me hace olvidar el calvario en que se han convertido mis días sin Darien._

_Todas las mañanas despierto deseando llegar al colegio para poder ver su sonrisa, para verme reflejada en su dulce mirada. Para que me diga "bombón" y me haga reír por cualquier tontería._

_Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mí. _

_No me gustaría perderlo, y me siento culpable por eso. _

_Yo tengo a Darien, bueno, yo creo tener aun a Darien. Y digo "creo" porque ya no se qué pensar de él. _

_Más de tres meses sin noticias suyas. Más de setenta cartas sin ninguna respuesta, y tras tres recibos de teléfono con registro de llamadas que él nunca respondió… no me dan mucha seguridad._

_¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?_

_¿Así de fácil?_

_¿Acaso no me extraña?_

_Cualquiera diría que la respuesta es más que evidente… después de tres meses._

_Y mientras tanto ¿yo que hago? _

_¿Debo seguir sufriendo su ausencia?_

_Oh querido diario, estoy tan confundida, entre la ausencia de Darien y la cercanía de Seiya… te juro que voy a volverme loca._

_Hay ocasiones en que me siento molesta y dijo "Ok Darien, vete al diablo. Voy a seguir con mi vida"_

_Sin embargo, existen días en que despierto con el ánimo por los suelos, en que su simple recuerdo me hunde en la peor de las tristezas, en que siento extrañarlo hasta la locura, y en que mi llanto no basta para desahogar todo el dolor que se desata dentro de mi ante su ausencia._

_Y empiezo a odiarlo por eso. Por saber que lo amo, cuando el parece no mostrar ningún interés en este amor. _

_Por saber que lo extraño sin que el muestre ninguna señal de haber pensado en mi. _

_Por sentirme tan estúpida al seguir esperando una carta, una llamada… _

_A estas alturas sería feliz con una señal de humo, pero lo veo difícil…_

_¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

_._

_

* * *

_

_**HARUKA PVO.**_

_Entre más sigo leyendo el diario de mi gatita, menos la culpo por haberme causado tantos dolores de cabeza con respecto a Seiya. _

_Al parecer él fue el único que logro sacarla de aquella inmensa tristeza en que se encontraba sumida. Esa tristeza que ninguna de nosotras pudimos ver oculta tras su inocente sonrisa._

_Sin duda mi gatita es una chica fuerte. Aquí, en estas páginas, es donde puedo ver impresa toda la fortaleza que se esconde tras la imagen de la niña atolondrada._

_¿Cuántas noches habrá llorado hasta quedarse dormida?_

_¡Oh mi gatita!_

_¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?_

_

* * *

_

_._

_Querido diario:_

_Una vez más me siento inquieta y confundida respecto a Seiya._

_El me simpatiza, en eso no tengo duda. Sin embargo, en ocasiones su cercanía y en especial su mirada me hacen sentir… _

_Ese es el punto, no puedo describir la sensación que el logra despertar en mi._

_Hoy por ejemplo, el día estuvo llego de risas y un poco de estrés, y el estuvo presente en cada momento._

_Esta mañana se ofreció a ser mi guardaespaldas tras enterarse de que pasaría la noche sola en casa. _

_Lo gracioso es, que después de todo mi casa se lleno de visitas inesperadas, una tras otra, entre ellas, Taiki, Yaten y las chicas, incluidas, Michiru y Haruka, quien no perdió oportunidad para hacerle saber a los hermanos Kuo lo a disgusto que estaba por mi amistad con ellos._

_En un par de ocasiones en que Seiya y yo estuvimos solos, el trato de confesarme algo y la verdad es que yo no le di oportunidad, pues creo saber que era lo que quería decirme._

_El me simpatiza y he llegado a sentir mucho cariño por él. Pero temo que el empieza a interesarse en mi como algo más que una amiga. Y yo no puedo corresponderle de esa forma._

_Quizás si Darien se enterara de que tengo un pretendiente, haría lo posible por comunicarse._

_Bien, como has de imaginar, no quiero hablar de Darien, sigo molesta por su sínico abandono, así que retomemos el asunto de Seiya._

_Pues como te decía, Seiya ha estado rondando mi mente con mucha frecuencia en los últimos días. Y el saber que el quizás se está enamorando de mí, no me ayuda._

_Baya, ya casi es media noche y yo no logro conciliar el sueño_

_Mina y Rey se compadecieron de mí, y decidieron pasar aquí la noche. Les deje mi habitación y yo ahora estoy en la de mis padres. _

_Pero no son ellas quienes me han quitado el sueño, si no Seiya, quien tras asegurar que era peligroso que no hubiera un hombre en casa, decidió auto invitarse a pasar la noche. Le di la habitación de Sammy, que es la contigua._

_Seguramente ya estará dormido. Y yo, aquí, desvelándome por su culpa, tratando de descifrar que son a ciencia cierta las sensaciones que él me provoca._

_¿El se sentirá igual respecto a mí?_

_¡Qué estupideces pregunto! ¿No te parece?_

_En fin, será mejor que intente dormir, mañana tenemos colegio…_

_._

_

* * *

_

_**En el hospital. En la habitación de Serena**_

_**HARUKA PVO **_

_Me sentía inquieta, nerviosa, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar… algo que seguramente no sería bueno._

_Sentía mi corazón palpitar acelerado. No sabía por qué. Pero no me agradaba la incertidumbre._

_Escuche unos pasos fuera de la puerta. Seguramente eran Ikuko y Kenji, quienes venían a desearle buenas noches a su hija, como cada tarde._

_La perilla de la puerta giro, y esta se abrió ligeramente. Sin embargo, nadie entro, pues la voz del doctor, pareció haber detenido sus pasos._

-Buenas tardes Señores Tsukino _–lo escuche saludar a los padres de Serena _- ¿Quisiera saber si reconsideraron su postura sobre nuestra última charla?

_Escuche como Ikuko rompió en llanto – _No puedo más doctor… ya no puedo verla así, ella es mi niña, doctor… es mi niña.

-Lo hemos pensado a lo largo del último mes_ –Kenji trato de sonar calmado, pero en su voz se delataba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. _–Es lo mejor para todos.

_El médico respiro profundo _– Está bien, si esa es su decisión, entonces hare los preparativos. ¿Cuándo quieren…

-Mañana al atardecer. Ella siempre amo los atardeceres de verano.

_Escuche los pasos del médico retirarse. Mientras que yo, sentía que me corazón comenzaba a latir mas y mas fuerte. _

_Comencé a sentirme mareada, el aire de la habitación ya no me era suficiente. _

_Me sentía asustada, desesperada… furiosa…_

_Cerré los ojos y apearte mis puños con fuerza._

_Necesitaba calmarme._

-¿Haruka?_ – la voz de Ikuko me trajo nuevamente a la realidad._

-¡No lo permitiré!_ –le asegure molesta, clavando mi fría mirada en la dulce mujer. _

_No, no lo permitiría, nadie me quitaría por completo a mi gatita. Nadie me arrebataría la esperanza de verla despertar, de ver nuevamente su sonrisa._

_Yo la protegería aun de aquellos que siempre la habían amado, de cualquiera que hubiera perdido la esperanza._

_De cualquiera que intentara arrebatármela por completo…_

_De cualquiera…._

_

* * *

_

_._

_Querido diario:_

_Nuevamente estoy pensando en Darien…_

_Pienso en que me gustaría comprenderlo, quizás solo así, lograría encontrar un poco de paz acompañando su recuerdo._

_Por las tardes cuando me encuentro encerrada en la soledad de mi habitación, siento su mirada seguirme desde un portarretratos, vigilante, caprichosa…_

_En ocasiones cuando transito por las calles en que alguna vez camine a su lado, tropiezo con los recuerdos de días pasados, e incluso, puedo escuchar las alegres risas que escapaban de mis labios._

_En verdad era feliz a su lado… él era mi mundo, mi felicidad y mi ilusión, mi todo, mi gran amor…_

_Sin embargo, actualmente él es solo ausencia, añorados recuerdos, tristeza, impaciencia y desesperanza._

_Hace tanto tiempo que no se dé él, y ha sido tanta mi necesidad de sentirlo cerca, que frecuentemente me encuentro visitando los sitios que algunas vez comparamos juntos._

_He pasado una y mil veces frente a su edificio, tratando de engañarme a mi misma al ver su imagen en algún perfecto espejismo…_

_Si tan solo tuvieras noticias suyas, si tan solo me hubiera llamado una vez, una sola carta, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a aferrarme a la idea de que él aun me ama. _

_De que sus palabras de amor fueron sinceras._

_De que él también ansia cumplir nuestras promesas, de que me extraña, ¡Que aun me ama!_

_Cualquier cosa… cualquiera que me ayude a despojar de mi interior este sentimiento de abandono que poco a poco me consume, que me ayude a liberarme de esta sensación de que mi mayor ilusión se ha convertido en tan solo un triste recuerdo._

_Cualquier cosa que me brinde fortaleza para seguir esperando, cualquier cosa que me ayude a calmar esta ansiedad de no tenerlo._

_Cualquier cosa que me evite odiarlo por su abandono…_

_Cualquier cosa…  
._

_

* * *

_

_Hola_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Por favor dejen sus comentarios._

_**Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 7.**_

**xxxtrixixxx**

Bueno, parece que no pude cumplirte del todo eso de "un rayito de luz y un poco de esperanza" ¿no crees?

Ten un poco de paciencia, las cosas tienen que mejorar en esta historia.

Gracias por el comentario.

**canadiangirl**  
Hola, gracias por leer esta historia y perdona la demora. Tratare de que el próximo capítulo no demore tanto.

**Serena Princesita Hale  
**hola. Gracias por el comentario. Como bien dices Haruka ya está entrando en conciencia. (Ya era hora). La idea es que llegue a comprender del todo a Serena y solo así, se dará cuenta de lo egoísta que fue con ella. jaja

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**princessnerak**  
si, un poco perversa, y muy parecida a mí. Jaja,

No te preocupes, yo espero que Serena por medio del diario, pueda darle a Haruka los jalones de orejas que siempre se mereció por ser tan terca. Eso vendrá un poco mas adelante.

Gracias por el comentario, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Selenney**  
no comas ansias mi querida Selenney, lo que has dicho es muy cierto, y te aseguro que lo voy a tener muy en cuenta en los próximos capítulos. Yo pienso igual. Darien no tuvo la culpa. Serena no sabía. Pero las cosas se fueron dando una tras otra. ¡Oh my good! Este triangulo amoroso y sobre todo el diario de Serena se va a poner cada vez más hot!

**Antitos Kou Leto**

Hola. Gracias por el comentario. Tienes razón Darien no debió dejarla, pero hasta cierto punto se lo agradecemos. Solo así pudimos enamorarnos de Seiya.

Me alegra saber que lo que escribo despierta una que otra emoción, te lo agradezco. Y me da mucha alegría saber que estás leyendo profecías, esa historia me encanta!.

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídate!

**peluches0901**  
hola, como ves poco a poco Seiya está haciendo su aparición en el diario y las esperadas revelaciones pronto llegaran.

Gracias por el comentario y por seguir esta historia.

Besitos y cuídate!

**witu****  
**hola, mil gracias por tus comentarios y por tu ayuda con eso de la lesión de Serena, tratare de no meterme mucho en detalles médicos para no meter la pata. Jaja, igual me avisas si la meto.

Con respecto a tu llanto, debo decir que me alaga saber que lograste sentir la historia a tal punto. Te lo agradezco.

¿La escena de Darien? Hasta a mí se me quebró el corazón. El también la ama.

Besitos y cuídate!


	9. Rompiendo Reglas

Perdon por la tardanza.

Espero que les agrade el capitulo.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**ROMPIENDO REGLAS**

**HARUKA PVO.**

— ¡No lo permitiré! —Le asegure molesta, clavando mi fría mirada en la dulce mujer.

No, no lo permitiría, nadie me quitaría por completo a mi gatita. Nadie me arrebataría la esperanza de verla despertar, de ver nuevamente su sonrisa.

Yo la protegería aun de aquellos que siempre la habían amado, de cualquiera que hubiera perdido la esperanza.

De cualquiera que intentara arrebatármela por completo.

De cualquiera….

—Lo lamento, queríamos que Darien y el resto de las chicas estuvieran presentes al darles la noticia. No era nuestra intención que te enteraras de esta forma. —Me aseguro Kenji. Sin embargo, su disculpa no tuvo ningún significado para mí. En mi mente, lo único que resonaba era la noticia de que pensaban matarla. No podía llamarlo de otra forma. Ellos habían accedido a asesinar a su propia hija.

— ¿Enterarse de qué? —Darien apareció en la puerta. Yo, en silencio, agradecí al cielo contar con su presencia. El me apoyaría.

—Los escuche hablar con el doctor hace apenas un minuto. —Le informe aun con mi vista fija en el matrimonio frente a mí. — ¡Planean matarla! —Grite con asco y con furia.

El rostro de Darien se torno totalmente pálido — ¿Qu… que? —Balbuceo incapaz de comprender el significado de mis palabras

—Han perdido la esperanza —Le asegure— Han hablado con el doctor para desconectarla mañana por la tarde.

El rostro de Darien repentinamente mostro un completo temor, acompañado de una indudable furia, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba parado frente a mi gatita, casi como un escudo entre su esposa y los padres de ella.

— ¡¿Se han vuelto locos? Se trata de Serena, ¡Su hija! ¡Mi esposa!

—Solo queremos lo mejor para ella —Aseguro Kenji, un tanto indignado por nuestro comportamiento.

— ¡¿Pero qué estupideces dices? —Le grite olvidando todo tipo de respeto— ¿Cómo puede ser eso lo mejor para Serena? ¡No! ¡No lo permitiremos!

— ¡No puedes impedirlo! —Me aseguro Kenji mostrando un fiero carácter que jamás había visto en el —Tú eres solo su amiga. Esto no se trata de una democracia. No estamos pudiendo opiniones. Ella es nuestra hija. Nosotros decidiremos lo que mejor nos parezca.

—Quizás Haruka sea solo su amiga, pero yo soy su esposo, ¡Su esposo! y como tal no voy a apoyar esta locura en lo absoluto… ella es mi….

Una fuerte bofetada por parte de Ikuko detuvo sus palabras. —Ha sido mi hija durante toda su vida, mientras que solo fue tu esposa por menos de una hora antes de caer postrada en esa cama. —Le recrimino con voz furiosa y con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas— ¡No te atrevas a tratar de imponerte como el dueño de su vida! ¡Ella es mi niña! ¡Yo soy su madre! Y como tal, se bien que Serena jamás querría seguir viviendo en esa condición. Algo que tú también deberías saber.

El dolido matrimonio dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, habiendo dado la palabra final.

Ellos no se retractarían, estaban dispuestos a despedir a su hija para siempre. Sin embargo nosotros, por el contrario, estábamos más que nunca dispuestos a luchar por ella… por su vida.

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

Vi como mis suegros salían de las habitaciones notablemente alterados y dolidas por nuestro enfrentamiento. Yo me quede allí, por unos minutos, en la misma posición, con la mirada figa en aquella puerta por la que habían salido.

No podía creerlo. ¡No quería creerlo! Gire sobre mis talones para encontrarme con el rostro de Haruka cubierto de lágrimas, sin embargo, pude notar como su cuerpo estaba tensionado y en sus ojos se notaba una determinación que yo ya conocía. — ¿Qué es lo que haremos? —Le pregunte suponiendo, por su actitud, que ya estaba maquinando algún plan.

—La salvaremos —Me aseguro. Después le dio un beso en la frente a Serena y camino hacia la puerta pasándome de largo. —Quédate con ella —Me pidió —Te llamare ya que tenga todo planeado —Y así, sin más, salió de la habitación.

Yo por mi parte me senté en una incómoda silla junto a la cama y tome con delicadeza la mano de mi esposa. —No te preocupes amor. Nadie te tocara. No permitiremos que te aparten de nosotros. Te amamos. Nadie lograra jamás separarnos. —Le asegure apretando con gentileza su mano.

Hoy más que nunca ansiaba que ella me diera alguna señal de que me escuchaba. Que moviera un dedo, que suspirar, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, una vez más permaneció allí, inmóvil, destrozando mis ilusiones, aumentando mi desesperación y lanzándome como cada día, un poco más hondo en esta depresión…

* * *

**MICHIRU PVO**

La cena ya estaba lista, Setsuna estaba a mi lado, en silencio, y Hotaru hacia su tarea en el comedor. —Bien, Haruka no debe tardar, será mejor que pongamos la mesa —le sugerí a mi acompañante, quien, para mi sorpresa, parecía demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos, como para escucharme.

— ¿Setsuna? —la llame tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces y finalmente deposito su atención en mi — Disculpa ¿Qué decías?

La observe por un minuto sin responderme. Se veía nerviosa y agotada, sin duda, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había dormido una noche completa— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunte.

—Sí, es solo que… repentinamente tuve un mal presentimiento —Me aseguro. Yo de inmediato supe que eso no era bueno. Yo también me sentía inquieta, y apenas unos minutos atrás Hotaru se había mostrado melancólica y cabizbaja. Eso no era bueno. Nosotras, como Sailors outers, teníamos un instinto muy desarrollado, y cuando un mal presentimiento nos llegaba, solo significaba una cosa, algo malo estaba por pasar…

* * *

**SETSUNA PVO**

Estaba inquieta y preocupada, algo sucedería, algo malo, podía sentirlo. Escuche la lejana voz de Michiru sacándome de mis pensamientos. — Disculpa ¿Qué decías? —le pregunte al no haber comprendido sus palabras.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunto con semblante preocupado.

—Sí, es solo que… repentinamente tuve un mal presentimiento —Le asegure siéndole sincera. La expresión en su rostro me hizo saber que ella también lo había sentido. Algo estaba por pasar. Algo malo…

La puerta principal de la mansión se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció Haruka, como cada tarde a estas horas. Siempre venia a cenar, después de daba un baño, descansaba un poco y volvía al hospital.

En más de seis meses, esto ya se había coinvertido en su rutina diaria. Y en ese mismo trascurso de tiempo, tanto yo, como Michiru y Hotaru, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al pésimo humor con el que solía llegar.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre entraba vociferando las mismas preguntas ¿Por qué no ha despertado? ¿Por qué no muestra ninguna mejoría? ¿Ha habido cambios en las puertas del tiempo?

Sí, siempre eran las mismas preguntas, y con el paso del tiempo, el resto de nosotras habíamos aprendido a dejar que se desahogara. No nos poníamos en su camino. No tratábamos de brindarle tontas frases de aliento, que en realidad, no alentaban a nadie.

No, ahora simplemente la dejábamos desahogarse a gritos, y esperábamos a que se tranquilizara por sí sola. Ya era una rutina. Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, esta tarde fue diferente, la puerta no fue azotada y las esperadas preguntas de rutuna, nunca fueron pronunciadas.

Michiru y yo, volteamos a vernos una a la otra con extrañeza, mientras que Haruka permanecía de pie en el recibidor. Con la vista fija en el piso y las manos hechas puño a sus costados…

* * *

**HARUKA PVO **

Había salido del hospital determinada a encontrar la forma de evitar que los padres de mi gatita acabaran con su vida.

La idea de hablar con ellos y tratar de hacerlos recapacitar estaba del todo descartada. Ya lo habían dejado claro. Ellos estaban listos para despedirse de ella.

¡Pero yo no lo estaba! Y no permitiría que decidieran sobre su vida. Ellos están equivocados. Serena jamás se rendiría.

Llegue a la mansión y entre apenas un par de pasos cuando me detuve. ¿Qué debíamos hacer? Me sentís inútil y desesperada.

Mi vista quedo clavada en el suelo mientras que mi mente maquinaba las posibilidades que teníamos para salvar a nuestra princesa.

Si esto se tratara de una batalla, lo primero que haríamos seria tratar de alejarla del enemigo. Pues bien, esto era una batalla por su vida, y aun cuando sería muy irrespetuoso considerar a los señores Tsukino como nuestro enemigo, la verdad era que de momento no podía verlos de otra forma

— ¿Haruka? —Escuche un murmullo proveniente de los labios de Michiru— ¿Qué ha pasado?

No respondí. Mi mente seguía acariciando la única alternativa que hasta el momento había venido a mi cabeza.

— ¿La princesa se encuentra bien? ¿Cierto? —Esta vez fue la preocupada voz de Hotaru la que llego a mis oídos

Levante la vista topándome de frente con tres pares de ojos clavados en mí. —Yo… si, ella está bien… igual —añadí. Michiru estaba por preguntarme algo, pero yo me adelante, no teníamos tiempo que perder —Debemos irnos —les hable con prisa— Prepares una maleta de viaje, no volveremos a la mansión en algún tiempo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa con Serena? ¿Vamos a dejarla?

—Sus padres han perdido la esperanza —Les anuncie aun con el rencor que esa idea me provocaba— Planean desconectarla mañana por la tarde.

— ¡¿Qué? —Pregunto incrédula Setsuna con el mismo pánico y la misma sorpresa que seguramente se dibujo en mi rostro cuando escuche la noticia.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamo Michiru con incredulidad llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

—No… pero… —Balbuceo Hotaru incapaz de formular una frase.

—Debemos impedirlo, debemos….

—Lo haremos, cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para salvarla —Asegure a Michiru arrebatándole la palabra.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto esta vez Setsuna resguardando en sus brazos a una inconsolable Hotaru— ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

—Vamos a secuestrarla….

* * *

**MICHIRU PVO.**

—Vamos a secuestrarla —Aseguro mostrándose decidida— Llamare al resto, vallan a empacar, este es el primer lugar al que vendrán a buscarla.

Haruka se aparto de nosotras dirigiéndose al teléfono. Yo me quede alii, inmóvil por un par de minutos, incapaz de asimilar la noticia. Fue la pequeña mano de Hotaru la que logro sacarme de mi asombro —Vamos mama Michiru, debemos empacar —Me recordó.

Finalmente mis pies fueron capaces de moverse. Subí la escalera y fui directo a mi habitación a empacar unas cuantas cosas mías y de Haruka, quien se había dado a la tarea de informar al resto de las chicas.

Ignoraba exactamente como pensaba llevar a cabio su plan. Pero confiaba en ella. Cualquiera de nosotras aria lo necesario para salvar la vida de nuestra princesa.

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

—Serena por favor, debes despertar. No tienes idea de cuanta falta nos haces. —Le asegure a mi esposa estrechando su mano derecha —Lamento que tus padres hayan perdido la esperanza amor, pero te aseguro que ni yo, ni las chicas estamos dispuestos a perderte.

—Haruka me ha llamado al móvil, me ha explicado todo, se están ultimando los detalles. De momento yo estoy esperando a que Amy llegue, ella se quedara contigo. —Le asegure.

No había marcha atrás, y el escaso tiempo con que contábamos no nos dejaba otra alternativa. El plan se llevaría a cabo y salvaríamos a Serena aun cuando tuviéramos que romper todas las leyes para conseguirlo.

* * *

**AMY PVO**

Estaba nerviosa, temblando. Recién había cortado la llamada de Haruka y la ansiedad ya estaba haciendo estragos en mí.

¿Secuestrarla? ¡Por Dios! Este asunto se está tornando cada vez más complicado. En cuanto se percaten de la ausencia de Serena, todas las miradas estarán puestas sobre nosotras. Algo me dice que los señores Tsukino no lo tomaran con calma.

El resto de las chicas ya deben estar al tanto, debo darme prisa, un poco de ropa y unos artículos de aseo personal serán todo lo que necesite.

Haruka ya me había informado mi deber. Seguramente el resto también conocía los planes y su correspondiente participación en ellos. Sin duda nos estamos metiendo en un gran lio. Pero la vida de Serena vale esto y mucho más.

Salí de mi casa y llegue al hospital en poco tiempo. Me dirigía a la habitación de Serena cuando me tope a mi mama en el camino.

—Hola cariño ¿vienes a visitar a Serena? —Me pregunto, sin embargo, antes de permitirme responder, agrego: —Recién acabo de terminar mi turno, te espero y nos vamos juntas a casa ¿Te parece?

Odiaba mentirle a mi madre, pero desde el día en que deje de ser simplemente Amy Mizuno, había comenzado a ocultarle muchas verdades que ella jamás conocería. Esta era solo una más de las mentiras que mi papel como guardiana me exigía: —De hecho, planeo pasar aquí la noche. Ya todas las chicas se han turnado para acompañar a Serena y hoy me he ofrecido yo —Le mentí abiertamente.

Me miro con nostalgia. Yo sabía muy bien lo que me diría, pero aun asi, guarde silencio para esperar su comentario —Cariño, el hecho de que tu o cualquiera de las chicas se quede a velar el sueño de Serena no hará ningún cambio.

—Lo sé, pero aun así, yo estaría más tranquila—Le asegure suplicando internamente que no se opusiera.

—Está bien, como tú quieras cariño, entonces te veré en la mañana. —Se despidió de mi, sin embargo antes de girar y marcharse, hizo una nueva pregunta — ¿Porqué trajiste tu mochila del colegio? — Cuestiono viendo el morral que tenia colgado de mis manos. —¿Acaso piensas pasar la noche estudiando?

Sonreí nerviosamente —Ya me conoces —le aseguré —no soy capaz de dormir si no tengo un libro a la mano.

Mi madre sonrió y después de darme un beso en la frente, se marcho a casa, mientras que yo me quede con un notable sentimiento de culpa.

Finalmente entre a la habitación de Serena y de inmediato Darien se puso de pie —Ya te esperaba —Me aseguro — Haruka ha vuelto a llamar. Todo está listo.

—Bien —Murmure apenas audible acercándome a él. —Aquí están mis cosas, Lita, Mina y Rey te esperan en el templo Hikawa para que recojas sus pertenencias. Están listas —Le asegure — Vendrán a la hora acordada, tu solo debes ir a empacar y reunirte con Haruka y el resto a esperar.

El sonrió, parecía entusiasmado —Nos veremos más tarde amor —Le susurro a Serena al tiempo que depositaba un fugaz beso en sus labios. Tomo mi mochila y tras desearme suerte, se marcho.

* * *

**SETSUNA PVO.**

Justamente ahora que el tiempo es de suma importancia, a mi me parece que los minutos corren con mucho más rapidez de lo habitual.

Estoy nerviosa, pero también estoy decidida, todas lo estamos. Sé que mientras yo estoy en el supermercado comprando algo de despensa, así como los artículos de necesidades básicas, seguramente el resto de las chicas estarán haciendo su parte.

No tenemos mucho tiempo. Debe ser esta noche. Mañana será demasiado tarde.

* * *

**MICHIRU PVO**

**Horas más tarde.**

La noche llego demasiado rápido. Pero por suerte, ya todo estaba listo.

Es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que se pueden lograr con un montón de dinero en efectivo. Sin embargo, el tiempo en una de las pocas cosas que no se pueden comprar, y el de nosotras ya se estaba acabando.

—Solo espero que Amy y el resto de las inners puedan lograrlo. —Murmure terminando de hacer los arreglos de esa habitación.

—Lo harán —Me aseguro Darien — Sin importar lo que se les presente, ella lograran traerla con bien.

—Si algo sale mal, nos llamaran y la sacaremos de allí por las malas de ser necesario. — comento esta vez Haruka uniéndose a la conversación

— ¿Por las malas? Pensé que ya lo estábamos haciendo de esa forma —le comente un tanto extrañada por su afirmación.

—No, sin duda, lo estamos haciendo por las buenas, a escondidas y de una forma ilegal, pero por las buenas. –Me aseguro

— ¿Y cuál sería el plan "por las malas"?—pregunto esta vez Hotaru

Haruka sonrió con malicia —Seria cuando entraran las ocho Sailors scouts y el príncipe de la tierra a raptar a una pobre chica en estado de coma, ante la atónita mirada de cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerse enfrente. —Aseguro.

* * *

**REY PVO**

Mina, Lita y yo aguardábamos con impaciencia que el reloj marcara la una de la mañana. Estábamos decididas. El plan era perfecto y para ser franca, era sencillo.

—Es hora —Anuncio Lita poniéndose de pie con su pluma de transformación en mano. Mina y yo la imitamos, y sin perder tiempo nos trasformamos rápidamente.

—Bien chicas, vamos, tenemos una princesa que secuestrar —Comento Venus en su habitual tono bromista. No pude evitar sonreír de lado. Y así, nerviosas y a la vez decididas y con la adrenalina corriendo por nuestras venas, nos dirigimos al Hospital saltando tejados. Éramos tres Sailors scouts determinadas a cometer un delito con la única finalidad de salvar una vida, la vida de nuestra princesa…

* * *

¿que les parecio?

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.


	10. El Rapto

**Hola**

En primer lugar, perdón por la demora (otra vez).

Lo siento.

Pero aunque me tarde un poquito, tengan por seguro que no abandono.

Ya es ventaja ¿no?

Bueno, les dejo este nuevo capítulo esperando que lo disfruten y esperando también, sus respectivos comentarios.

A leer.

* * *

**10.- El Rapto.**

**HARUKA PVO.**

Michiru se acerco a mí por la espalda. Se notaba nerviosa y preocupada—Aun no puedo creer que los padres de Serena hayan estado de acuerdo en… en…

—En matarla—Pronuncie las palabras que al parecer ella no se atrevía a escuchar de su propia boca. —No se le puede llamar de otra forma ¡Ellos pensaban matarla! Jamás se los perdonare. —Afirme con furia mientras apretaba mis puños

—Perdieron la esperanza —Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba tratando de calmarme.

—No ha sido fácil para ellos —Escuche la apacible voz de Setsuna uniéndose a la conversación

—Tampoco lo ha sido para mí, ni para ninguna de ustedes y no por eso accedimos a la idea de matarla. —Añadió Darien desde una esquina de la habitación —Ellos jamás debieron tomar esa decisión.

—No lo comprendo —Anuncio la dulce voz de Hotaru —Acaso su cerebro…

—Ella está bien, su cerebro está bien, todos sus órganos trabajan normalmente… ¡Por Dios, ella respira por si sola! Lo que sus padres planean hacer no es un acto de humanidad. Es un homicidio. —Afirme indignada —No se trata de desconectar a una persona que ha estado como un vegetal por años. Se trata de inducir la muerte a una persona que aun podría tener esperanzas de despertar. —Afirme furiosa.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Hotaru con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¿Porque querrían matarla?

—Porque ellos no lo comprenden —Se apresuro Michiru a darle una respuesta. —En ocasiones cuando las personas caen en coma, puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que despierten, pero en muchas ocasiones jamás despiertan.

—Podría decirse que su dolor de verla en ese estado supero su esperanza de creer que ella despertaría. —Le explico Setsuna —Ellos prefirieron despedirla y cerrar el capítulo.

—Jamás debieron perder la esperanza. ¡Ella es su hija! —La sola idea volvía a enfurecerme. Yo no los comprendía. Yo no los justificaba, y sobre todo, yo jamás los perdonaría.

* * *

**AMY PVO**

Mire el reloj que colgaba sobre la blanca pared. Era hora. Las chicas no tardarían.

Debía abrir la ventana. Esa sería la señal de que todo estaba listo. —Te sacaremos de aquí Serena. No debes preocuparte. Haremos lo necesario para mantenerte a salvo —le asegure

Me acerque a la ventana y cuando estaba por quitar el seguro, la puerta a mis espaldas se abrió permitiéndole el paso a un robusto enfermero de aspecto malhumorado — ¿Qué es lo que hace usted aquí? —Pregunto de mala gana.

—Buenas noches —Salude dejando en evidencia su descortesía —La paciente es amiga mía, pasare la noche a su lado —Le informe mostrándome lo más tranquila que pude.

—El médico que atiende a su amiga ha dado instrucciones de que no se permitan las visitas ni a sus amigas, ni a su esposo, debido al enfrentamiento que tuvieron con los padres de de la paciente.

Sentí la sangre congelarse dentro de mis venas. No podía permitir que me sacara de esa habitación. No hoy, no esta noche.

—Yo… —Balbucee tratando de encontrar un argumento que me permitiera permanecer ahí.

—A menos que cuente con el consentimiento de algún médico, deberá marcharse —Me informo acercándose a mí.

En su caminar y en su mirada, supe que estaba determinado a sacarme de esa habitación a empujones de ser necesario.

* * *

**LITA PVO.**

Corrimos y saltamos tejados a toda velocidad. El hospital rápidamente estuvo a nuestro alcance. Una tras otra comenzamos a desplazarnos ágilmente por la cornisa.

Rápidamente llegamos a la ventana indicada justo a tiempo para ver como Amy se disponía a abrirla.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace usted aquí? —escuchamos una molesta pregunta a espaldas de nuestra compañera. Rápidamente Mars, Venus y yo, nos ocultamos fuera del campo visual de la ventana.

¿Quién rayos era ese hombre? ¡Y porque tenía que llegar justo en ese momento!

¡Maldición! No estaba en los planes enfrentarnos a un enfermero entrometido.

Mi mirada y la de Rey se cruzaron. Ambas lo sabíamos, no teníamos opción y mucho menos tiempo, lo dejaríamos inconsciente de ser necesario. En no impediría que cumpliéramos nuestra misión.

* * *

**AMY PVO**

El intimidante hombre se acercó a mi notablemente fastidiado. Debía hacer algo antes de que Júpiter y Mars perdieran la paciencia.

Debía lograr que el se alejara, que saliera de esa habitación el tiempo necesario para poder sacar de allí a Serena.

Mi mente maquinaba a mil por segundo. ¿Cuál era mi alternativa?

De pronto una palabra escapo de mis labios casi sin pensarlo —Mizuno —profirieron mis labios tan fuerte y tan rápido, que el hombre detuvo sus pasos. Sus fieros ojos me examinaron con molestia logrando que me pusiera más nerviosa a cada segundo —La doctora Mizuno me dio autorización —Le informe — Puede confirmarlo si gusta.

—Lo hare— me advirtió desafiante. Después dio media vuelta y se retiro refunfuñando algunas maldiciones por lo bajo.

De inmediato corrí hacia la puerta y la cerré con seguro para después abrir la ventana dándole el paso al resto de las inners.

—Date prisa Amy, transfórmate, no tenemos mucho tiempo. —Me apresuro Mars en cuanto entro a la habitación. Yo obedecí mientras que Júpiter tomaba a nuestra querida princesa en sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de los cables y el conducto se suero que ya parecían parte de ella.

Me trasforme, y de inmediato Vinus y Mars se acercaron —Démonos prisa —pidió la morena del grupo — El enfermero no tarda en regresar, y además, esta habitación se llenara de gente en cuanto desconectemos del pecho de Serena el monitor cardiaco.

Asentí y me acerque a Júpiter. Primero desconócete el catéter que dispensaba el suero al cuerpo de mi amiga. Después tome en mis manos el brioche de transformación de Serena que previamente me había entregado Darien, colocándolo sobre su pecho casi al mismo tiempo en que desprendí el cable del monitor cardiaco.

De inmediato un fuerte pitido se hizo escuchar. Mars, Vinus y yo nos tomamos de las manos. Júpiter estaba al centro de nosotras, con nuestra princesa en sus brazos.

—Concéntrense, debemos sentirlas para que puedan guiarnos —Anuncie a mis compañeras.

Cerré los ojos tras haber comprobado que el resto había hecho lo mismo. Un segundo después pude sentir la energía de mi planeta regente invadir por completo mi ser. Estaba segura de que el símbolo de mercurio brillaba en mi frente, al igual que en la frente de mis compañeras, debía brillar el símbolo de sus planetas.

* * *

**HARUKA PVO.**

**3 minutos antes.**

Ya estábamos transformadas y preparadas. Incluso Darién ya portaba la armadura característica del príncipe Endymión. Éramos cuatro guerreras y un príncipe esperando por su princesa. Nada debía fallar.

Nos tomamos de las manos y cerramos los ojos.

Invoque el poder de mi planeta regente, y de inmediato, sentí su fuerza recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Debíamos mostrarles el camino a las sailors inners. Ellas traerían consigo a nuestra princesa.

* * *

**DARIEN PVO.**

La energía del cristal dorado recorrió mi cuerpo —Cristal dorado —clame esperando que el conducto fuera abierto —Muéstrale el camino al cristal de plata y trae con él a mi princesa—

Pude sentir la energía de cada sailor outers incrementarse y a lo lejos, acercándose, pude percibir la esencia de las inners.

Nada debía fallar.

* * *

**LITA PVO.**

El cuerpo de Serena permanecía inmóvil entre mis brazos, mientras que la energía de mi planeta recorría mi cuerpo.

Debíamos hacer encender nuestras auras para que pudieran comunicarse con el aura de las outers. De esa forma podríamos transportarnos hasta el lugar donde ellas se encontraban, sin necesidad de que Serena interviniera.

El momento llego. Nuestra energía estaba al límite.

En mi mente podría casi visualizar el llamado de las outers y del príncipe Endymión. Era el momento.

* * *

**AMY PVO**

El momento había llegado. Podía sentirlo.

Y en ese junto instante, a lo lejos, llego a mis oídos la furiosa voz del corpulento enfermero que minutos antes había dejado la habitación. — ¡Habrá la puerta!—exigió aparentemente furioso.

A su voz se unió la voz del doctor que atendía Serena, y la de algunas enfermeras más. —_Ha entrado en paro_—Se escuchaban sus preocupados murmullos—_No tenemos mucho tiempo._

Las voces comenzaron a inundarlo todo y así, de la nada, todo quedo nuevamente en silencio.

* * *

**LITA PVO.**

Sentí mis rodillas doblarse, bajo mi propio peso. Sin saber cómo o porque, repentinamente me sentí débil y mareada. Solo una cosa pasó por mi mente en ese instante: _Serena. No debo fallarle a Serena._

En mis brazos aun sentía el ligero peso de su cuerpo, la frágil calidez que emanaba. Y así, de la nada, desapareció, y yo sentí mis brazos caer pesadamente, mientras que mi mente caía en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**REY PVO.**

—_Serena— _escuche mi propia voz murmurar débilmente, mientras que sentía mi cuerpo desplomarse ya sin fuerzas.

De pronto unos brazos me sujetaron y a lo lejos me pareció escuchar la nostálgica voz de Luna —Lo han logrado. Pero han gastado mucha de su energía. Deben descansar.

Solo tres de todas sus palabras pudieron tranquilizarme —_Lo han logrado_ —había dicho. Y con ese pensamiento, me deje ir a la inconsciencia.

* * *

**DARIEN PVO.**

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí la presencia del cristal de plata. Y allí estaba ella, mi amada e indefensa esposa, en brazos de la sailor del trueno.

Rompi el contacto de mis manos con las de las sailors outers y fue en ese momento que pude ver como sailor Júpiter pareció desplomarse por la falta de energía.

Me apresure y tome a Serena entre mis brazos. Mientras que Uranus sujetaba a Júpiter impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

Vinus, Mars y Mercury, corrieron la misma suerte al caer inconscientes en los brazos de Saturn, Plut y Neptium, respectivamente.

—Lo han logrado. Pero han gastado mucha de su energía. Deben descansar. —Aseguro Luna acercándose a mí para poder observar a Serena.

De inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era así cada vez que la veía en aquel estado.

Deposite dulcemente el cuerpo de mi esposa en el espacio que ya teníamos previsto para ella. Y de inmediato conecte el suero y el monitor cardiaco.

Era una suerte que más de una de las sailors resultara ser de una ventajosa posición económica, ya que gracias a las influencias de Haruka y Michiru, así como de su fortuna, pudimos conseguir la casa, así como todo lo necesario para vivir en ese lugar por algún tiempo.

Nada ni nadie nos separaría de ella. Serena era nuestra prioridad.

¿El resto de mundo? En lo que a mí respecta, podía perder su tiempo buscándonos…

* * *

**Horas más tarde.**

**SETSUNA PVO.**

—_Algo insólito ha pasado esta madrugada en el hospital General de Tokio_ —anunciaba el reportero en la televisión— _Al parecer una paciente que llevaba meses en estado de coma, desapareció de su habitación privada en uno de los pisos superiores de este hospital._

—_Los agentes encargados de este caso tratan de averiguar cómo fue posible que alguien pudiera raptarla._

—_Sin duda este fue un trabajo conjunto. Fue necesaria ayuda interna._ —Aseguraba uno de los oficiales interrogados en el lugar—

—_Espere, querido público, al parecer del hospital están saliendo los padres de la víctima. Intentaremos conseguir una declaración_

—_Señores Tsukino ¿tienen ustedes idea de quienes pueden ser los responsables de este acto?—_pregunto el reportero interponiéndose en el camino de la pareja.

—_Por supuesto_—respondió Kenji —_Su esposo Darién Chiva y su grupo de amigas, entre las que se encuentra la hija de una de las doctoras de este hospital_ —declaro visiblemente molesto.

—_Son fuertes acusaciones ¿Está usted convencido de que ellos son los culpables?_

—_No tenemos duda_—reafirmo el señor Tsukino

Apague el televisor al sentir la presencia de alguien más. Era Darién. —Ha comenzado —informe haciendo alusión a lo recién escuchado en el noticiero.

El respiro profundamente —No me importa—respondió —en lo que a mí respecta, el mundo puede caerse en mil pedazos… Solo me importa ella.

—Existe un factor que no consideramos en nuestro planes—Le informe—

El arqueo una de sus cejas, y yo tome ese gesto como una señal de continuar con mis palabras. —Los padres de la princesa, así como las autoridades trataran de irse en contra de nuestros familiares.

—Setsuna tiene razón —Se escucho la voz de Michiru— Quizás Haruka, ustedes dos, y yo, no nos veremos afectados. Incluso podría decir que tampoco Lita. Sin embargo, Hotaru, Rey, Amy y Mina….

Darién bajo la mirada. Lo había comprendido.

—La cacería de sospechosos y culpable ha comenzado —Anuncie— y al parecer, la mama de Amy será la primera víctima.

* * *

**HARUKA PVO.**

Darién recién había salido de la habitación de mi gatita, así que aproveche para entrar a verla, esperando, estúpidamente, un repentino milagro.

Me acerque a ella y acaricie su frente. Su rubio cabello ya había comenzado a crecer. Eran solo unos centímetros, pero le daban un mejor aspecto.

Se veía hermosa. Pálida y delgada, pero hermosa.

Me separe de la cama y camine hacia la ventana donde un cómodo sillón de dos piezas parecía llamarme.

Me senté y de mi bolcillo saque el diario de mi gatita, que había permanecido a mi lado desde el día en que lo robe de casa de sus padres.

Busque la página siguiente a la ultima que había leído y comencé a deslizar mi vista por aquella irregular caligrafía.

_Querido diario:_

_Oficialmente ya no logro sacar a Seiya de mi cabeza._

_Durante el día ocupa mis pensamientos y durante la noche irrumpe en mis sueños con total descaro._

_En todo momento veo su celeste mirada en mi memoria. Y el viento constantemente trae un murmullo a mis iodos: "bombón" escucho a todas horas y en todos lados…_

_¿En qué momento mi mundo comenzó a girar en torno a él?_

_¿En qué momento comencé a sentirme tan desesperada por su cercanía?_

_¿Cuándo fue que empecé a creer que el día se escurecería si yo no veía su sonrisa?_

_¡¿Qué debo hacer querido diario?_

_¿Cómo lo saco de mis pensamientos, si su imagen se aferra a estar presente en mi mente?_

_¿Cómo hago para dejar de sentir todo esto que llevo dentro? Esto que no es correcto, pero que aun así, disfruto._

_Si, lo amo, he de reconoc…_

Cerré de golpe el pequeño diario, sin saber si la razón era el escalofrió que había provocado en mi el leer semejante confesión, o si fue la repentina presencia de Darien en el habitación.

— ¿Está todo bien?—Preguntó suspicaz— De un segundo a otro perdiste todo el color de tu rostro—Me aseguro acercándose a mí.

Y yo, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí paralizada por los nervios….

* * *

**Hola**

Espero les haya agradado el capitulo.

Plis, plis, plis. Dejen sus comentarios.

Besitos y cuídense mucho.


	11. Confesiones de un Diario

Hola.

Acá les traigo un capitulo nuevo.

Espero que les agrade.

* * *

**11.- Confesiones de un diario.**

**HARUKA PVO**

Cerré de golpe el pequeño diario, sin saber si la razón era el escalofrió que había provocado en mi el leer semejante confesión, o si fue la repentina presencia de Darien en el habitación.

— ¿Está todo bien?—Preguntó suspicaz— De un segundo a otro perdiste todo el color de tu rostro—Me aseguro acercándose a mí.

Y yo, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí paralizada por los nervios….

—Haruka ¿estás bien?—Volvió a preguntar logrando hacer que yo reaccionara

—He… si… si, es solo que no te mire entrar…

— ¿Qué es lo que lees?—Pregunto acercándose más.

—Mm… iré a buscar a Michiru—Informe evadiendo su pregunta y saliendo de esa habitación en tiempo record.

Me sentía nerviosa. ¡No lo podía creer! Ciertamente lo había sospechado. En el pasado una parte de mi lo creyó posible, la misma parte de mi que se oponía rotundamente a la cercanía del imbécil de Kuo.

¿Pero esto?... leerlo de puño y letra de mi gatita… confirmarlo… ¡Maldición!

Necesitaba seguir leyendo. Necesitaba llegar a la página del diario donde seguramente mi gatita reconocía que ese amor no era posible. Donde desechaba ese absurdo sentimiento que creyó sentir por aquella estrella.

Necesitaba llegar a la página donde reafirmaba su amor por el príncipe de la tierra. Donde reafirmaba sus deseos por fundar Tokio de Cristal.

Necesitaba que me devolviera la seguridad de que todas nuestras luchas y sacrificios habían logrado su objetivo… hacerla feliz, asegurar su futuro.

* * *

**REY PVO**

Desperté extrañamente tranquila. Trate de ubicar el lugar donde me encontraba y de inmediato recordé los sucesos del día anterior.

Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación encontrándome de inmediato a Lita — ¡lo conseguimos!—Afirmo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí. No pude evitarlo.

—Sí, lo conseguimos—Reafirme sus palabras.

— ¡Me siento genial!—Dijo Mina llegando a nosotras por la espalda y colgándose de nuestros brazos. —El haber librado a Serena de las garras de sus padre me ha abierto el apetito.

— ¡Mina! No digas eso—La reprendió Lita de inmediato —Quizás sus razones sean equivocadas, pero no tenemos derecho a juzgarlos. Serena no querría escucharte hablar así de sus padres.

—Está bien… lo siento, tienes razón —Concedió aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

— _¿Qué… que debo hacer?—_Llego a nosotros la preocupada y llorosa voz de Amy.

Volteamos a vernos unas a otras y caminamos en dirección a ella.

Entramos a la sala y de inmediato la voz de un hombre llego a nuestros oídos: —_Como les hemos venido informando desde que todo esto comenzó, aun se desconoce el paradero de Serena Tsukino, o Serena Chiva, como actualmente seria conocida._

—_Las investigaciones hasta ahora realizadas no han dado ningún resultado. Aun se desconoce del todo la forma en que los perpetradores lograron llevarse el inconsciente cuerpo de la joven sin que ninguna autoridad en el hospital pudiera percatarse._

—_Fuentes cercanas a la investigación afirman que debido a las declaraciones hechas por los padres de la desaparecida, se ha iniciado la casería de sospechosos con el arresto de la Dra. Mizuno, quien es madre de una de las supuestas involucradas._

—_Las autoridades han informado que este no será el único arresto, pues se espera que en el trascurso de unas horas se puedan localizar al grupo de amigas y presuntas responsables de esta desaparición._

—_Los padres de la victima por su parte, piden a los responsables, entre los que figura el esposo de la afectada, que les permitan despedirse de su hija y darle la cristiana sepultura que merece._

—_Entre otras noticias…._

En televisor fue apagado. Yo no fui capaz de proferir sonido alguno. ¿Cómo diablos no habíamos pensado en eso?

Estúpidamente habíamos creído que nos buscarían y no nos encontrarían. Jamás pensamos en nuestras familias, y en las repercusiones que nuestra osadía podría general.

No es que me arrepintiera por lo que habíamos hecho. ¡Jamás! La seguridad de Serena está por encima de todo.

Siempre lo hemos sabido. Siempre lo hemos aceptado, pero eso no implica que no nos afecte el daño que causamos a otros al cumplir nuestra misión.

Debimos haberlo considerado.

* * *

**AMY PVO.**

—Lo lamento Amy, nadie pensó que esto pudiera suceder. —Me dijo Michiru con voz consoladora

— ¿Qué… que debo hacer?—volví a preguntar.

Me sentía inútil. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. No quería apartarme de Serena. No quería dejar a las chicas y a Darien. ¡Pero tampoco quería abandonar a mi madre en esa situación!

Sabía perfectamente que si salía de esa casa, si trataba de llegar a mi madre, seguramente me arrestarían y las cosas se complicarían aun más.

—Debes elegir— la voz de Darien sonó dura, y en ese momento lo odie por ponerme en ese predicamento —Lamento lo de tu madre, pero debes recordar que no tienen pruebas contra ella. No le pasara nada. En cambio, si damos marcha atrás, si permitimos que nos encuentren…

Detuvo sus palabras. Lo comprendí perfectamente. Si nos encontraban, no solo podríamos ir a prisión, sino que los padres de Serena seguirían con lo planeado… la matarían creyendo que esa solución seria la mejor para todos.

No podía permitirlo. Antes que nada, yo era una sailors y aun cuando me dolía aceptarlo, mi deber hacia mi princesa era primero.

Mientras Serena no despertara, lo demás… no debía importarnos.

Pero dolía…

* * *

**MICHIRU PVO.**

Nuestra euforia había durado poco. La actual cacería que las autoridades y los medios de comunicación habían emprendido, nos tenía preocupados.

Estábamos seguras de haber cubierto nuestro rastro. Nadie debía encontrarnos. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía que las cosas se podían poner mucho peor.

* * *

**LITA PVO**

**Horas más tarde**

Me apenaba ver a Amy en aquel estado, pero era de esperarse que se preocupara por su mama. Sin duda era un martirio no poder llamarla, no poder explicarle.

La pobre de mi amiga se la había querido pasar todo el día frente al televisión, consultando el noticiero para ver si hablaban un poco más de la situación legal de la Dra., Mizuno.

Estaba por pedirle que apagara el aparato y me acompañara a caminar alrededor de la casa, para poder tomar un poco de aire. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por abrir la boca, ella volvió a cambiar de canal y la imagen de su madre capto la atención de ambas.

— _¿Desea mandarle algún mensaje a su hija?—_preguntaba el reportero a la Dra. quien aparentemente acababa de ser liberada.

—_Si—_Anuncio la mujer para después ver directo a la cámara. _—Amy, donde quiera que te encuentres quiero que sepas que lo comprendo. Sé que tú, Darien, y el resto de las chicas aman demasiado a Serena. Y se bien que Serena haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes. No te culpo por nada. No te reprocho nada. Solo te pido que te cuides… Te amo mi pequeña búho._

—_Dulces palabras—_Afirmo el reportero_— ¿Algo que quiera decirles a los padres de Serena?_

Fue notorio como los rasgos de la mujer se endurecieron brevemente_ —Quisiera pedirles que respetaran lo que mi hija y el resto están tratando de hacer. Ellos quieren salvar la vida de Serena, darle más tiempo. Ni su esposo, ni sus amigas perderán jamás la esperanza de verla despertar, de eso estoy segura. Lo que han hecho ha sido solo un acto desesperado por salvar la vida de una persona a la que aman._

—_Serena aun tiene posibilidades de recuperarse. Y yo se que el amor de su esposo y sus amigas la traerán de regreso. Creo que los señores Tsukino deberían estar agradecidos por presenciar la calidad de amor que ese grupo de jóvenes siente por su hija. Quisiera que respondiera una pregunta. ¿Acaso Serena no habría hecho lo mismo?_

La imagen del televisor mostro a la Dra. Mizuno alejándose, mientras que el reportero daba su propio repaso de las recientes declaraciones.

Amy respiro profundamente al tiempo que apagaba el televisor

— ¿Te sientes más tranquila? Pregunte acercándome.

—Si—Respondió ella—Me alegra saber que mi madre quedo libre. Pero me tranquiliza aun mas saber que ella comprendo porque lo he hecho. —Aseguro con una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

**MINA PVO.**

El día transcurrió tranquilo y las horas pasaron una tras otra sin mayor inconveniente.

Nos habíamos dividido los deberes de la casa. Aun ignorábamos cuanto tiempo estaríamos ahí. Pero supongo que trataríamos de hacerlo ameno.

Haruka nos había recomendado (o más bien advertido) que no debíamos decirle a nadie el lugar donde estaríamos. Ante los ojos del mundo, tanto Darien, como cada una de nosotras, simplemente habríamos desaparecido.

A mí, en lo personal no me afectaba, eran como unas vacaciones todo pagadas en una casa de campo.

Cierto, nuestra prioridad era Serena, estábamos ahí por ella, no por vacaciones, pero yo igual trataba de darle un giro más alegre a fin de no terminar deprimida.

Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que no todas las chicas se sentían tan "tranquilas" como yo lo estaba. A fin de cuentas Amy ya se había visto afectada y sin duda el mundo de las carreras pronto echaría de menos a Haruka, tanto como el de la música a Michiru.

Ambas habían ya cancelado todas sus carreras y presentaciones respectivamente desde el accidente. Jamás las había escuchado quejarse. Por el contrario, las outers siempre han sido las más entregadas a su misión como Sailors y yo, en ocasiones, he llegado a envidiar su determinación.

Si tan solo pudiéramos regresar el tiempo y evitar que aquello pasara…

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

Las horas habían pasado sin mayor problema, salvo por el hecho de que no me habían permitido ni un momento a solas desde esta mañana, mientras que yo me sentía sumamente desesperada por retomar mi lectura.´

La cena recién había terminado y fue justo en ese momento que yo vi mi oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la presencia de todos. Salí de la casa y me encamine al pequeño muelle que se encontraba a las orillas del lago. El nerviosismo que se había instalado en mí desde esa mañana, no disminuía. Llegue al muelle y camine en círculos sobre él durante un par de minutos.

¿Y si en las páginas de ese diario no existía una retractación?

¿Y si el amor de mi gatita por ese imbécil fue creciendo?

¿Y si ella aun lo ama?

Detuve mis pasos y abrí nuevamente su diario, encontrando casi de inmediato la página exacta.

Comencé a leer la línea que me había causado tantas inquietudes:

_Si, lo amo, he de reconocerlo ante ti, mi fiel confidente, ¡Lo amo! Y me siento culpable por eso._

_¡Maldita culpa me está consumiendo!_

_¿Cómo hago para no rendirme ante su presencia?_

_¿Cómo hago para evitar que mis ojos revelen lo que siente mi alma?_

_¿Cómo logro mantener calladas las frases de amor que se agolpan en mi pecho?_

_¡¿Cómo hago para no amarlo? Si actualmente el es mi mayor anhelo._

_¿Cómo logro ignorarlo, si lo único que hago es pensar en él?_

_¿Cómo consigo seguir con la farsa de la ingenua amiga? _

_¿Cómo evito que mis labios pronuncien su nombre sin permiso? _

_¿Cómo sacarlo de mis sueños?_

_¿Cómo no amarlo? Cuando su amor me ha liberado del más oscuro aislamiento, de la soledad, la desesperanza, la tristeza y el abandono…_

_¿Cómo no amarlo querido diario?_

_¡¿Cómo?_

— ¡Maldita sea!—Estalle sin poder evitarlo, no en contra de mi gatita, sino de mi misma.

Esto es lo que me pasa por andar metiéndome en lo que no me importa.

¿Quién diablos me mando a leer el diario de mi princesa?

—¡Maldito Seiya Kuo! Ojala pudiera tenerte enfrente en estos momentos— Le hable al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

* * *

**SETSUNA PVO.**

La noche había llegado, y yo, internamente, agradecí ese hecho.

Desde que habíamos decidido raptar a nuestra princesa, me había sentido inmersa en un agitado mar de emociones: nerviosismo antes de hacerlo, alegría después de lograrlo y una clara angustia tras contemplar las primeras consecuencias de nuestros actos.

No, no me arrepentía. Mi princesa era mi prioridad. Sin embargo, al ver la angustia que Amy había padecido al contemplar la situación de su madre, no pude evitar sentir empatía.

Por mi parte, me alegraba que la noche hubiera llegado. Ansiaba recostarme y dormir un poco. El tener a Serena bajo nuestro cuidado me daba un mayor grado de seguridad y esperanza. Ella despertaría. Estaba segura de eso. Sin embargo, la pregunta volvía a ser la misma… ¿Cuándo?

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

Ya habíamos pasado una semana en ese lugar. Y poco a poco todas parecíamos habernos acostumbrado a la rutina.

Yo, por mi parte, a lo único que no podía acostumbrarme en lo absoluto era a seguir viendo a Serena en ese estado. ¿Por qué diablos no despertaba?

Su aspecto había mejorado notablemente, tenía mejor color, su cabello había crecido otro poco, sin embargo su delgadez comenzaba a preocuparme cada día más. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podía mantenerse tan solo con intravenosas?

Había días en que despertaba optimista, como si estúpidamente pensara que mis mejores deseos y anhelos bastaran para hacerla despertar.

Sin embargo, también había días en que me sentía molesto y desesperado. En que estuve a punto de tomarla por los hombros y gritarle que despertara de una vez por todas.

_¿Cuánto tiempo más Serena? ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas para volver a mi lado?_

Una fugaz ráfaga de furia llego a mí al pensar en eso, y con un manotazo tire todo lo que había sobre el buro de mi habitación.

Rápidamente me reprendí a mi mismo por mi estúpido e innecesario arranque.

Comencé a recoger todo, y una bolsa de papel aparentemente llena y sujeta por un par de cintas capto mi atención. La recordé de inmediato. Andrew me la había dado el mismo día en que trajimos a Serena hasta acá. En ese momento no le había puesto atención a sus palabras, solo recuerdo que dijo algo sobre un amigo en la oficina de correos.

Tome el paquete en mis manos, lo desenvolví abriendo la bolsa y sacando su contenido.

No lo podía creer. Allí, frente a mí, se encontraban las cartas que Serena me había escrito tras mi partida a Estados Unidos. Todas tenían un sello rojo que decía _"Destinatario no localizado. Devolver al remitente"_

Las tome aun sin terminar de asimilar ese pequeño milagro, y las acomode conforme a la fecha del sello postal. Estaba por abrir la primera cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Darien, la cena esta…. —Haruka se quedo viendo el gran volumen de cartas aun sin abrir que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Son las cartas de Serena. Las que me envió cuando estaba en Estados Unidos. —Le explique rápidamente sin poder disimular mi sonrisa— Las regresaron, pero Andrew se las pidió a un amigo suyo de la oficina postal para poder dármelas a mí.

—Serena me hablo de estas cartas poco antes de la boda. Recuerdo que se veía triste y dijo que lamentaba el que yo jamás las hubiera leído. Dijo que en estas cartas me revelaba algo que no tenía el valor de decirme a la cara. Jamás quiso decirme que, a pesar de mi insistencia, solo aseguro que ya no tenía importancia. —Le explique brevemente.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Jamás creí poder tenerlas entre las manos… es como tener una diario de su vida en aquellos días.

Si, esas cartas era como un diario que Serena había escrito para mí, y yo estaba ansioso por comenzar a leerlas.

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

Tuve deseos de abalanzarme sobre él y arrebatarle esas cartas. ¿Y si en ellas se develaba la verdad que yo recientemente había conocido?

¿Habría sido Serena capaz de confesarle a Darien el amor que llego a sentir por Seiya?

Por alguna razón rogaba internamente que no fuera así. El no debía saberlo.

Y yo, en ese justo momento sentí la inmensa necesidad de seguir leyendo el diario de mi gatita, quizás sus páginas podrían relatarme algo de lo que contenían aquellas cartas, que Darien estaba dispuesto a leer.

El me sonrió esperando mi confirmación de aquel pequeño milagro. — ¿Puedes creerlo?— volvió a preguntar

—Quizás no deberías leerlas, podrías lamentarte de lo que encuentres ahí —Vi los rasgos de su rostro ensombrecerse.

_¡Maldición! ¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?_

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto mostrándose intranquilo por mis palabras

¡Maldita sea! Si lo había dicho en voz alta.

¿Y ahora como lo arreglaba?

Por primera vez en mi vida hice lo que jamás creí posible… me di a la fuga sin mirar atrás.

_¡Soy una estúpida!—_ Me repetí una y otra vez buscando refugio en el desván de la casa.

Debía evitar a Darien a toda costa, por lo menos hasta que no tuviera una respuesta para darle al significado de mis palabras.

Debía terminar de leer el diario de mi gatita. Debía saber qué es lo que ella había puesto en aquellas cartas que Darien estaba por leer.

¡Maldita sea! Y yo que me había hecho el firme propósito de no seguir leyendo después de la confesión que en esas páginas había encontrado.

¡Esto me pasa por andarme metiendo en lo que no me importa!

Saque el diario de mi chaqueta. Me sentía nerviosa. Algo en mi interior me decía que lo que estaba por leer no sería de mi agrado.

Abrí el pequeño cuaderno y busque la página siguiente a la última que había leído:

_Querido diario:_

_¡Estoy tan alterada! Siento ganas de gritar, de golpearme a mi misma por ser tan estúpida._

_Creo que aun estoy más que impresionada_

_¿Quién iba a imaginar que un tranquilo vuelo nocturno sobre la ciudad se convertiría en una pesadilla?_

_¡Maldición!_

_Siempre supe que Seiya era especial… ¿pero esto?_

_No lo juzgo. No tengo derecho cuando yo misma he guardado un secreto igual de grande._

_Es solo que… estoy confundida._

_No quiero que esta revelación lo separe de mi lado._

_No quiero perderlo._

_No soportaría perderlo a él también…_

_Tengo miedo de lo que será de mí si él se aleja. _

_Tengo miedo de volver a esa angustia y a la soledad de la que él logro rescatarme._

_Tengo miedo de que mis días vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes de que Seiya ganara mi cariño._

_Tengo miedo de verme inmersa de nuevo en el abandono._

_No podría soportarlo._

_No quiero perderlo._

_Lo necesito a mi lado…_

_Por favor…por favor…_

_Que él también me necesite…_

* * *

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Hola de nuevo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

A continuación respondo a los Reviews del capitulo anterior:

**analang****.-** Hola. Gracias por el comentario. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias. Como vez, trate de no tardar tanto en actualizar. Cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente.

**Serena Princesita Hale****.-** Hola. La verdad si pensé en eso de "despejar" las dudas sobre algunas de las chicas. Pero como ya ves, me gusta complicarme la vida. ¿La pluma de transformación? Uff, una verdadera reliquia. Ya no recordaba su existencia. jajá

**diana200.-**Hola. Gracias por el comentario. Pues debo decirte que la aparición de Seiya será inevitable. Aun no sé cómo. Aun no sé cuándo. Mi maquiavélica mente está trabajando en eso. Pero de que Seiya regresa. Si, regresa.

**peluches0901 **.- Hola. Como ves, acá estoy tratando de no tardar tanto con la actualización. Sé que los capítulos no son tan largos, pero los publico así, para no seguir tardando en actualizar. Mil gracias por seguir mis historias. Besos y cuidate.

**PRINCESSNERAK**.- Hola. Antes que nada ¡por favor no te mueras! Mira que acá te traje otra capitulo a tiempo record. Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta historia. Hare lo posible por no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones. Cuidate.


	12. Desafio al Destino

Hola de nuevo

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y en especial a quienes se toman un momento para dejar su comentario. En verdad lo aprecio.

Aca les dejo otro capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**12.-Desafio al Destino.**

**HARUKA PVO**

Sigo sintiéndome molesta conforme avanzo en la lectura. Sin embargo no logro definir hacia quien es mi molestia.

A veces me culpo a mi misma por no hacer sido capaz de notar el dolor que mi gatita padecía en aquellos días. A veces culpo a Darien, porque si él no se hubiera marchado, ella no hubiera conocida el dolor y soledad que ha descrito en estas páginas, y en otras ocasiones, culpo a Seiya Kuo, porque fue el y su cercanía, la que llego a confundir el corazón de mi gatita.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que una parte de mi también se sintiera en deuda con él, porque fue Seiya quien noto su tristeza, fue él quien le brindo su apoyo, y fue él quien logro sacarla de ese dolor y esa soledad en la que ella se encontraba sumida.

¿Qué derecho tenía yo para odiarlo?

Al parecer… ninguno, y finalmente lo estaba comprendiendo.

Respire profundo y continúe con mi lectura.

—

_Querido diario:_

_No pude soportarlo más y fui a buscarlo. Necesitaba verlo. Hablar con él. Tenerlo cerca._

_No me importo la molestia que les causaría a las chicas. No me importaron los reproches. Incluso con gusto estuve dispuesta a ignorar las hirientes palabras que seguramente Taiki y Yaten tenían preparadas para mí._

_No importo… yo lo necesitaba._

_Y lo encontré tan ansioso de mí, como yo de él. El también me extrañaba. ¡También me necesitaba!_

_Sentí una frágil paz llegar a mi por algunos minutos. _

_Si, frágil, pues duro muy poco tiempo._

_¡Maldita vida y maldito destino que se empeñan en golpearme a la cara!_

_¡Me siento morir!_

_¿Es acaso un castigo por mi osadía de enamorarme de otro hombre?_

_¡Seiya está herido por mi culpa, y mis amigas tanto como sus hermanos se han empecinado en separarnos!_

_¿Por qué nadie me entiende? _

_¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana todo el mundo se ha puesto en mi contra?_

_¿Por qué no me permiten verlo? _

_¿Acaso no ven que estoy muriendo en esta angustia?_

_¿Con que derecho se interponen?_

_¿Con que libertad se atreven a dictar sobre mi vida?_

_Si tan solo tuviera el valor de gritarles a la cara todo lo que escribo en estas páginas._

_Quisiera ser egoísta, y quisiera que por una vez en la vida nadie interfiriera en mis deseos._

_¿A nadie le importa lo que yo quiero?_

_Me siento sola, aun inmersa en este mar de gente._

_Si tan solo una de las chicas pudiera comprenderme…_

_Pero lo único que tengo para desahogar mi alma son estas páginas, que quedaran perdidas con el paso del tiempo…_

_—  
_

¡Soy una imbécil!

¡Soy una maldita imbécil egoísta!

Mi gatita tenía razón ¿Qué derecho tenemos nosotras para imponernos ante sus deseos?

¿En qué momento pasamos de ser sus guardianas para convertirnos en los verdugos de su vida?

No era justo.

Nosotras no habíamos sido justas con ella.

Y yo, era la peor de todas.

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

No había entendido el comentario de Haruka. Sin embargo, sin saber porque, había logrado molestarme, pero no le daría mucha importancia.

En esos momentos mi atención estaba destinada al grupo de sobres que tenía en mis manos. No quería esperar más para poder leerlas. Abrí la primera y comencé a leer:

—

_**Carta No. 1**_

_Querido Darien:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Para cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos ya tendrás quizás una semana en aquel lugar. Por favor cuídate._

_Sé que me dijiste que estudiarías mucho y que un año no es demasiado tiempo. La verdad no opino lo mismo, hace apenas un día que te fuiste y ya te estoy extrañando._

_¿Exagerada? Si, quizás, pero no es mentira._

_Yo también me esforzare en mis estudios. Sé que no es la primera vez que lo digo. Pero esta vez le pondré todo mi empeño. Quiero es estés orgulloso de mi tras tu regreso._

_Tratare de escribirte a menudo, aun cuando se que tu no tendrás mucho tiempo para responder mis cartas._

_Supongo que me conformo con hacerte saber cómo van mis días y con el hecho de que me respondas por lo menos una vez a la semana._

_¿Sabes? Ayer me quede esperando tu llamado. No lo digo como un reproche. Doy por hecho que llegaste muy tarde y cansado. Solo te recuerdo que estaré esperando ansiosa escuchar tu voz._

_Te envió besos y abrazos_

_Tu novia que te ama._

_Serena._

_—  
_

Sonreí al terminar de leer su carta, esas palabras escritas con su irregular caligrafía me habían devuelto la ilusión que parecía perdida desde el día del accidente.

Era ella, en cada palabra, en cada línea… era ella.

Quería seguir sintiéndola cerca, seguir imaginando su expresión al escribir esas palabras.

Era ella diciéndome lo mucho que me había extrañado, diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba.

Y yo, estaba ansioso de más.

—

_**Carta No. 4**_

_Querido Darien_

_Aun no he recibido respuesta a mis cartas. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Supongo que tendrás muchos deberes en la universidad. Estarás muy ocupado._

_Ayer me desespere y termine por llamarte, solo respondió el contestador. Fue lindo escuchar tu voz, aun cuando haya sido solo por la grabación de un aparato._

_Por favor, trata de darte un poco de tiempo y responde alguna de mis cartas. O llámame, quizás eso sea más rápido y a mí me alegraría mucho mas._

_Con amor_

_Serena._

_—  
_

* * *

_**—**_

_**Querido Diario:**_

_Finalmente me encuentro más tranquila. Al parecer Seiya se ha recuperado del todo. Justo hace unos momentos estuvo aquí, al pie de mi ventana, trayéndome con su presencia la tranquilad que había sentido perdida desde hace días._

_Lo he invitado al festival de la escuela. Prometió asistir, y sé que lo hará. Confió en su palabra._

_Sus hermanos aun están molestos conmigo, y a cada momento en que nos topamos no pierden la oportunidad para decirme el estorbo que resulto ser yo en sus vidas. Me apenan y me hieren sus palabras. Si la verdad no hubiera salido a la luz, seguramente seguiríamos siendo buenos amigos._

_En fin, supongo que debo aferrarme a lo bueno que ha resultado de todo esto. Seiya sigue a mi lado a pesar de los comentarios de mis amigas y de sus hermanos. Eso me agrada._

_A veces quisiera que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru pudieran entenderme un poco más. Pero supongo que es demasiado esperar, en especial tratándose de Haruka. _

_En fin, será mejor que me disponga a dormir de una vez por todas. Mañana tendremos un día agitado en el colegio. Nos toco la cafetería y yo será una de tantas mecerás. _

_Ya estoy ansiosa por ver nuevamente a Seiya._

* * *

**SETSUNA PVO**

La noche había traído consigo un fresco aire de verano que fue gratificante para todas.

Me disponía a irme a la cama después de una rica cena cocinada por Lita, en la que fue notoria la ausencia tanto de Darien como de Haruka. Supusimos que cada uno tenía cosas en que pensar y decidimos no molestarlos.

La casa de campo en la que estábamos era espaciosa pero no tenía suficientes habitaciones, así que dos de nosotras compartiríamos cada habitación. Yo por supuesto estaría con Hotaru, Michiru con Haruka, Lita con Mina y por último Rey y Amy, mientras que Darien tendría su propia habitación y Serena la suya, en la que el resto de nosotras nos sintiéramos por completo libres en entrar y salir a verla.

Caminaba por el amplio pasillo cuando la pequeña mano de Hotaru sujeto la mía — ¿Podemos ir a desearle buenas noches a nuestra princesa?—pregunto inocente.

Yo sonreí con nostalgia. Hotaru siempre le ha guardado un cariño muy especial a nuestra joven princesa —Por supuesto—respondí con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la habitación al mismo tiempo en que las inners salían de ella. Siempre era igual, aun cuando trataban de disimilar, en sus rostros era evidente el dolor que les causaba ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Hotaru soltó mi mano y se acerco a la cama de la "bella durmiente" como había decidido llamarla. — ¿Sabes? Lita cocino una rica sopa que seguramente te habría encantado, y prometió preparar mis galletas favoritas para mañana. Me encantan las galletas de chocolate que ella hace ¿Las recuerdas? De solo pensar se me hace agua la boca, pero… estaría dispuesta a dejártelas todas si despertaras —Murmuro con la voz quebrada logrando que un gran nudo se instalara en mi garganta. — Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y empiezo a tener miedo de que el despertar no puedas recordarnos.

Me acerque a ella y puse mi mano sobre su hombro —Ella despertara —Le asegure tratando de infundirle aliento. Pero no me atreví a mentirle diciéndole que eso sería pronto.

Nadie sabía cuando volveríamos a ver la dulce mirada de nuestra princesa. Y eso… nos seguía doliendo.

* * *

_**—**_

_**Carta No. 8**_

_Querido Darien:_

_Acá todo sigue normal. Ayer visite a Andrew y te envió saludos, yo por mi parte te envió muchos besos._

_Te cuento que el colegio me sigue causando dolores de cabeza, pero cada vez son menores, como te prometí le estoy echando muchas ganas y ahora comprendo un poco más las palabras que salen de los labios de mi profesora._

_Ah, también debo contarte que tengo compañeros nuevos, sus nombres son Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, son hermanos y además, son los integrantes de un famoso grupo llamado Tree Light._

_¿Habías escuchado hablar de ellos? Yo no, y al parecer era la única chica en la ciudad que ignoraba a dicho grupo. _

_Incluso las chicas son sus fans, y literalmente me arrastras a cualquier lugar contal de estarlos viendo._

_Como bien sabes yo solo tengo ojos para ti. Así que no debes preocuparte._

_Bueno, te dejo esperando que te compadezcas de mí y te comuniques antes de que enloquezca._

_Besos_

_Serena._

_—  
_

* * *

_**—**_

_**Querido Diario:**_

_Las cosas no resultaron como deberían después de todo. Como ya es frecuente, recibimos visitas "poco gratas" en nuestro festival, y por algunos minutos las cosas se salieron de nuestras manos._

_Tuve mucho miedo. Rey, Amy, Lita, Mina y Chibi-chibi estaban ahí. También Seiya, Taiki y Yaten._

_Por un momento creí que ya todo estaría perdido para mí, y debo decir que no me importo, siempre y cuando el resto no compartiera la misma suerte._

_A veces me sorprende la voluntad que puede surgir en mi cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que amo._

_Pero aun cuando el pronóstico se mostraba del todo desalentador, las cosas nuevamente volvieron a su sitio, con la llegada de una mujer que es de suma importancia para los hermanos Kuo._

_Mi vida está llena de "situaciones y "eventos" que deben solucionarse. Pronto vendrá uno más, y admito que tengo miedo. Nunca ha sido fácil._

_Quisiera que todos pudiéramos resolverlo juntos, pero la división entre los Kuo y mis amigas parece hacerse cada vez mas grande._

_En estos momentos me siento sola. En medio de dos bandos, que aunque buscan un fin en común, parecen incapaces de coexistir en plena armonía._

_En estos momentos he vuelto a pensar en Darien. Y aquí estoy una vez más, escuchando su voz en la grabación de una contestadora._

_Ansiaba tanto que esta vez me respondiera. Pero supongo que debo hacerme a la idea de que ese milagro jamás llegara, así como tampoco ha llegado una sola de sus cartas._

_Lo extraño. En medio del reproche que siento hacia él y en medio del amor que cada día me une más a Seiya, yo… lo extraño._

_Extraño a Darien cada vez que las chicas sutilmente me recuerdan su existencia._

_Lo extraño cada vez que el sentimiento de culpa me asalta._

_Cada vez que miro su fotografía, como ahora… lo extraño._

_Pero el… sigue ausente._

_—  
_

**HARUKA PVO**

No era fácil admitirlo, pero yo, estaba en deuda con Seiya, y cada página de ese diario que leía me lo confirmaba.

El amor que mi gatita llego a profesarle era una prueba más de lo importante que fue él en aquellos días. Una prueba más del fallo que cometimos nosotras al no haber notado el dolor que ella ocultaba tras una frágil sonrisa.

Nosotras le habíamos fallado…

Yo le había fallado.

* * *

_**—**_

_**Carta No. 10**_

_Querido Darien:_

_Ayer fui a pasear con Seiya. Como amigos claro._

_¿Te avía contado que es un chico de lo más arrogante y egocéntrico?_

_Pues bien, ya me simpatiza más._

_Últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el colegio. Y no solo nosotros dos, sino que él y sus hermanos parecieron adecuarse muy bien con las chicas y conmigo._

_En general nos llevamos bien, aunque a veces sale a relucir su lado vanaglorioso de estrellas de la música y pueden ser bastante insoportables. En especial Yaten, de quien Mina parece estar perdidamente enamorada._

_Taiki por su parte es más serio, y acá entre nos, creo que hay una cosa no declarada entre él y Amy. Son muy parecidos._

_Por mi parte creo que yo he simpatizado más con Seiya. Cuando deja de lado su actitud de súper estrella puede ser muy agradable._

_Gracias a él he dejado de pasar mis tardes en espera de que el teléfono suene._

_No te pongas celoso. Solo digo que ha sido lindo salir de la rutina._

_Y hablando de rutina, espero que tú rompas de una vez este ciclo de indiferencia y me llames de una vez por todas._

_Tu novia que te ama_

_Serena_

* * *

**MICHIRU PVO**

Desperté buscando a Haruka a mi lado, pero ella, aun se encontraba ausente.

Me incorpore tratando de ubicar su silueta en la habitación. Nada.

Me puse de pie y salí a buscarla. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Camine por el pasillo tratando de no despertar a nadie. Supuse que la encontraría en la habitación de Serena.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y la habitación era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventanales.

Estaba por entrar cuando unos murmullos me hicieron detener mis pasos: —He comenzado a leer tus cartas ¿las recuerdas? —Pregunto Darien a su esposa con voz enternecida— Debo decir que me has hecho reír, y has provocado en mi mucha melancolía.

—Oh Serena te extraño tanto. Pero el tener esas cartas en mis manos… poder leer de tu propia letra lo mucho que me amas… fortalece mi ilusión de verte despertar.

— Tengo esperanzas de que aun estando en coma puedas escucharme, tengo fe, y es por eso que no quiero separarme de ti, quiero que escuches mi voz a cada momento y que te guíes por ella hasta que vuelvas a abrir los ojos, te prometo que estaré aquí, a tu lado, tomando tu mano en el momento en que despiertes, prometo ser paciente, pero por favor no me dejes, no te atrevas a dejarme, sabes que no podría seguir sin ti…

Su tierna voz decayó hasta convertirse en un dolido llanto. Darien la amaba. Para el también estaba siendo difícil esta situación, aun cuando trataba de mostrarse fuerte.

* * *

_**—**_

_**Carta No. 25**_

_Querido Darien:_

_He comenzado a desesperarme._

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

_¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?_

_¿Por qué no has escrito?_

_¿Por qué no has llamado o respondido a mis llamadas?_

_Por favor, hazme saber cómo te encuentras. Me tienes preocupada._

_Te amo, no lo olvides._

_Con amor._

_Serena._

_—  
_

_**Carta No. 26**_

_Querido Darien._

_Disculpa mi última carta, quizás sonaba desesperada, ya me siento más tranquila, aunque en realidad aun no sé nada de ti._

_Sé que los estudios deben ser duros y conociéndote, le estarás poniendo todo tu empeño. _

_Espero no ser un fastidio con mis cartas, pero por favor, comunícate._

_Serena._

_—  
_

* * *

_**—**_

_**Querido Diario:**_

_Una vez más volví a soñar con Darien, quizás por escuchar su voz anoche al llamarlo, quizás por pensar en él. No lo sé. No me importa. Pero volví a soñarlo, y nuevamente me siento por los suelos, incapaz de levantarme, incapaz de seguir fingiendo…_

_Nuevamente la culpa me ha llegado de improvisto._

_Nuevamente mi conciencia me ha reprochado mi creciente amor por Seiya. —El no es tu destino— ha dicho una vez más. —El no es para ti—ha recalcado—_

_Mientras que yo, en mi defensa, continúo preguntando al espejo lo mismo._

_¿Por qué Darien me ha hecho esto?_

_¿Cómo pudo dejarme sabiendo que estoy destinada a amarlo?_

_¡No es justo!_

_¡¿Qué más quiere de mí?_

_Lo extraño… se supone que debo extrañarlo ¿No es verdad? _

_Y lo amo… el destino exige que yo lo ame, pero este amor va decayendo cada día, se va extinguiendo en medio de la soledad, el abandono y la angustia._

_¿Es acaso esta distancia tan solo una cruel prueba? _

_Si es así… lo admito… he fracasado._

_Y no puedo más…._

_No puedo seguir aferrándome a un amor que poco a poco va muriendo. Si, lo amo, pero ya no como antes, no como debería, no como el destino exige que yo lo ame._

_¡Maldita sea!... No puedo…._

_No puedo aferrarme a su recuerdo. _

_No quiero seguir fingiendo que todo está bien._

_¡No quiero!_

_No quiero seguir esperando a un hombre que parece haberme olvidado._

_No quiero seguir ahogando en mi garganta todos los reproches que tengo para Darien._

_Ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir mintiéndoles a las chicas._

_No tengo fuerza para seguir disimulando mi creciente amor por Seiya._

_Ya no puedo…_

_Ya no quiero…_

_¡Te odio Darien Chiva!_

_—  
_

* * *

**MICHIRU PVO**

Observe a Darien por un par de segundos. Sin embargo, no me atreví a interrumpir ese momento, y dando media vuelta, en silencio regrese a la habitación.

Haruka estaba sentada al borde de la cama, cabizbaja, silenciosa.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado — ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte tratando de buscar su mirada.

Ella giro su rostro evitando el contacto de nuestros ojos — ¿Haruka?

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el ventanal, para después abrirlo y salir al balcón. La observe llegar al barandal y levantar su vista hasta el oscuro firmamento.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella. Su voz llego a mis oídos como un ligero murmullo cargado de dolor y duda — ¿crees que hemos hecho lo correcto? ¿Crees que todas nuestras acciones en relación a ella han sido las adecuadas? ¿Hemos hecho lo mejor para ella? ¿O hemos sido simplemente egoístas?

No comprende el porqué de sus cuestionamientos. Pero sin duda, ella estaba afectada ante la duda que dichas preguntas le provocaban. Yo por mi parte, estaba segura de la respuesta — Si, siempre hemos hecho lo correcto, siempre hemos luchado por asegurar su futuro, por cumplir el destino.

Vi como sus manos apretaban con fuerza el barandal mientras ella bajaba la mirada al tiempo que las facciones de su rostro se tensaban— ¿El destino? ¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿Por quién hemos luchado realmente?

Sujete su brazo derecho y jale de el obligándola a voltear. Sus ojos estaban irritados. Había llorado. — ¿Por qué dudas ahora? ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¡Es por ella! Todo ha sido por ella, por su felicidad.

Desvió la mirada una vez más — ¿Y lo es? ¿Es ella feliz? ¿Lo era antes de ese accidente?

Tome aire dispuesta a responderle —_si, por supuesto_—eran las palaras que estaban en la punta de mi lengua, pero ella no me permitió pronunciarlas.

Sujeto mía brazos con fuerza y me sacudió ligeramente — ¡Piénsalo! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste sonreír sinceramente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sus ojos brillaron con ilusión?

—Haruka empiezas a asustarme ¿De qué estás hablando?—Pregunte confundida

— ¡De ella! De nuestra princesa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le preguntamos cuáles eran sus deseos? ¿Alguna vez lo hicimos?

— ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo el porqué de tus preguntas. A excepción del accidente todo estaba saliendo conforme a lo que estaba planeado. No sé porque sucedió, sea lo que sea que lo haya originado, está desafiando al destino. Tarde o temprano todo debe volver a su cauce natural. Ella despertara y todo este tiempo quedara en nuestras memorias como una prueba más que habremos superado…

Sus ojos denotaron una repentina sorpresa. —Lo desafío… desafío al destino… —murmuro apenas audible.

Mis brazos fueron liberados de su agarre. Ella dio un paso atrás apartándose de mi, y extrajo de su chaqueta un pequeño cuaderno, fijando en el su mirada —Quizás… quizás el destino acepto su reto… quizás aun hay tiempo… —La escuche murmurar mientras se alejaba de mi entrando a la habitación, para después salir de ella y perderse una vez mas en algún rincón de la casa.

* * *

¿Que tal les parecio?

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Besos

Vinisa.


	13. La Ultima Carta

**HOLA,**

Sé que más de una querrá fucilarme por la demora, pero comente en otro de mis fics, a mi hermano menor lo operaron de emergencia y yo no tuve ni tiempo, ni ánimos para sentarme frente a la computadora. Gracias a Dios todo salió bien. Y con el alma de regreso en mi cuerpo pues acá estoy reportándome con ustedes.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**La Última Carta**

**DARIEN PVO**

Salí de la habitación de Serena sintiéndome una vez más con el corazón destrozado. Siempre era lo mismo, el verla así, sin cambios, sin ninguna señal que indicara que pronto despertaría, me tenía a mí, y a cada una de las chicas, en medio de una mal disimulada tristeza.

Cruce la puerta de mi habitación y de inmediato mi atención fue nuevamente captada por aquel manojo de cartas. No podía evitar las ansias por seguir leyendo.

Inicialmente me había sentido desesperado por sentirla cerca, por imaginar su lindo rostro diciéndome aquellas palabras escritas en papel, diciéndome que me amaba. Sin embargo, había notado con mucha tristeza, como los sentimientos impresos en aquellas cartas comenzaban a cambiar.

¡Fui un estúpido por no imaginarlo! Era obvio que mi partida y mi subsecuente desaparición la dañarían. Sus cartas así me lo estaban revelando. Ella no supo de mí por mucho tiempo y no puedo culparla por pensar que nuestra relación parecía estar llegando a un final no previsto.

_**Carta No. 43**_

_Darien_

_Esto ya ha sido demasiado. ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?_

_¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí? ¿Así de fácil?_

_Sea lo que sea… por favor, dímelo._

_¿Conociste a alguien?_

_¿Ya no me amas?_

_Yo… creo que no te culparía si tuvieras a alguien más, después de todo nosotros nunca hemos sudo muy compatibles, pero…_

_Te juro que me estoy volviendo loca entre tantas suposiciones._

_Me gustaría que fueras honesto conmigo._

_Por favor, es lo menos que merezco._

_Serena._

_**Carta No. 50**_

_Querido Darien:_

_Desde que te fuiste, todo ha cambiado, incluso yo misma… o al menos es lo que a mí me parece._

_Te extraño..._

_Extraño la luz de tus ojos, tu olor, todo tu ser, y te extraño aun más porque a cada día que pasa, siento aun mas grande la distancia..._

_Te extraño..._

_Extraño tu sonrisa…_

_¿Por qué te marchaste dejándome sola, inmersa en esta gran tristeza? _

_Aun no puedo creerlo… ¿Acaso no me amas?_

_Te extraño tanto... y me reprocho a mi misma por hacerlo, comienzo a creer que no mereces que este padeciendo de esta manera por tu causa._

_Comienzo a creer que tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarte, tal como parece que tú me has olvidado._

_¿Pero cómo hacerlo?_

_¿Cómo puedo simplemente darle la espalda a mis sentimientos?_

_¿Cómo lograr que cada día deje de recordarme que no estás a mi lado, y como conseguir que cada noche no caiga sobre mí con todo el peso de tu ausencia?_

_¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti, cuando hasta hoy, tú eras la razón de mi existencia, mi futuro?_

_Y te extraño..._

_Tu partida me ha dejado un gran temor; temo que el destino me reproche el haberte perdido, el no haber logrado que te quedaras conmigo..._

_Tengo tanto miedo de enfrentar un fututo sin ti, de no saber lo que vendrá…_

_Te extraño..._

_Extraño el aroma de tu cabello, el resplandor de tu mirada._

_Extraño tu voz, tu risa, tu abrazo..._

_Extraño sentirte a mi lado... _

_Me haces falta…_

* * *

**MICHIRU PVO**

Desperté sintiéndome inquieta. Había tratado de dormir, pensando tontamente que Haruka vendría a la cama en poco tiempo. Eso no paso.

Ya era de madrugada y un ligero frio comenzaba a sentirse. Salí de la cama y me puse la bata para después salir de la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio y en completa penumbra, a excepción de una fugaz luz que se asomaba por los bordes de la puerta de la habitación de Serena.

De inmediato pensé en Darien, seguramente se habría quedado dormido en el sillón justo a la cama de su esposa. Me acerqué en silencio dispuesta a pasar de largo, sin embargo, los murmullos provenientes de aquella habitación capturaron mi atención de inmediato.

Era Haruka, y al parecer, estaba llorando.

Me acerque a la puerta que se encontraba ligeramente abierta y observe a mi compañera de espaldas a mí, de rodillas junto a la cama, con la mano de nuestra princesa entre las suyas.

Entre en silencio mientras escuchaba sus ligeros sollozos: —_Perdóname, debí darme cuenta. Debí saberlo. Pero yo…. fui tan estúpida y ciega…_

Su voz sonaba realmente dolida. Su rostro se inclinaba sobre la mano de la inconsciente joven logrando que sus lágrimas mojaran sus inertes dedos.

—_No sé qué debo hacer_ — Murmuro en un tono de voz desesperado — ¡_Dímelo!, por Dios, dime que es lo que quieres que haga y lo hare, sin excusas ni pretextos, sin orgullo de promedió, ni opiniones personales, simplemente lo hare._

— _¿Quiénes que lo traiga a tu lado? ¡Dímelo!, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para ser feliz? ¿Qué debo hacer para que decidas despertar?_

Detuve mis pasos detrás de ella y guarde silencio. Sentía el corazón oprimido de angustia ante sus palabras. Su dolor era palpable. Su desesperación. Y yo, me sentí impotente e inútil.

Haruka jamás lloraba, y el contemplar aquel llanto tan dolido, el verla así, tan derrumbada… me destrozaba el alma.

— ¿Haruka? —la llame con suavidad

Ella se altero al descubrir mi presencia. Se puso de pie y aun de espaldas a mí, limpio con el dorso de su mano derecha el rastro de sus lágrimas. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto aun sin girar a verme

—Estoy preocupada por ti, has actuado extraña desde el accidente, pero los últimos días ha sido aun más notorio. Ya casi no hablas conmigo, y te escabulles a todas horas. ¿Qué sucede? —Mi pregunta fue estúpida, lo supe de inmediato.

Ella se giro y me vio fijamente con cierto reproche y molestia en su mirada— ¡¿Qué sucede? —pregunto con sarcasmo. Rápidamente tomo mi mano derecha y jalo de ella con fuerza, colocándome de manera casi brusca frente a la cama de nuestra princesa— ¡Mírala! Esto es lo que sucede. —su voz repentinamente se torno furiosa

—Haruka me estas lastimando —le reproche. Ella de inmediato soltó mi mano — ¿Por qué actúas así? —La encare preocupada y confundida— sabes bien que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla. Ella debe despertar por sí sola.

Note como sus manos se cerraban en puño al tiempo que su mirada era desviada hasta el suelo de aquella habitación. — ¿y si hubiera algo? —Pregunto confundiéndome aun mas— ¿y si aquello que probablemente la ayudaría a despertar fuera en contra de todo lo que hemos esperado? ¿Si ese… _algo _pudiera devolvernos a nuestra princesa quizás a un alto precio… estarías dispuesta a pagarlo?

* * *

_**Carta No. 60**_

_Querido Darien:_

_Aun no he recibido respuesta de tu parte. Ni una sola carta. Ni una llamada. Nada._

_Yo no merezco esto._

_¿Por qué lo haces?_

_¿Por qué me torturas de esta forma sabiendo lo mucho que te amo?_

_¿Es que acaso te cansaste de mí?_

_Por favor Darien… dime algo._

_No soporto más tu indiferencia._

_Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien._

_No sé que responder cuando me preguntan por ti._

_Ya no se que sentir cuando miro tu retrato._

_¿No te das cuenta?_

_Mi fortaleza se está derrumbando. Ya no puedo más. _

_He tratado de ser fuerte. He tratado de mostrarme alegre. Pero… ya no puedo seguir fingiendo._

_¿Cómo seguir si me mata el no saber de ti?_

_¿Cómo fingir una sonrisa ante los demás, cuando no soy capaz de engañar al espejo?_

_¿Cómo pensar en un futuro cuando siento que te he perdido?_

_¿Cómo puedes causarme tanto dolor aun sin estar presente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amarte, aun cuando todo parece indicar, que tú me has olvidado?_

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Finalmente ha pasado aquello que yo más anciana y a la vez, lo que más temía: Seiya me ha pedido una oportunidad para estar a mi lado. Una oportunidad para sustituir a Darien._

_Me quede muda, incapaz de pensar con claridad, incapaz de responderle. Tan solo pérdida en el profundo azul de sus ojos, mientras que sus palabras resonaban en mi mente._

_¡El me ama! Y yo lo amo aun cuando él lo ignore, aun cuando me lo calle… yo lo amo._

—_Déjame remplazarlo—Fueron sus palabras, y el corazón me gritaba que me lanzara hacia sus brazos._

_Pero las escuche, y perdí la fortaleza. Las escuche y mi ilusión fue hecha añicos una vez más ante esta cruel realidad._

_Mis amigas estaban allí. Murmurando mí nombre. Recordándome con su simple presencia que el destino ya había marcado mi piel con otro nombre._

_Y las odie en ese momento. Las odie por devolverme a esta realidad en que me siento sola._

_Las odié por quitarme la ilusión de ser libre para amar a Seiya._

_Las odie por arrebatarme el valor de decirle a él que yo también lo amo._

_Si el supiera…._

_Si supieras las sensaciones que despierta en mí con tan solo una mirada._

_Que mi respiración se detiene por un ínstate cada vez que lo veo._

_Que el mundo gira y las horas corren, y aun así, yo me siento perdida en el tiempo._

_Si el supiera que a veces lloro sabiendo que no puedo tenerlo, aun sabiendo que él me ama, aun teniéndolo dispuesto…_

_Si el supiera la razón de mi desvelo._

_Si supiera que mi corazón se lamenta desgarrado al saber que lo amo sin poder corresponderle. _

_Que me siento prisionera de esta vida que alguna vez creí perfecta…_

_Que es su imagen la única que llena mis pensamientos._

_Si el supiera que mis ojos ya no lloran tras haberse quedado secos de tanto llorar este amor frustrado... _

_Que mis labios tiemblan con ansiedad cada vez que pronuncio a solas su nombre._

_Si el supiera que me siento morir a cada instante, aun cuando falsamente continuo sonriendo._

_Que me siento muerta, aun teniendo vida._

_Que no encuentro consuelo en esta realidad tan lejana a mis deseos._

_Y que solo me queda este amor frustrado, y mucho, pero mucho lamento…_

* * *

**HARUKA PVO**

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a pagarlo?—Volví a preguntarle sintiéndome intrigada y desesperada por su respuesta

—Si—respondió sin titubear—cualquier precio seria poco con tal de recuperarla.

— ¿Aun cuando sintieras que el mundo entero cayera sobre tus hombros? ¿Aun cuando ese _algo _capaz de devolvernos a nuestra princesa fuera en contra de todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado? —Insistí— ¿Aun cuando tuvieras que dejar de lado tu argullo, tu lealtad hacia otros y abandonar para siempre el propósito de nuestras luchas?

—Haruka me estas asustando ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto mi sirena mostrándose nerviosa

Levante la vista y clave mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos. Di un paso hacia ella y tome con mis manos el contorno de su rostro — ¡respóndeme!—le exigí — ¿pagarías el precio?

— ¡Si!— aseguro esta vez como una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla — lo haría, sin importar el cómo, o el que, sin importar las consecuencias, cualquier cosa que nos devolviera a nuestra princesa…. cualquiera.

Me sentí ligeramente aliviada ante su respuesta. La estreche entre mis brazos con fuerza por algunos minutos y después me separe de ella para darle la espalda y salir de aquella habitación.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy de nuevo volví a pensar en Darien, pero esta vez evoque su recuerdo acompañado de mil y un reproches._

_Hay tanto que quisiera decirle, pero esta distancia me lo impide._

_Tanto que quisiera gritarle a la cara. Tanto por reprocharle. _

_Pero él sigue ausente…_

_Quisiera poder empacar todo aquello que dejo aquí, poder enviárselo todo y ponerle así, el pinto final a este fin que él ha impuesto tras su abandono._

_Olvido llevarse tanto… y cada cosa que ha dejado solo logra torturarme._

_Olvido llevarse sus promesas, que aun en ocasiones, ilusionan a mi tonto corazón._

_Olvido llevarse sus "te amos" que aún resuenan ocasionalmente en mis oídos._

_Olvido llevarse sus sonrisas, que veo en mi mente tras cada parpadear._

_Olvido llevarse sus caricias, que aun están tatuadas en mi piel._

_Olvido arrancar de mis labios la sensación de sus besos, y de mi cuerpo la sensación de su abrazo._

_Olvido arrebatarme la ilusión de un futuro._

_Olvido quitarme la vida que su amor me había dado._

_El olvido tanto… y ahora, a mí solo me queda una cosa por hacer…_

_Olvidarlo…_

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

Pronto amanecería y todo parecía indicar que los primeros rayos del sol me encontrarían despierto, inmerso en las palabras de estas cartas, que cada vez me causan más dolor, auto reproches y angustia.

Pobre de mí Serena, jamás pensé realmente la magnitud de emociones que ella experimento en aquel tiempo. Tras mi regreso propuse dejar aquello en el olvido. No fui justo. Yo no tenía nada por olvidar en mi memoria, pero ella…

Soy un idiota, y me siento culpable al saber que ella padeció en mi ausencia. No hay más culpables que yo mismo.

Fui yo quien le dijo adiós en aquel aeropuerto. Fui yo quien intento mitigar su llanto con tan solo un anillo. Fueron mi labios los que en algún momento le juraron jamás dejarla sola, y es hasta hoy que me doy cuenta, que falte a mi promesa.

—_Quizás no deberías leerlas, podrías lamentarte de lo que encuentres ahí— _¿Será esto a lo que Haruka se refería?

Escuche unos ligeros murmullos que llamaron mi atención, en especial porque los note provenientes de la habitación de Serena. Mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mi pecho al vislumbrar la esperanza de que mi esposa hubiera despertado.

Deje sobre la cama las últimas dos cartas que me faltaban por leer, y después salí rápidamente de la habitación esperando, casi con desesperación, toparme con los hermosos ojos azules de Serena.

— ¡Respóndeme!—escuche la nerviosa voz de Haruka. Mis pasos se detuvieron casi de golpe justo antes de cruzar la puerta. — ¿Pagarías el precio?—

— ¡Sí!— respondió la voz de Michiru — lo haría, sin importar el cómo, o el que, sin importar las consecuencias, cualquier cosa que nos devolviera a nuestra princesa…. cualquiera.

Sentí repentinamente un hueco en mi estomago. ¿Acaso Haruka conocía la forma de lograr que Serena despertara?

Un sinfín de sentimientos y dudas me invadieron ante ese pensamiento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Haruka y yo quedamos frente a frente.

— ¿Sabes cómo lograr que despierte?—cuestione de inmediato y casi con reproche.

Le fue imposible disimular el efecto que mi pregunta causo en ella. —Yo…—bajo la mirada, apretó los puños y guardo silencio.

— ¿Tú qué Haruka? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo desconozca?—Mi voz denoto nerviosismo y un creciente grado de molestia.

Ella permaneció muda, y tras dos segundos, yo fui incapaz de contener la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

Sentí la sangre hervir ante la posibilidad de que ella me estuviera ocultando algo que quizás, podría devolverme a mi esposa. Me acerque a ella rápidamente y tomándola por el cuello de la camisa la acorrale de manera brusca contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

— ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Cuál es ese precio que debemos pagar para recuperarla? ¡Dímelo!— exigí sintiendo mi desesperación crecer, al tiempo que despegaba su cuerpo de la pared tan solo para volver a unirlos con un fuerte golpe.

En respuesta, Haruka tan solo desvió aun más la mirada.

—Por favor, suéltala—me pidió Michiru casi en suplica tomando con sus manos uno de mis brazos.

Mi instinto primario, cegado por mi desesperación, fue el de lanzarla contra el suelo tan solo para volver a centrar mi atención en lograr que Haruka hablara. Sin embargo, en ese instante, los murmullos de unos sollozos llegaron a mis oídos— Por favor, no la lastimes—

Gire mi rostro y me encontré a la pequeña Hotaru con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas, semi oculta tras el cuerpo de Setsuna. A su lado, el resto de las chicas me observaba con asombro y confusión.

Me sentí como un canalla, y quizás en ese momento me estaba comportando como uno.

Solté a Haruka y di un par de pasos hacia atrás. —Lo lamento —me disculpe —mi desesperación por verla despertar cada vez es más grande — añadí esperando que ella comprendiera las razones de mi exabrupto

Haruka levanto la vista. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente hincados, al parecer, había llorado por horas.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunto Amy.

Nadie respondió.

* * *

**REY PVO**

Un incomodo silencio prevaleció por algunos minutos. Michiru se acerco a Haruka, y para nuestra sorpresa, la corredora rechazo su cercanía.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Fue esta vez Mina quien formulo la pregunta.

Una vez más no hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, para todas las recién llegadas fue obvio el conflicto que sostenían Darien y Haruka. Nuestras miradas se centraron en ellos, aun estando Michiru de por medio. Haruka lo noto y bajando su afligido rostro, nos dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

—Yo también lo pagaría—murmuro Darien logrando que los pasos de Haruka se detuvieran. —sin importar el precio… lo pagaría

* * *

**DARIEN PVO**

— ¿Aun si el precio fuera perderla? —Pregunto Haruka

No comprendí el porqué de su pregunta, pero de inmediato me sentí invadido por el temor de aquella posibilidad.

— ¿La amas lo suficiente como para renunciar a ella?—Pregunto esta vez logrando en mi el mismo efecto.

Su pregunta se repitió en mi mente como un tortuoso eco _— ¿Renunciar a ella? _— Yo… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

— ¿Haz terminado de leer sus cartas? —Cuestiono de pronto evadiendo mi pregunta

—Aun quedan una—respondí

—Léela, en ella se revela una verdad que tú debes saber. — y así, sin más, se alejo de nosotros.

No la detuve, por el contrario, gire sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria. No añadí palabra alguna. Tan solo pase de largo entre las chicas, y me perdí tras la puerta de mi habitación.

De inmediato tome entre mis manos la última carta. _— ¿Renunciar a ella?_—volvió a repetirse en mi mente.

Tuve miedo de leerla, pero no tenia opción, debía conocer esa verdad que Haruka recién había mencionado. Abrí la carta y leí:

_**Carta No. 70**_

_Darien:_

_Gracias a ti comprendí finalmente lo que es gritar con los labios mudos. Lo que es ahogarse en el silencio. Lo inmensa que es la soledad, y el dolor que causa una ausencia._

_Gracias a ti los días son cada vez más largos, y me he cansado de pasar cada hora añorando tu recuerdo._

_Tras tu abandono me he quedado sin suspiros, y mis lágrimas se han gastado una a una. Ya no quedan ilusiones, ya no quedan alegrías, tan solo este dolor que causa en mí tu indiferencia._

_Recientemente he prohibido a mis labios pronunciar tu nombre, tan solo para evitarme el dolor de saber que no estás para responderme. Y mis buenos deseos se han convertido en reproches, pero aun eso no importa, pues no estás para escucharlos._

_Hoy mire con tristeza tu fotografía, y una vez más rodaron mis lágrimas, aun te sigo amando, y eso me duele…_

_Mis días se han llenado de tristeza, y mi rostro de frecuente llanto. Aun te pienso constantemente y a cada día tu recuerdo me hiere un poco más._

_No quiero llegar a odiarte. Pero mis sonrisas ante la mención de tu nombre ahora me resultan falsas. He perdido el calor de tu compañía y en su lugar solo tengo este inmenso frio que me ha dejado tu ausencia._

_Estoy cayendo en depresión y tú eres el único culpable. Mas no te preocupes, mi vida aun tiene muchos amaneceres por delante, pero yo tontamente aun lamento que no estés aquí para verlos juntos…_

_No intento cuestionar tus razones, y francamente, dudo que las tengas._

_Supongo que las excusas ya carecen de importancia. Así como parecen carecer de importancia para ti mis sentimientos_

_Aun te amo… más ya no tanto. Ha sido mucho el llanto que por ti he vertido._

_Y las esperanzas en un futuro han ido muriendo, al igual que los días que han quedado atrás desde tu partida._

_Prometí ser fuerte, pero he agotado ya toda mi fortaleza._

_Mi grado de tolerancia ha llegado a su límite, y no soporto más de idea de aferrarme a un amor en el que solo yo participo._

_Ya no puedo seguir soñando con tu regreso. Estoy cansada de ver mis ilusiones hechas añicos tras cada día en que no vuelvo a saber de ti._

_A pesar del dolor que esto me causa, estoy terminando de asimilar tu abandono._

_No ha sido fácil._

_Aun me duele. _

_Fuiste egoísta y cobarde. Jamás lo hubiera creído posible. Pero me niego a inventar alguna excusa para justificarte._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡He sido fuerte! Pero ya estoy harta incluso de mostrarme sonriente._

_Estoy cansada de seguir pretendiendo. Estoy cansada de mentirles a todos diciendo que todo está bien entre nosotros._

_Estoy cansada de justificarte conmigo misma tratando de sabotearme a tu favor._

_Pero no mas…_

_No más de Serena la dulce niña que todo lo entiende y lo perdona…_

_No más de tu amor surtido por gotero._

_No más de ti y tu escases de tiempo y de cariño._

_Se acabaron mis falsas sonrisas al escuchar tu nombre._

_Nunca más volveré a dejar nada por sentada._

_¿El destino? Que se vaya al demonio junto contigo._

_Ya me has herido demasiado, y me niego a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo y mi vida, en una relación en la que parece que me he quedado sola._

_Tu así lo has querido, tan solo no tuviste el valor de decírmelo a la cara._

_Te olvidare Darien, juro por Dios que he de olvidarte._

_Hoy, a pesar del dolor que tu abandono le ha causado a mi alma, tengo una nueva ilusión, y me niego a dejarla pasar tan solo por aferrarme al recuerdo de lo que tuve, o pude llegar a tener contigo._

_Te ame Darien, aun te amo, pero mí amor por ti va decayendo con cada sol que se pone en el horizonte, con cada luna nueva que me encuentra aun sin tener noticias tuyas._

_Estoy dejando de amarte. Jamás lo creí posible… pero tú me lo estas poniendo fácil._

_¿Cómo amar a alguien que me ha dejado sola?_

_¿Cómo guardar eternamente la esperanza cuando todo parece indicar, que me he quedado sola en esta espera?_

_Tengo tanto por reprocharte, pero me niego a perder mi tiempo en eso._

_Ignoro si lees mis cartas, y la verdad, ya no me importa, si gustas puedes hacer con ellas una fogata, han sido muchas, te darán un buen fuego…_

_Este es por mi parte el adiós… _

_Te digo adiós a ti y a la vida que prometía ser perfecta a tu lado._

_Le digo adiós a mis falsas sonrisas al escuchar tu nombre._

_Le digo adiós a este amor que parecía eterno e inquebrantable._

_¿Sabes? Otro hombre me ha pedido tu lugar a mi lado. Me ha pedido remplazarte. _

_Es a él a quien le doy la bienvenida._

_No perderé mi tiempo ni mis energías guardándote rencor Darien, por el contrario, he hecho de esta carta mi mensaje final para ti. Me he liberado._

_Te deseo bueno suerte y una feliz vida._

_Yo buscare mi felicidad a su lado, hablare con él, y después se lo hare saber a todos._

_Este es nuestro fin. Jamás lo hubiera creído posible… pero aquí esta, iniciado por ti con tu partida, y terminado por mi puño y letra._

_Por el amor que nos unió por más de una vida, te deseo lo mejor…_

_Serena Tsukino._

* * *

Hola de nuevo

¿Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor, perdonen que no haya respondido sus comentario, tratare de hacerme el firme proposito de hacerlo con cada Reviwes futuro

Gracias por seguir esta historia

Cuidense y plis, dejen su comentario_.  
_


	14. Una verdad dolorosa

**Hola de nuevo.**

**aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

**que lo difruten.**

* * *

**_Una verdad dolorosa._  
**

**DARIEN POV**

Aquel papel escapo de mis manos y comenzó a descender hasta quedar abandonado en el suelo.

Una gama de sentimientos invadieron mi alma y mi corazón logrando paralizarme. El miedo, la confusión… la ira.

Mi respiración se acelero y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Sentí que la vista se me nublaba. Comencé a inhalar aire por la boca. La desesperación y el sentimiento de incertidumbre y molestia comenzaron a cegarme.

—No… no es posible —Murmure finalmente.

Comencé a girar mi rostro en ambas direcciones, como queriendo encontrar en algún rincón de aquella habitación, la repuesta a todas mis dudas.

El manojo de cartas llamo mi atención como si se estuviera burlando de la angustia en mi rostro.

Me acerque, y comencé a hojear cada sobre buscando con desesperación, alguno que señalara una fecha posterior a aquella carta que recién había leído.

Ese no podía ser nuestro final.

Esa no podía ser su última carta.

No era posible. No era lógico.

Debía haber más cartas. Debía existir aquella en que Serena se retractaba, y aseguraba seguirme esperando… seguir amándome.

Ella me amaba. Ella se refugió en mis brazos tras aquella batalla. Lloro en mi pecho el dolor que mi ausencia le había provocado.

Clamo mi nombre al haberme recuperado.

¡Ella me amaba!

Nada. Ninguna carta posterior.

¡Maldición! No era posible.

— ¡Mi esposa me ama!—Le grite al espejo como queriendo convencer al reflejo en el, de mis palabras.

Me gire al no soportar ver mi propio rostro en aquella imagen, y una vez más mis ojos se posaron en aquella hoja que aun permanecía en el suelo.

La tome, y salí de la habitación determinado a encontrar respuestas.

— ¡Haruka!— Vociferé en cuanto abrí la puerta, topándome de frente con el rostro sorprendido de Setsuna — ¿Dónde está ella? —reclame la presencia de la sailor del viento.

—Salió de la casa después de su conflicto en el pasillo. Debe estar cerca del lago.

Tras esa información pase a su lado dirigiéndome a grandes pasos hacia la puerta principal.

— ¿Darien qué es lo que está pasando?—La escuche preguntar a mis espaldas.

Hice caso omiso a su pregunta, y llegue a la puerta pasando frente al resto de las chicas.

El sol recién se asomaba en el horizonte. Jamás pudo importarme menos.

Busque rápidamente la silueta de Haruka en la distancia en todas direcciones. Nada.

Sentí la sangre comenzando a hervirme. Me sentí presa de un engaño. ¿Qué era mi matrimonio si ella no me amaba?

No podía creerlo. ¡Me negaba a aceptarlo!

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y un segundo después hundí mis dedos entre mi cabello con desesperación.

— ¡Haruka!

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Escuche el grito de Darien llamándome a la distancia, pero yo no regresaría. Seguiría corriendo tan lejos como fuera posible.

Me alejare de él, y de cualquiera que pueda recordarme mi injusticia hacia Serena, mi gatita.

No seguiría fingiendo que ese amor aun existía.

No volvería a ser parte de aquella mentira.

Ahora finalmente me veía a mi misma como el verdugo que llegue a ser en la vida de mi princesa, y me negaba a seguir cumpliendo ese papel.

Le daría la espalda al mundo de ser necesario para tratar de remediar mi error.

Mi deber como sailor y mi orgullo como guerrera podían irse al demonio.

¿El futuro? ¡Al demonio!

Nadie merece un mañana que este cimentado en los trozos marchitos de su corazón. ¡Nadie!

No quiero un futuro en el que ella no sea feliz.

Después de leer su diario no puedo seguir adelante con esta farsa. No quiero ayudarla a fundar una vida en la que ella solo finja sus sonrisas.

¿Cómo podría verla a los ojos? ¿Cómo podría sonreírle? ¿Cómo podría dormir al lado de la persona que amo sabiendo que ella no puede hacerlo?

¿Cómo podría yo permitirle sacrificar su corazón y su felicidad de esa manera?

¡No puedo! Simplemente no puedo.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Rey acaba de estar aquí, abogando una vez más por Darien. Recordándome el lugar que ya está escrito para mí en las páginas del destino._

—_Tú ya tienes a quien querer—Me aseguro, trayendo a mi mente la imagen del hombre que me ha abandonado._

_Tuve deseos de gritarle, de restregarle en la cara la realidad de ese amor que ella estaba defendiendo._

— _¿Qué piensas hacer? Tendremos mas problemas si no decides bien las cosas, no puedes estar jugando con las personas— Me aseguro. En eso tenía razón. Y a mí jamás me ha gustado ser la causante de los problemas._

_Me hizo dudar._

_Cuando ella se marcho, creo que ambas nos quedamos con la duda de lo que yo haría. Pero ya lo tengo claro._

_Recién he terminado de escribirle una carta más a Darien. La ultima._

_En ella me he despedido de él, no sin antes hacerle un par de reproches._

_Le hable fugazmente de Seiya, aunque no mencione su nombre. _

_Me siento más tranquila ahora, como si hubiera finalmente dado vuelta a esta página._

_Oficialmente hemos terminado, por lo menos, en lo que a mí concierne._

_Mañana buscare a Seiya en su último concierto. Seré honesta con él por primera vez, con respecto a mis sentimientos. Estoy ansiosa por decirle que lo amo. _

_Oh querido diario, hoy, finalmente, vuelvo a sonreír, sin falsedad, sin dolor… simplemente sonrió por el… gracias a él… _

_Mi Seiya…_

* * *

**SETSUNA POV**

Vimos a Darien salir de la casa vociferando en todas direcciones el nombre de Haruka. Pero ella jamás respondió.

Darien corrió hacia el muelle, después volvió y rodeo la casa. Parecía determinado y urgente por encontrar a nuestra compañera, pero eso no sucedió.

En el interior de la casa nos preguntábamos que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cuál podía ser el aparente conflicto que sostenían Darien y Haruka?

Ninguna de nosotras se atrevió siquiera a suponer. No teníamos ni la menor idea.

—Iré a ver a Serena, quizás los grito lograron despertarla— murmuro Mina en una semi-broma, que de hecho, no resulto para nada graciosa.

El resto de nosotras permanecimos en la sala, esperando que Darien o incluso Haruka, volvieran para darnos algunas respuestas.

Los minutos pasaron y fue finalmente el rostro de Darien el que volvió a ingresar por aquella puerta.

Se veía mal, alterado, confundido, triste y preocupado. Se detuvo por unos instantes en el umbral de la puerta, frente a nosotras. No dijo nada. Pero fue para todas obvio que se encontraba mal. Su mirada parecía desubicara, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y su mano derecha apretaba con furia un arrugado papel.

—Darien —lo llame murmurando su nombre. Él reacciono de manera alterada, como si mi voz le hubiera sorprendido, como si de un momento a otro, hubiera olvidado nuestra presencia.

—Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en los míos, y pude notar con toda claridad la confusión que estaba sintiendo, una confusión teñida de molestia. —Jamás… jamás me dijo nada, jamás lo creí posible, ¿Cómo pudo dejar de amarme? ¡¿Por qué?

Su confusión se estaba trasformando en furia. Sin embargo, ninguna de nosotras imaginábamos la causa. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Cuestioné determinada a obtener respuestas.

Con rostro molesto y pasos gigantes, se acerco a mí extendiendo frente a mi cara el papel que tan furiosamente había arrugado. Lo tome, y comencé a leer en silencio sintiendo su fuerte respiración a solo un paso.

— ¿Y bien?—Pregunto en cuanto yo aparte aquella hoja de mi vista— ¿Qué sabes al respecto? ¿Es verdad? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué?

—Yo… no es posible… no puede ser verdad. ¡Ella te ama! Quizás… quizás solo dudo por un momento. Ahora es tu esposa, lo escrito en este papel ya carece de importancia.

—No… no es tan fácil. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo. ¡Necesito respuestas!

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

—"_¿La amas lo suficiente como para renunciar a ella?"—_Las palabras de Haruka una vez más hicieron eco en mi mente. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería? ¿Serena ya no me ama?

Vi como Rei se puso de pie acercándose a nosotros, y tomo la carta de manos de Setsuna. Rápidamente leyó su contenido, mientras que yo analizaba la sorpresa que su rostro comenzaba a mostrar.

—Esto no significa nada —dijo finalmente. —Sin importar las dudas que pudo llegar a tener durante tu ausencia, ella te eligió a ti, se mantuvo a tu lado, se despidió de él y ahora es tu esposa. ¡Lo demás no importa!

— ¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Tú sabes quién es _él_?—Pregunto Setsuna mostrándose molesta.

—Las chicas y yo por accidente presenciamos esa declaración que la carta menciona. —Aseguro viendo fugazmente al resto de las inners— Esa noche hable con ella al respecto. Quizás escribió la carta antes de nuestra charla. Ya no importa. ¡Ella te eligió!—Aseguro viéndome a los ojos. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que eso no era del todo cierto.

* * *

**AMY POV**

No fue difícil deducir los detalles de aquella conversación. Y así, sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de los hermanos Kuo llego a mi mente.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? —Cuestiono Darien a Rei —Tu misma escuchaste lo que Haruka me pregunto hace menos de una hora. Ella sabe algo más. Ahora comprendo porque se mostro tan sorprendida y a la vez preocupada de que yo tuviera esas cartas. Ella sabía esto.

—Haruka ha estado actuando muy extraña desde el accidente. No deberías hacerle mucho caso. — Dije yo tratando de tranquilizarlo. No funciono.

—Tú debes saberlo. Ella te cuenta todo. — Sus pasos y sus palabras se habían dirigido esta vez a la señora de los mares.

Michiru meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación —No sé nada. Desde el accidente no habla conmigo. Se ha apartado de mí. Constantemente se pierde por horas y cuando vuelve, su expresión muestra aun más preocupación que la última vez. —Aseguro mientras que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—He notado que llora con frecuencia, y las pocas veces que he tratado de llegar a ella, simplemente me esquiva y vuelve a perderse.

* * *

**MICHIRU POV**

Darien tan solo se noto aun más frustrado con mi respuesta, que a fin de cuentas, no le había dicho nada.

Pero era verdad, yo estaba tan desconcertada con el comportamiento de Haruka, como cualquier otra persona en esa casa.

— ¿Quién es él?—Pregunto Darien finalmente. El silencio fue su única respuesta.

—_Perdóname, debí darme cuenta. Debí saberlo. Pero yo…. fui tan estúpida y ciega… _—A mi mente vinieron las palabras que Haruka había dicho a nuestra princesa, hacia apenas una hora—_No sé qué debo hacer_, ¡_Dímelo!, por Dios, dime que es lo que quieres que haga y lo hare, sin excusas ni pretextos, sin orgullo de por medio, ni opiniones personales, simplemente lo hare._

— _¿Quiénes que lo traiga a tu lado? ¡Dímelo!, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para ser feliz? ¿Qué debo hacer para que decidas despertar?__— _Y lo supe, en ese momento lo supe, aun cuando me negaba a creerlo del todo. ¿Pero quién mas podía ser? ¿De qué otro hombre podría tratarse?

— ¡¿Quién es él?—Volví a escuchar su furiosa pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos— ¿Lo conozco?

—Sí, lo conoces— Le informo Rey—Se trata del que llego a ser su mejor amigo durante tu ausencia… Seiya Kuo.

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

"_Seiya Kuo"—_Repetí su nombre en mi mente sin lograr que una imagen clara de él viniera a mi memoria.

Lo recordaba vagamente, quizás tan solo por la ocasión en que lo vi marcharse justo a su princesa. Y si, recuerdo haber notado en su forma de ver a Serena, que él no la miraba tan solo como a una amiga.

Pero ella jamás me dijo nada. En todo este tiempo transcurrido desde aquel día. Ella jamás volvió a mencionarlo. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, ella siempre se mostro esquiva al hablar de aquella época.

En su momento solo pensé que le dolía recordar el tiempo en que la muerte nos había separado. Pero ahora… ahora entendía que no le dolía el recuerdo de mi ausencia, sino la certeza de saber que no volvería a ver a aquel chico, que al parecer logro ganarse su corazón en aquellos días.

—Ella… jamás dijo nada. Yo jamás lo supe. ¿Acaso se enamoro de él?—Pregunte esperando que cualquiera de las presentes negara dicha posibilidad.

—Darien ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? ¿Qué importan las dudas que pudo tener en aquel entonces? Ella se caso contigo ¡Es tu esposa! Eso es lo único que debe importarte, y en cuento a Seiya… él es solo parte del pasado.

—No Lita. No es tan fácil. No puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar. Ella termino nuestra relación en esa carta. Ella había decidido quedarse con él. ¡Lo eligió a él!

* * *

**LITA POV**

El rostro de Darien lucia nervioso, desesperado. Como si la posibilidad de que Serena hubiera dejado de amarlo, en verdad lo hubiera lastimado.

—No tiene sentido estar hablando de esto. ¡Ella se quedo a tu lado! —Dije yo haciendo un nuevo intento por restarle importancia al tema.

—Te equivocas. Si importa. ¡A mí me importa! ¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes me lo dijo? ¿Por qué ninguna tuvo el valor de decirme que en mi ausencia ella cedió ante el amor de otro hombre?

— ¡Porque eso jamás paso!—Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Rei, quien solo respiro profundo antes de seguir hablando —Sí, yo note que él había cambiado sus sentimientos con respecto a ella. Todas sabíamos que Seiya buscaba en Serena algo más que una buena amiga, pero ella jamás… óyelo bien… Serena jamás dio señales de corresponderle. Jamás hablo con nosotras respecto a esa decisión que menciona en la carta. Y hasta el día de hoy, yo jamás creí que existiera realmente la posibilidad de que ella dejara de amarte.

Tras las palabras de mi amiga el ambiente quedo nuevamente sumido en el silencio, y tras unos minutos, fue una nueva pregunta de Darien lo que finalmente lo rompió.

— ¿Por qué después de esta carta no se atrevió a decirles nada? ¿Por qué dejo que él se marchara si estaba decidida a aceptarlo? No lo entiendo. —Murmuro bajando la vista y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. — ¿Cuándo?—Pregunto de pronto levantando nuevamente la mirada para posarla recelosa sobre mi— ¿Cuándo fue que _él_ se declaro?

Yo suspire —Lo recuerdo bien, fue la tarde anterior a que iniciara la batalla contra Galaxia.

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

Sentí que el aire comenzó a faltarme. ¡No soy estúpido! De inmediato ate los cabos sueltos.

La carta fue escrita ese mismo día, el día en que él le pidió una oportunidad para remplazarme.

Ahora comprendía porque él se marcho con aquel rostro dolido. Ahora entendía el porqué Serena lo despidió con aquella amigable sonrisa. El porqué jamás le confesó a Seiya que estaba dispuesta a brindarle aquella oportunidad que él había pedido. Ahora entendía porque jamás hablo con las chicas al respecto. Y era ahora que podía comprender finalmente, porque después de romper nuestra relación en una carta, hoy, seguía a m lado.

—Sintió culpa— Profirieron mis labios dando a conocer mis pensamientos. —Ella sintió culpa al darse cuenta de que yo no la había abandonado, que no la había olvidado como en algunas cartas me reprocho.

— Darien ¿de qué estás hablando?— Pregunto Setsuna acercándose a mí.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás evitando su cercanía —Ella se enamoro de él en mi ausencia. Ella renuncia a mí, a nuestro futuro, a Rini… por él.

* * *

**AMY POV**

—Eso no es verdad. Ella está a tu lado. ¡Te ama! —Asegure yo tratando de borrar todo rastro de duda en él.

— ¡Mentira!— Grito Darien mostrándose sumamente dolido por su propia afirmación. — ¿Acaso no lo entienden? De no haber sido porque Galaxia revelo que yo estaba muerto, seguramente ella ahora estaría en los brazos de eso chico. Serena… ella se dio cuenta de que yo no merecía sus reproches, que yo no merecía que rompiera nuestra relación. ¡Sintió culpa!... y se quedo a mi lado.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_La felicidad que expresaba la última vez que visite tus páginas, tristemente ha desaparecido._

_No cabe duda. El destino me odia. Es tan solo un cruel titiritero, y yo, patéticamente, soy su marioneta favorita._

_Estaba decidida a darme una oportunidad con Seiya. Fui a buscarlo, quería hablar con él antes de su último concierto._

_Las cosas comenzaron a salir mal aun antes de llegar a mi destino, ya que para mi mala suerte, me tope con Haruka y Michiru._

— _No me digas que tenías planeado ir a ver a ese sujeto— Me dijo Haruka dejando notar la molestia que esa idea le provocaba._

—_Quería ver su ultimo concierto—Mentí valiéndome del único recurso que tenia a la mano para poder verlo._

— _¿Hasta cuando vas a entender? ¡No quiero que lo veas!— Me reclamo_

—_Recuerda que tú tienes a Darién—Profirieron los labios de Michiru._

_¿Y qué hice yo? Desvié la mirada y me sentí acobardada por ellas una vez más._

_Yo no tenía a Darien. El se había marchado y ninguna de ellas se había preocupado por detenerlo, o por hacerlo volver._

_Ninguna de ellas había hablado con él. Nadie le dijo el dolor que yo padecería al tenerlo lejos, aun cuando todas estaban consientes de eso._

_Por un segundo estuve tentada en responderle. En gritarle que me dejara buscar mi propia felicidad. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?_

_¿Tan poco me conocen que nadie se ha dado cuenta de la pesadilla en que se ha convertido mi vida?_

_¿Nadie ha notado mi dolor?_

—_Por supuesto, yo quiero mucho a Darién —Asegure. No era mentira, simplemente no aclare que ya no lo amaba— Pero también quiero a otras personas, y no puedo dejarlas— Dije patéticamente tratando de defenderme. Ellas no me comprendieron._

—_Entiéndelo, ese individuo jamás entenderá tus palabras—Me aseguro Haruka, despreciando una vez mas a Seiya_

— _¡Te equivocas!—Lo defendí._

—_Entonces, ¿porque no le dices adiós personalmente? —De inmediato lo supe, ellas estaban decididas a llevarme ante el, solo para obligarme a decirle adiós— ¡Esta será la última vez que lo veas! ¿De acuerdo?— Sentencio Haruka, y yo, sintiéndome idiota una vez más, solo guarde silencio._

_Cuando llegamos a su camerino tocamos la puerta, y al entrar, de inmediato note la presencia de aquella mujer pelirroja, a la que mi querido Seiya llamaba con cariño princesa._

_Lo admito, sentí celos por un momento._

—_Les deseo buena suerte en su último concierto — dije sintiéndome cohibida ante la presencia no solo de aquella mujer y de mis amigas, sino también de Taiki y Yaten. — yo…_

_Él pidió que nos dieran unos minutos a solas. Haruka y Michiru aceptaron casi de inmediato saliendo de la habitación, Taiki y Yaten las imitaron inducidos por su princesa._

_Nos quedamos solos y busque en mi interior las palabras ideales para decirle lo que sentía, pero él se me adelanto._

— _Bombón, las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio— Me aseguro, volviendo a confirmar con esas palabras sus sentimientos hacia mi._

—_Seiya... bueno, yo quiero…— Balbuceé tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para confesarle mi amor._

—_Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, solo porque me gustas bombón. —Se acerco a mí, llevando sus labios cerca de mi oído — ¿Sabes? Cuando termine el concierto… te secuestrare. _

_Debo confesarte, querido diario, que esa idea me pareció sumamente tentadora._

—_Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea. —Me aseguro logrando que mi corazón palpitara aun mas fuerte—Bombón, solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kuo—Me dijo a son de broma. No me importaba su posición como un famoso cantante, y él lo sabia._

—_Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el ultimo concierto que tendremos. Bombón, espero que pronto encuentres a tu novio— Y con esas palabras… derrumbo mi fantasía. ¿Que podía yo responder a eso? ¿Qué significaba?_

—_Discúlpame—Trate de tomar la palabra sintiéndome un tanto herida por su ultimo comentario. El no me comprendió._

—_No, no tienes por qué disculparte… solo que… —y allí, en ese justo instante, acerco su rostro al mío._

_Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, y fueron sus labios sobre mi mejilla los que me hicieron reaccionar. Una lágrima escapo de mis ojos —Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes… mi dulce bombón_

_¿Acaso el… acaso Seiya se estaba haciendo a un lado? ¿Acaso estaba renunciando a la pasibilidad de un "nosotros"?_

_Lo siguiente que supe, es que él había salido de aquella habitación, dejándome una dolorosa sensación a despedida._

_Esto no podía ser todo. Yo debía hablar con él. Debía decirle que Darien y yo habíamos terminado. Debía decirle que ansiaba que él y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, ser una pareja, buscar nuestro propio futuro. _

_Hay tanto que debía decirle, y en los siguientes minutos en que lo vi sobre aquel escenario, me fui convenciendo a mi misma de que debía hacerlo. Debía ser sincera, le diría que lo amaba. Solo así lograría retenerlo a mí lado._

_Pero no pude… _

_Galaxia llego haciendo que todo Tokio pudo verla, oírla, temerle…_

_La inevitable sucedió, algunas vidas se creyeron perdidas para siempre en medio de la lucha. Y allí, en medio de aquel tétrico escenario, esa malvada mujer me rebelo una verdad que logro arrancarme el alma por completo…_

_Darien… ella se había llevado a mi Darien_

_El jamás me abandono. El jamás se olvido de mí. Jamás me traiciono. El era inocente a todos los reproches que guardaba en mi interior. El… seguía siendo mío, tal como la última vez que bese sus labios. Y yo… me sentí morir, me sentí traidora, la más vil de las mujeres._

_El dolor de su pérdida llego a mí de golpe. El auto reproche comenzó a devorarme las entrañas. Y a mi lado aun estaba el… Seiya, logrando que mi corazón siguiera palpitando a pesar del sufrimiento. Logrando que mi culpa se hiciera cada vez más grade. _

_Si, sentía culpa hacia Darien, porque fue hasta ese día que pude comprender que en esa historia entre los dos, había sido yo la villana._

_Y sin embargo, la culpa, el sufrimiento, y toda esa gama de reproches producidos por mi conciencia, no fueron suficientes para mitigar el amor que mi corazón sentía por Seiya._

* * *

**_y bien? que les parecio?_**

_**por favor dejen sus comentarios**  
_


	15. Un falso juramento

Hola de nuevo. Me rehusé a terminar el año sin actualiza esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen este fic, y en especial a quienes se toman un momento para dejar sus comentarios, en verdad lo aprecio.

* * *

_**Un falso Juramento.**_

**MINA POV**

Escuche la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala, la voz de Darien se notaba molesta pero a la vez dolida. Verifique que Serena seguía durmiendo y salí al pasillo dispuesta a reunirme con el resto y averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba a Darien.

— ¡Porque eso jamás paso!—escuche la voz alterada de Rei —Sí, yo note que él había cambiado sus sentimientos con respecto a ella. Todas sabíamos que Seiya buscaba en Serena algo más que una buena amiga, pero ella jamás… óyelo bien… Serena jamás dio señales de corresponderle. Jamás hablo con nosotras respecto a esa decisión que menciona en la carta. Y hasta el día de hoy, yo jamás creí que existiera realmente la posibilidad de que ella dejara de amarte.

Mis pasos se detuvieron. Me quede congelada por un momento. ¿Por qué estaban tocando ese tema? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Por qué después de esta carta no se atrevió a decirles nada? ¿Por qué dejo que él se marchara si estaba decidida a aceptarlo? No lo entiendo. —Confeso Darien confundido y un tanto derrotado. Yo retome mis pasos en silencio. — ¿Cuándo?—Pregunto de pronto— ¿Cuándo fue que _él_ se declaro?

—Lo recuerdo bien—Aseguro Lita— fue la tarde anterior a que iniciara la batalla contra Galaxia.

Detuve mis pasos una vez más y recargue mi espalda contra la pared más cercana a ellos.

—Sintió culpa. Ella sintió culpa al darse cuenta de que yo no la había abandonado, que no la había olvidado como en algunas cartas me reprocho.

— Darien ¿de qué estás hablando?— Pregunto Setsuna

—Ella se enamoro de él en mi ausencia. Ella renuncia a mí, a nuestro futuro, a Rini… por él.

—Eso no es verdad. Ella está a tu lado. ¡Te ama! —Aseguro Amy tratando de borrar todo rastro de duda en Darien.

— ¡Mentira!— Grito el— ¿Acaso no lo entienden? De no haber sido porque Galaxia revelo que yo estaba muerto, seguramente ella ahora estaría en los brazos de eso chico. Serena… ella se dio cuenta de que yo no merecía sus reproches, que yo no merecía que rompiera nuestra relación. ¡Sintió culpa!... y se quedo a mi lado.

No pude escuchar mas, no quise seguir escuchando. Di media vuelta y regrese a la habitación de Serena.

Sí, yo también recordaba aquella tarde. Y aun más, recordaba perfectamente lo que paso aquella noche, después de esa declaración.

**Recuerdo**

—Buenas noches— Salude a la madre se Serena al ser recibida por ella.

—Hola Mina, buenas noches, Serena recién a salido a dejar una carta en el buzón de correo, no debe tardar, pasa, puedes esperarla en su habitación.

Agradecí y pase de largo subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi amiga. No sabía exactamente que hacia allí ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo podría siquiera tocar el tema sin herir sus sentimientos? ¿Y si yo estaba equivocada?

La verdad no creía estarlo. De hecho, el haber visto a Reí entrar a casa de Serena hace un par de horas me lo había dejado claro. Seguramente ella también lo había notado.

No había querido acercarme al ver a Reí, así que decidí hablar con Serena al día siguiente. Sin embargo, al llegar a mi casa seguía sintiéndome intranquila y termine dando media vuelta para caminar una vez más en dirección a la casa de mi amiga.

Y aquí estaba. En su habitación, sin saber exactamente que decirle. Sin saber exactamente como justificar mí visita nocturna.

Me sentía nerviosa y en realidad no estaba consciente del motivo. Me la pase caminando de un lado a otro en aquella habitación, hasta que un pequeño cuaderno sobre el escritorio de Serena llamo mi atención.

_Querido diario:_

_Rey acaba de estar aquí, abogando una vez más por Darien. Recordándome el lugar que ya está escrito para mí en las páginas del destino._

—_Tú ya tienes a quien querer—Me aseguro, trayendo a mi mente la imagen del hombre que me ha abandonado._

_Tuve deseos de gritarle, de restregarle en la cara la realidad de ese amor que ella estaba defendiendo._

Detuve mi lectura sintiendo que las manos comenzaban a temblarme. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué? No era posible. Aun cuando ya lo había pensado, aun cuando lo había sospechado, esperaba estar equivocada como tantas otras veces.

— _¿Qué piensas hacer? Tendremos más problemas si no decides bien las cosas, no puedes estar jugando con las personas— Me aseguro. En eso tenía razón. Y a mí jamás me ha gustado ser la causante de los problemas._

_Me hizo dudar._

_Cuando ella se marcho, creo que ambas nos quedamos con la duda de lo que yo haría. Pero ya lo tengo claro._

_Recién he terminado de escribirle una carta más a Darien. La ultima._

_En ella me he despedido de él, no sin antes hacerle un par de reproches._

_Le hable fugazmente de Seiya, aunque no mencione su nombre. _

_Me siento más tranquila ahora, como si hubiera finalmente dado vuelta a esta página._

_Oficialmente hemos terminado, por lo menos, en lo que a mí concierne._

_Mañana buscare a Seiya en su último concierto. Seré honesta con él por primera vez, con respecto a mis sentimientos. Estoy ansiosa por decirle que lo amo. _

_Oh querido diario, hoy, finalmente, vuelvo a sonreír, sin falsedad, sin dolor… simplemente sonrió por el… gracias a él… _

_Mi Seiya…_

Cerré el pequeño cuaderno y lo deje sobre aquel escritorio. El temblor de mis manos aun prevalecía. ¿Qué sería del futuro que conocemos? ¿En verdad esto haría feliz a Serena? ¿Estaba ella segura de esa decisión?

Y entonces recordé las palabras de la Sra. Ikuko. _Serena recién a salido a dejar una carta en el buzón de correo, no debe tardar._

Salí de aquella habitación y corrí hacia la puerta principal sin despedirme de nadie. Quizás aun podría alcanzarla. No con la intención de detenerla, yo… no sabía exactamente cuál era mi intención, quizás… quizás solo quería estar segura de que ella no se arrepentiría el día de mañana.

Esta era una decisión que afectaría muchas vidas. Una decisión que le traería muchos reproches a Serena.

A mí no me importaba el futuro que podría perderse. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz. Quería ver nuevamente su radiante sonrisa. La ilusión en sus ojos. Quería que la Serena dulce y alegre volviera. Ella más que nadie se merecía un final feliz.

Corrí cada vez con mayor velocidad, y al girar la esquina pude verla frente aquel buzón. Su mano extendida sujetando aquel sobre frente aquella ranura. Enfile mis pasos hacia ella dispuesta a preguntarle si era eso lo que realmente quería. Sin embargo, a tan solo unos metros mis pies se tuvieron, y yo quede perpleja ante aquella escena frente a mis ojos.

Serena levanto la vista hacia el oscuro firmamento y su mirada brillo cristalina ante la tenue luz de la luna. No había rastro de dolor o de angustia en aquella mirada. Ninguna señal de duda o incertidumbre. Ninguna pena.

Y así, contemplando la luna, en sus labios se dibujo una cálida sonrisa. Una que hacía tiempo la había abandonado. Una sonrisa sincera.

Su mano soltó aquel sobre dejándolo perderse tras aquella ranura. Ella no dudo ni por un instante.

La vi tomar aire profundamente y al soltarlo, su sonrisa pareció ampliarse. Y fue allí, en ese instante que pude distinguir nuevamente esa chispa de ilusión en sus ojos. Ella era feliz. En ese momento, en ese lugar, ante aquella decisión, ella fue feliz.

Y yo… yo fui feliz por ella.

**Fin del recuerdo**

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo seguir adelante después de esa revelación?_

_¿Cómo saltar la mano de Darien para correr a los brazos de Seiya?_

_¡Maldita mi vida! _

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Darien ha vuelto, y su amor por mi sigue brillando en sus celestes ojos. _

_¿Y yo? _

_¡Yo me estoy volviendo loca!_

_Maldita culpa corroe mis entrañas. _

_El ha vuelto siendo inocente a cualquiera de mi reclamos. Ha vuelto a mí, a mis brazos, deseoso de continuar nuestra historia de amor._

_¿Y qué hago yo como todo ese dolor que creí padecer por su culta en todos estos meses?_

_¿Qué hago con todos los reproches y la molestia que tenía guardadas para él?_

_¿Cómo puedo simplemente despojarme de un sentimiento que llevo meses alimentando?_

_Sí, me alegra saber que él está bien,_

_Y si, ahora comprendo el porqué de su abandono, de su falta de comunicación._

_Es obvio que él no tenía la culpa. _

_¡Pero yo no lo sabía! Y todo ese tiempo estuve padeciendo por él. Le estuve reprochando y estuve molesta. _

_Y ahora ¿se supone que debo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? _

_¿Cómo?_

_¿Cómo le digo a mi corazón que debe olvidar los últimos meses?_

_¿Cómo le hago entender que debe recuperar todo el amor que sentía por Darien? _

_¿Cómo despojarme de este nuevo sentimiento que me embarga cada vez que pienso en Seiya?_

_¡Yo lo amo!_

_A pesar de esta verdad. A pesar de esta culpa. A pesar aun de tener a Darien a mi lado._

_¡Yo lo amo!_

_¡Amo a Seiya!_

_¡Maldita mi existencia!_

_Maldito destino que sigue burlándose a carcajadas de mi agonía._

_¿Cómo puedo pensar en aquel utópico futuro cuando ya había renunciado a el por una nueva ilusión?_

_¿Cómo seguir adelante sin sentir que me traiciono a mí misma, a mi corazón, y todos los que me rodean al hacerles vivir lo que para mí ya sería una mentira?_

_¿Cómo podre besar a Darien buscando en sus labios el sabor de otro hombre?_

_¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos deseando ver mi reflejo en otras pupilas?_

_¿Cómo decirle "te amo" sin sentir que le estoy mintiendo?_

_¿Cómo puedo retomar mi vida, cuando obviamente ya no será la misma sin la luz de esa estrella?_

_¿Cómo decir adiós a Seiya, sabiendo que con su partida se llevara una parte de mí ser?_

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

Esta revelación me estaba asfixiando.

¿Qué era mi matrimonio si ella no me amaba?

¿Cómo seguir adelante?

—Quizás no fue culpa, quizás recapacito al saber la verdad, quizás decidió retomar su amor por ti—Propuso Lita. Sus palabras me sonaron vacías.

Un _quizás_ no me bastaba, un _quizás_ era solo la confirmación de que ella dudo de mi amor, y aun más doloroso, un _quizás_ representaba mi duda al no saber si mi esposa en verdad me amaba.

—Darien, no tiene caso que te lastimes de esa manera. ¡Ella es tu esposa! Un futuro los espera. El destino ya está escrito. Ella despertara y podremos retomar el curso de nuestras vidas. Si, quizás dudo, pero permaneció a tu lado, eso es lo único que importa.

—No es tan simple Setsuna, no puedo simplemente dejarlo de lado, no puedo arrancarme esta duda que recién se instalado en mi pecho. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no estoy seguro de nada. ¿Y si tengo razón? ¿Y si es la culpa y la obligación lo que la ata a mi lado? ¿Y si no es a mí a quien ama?

— ¿Qué importancia tendría?

Fije mi vista en ella queriendo descifrar en su rostro si en verdad aquella pregunta había sido proferida por sus labios. Sin embargo, el rostro de Setsuna se mostro tan impasible como siempre, con ese inigualable aire de sabiduría.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ese pregunta?—la cuestiono Amy de inmediato— ¿acaso insinúas que esta de mas el amor?

* * *

**SETSUNA POV**

Su pregunta me pareció estúpida. ¿Cómo responder a ella sin contradecirme o ganarme el repudio de los presentes?

—He visto el futuro, e ignoro si es el amor, o el deber lo necesario para fundarlo. Lo único que sé es que Tokio de cristal está más cerca que nunca. Aquella boda marcaba el inicio de una nueva era. El inicio de la realización de nuestros sueños. La recompensa de todas nuestras luchas y sacrificios.

— ¿Dices que no te importa él como surja aquella utopía? ¿Dices que esta de mas desear que nuestros soberanos se amen?

—Sin duda sería ideal que el amor prevaleciera, pero, ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si en verdad el amor ha decaído? ¿Acaso renunciaremos a todo? ¿Les resultaría tan fácil adaptarse a un futuro no planeado y diferente a aquel por el que hemos luchado? ¿Serian felices ante esa nueva realidad?

Mis palabras parecieron adentrarse en sus mentes. Nadie hablo por varios minutos. Nadie me dio una respuesta. Yo tome aquel silencio como la confirmación de mis argumentos. Todo debía seguir su curso. Tokio de cristal debía realizarse.

Di media vuelta dispuesta a dejar esa conversación por terminada. Me encamine al pasillo con la intención de ver a mi princesa para después retirarme a mi habitación. Sin embargo, tas mi primer paso una afirmación a mis espaldas me detuvo.

—Lo has visto. —Aseguro Michiru mostrándose molesta y a la vez sorprendida— Tú has visto el futuro de Serena al lado de Seiya. Has visto la alternativa.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Me encuentro a medio morir. La mitad de mi corazón ha partido con Seiya mientras que la porción que aun me queda continúa sangrando dolorosamente._

_No sé como podre seguir adelante. Siento que mi vida se ha convertido en una mentira de la que no puedo escapar._

_Le miento a todos al mostrarme sonriente._

_Le miento a Darien al tomar su mano y al fingir que me interesa hablar de nuestro futuro._

_Incluso me miento a mi misma cuando estúpidamente trato de convencerme de que todo saldrá bien._

_¡Soy una idiota!_

_¡Soy una maldita idiota cobarde!_

_Lo extraño… lo extraño tanto._

_Y aun la presencia de todos a mí alrededor no logra llenar ni un poco el hueco que él ha dejado._

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde su partida, y estos patéticos siete días me han parecido siete eternidades._

_¿Cómo podre sobreponerme a esta pena?_

_¿Cómo podre seguir adelante sintiéndome perdida, triste, e incompleta?_

_Me duele tanto su ausencia. Y me duele aun mas tener que callar mi agonía. Tener que fingirme sonriente. Tomar de la mano a otro hombre. Besar otros labios deseando los suyos, y planear un futuro, donde él no estará…_

* * *

**MINA POV**

Entre nuevamente a la habitación de mi amiga, para encontrarla exactamente igual. Esto ya pasaba de ser triste a frustrante, y actualmente incluso molesto.

¡¿Por qué demonios no despertaba? ¿Acaso aun en la inconsciencia no podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor?

—Serena, debes despertar —le pedí como tantas otras veces mientras tomaba su mano izquierda. — Todo comienza a desmoronarse. ¡Te necesitamos!

Acaricie su mano prestando atención en la argolla matrimonial que descansaba en su dedo. — Necesito saber que esto es lo que querías, que te casaste por amor y por la ilusión de un futuro que tú también deseabas. Por favor Serena… necesito saber que no me mentiste.

**Recuerdo.**

—He llagado—Anuncie, y de inmediato la mirada molesta de Rei se poso sobre mí.

—Pues ya era hora, o mejor dicho, hace 30 minutos era hora de que llegaras. ¿Acaso la puntualidad escapa del todo de tus limitadas capacidades?

—Lo lamento—Me disculpe— Pero no es para tanto, el vestido no se irá a ninguna parte.

—Pero nosotras si—Arremetió.

—No importa Reí, yo me quedare con ella, vayan ustedes a casa de Haruka y nosotras las alcanzaremos mas tarde. —Escuche la voz de Serena defendiéndome desde el interior de un vestidor.

—Me parece buena idea, podremos pasar a mi casa por un pastel de chocolate que he preparado. —Secundo Lita incitando a Reí a aceptar la idea.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato. No tarden demasiado. —Se despidió Amy, y enseguida las tres salieron de lugar.

—Tu vestido esta aquí al lado—Me indicó Serena. Yo me acerque y entre al vestidor contigua al suyo donde un hermoso vertido me esperaba.

—Me rindo—La escuche decir—No puedo abrir el cierre de mi vestido por mi misma—Confeso.

Yo termine de ponerme el mío y corrí la cortina frente a mí para encontrarme a Serena vistiendo el que sería su vestido de novia.

Lucia hermosa, aun sin estar del todo preparada. Su lacio cabello rubio caía suelto a sus espaldas, seguramente porque las chicas habían tratado de adivinar que peinado le vendría mejor en compañía de aquel vestido.

—Es hermoso—Confesé admirando el perfecto diseño. Ya lo había visto antes, cuando las chicas y yo vimos su fotografía en un catalogo. Sin embargo, el tenerlo frente a mí, siendo usado por mi amiga, le daba una hermosura especial.

—Sí, es mucho más lindo de lo que yo esperaba. —Dijo Serena con una mueca en el rostro que pretendía ser una sonrisa. — El tuyo también es lindo—Añadió para esquivar mi atención de ella.

—Debe serlo, ya que pienso usarlo en una fecha muy especial. —Asegure poniendo suma atención en la expresión de su rostro.

—Todo será perfecto— Se dijo a si misma parándose frente al espejo, que me devolvió una nueva imagen de su _"alegre"_ sonrisa

— ¿Sabes que lo haría en verdad perfecto?—Pregunte aventurándome en terreno espinoso. Ella se giro para verme, dejando notar su duda ante mi pregunta. —Que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki pudieran estar con nosotras.

No se lo esperaba, eso fue obvio, y al no tener contemplada la mención de aquel nombre no pudo disimular su reacción al escucharlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cristalizándose de inmediato. Ella giro dándome la espalda, quizás queriendo evitar que yo viera la lagrima que surco su mejilla. Sus manos se cerraron en puño sobre aquella blanca tela en su regazo. Sus ojos ahora cerrados permanecían apretados en un gesto de dolor contenido.

Ella respiro profundo y al soltar el aire sus labios dibujaron un intento de sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron y su sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de que yo había presenciado todo gracias a aquel espejo.

—Deseaba estar equivocada— Le dije acercándome aun mas a ella— Pero tu reacción ante la simple mención de su nombre me lo ha dejado claro… tu aun amas a Seiya.

—No sabes lo que dices—Me reprocho casi molesta— Darien es el único amor de mi vida. Me casare con él y juntos lograremos el futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado.

—Mientes—reproche de inmediato—Darien no es, ni ha sido el único amor de tu vida… por lo menos no de esta vida.

—Déjalo Mina, no pienso discutir esa tontería contigo— Me dio la espalda dispuesta a ingresar en uno de los vestidores.

—Fui a buscarte aquella noche, horas después de que Seiya se te declarara en la terraza del colegio. —Sus pasos se detuvieron, pero ella permaneció de espaldas a mí. — No estabas en casa, tu madre me dijo que habías ido a dejar una carta al buzón de correo. Me permitió esperarte en tu habitación y fue allí donde encontré tu diario abierto.

—Leí aquella página y después salí a buscarte. Te encontré justo cuando metías la carta en el buzón. Vi como tu mirada volvía a iluminarse ante aquella decisión, vi como tus labios dibujaron una hermosa sonrisa. Vi tu felicidad en ese momento. Una felicidad que hasta el día de hoy no ha vuelto a surcar tus facciones.

—Tu amas a Seiya, y creo que continuas con todo esto solo porque tienes miedo de enfrentar esa verdad. Porque sientes sobre tu espalda la responsabilidad de brindarnos un futuro al que tu ya habías renunciado. Te sientes culpable de haberte enamorado de otro hombre mientras creías que tu prometido te había abandonado, cuando en realidad, se encontraba muerto.

—Darien regreso de la muerte. Regreso creyendo que nada había cambiado, que tú aun lo esperabas con el mismo amor con el que meses atrás lo habías despedido.

—Tú planeabas decirnos todo ese día. El día en que Galaxia finalmente apareció. Pero no tuviste tiempo. La lucha comenzó, y al terminar, Darien había vuelto, y tu debiste sentirte culpable y confundida. El te estrecho en sus brazos y al sentir su amor, no tuviste el valor de decirle que ya no le correspondías.

—Y ahora estamos aquí, a solo días de una boda que no te ara feliz, pero quizás aun es tiempo, quizás podrías…

— ¡Basta!— Exigió al parecer molesta deteniendo mis palabras. Se giro finalmente para quedar frente a mí, y en su rostro encontré calma. —Es verdad que en aquel tiempo dude del amor de Darien. Es verdad que al creerme abandonada visualice la posibilidad de brindarle a Seiya la oportunidad que me había pedido.

—Nunca fue un secreto que él me amaba, y yo me sentía feliz al estar a su lado. Creí que podríamos tener un futuro juntos, que él seria para mí mas de los que Darien había sido. Seiya siempre fue más detallista, más expresivo y cariñoso. Podía ser yo misma a su lado sin temor a decepcionarlo o causarle alguna vergüenza.

—Creí amarlo, pero en el instante en que Darien volvió no pude hacer más que correr a sus brazos. Todo el dolor y la angustia que su ausencia me había causado desaparecieron por completo al tenerlo junto a mí.

—Mi amor por él pareció renovarse y hacerse más fuerte. Y toda duda en mi desapareció por completo. Yo amaba a Darien, siempre lo he amado. Y el amor que creí sentir por Seiya se esfumo en el momento en que Darien volvió a mi vida.

No podía terminar de creer del todo sus palabras, aun cuando su rostro insistía en confirmarme lo que estaba diciendo.

—No te creo —Confesé— He visto tu reacción ante la sola mención del nombre de Seiya.

—Lo extraño—dijo sin más— la extraño tanto que a veces duele, pero no por los motivos que tú aseguras. El fue mi mejor amigo en aquellos días. Le tome un cariño muy especial, tanto, que incluso llegue a creer que estaba enamorada.

—A veces aun me duele pensar en el, sabiendo que jamás volveré a verlo. Lo extraño, pero tanto él como yo estamos en el sitio que nos corresponde.

Me acerque a ella y tome sus manos entre las mías, uniendo también nuestras miradas— Júrame que es verdad lo que me dices. Que amas a Darien y que te casaras con el por el amor que le tienes, y no por un deber que sientas hacia nosotras, o por la obligación de fundar Tokio de cristal.

Sus manos apretaron el agarre de las mías. Sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa y con toda claridad y decisión en sus palaras me dijo: _lo juro, __casarme con él es lo que más anhelo_.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Finalmente me he resignado. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?_

_Mi boda se acerca día a día, y todos a mí alrededor parecen exageradamente alegres._

_Ya todo está listo, todo pedido y reservado. La asistencia confirmada, los regalos llegando…_

_Todo podría ser tan perfecto si tan solo el novio fuera otro…._

_Pero ¿Qué caso tiene ya soñar con imposibles?_

_¿Qué caso tiene lamentarse por la oportunidad ya perdida?_

_El no volverá, y yo debo seguir mi vida tal y como estaba planeada antes de conocerlo._

_Darien es un buen hombre, me ama, y hasta hace poco yo lo amaba más que a mi propia vida._

_Nuestro futuro será perfecto… casi perfecto._

"_Yo amo a Darien"—le he dicho hoy a Mina mintiéndole a la cara. —"casarme con él es lo que más anhelo"—le asegure rogando al cielo que creyera esa mentira._

_Creo que la he convencido_

_Solo debo repetirlo una y mil veces hasta convencerme a mí misma…_

* * *

_¿Qué opinan? El POV de Setsuna me lo saque de la manga al último momento. Ya veremos cómo desarrollo su respuesta a la afirmación de Michiru._

_Por favor dejen sus opiniones._

_Feliz navidad y un súper feliz año 2012._


	16. Vuelve

**Hola de nuevo, aca traigo un capitulo mas que da pie a algo que muchas esperan.**

* * *

**_Vuelve._  
**

**SETSUNA POV**

—Lo has visto. —Aseguro Michiru mostrándose molesta y a la vez sorprendida— Tú has visto el futuro de Serena al lado de Seiya. Has visto la alternativa.

No respondí a esa afirmación, y ante mi silencio, llegaron las preguntas.

— ¿Es eso verdad Setsuna?—pregunto Amy mostrándose incrédula.

Una vez más no respondí. ¿Qué podía decir?

— ¿Setsuna?— Me llamo Darien mientras caminaba hacia mí. Aun así no me gire para encararlo. El llego a mi lado y tomo mi brazo con brusquedad obligándome a girar. — ¿Es eso verdad? ¡Dímelo!—Exigió mostrando su dolor tanto como su molestia antes esa idea.

—Si— Respondí secamente.

Los murmullos y las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar de los labios de las chicas.

Darien soltó mi brazo con una expresión de completa incredulidad en su rostro. — ¿Cómo es posible?

—El futuro cambia principalmente debido a ella, a sus decisiones.

Rey camino hacia mi parándose al lado de Darien— ¿Dices que tu lo has sabido todo este tiempo? ¿Desde el momento en que ella escribió esta carta? ¿Desde el instante en que ella tomo esa decisión?

—Si—fue una vez más mi corta respuesta.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—cuestionó esta vez Michiru sintiéndose quizás herida por habérselo ocultado.

—Sentí el estremecimiento en las puertas del tiempo, en la puerta del futuro, quise investigar y frente a mis ojos pude ver como todo lo que hasta ese momento conocía cambiaba… todo.

Darien llevó una de sus manos a su cabello en un gesto nervioso, bajo la mirada y divago para si mismo por unos segundos. Después fijo una vez más su vista en mi y pregunto:— ¿Ella es feliz?... ¿es esa realidad?… ¿con él?…

—Ella es feliz en la realidad que todos conocemos, en el futuro que ya la tenía destinada a permanecer a tu lado. ¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia a esto? A pesar de que el futuro cambio cuando escribió esa carta, volvió a cambiar cuando decidió por voluntad propia quedarse a tu lado.

— ¡Ella te eligió! Eligio cumplir con su destino. Ya no importan las dudas que tubo. Ya no importa la confusión de sus sentimientos. Se quedo a tu lado, como debía ser. Ella acepto su deber, y sería bueno que todos ustedes aceptaran el suyo y dejaran estas absurdas tonterías.

Eso fue todo, me marche de ahí antes de tener que escuchar más preguntas estúpidas. ¿Qué importancia tenían ya todas esas inquietudes?

Ella ahora era la esposa del príncipe de la tierra. Justo como tenía que ser.

* * *

**MINA POV**

**Cinco días después**

Estamos enloqueciendo ¿lo sabes? Cada día parece más dolorosa que el anterior en que no despiertas. Cualquiera diría que ya estaríamos resignados… pero no es así.

Te extrañamos Serena, nos hace tanta falta tu sonrisa. Las horas son eternas en medio de esta angustia. ¿Y sabes que es lo curioso? Ya nadie dice nada al respecto.

Las palabras parecen haberse extinguido en esta casa… ahora todo es silencio. Cada quien pasa los días en su propia soledad aun rodeados por el resto de nosotros.

Desde aquella discusión referente a Seiya, nadie ha vuelto a pronunciar su nombre. Sin embargo, yo noto la duda que cada uno carga en su interior… en especial Darien.

Es difícil creer que quizás el tenga razón, y que sea la culpa y lo obligación lo único que te llevo al altar aquel día.

Es difícil creer que el amor que sentías por el se perdiera, y que decidieras amar a otro hombre.

Si, es difícil y doloroso aceptarlo, en especial, porque creo que todos espesamos a creer que eso es verdad.

* * *

—

—

_Querido diario_

_Tú no sabes querido diario, el martirio que es hoy mi vida. La tristeza que llevo por dentro, oculta tras una sonrisa._

_Tú no sabes lo que es extrañarlo sintiendo su ausencia perpetua. Saber que él no volverá y tener que tragarme el dolor que esa verdad me produce._

_Tú no sabes querido diario, lo que es amarlo en silencio, tener que esconder lo que siento, tener que callar mis lamentos..._

_No sabes cómo se siente cuando las ansias se vuelven tortura, cuando el deseo devora el alma, y los buenos recuerdo no son suficientes._

_No sabes el daño que su adiós me ha causado. El dolor de la última mirada, el último contacto…_

_No lo sabes…_

_No sabes lo que es llevar en el alma una cruel herida, causada por la partida de la persona a quien se ama._

_No sabes lo que se siente morir un poco a cada día y añorar la noche fría para poder desahogar solo un poco el dolor._

_Y no sabes querido diario, lo que es dormir con su nombre pegado a los labios, lo que es tenerlo tan presente en mis sueños, cerrar los ojos deseando que la noche se haga eterna, aun sabiendo que la mañana vendrá en pocas horas, y que al despertar...volveré a extrañarlo…. _

—

—

* * *

**MICHIRU POV**

¿Dónde estás Haruka? ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Cuál puede ser ese secreto que me ocultas que incluso ya no te permite estar a mi lado?

¿Qué es Haruka? ¿Qué es lo que sabes y porque no pudiste compartirlo conmigo?

¡Por Dios Haruka! Te necesito aquí, a mi lado.

Todo este asunto es una locura. Serena aun no despierta y cada una de nosotras parece derrumbarse un poco más a cada día.

Ya no existen palabras de aliento. Y aunque me duele admitirlo, la esperanza de verla despertar parece estar decayendo.

¿Por qué no estás aquí? Tu simple compañía me infundiría el aliento y la fortaleza que en estos momentos me hace tanta falta.

¿Tu sabias algo al respecto? ¿Sabías sobre las dudas de Serena en relación a Seiya? ¿Era eso a lo que te referías? ¿Crees que él sea la respuesta?

_¿Y si hubiera algo? —_Preguntaste aquella noche _— ¿y si aquello que probablemente la ayudaría a despertar fuera en contra de todo lo que hemos esperado? ¿Si ese… algo pudiera devolvernos a nuestra princesa quizás a un alto precio… estarías dispuesta a pagarlo? ¿Aun cuando sintieras que el mundo entero cayera sobre tus hombros? ¿Aun cuando ese algo capaz de devolvernos a nuestra princesa fuera en contra de todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado? ¿Aun cuando tuvieras que dejar de lado tu argullo, tu lealtad hacia otros y abandonar para siempre el propósito de nuestras luchas?_

En aquella ocasión respondí que _si _a tus preguntas, pero ahora…

Quiero recuperarla tanto como cualquier de las chicas, quiero que despierta y sea feliz, pero… en verdad espero que estés equivocada Haruka. En verdad espero que _el_ no sea la respuesta.

* * *

**LITA POV**

— ¿Hay algo en las noticias?—pregunte a Amy sentándome a su lado en el sillón.

—El secuestro de Serena ha dejado de ser la prioridad, pero aun lo mencionan. En ocasiones su familia aparece ante las cámaras pidiendo que nos comuniquemos.

— ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

—Tengo miedo de que sea una trampa. Tengo miedo de que nos encuentres y le quiten la oportunidad de volver a despertar sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto, ya que sin duda la prisión nos estará esperando.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado este plan?

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí con molestia—No, ni por un segundo—Aseguró tajante, como si la simple pregunta la hubiera ofendido.

Sonreí ante su respuesta y desvié la mirada.

— ¿Y tú?

Mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en ella. —No, es solo…

— ¿Qué?

—Es solo que he empezado a creer que no ha servido de nada. —confesé

— ¡Servirá! —Aseguro Rei uniéndose a nosotras—Serena no va a defraudarnos, jamás lo ha hecho, solo debemos darle tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto más? —me atreví a preguntar

—El necesario—respondieron ambas al unisonó.

—El estar aquí representa un sacrificio para todas nosotras, en especial para el príncipe —aseguro Hotaru apareciendo por el pasillo— ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente, y todas hemos llegado a dudar, pero aun así, no podemos rendirnos.

* * *

—

—

_Querido diario:_

_Despierto cada día un tanto sorprendida de que la vida continúe como si él jamás hubiera existido._

_¿Soy la única que piensa en él? _

_¿Soy la única que lo recuerda?_

_¿Acaso mi vida es la única que cabio con su presencia?_

_¿Acaso mi corazón es el único que sufre su pérdida?_

_Duele… aun duele como el primer día. _

_Y yo estúpidamente habían esperado que el tiempo curara esta herida, pero ya vez, el paso del tiempo no me ha brindado ningún alivio._

_Aun me duele tenerlo aferrado a mis pensamientos, sabiendo que jamás volveré a tocarlo._

_Aun me duele sentirlo clavado en mi pecho, sentir este amor y no poder expresarlo._

_Y los días siguen trascurriendo, y la vida continua sin que yo le encuentre sentido._

_El dolor no disminuye, su recuerdo no se difumina, el amor que siento por él no decae en absoluto, y esta realidad no deja de herirme a cada instante._

_Y aun así, debo sonreír…_

—

—

* * *

**SETSUNA POV**

—Debemos hablar—dijo Darien entrando a mi habitación sin siquiera anunciar su llegada.

—No hay nada más que debe decir al respecto. —Me gire para verlo, encontrando en su mirada el dolor que se había instalado en él desde aquella conversación.

— ¿En verdad estás segura?—pregunto— ¿en verdad ella me eligió? ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y afirmar que mi esposa me ama?

—Si—respondí segura

El sonrió de lado no muy feliz por mi respuesta— Creo que hice la pregunta equivocada—murmuro— se que Serena me ama, ella ama a todos… pero… ¿Fue el amor hacia mí lo que la llevo al altar aquella tarde? ¿Ella anhela pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado? ¿Es amor y no obligación lo que la une a mí?

Quise responder, pero esa simple palabra de dos letras que recién había salido de mi boca, se negó a ser proferida una vez más por mis labios.

Desvié la mirada incapaz de seguir viendo el dolor de la suya.

Lo escuche suspirar derrotado— Eso temía—murmuro dando media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

—Si—dije finalmente haciendo acopio de todo mi dominio. El se giro una vez más para verme, pero la expresión de su mirada no cambio.

Mi respuesta no lo había convencido.

—Tus ojos niegan lo que tus labios afirman— me dijo, y después se retiro.

Me sentí culpable como en aquella ocasión, pero al igual que entonces, estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante y a asegurarme que el futuro se realizara según los planes. No me importaban los reclamos de mi conciencia, no me importaba ganarme el infierno por mis actos y mis mentiras. Mis intenciones no eran malas, eso aliviaba un poco la culpa, y bastaba para seguir adelante.

El futuro debía realizarse a pesar de las dudas de todos. El destino estaba marcado, y era mi deber asegurar su realización.

**Recuerdo**

—Creo que es la primera vez que utiliza el cristal de plata para llamarme—le comente a mi princesa tras aparecer en su habitación.

—Jamás había necesitado tu consejo.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Tu fría mirada me revela que sabes el porqué te ha llamado—aseguro mostrándose avergonzada.

—No es mi intención ser grosera, pero no puedo evitar que sus dudas me molesten.

— ¿Lo has visto?—Pregunto ignorando mis palabras— ¿Sería demasiado el cambio si yo impidiera que _él_ se fuera? ¿Si decidiera quedarme a su lado?

—El futuro que conocemos se perdería— respondí fríamente

—Pero sin duda surgiría un nuevo futuro. —Aseguro— ¿Lo has visto? ¿Podrías mostrármelo?

Su rostro denotaba inseguridad, pero también anhelo. Me sentí aun más molesta— ¿Quiere saber si ese nuevo futuro la haría feliz? ¿Quiere que le diga si el príncipe y el resto de las sailors lo aceptarían?

Asintió con timidez.

—La respuesta es no. —Le asegure fríamente logrando un par de lágrimas en su rostro— El príncipe jamás lo entenderá y jamás podrá aceptarlo. Las sailors se sentirán culpables por no haber estado más cerca para evitar que _el _pudiera confundirla. El lazo entre la tierra y la luna se perderá, y la humanidad se verá afectada. Y lo irónico de todo eso será que usted no podrá ser feliz a causa de la culpa y el remordimiento.

—Pero… yo creí…

—Se equivoco una vez más, al igual que se equivoco al haberse enamorado de ese chico sin pensar en las consecuencias

—Jamás fue mi intención, tu mejor que nadie debes conocer el porqué. —trato de defenderse

—Conozco el porqué como bien ha dicho. El príncipe no estuvo y usted lo necesitaba. Quizás el no debió irse, pero sin duda usted jamás debió dudar de su amor. Fue usted quien se permitió la cercanía de alguien más, alguien que no estaba en los planes forjados para su futuro.

—No fue mi intención—se defendió—no lo planee. No merezco tu juicio tan severo.

—El príncipe tampoco planeo morir ante el enemigo. No fue su intención que pasara todo ese tiempo sola, sin saber de él, sin tener una llamada o una carta. Como bien sabe, el es inocente a cualquier reclamo que usted pudiera tener. El no merece perder su amor y su futuro. Nadie merece que usted esté considerando cambiar el desenlace de esta historia. Nadie tiene la culpa de que usted se permitiera sentimientos que no le correspondían, y en especial, nadie merece que nos arrebate el futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado.

Mis palabras la hirieron, pude verlo en su rostro. Pero a pesar de su dolor no estuve dispuesta a retractarme. De mi boca jamás saldría la confirmación de sus esperanzas.

—Debe dejarlo marchar— profirieron mis labios como un último golpe antes de retirarme.

Desde entonces mi conciencia no me deja tranquila. Pero aun hoy conservo la misma postura.

Y si en algún momento dude que ella siguiera mi consejo, la duda se disipo la siguiente noche, en que mire aquellas estrellas fugases surcar el firmamento.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Las rodillas me temblaban a cada paso, y mi visión ya era borrosa a causa del cansancio. Aun así seguí adelante, ella estaba cerca, podía sentirla, y sabia que ella también me sentiría y vendría a buscarme demandando respuestas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Uranus?—escuche su voz sorprendida al encontrarme. Quizás creyó equivocarse. Quizás se dijo a si misma que era imposible mi presencia. Pero aquí estaba yo, a punto de perder la conciencia a causa de mi extrema debilidad.

Corrió hacia mí al percatarse de que me era incluso difícil permanecer en pie. Sus compañeras la siguieron.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Está sola?— preguntaron entre ellas

La vi frente a mí, e intente dar un paso más para alcanzarla, pero no pude, mis piernas finalmente cedieron, y fueron sus brazos los que detuvieron mi caída.

— ¿Uranus qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto de las chicas? ¡¿Dónde está mi bombón? —exigió saber con la voz quebrada ante la angustia que mi deplorable presencia le provocaba.

Trate de enfocar mi vista, pero incluso eso me pareció imposible. La inconsciencia me reclamaba, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer antes de perderme a mí misma, fue proferir una sola palabra: _vuelve…_

* * *

¿Que dicen? ¿A quien le gusto el final?

Plis dejen sus comentarios

Besos._  
_


	17. Esperanza

**Hola de nuevo. Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

* * *

_**Esperanza.**_

**FIGHTER POV**

Corrí casi con desesperación en busca de la procedencia de aquella energía. Healer y Maker se unieron a mí en pocos minutos.

— ¿Pudiste sentirlo?—pregunto Healer

—Sí, alguien ha ingresado al planeta.

— ¿No te parece familiar esa energía?

—Sí, pero es imposible…

Saltamos la muralla que delimita el palacio y allí, a solo unos metros se encontraba Sailor Uranus, la más imponente y temeraria de las guerreras de la luna.

— ¿Qué? ¿Uranus?— pregunte aun sin aceptar lo que mis ojos veían

Su aspecto era deplorable. La usual arrogancia de su porte, y su fría y cínica mirada habían desaparecido. De hecho, parecía apenas capaz de sostenerse en pie.

Nos acercamos a un mas sin terminar de comprender el porqué de su presencia. Mientras que yo, de manera ingenia, esperaba ver aparecer a la princesa de la luna en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Está sola?— preguntaron Healer y Maker mostrándose tan sorprendidas como yo.

Los cansados ojos de Uranus se posaron sobre mí desde el primer momento. Estaba por preguntar el porqué de su presencia, cuando se desplomo al intentar dar un nuevo paso.

Mis brazos la recibieron impidiendo que cayera por completo al suelo. — ¿Uranus qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestione entregando mi mente al nerviosismo. ¿Qué significaba su presencia? ¿Acaso la tierra estaría en peligro? ¿Acaso había venido hasta aquí en busca de ayuda? — ¿Dónde está el resto de las chicas? ¡¿Dónde está mi bombón? —Exigí ya por completo desesperada.

Vi como sus ojos se esforzaron por permanecer abiertos sin poder lograrlo, mientras que de sus temblorosos y pálidos labios no obtuve respuesta, tan solo una palabra: _Vuelve…_

* * *

**MAKER POV**

—_Vuelve_—fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

Fighter la sacudió un par de veces desesperada por hacerla reaccionar, y obtener así las respuestas que tanto ansiaba. Pero eso no paso.

Frente a nuestros ojos su transformación desapareció dejando en su lugar las ropas habituales que solía usar en la tierra.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—pregunto Fighter de manera nerviosa.

Todas sabíamos que la repentina aparición de Uranus no podía traer buenas noticias.

—Llevémosla al palacio, en necesario que un medico la vea—propuso Healer

—Yo avisare a la princesa—informe retirándome en dirección al palacio.

* * *

**HEALER POV**

**Una hora después.**

—El médico ha confirmado mis sospechas—comento nuestra princesa al salir de la habitación donde Haruka descansaba. —No hay señales de lucha, no se encuentra herida en ningún sentido, solo esta débil.

— ¿Débil?—inquirió Fighter incrédula.

—Al parecer consumió su energía casi al límite para poder realizar el viaje. De hecho estuvo a punto de morir.

Maker ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro— No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ha venido? ¿Por qué exponer su vida de esa manera?

—Quizás la tierra está en peligro, quizás vino en busca de ayuda—propuse

—No—respondió tajante —ese no puede ser el motivo.

—Porque lo aseguras—arremetí

—Seamos realistas—pidió— ¿Qué ayuda podríamos brindar nosotras? Uranus por si sola es capaz de darnos una paliza a las tres.

Fighter de inmediato se mostro molesta ante el comentario—No tienes por qué ser tan exagerada— se quejo.

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo poderosas que son las sailors de la luna? ¿Olvidaron el poder que poseen las outers?—tanto Fighter como yo guardamos silencio, brindándole aun sin querer la razón.

—Es verdad, es poco probable que venga en busca de ayuda. —Comento mi princesa—De hecho, si en verdad la tierra corriera algún peligro, ella no estaría aquí, sino que se habría quedado a luchar ¿No creen?

Sus palabras resultaban del todo lógicas —Quizás vino a darnos algún mensaje—propuse carente de ideas

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Inquirió Taiki con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Quién en su sano juicio intentaría usar a Uranus como mensajera?

Lo admito. Fue una idea estúpida.

* * *

**FIGHTER POV**

—Vuelve. Ella dijo _vuelve. —_Les recordé cuando mi princesa ya se había marchado.

—Fighter ¿En verdad estarías dispuesta a regresar?

— ¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta?— Cuestione a la mayor de mis hermanas.

—Es solo que… no sé si sea bueno para ti. —Comento con semblante preocupado— desde el día que la conociste no has vuelto a ser la misma, y aun cuando evitas el tema, se bien que constantemente piensan en ella.

Desvié la mirada. — Eres demasiado perceptiva—le comente

—No Fighter, no es mi percepción lo que te delata, en tu mirada triste, es la melancolía que puede leerse en tu rostro. —Aclaro— Tú te enamoraste de ella, pero debes entender que a pesar del amor que le profesas, Serena no parece tener un lugar en su vida para ti, por lo menos no el lugar que tu desearías ocupar a su lado.

— ¿Acaso crees que no estoy consciente de eso? —pregunte con un intento de sonrisa dibujado en mis labios — Me veo en el espejo cada mañana esperando encontrar a la persona que era antes de que ella entrara en mi vida. He intentado convencerme a mi misma de que esto que siento es una locura, un imposible. Pero no es tan fácil… por más que intento no logro aminorar ni un poco el amor que siento por ella. La lógica no sirve, la realidad no me basta.

—Constantemente me siento presa de algún sueño interminable, y de manera ingenia conservo la esperanza de despertar y encontrarla a mi lado.

—Se que son estupideces, y sé que solo logro herirme aun mas al estarme alimentando de fantasías. ¿Pero como evitarlo?

* * *

**MAKER POV**

—Me enamore de ella Maker, contra toda lógica y raciocinio. —Admitió con los ojos cristalizados—Quizás soy una idiota, de hecho, me siento idiota de solo decirlo en voz alta, pero eso no cambia lo que siento.

—Tampoco cabía la realidad—soltó Healer sin consideración alguna—Tu misma lo has dicho, tú misma estas consciente de que tus sentimientos no tienen razón y mucho menos futuro. Así que hazte un favor y no permitas que la presencia de Haruka te inquiete. ¿Acaso crees que Uranus vendría a pedirte que regresaras y que cumplieras tu sueño? ¡No seas idiota! Sin importar cual sea el motivo de su presencia, sin duda será muy lejano a lo que tú quisieras. — Y así, sin más, Healer se retiro haciendo alarde de su escasa empatía.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos. ¿Qué podía yo decirle a Fighter que Healer no le hubiera dicho ya con sus duras palabras?

—Tiene razón—dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio— Me conocen demasiado, y es verdad, aun cuando no lo hubiera querido admitir…

— ¿Te ilusiono la idea de que hubiera venido por ti? ¿Qué Serena hubiera pedido tu regreso?— No respondió, tan solo debió la mirada. —Sí, hubiera sido… perfecto—concluí dándole una palmada en el hombro para después retirarme.

—Sí, lo hubiera sido— La escuche murmurara antes de ingresar a la habitación donde la guardiana lunar descansaba.

.

**Dos días después.**

—El médico ha asegurado que despertara en cualquier momento— sonreí ante el comentario de mi princesa— pero… no es la sailor visitante lo que te preocupa ¿cierto?

—Majestad, yo…

—No han sido solo los ojos de Fighter los que han mostrado melancolía desde que Uranus llego. —Se acerco. Yo solo desvié la mirada al sentirme descubierta. —En mi estadía en la tierra, al ocultarme dentro de aquella vasija, pude enterarme de muchas de las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor... con las sailors… con ustedes.

Mis labios se abrieron para decir algo a mi favor, pero su índice sobre ellos detuvo mis palabras.

—Ha sido injusto de mi parte pretender que vuelvan a la vida que tenían antes de que Galaxia atacara. —Su dedo dejo mis labios y sus pasos abrieron un poco de espacio entre nosotros. — Sin duda su estancia en la tierra logro cambios en ustedes que yo, de forma egoísta, quise ignorar.

—Majestad nosotras jamás…

—Lo sé— Interrumpió mis palabras fijando su mirada en la mía. — Se bien que ustedes jamás pretenderían dejarme o traicionarme. Se bien que lucharían cada día contra los recuerdos y la añoranza para no herirme, como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Y se bien que aquella tarde en que dejamos la tierra, una parte de ustedes, se quedo en aquel planeta.

Quise decir algo, pero una vez más ella impidió mis palabras.

—Se que su deber y su cariño hacia mí, han sido más fuertes que cualquiera de sus anhelos propios, y lo agradezco, pero no puedo seguir ignorando la nostalgia que sus miradas expresan. No puedo seguir engañándome a mi misma pensando que sus corazones aun son míos. Y en especial, no tengo el egoísmo necesario para quedarme callada y fingir, como hasta ahora, que todo se encuentra bien.

Mi mirada cayó. Mis labios, a pesar del repentino silencio que permitía mis palabras, se quedaron mudos. ¿Desmentirla? No podía, cada palabra proferida por su boca había sido del todo cierta. ¿Admitirlo? No era necesario. Mi princesa tenía la certeza que mi nostalgia y la de mis hermanas le habían brindado.

Era verdad, cada palabra era verdad… y dolía.

Dolía sentir que mi corazón, a pesar de los reclamos de mi conciencia, había traicionado a mi soberana. Dolía saber que ella aun poseía mi lealtad, mi poder y mi fuerza, pero nunca más mis ilusiones, esperanzas y anhelos.

Dolía saber que de sus tres guardianas, ninguna había logrado regresar a casa sin dejar una parte de nosotras mismas en aquel planeta. Porque aunque jamás lo admitiéramos en voz alta, Fighter no fue la única que dejo atrás su corazón.

* * *

**HEALER POV**

—No lo haga— rompí el silencio en que mi princesa y Maker se encontraban. Sus miradas rápidamente se posaron sobre mí, quien de manera intempestiva, había entrado al salón sin anunciar mi llegada. —No se lamente por nosotras, al contrario, perdónenos por todo lo que usted ha descrito.

— ¿Perdonarlas?

Llegue frente a ella y me incline con total respeto. —Le hemos fallado, pero nuestra lealtad y nuestra voluntad le pertenecen eternamente.

—Lo sé, pero yo no quiero…

—Por favor, no lo haga—la interrumpí quizás por primera vez en mi vida— sin importar lo que la presencia de Uranus pudo provocar en nosotras con su llegada, sin importar la nostalgia que ha dicho ver en nuestros ojos… no lo haga. Mi lealtad y mi deber hacia usted es lo único que me ha mantenido de pie toda mi vida, y me rehúso a tener otra razón para vivir. Me rehúso a traicionarla aun más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

— ¿Me pides que no te deje en libertad? ¿Me pides que sea egoísta y te permita permanecer a mi lado, aun cuando se perfectamente que tu corazón ya no está aquí?

— ¡Yo estoy aquí!—Afirme exaltada—Mi cuerpo, mi voluntad, mi fuerza… lo que soy es suyo majestad, sigo estando a su servicio como el primer día.

—Me ofreces todo en lo que tu voluntad aun tiene dominio, pero ¿Qué sería de ti si permito que continúes viviendo lejos de la razón por la que tu corazón aun late?

—Mi corazón ha latido solo por usted desde….

—Hasta que la conociste a ella.

—No la necesito. ¡No la quiero! Viviré el resto de mi vida nesgándome a los delirios de mi corazón de ser necesario.

—Ese es el punto mi querida estrella…—Su mano llego con una suave caricia a mi rostro —no es necesario.

* * *

**MAKER POV**

"_¿Dejarnos en libertad?" _La simple idea me dejo atónito por unos minutos. Jamás lo había considerado. Jamás lo había pensado siquiera. Esa jamás fue una opción… hasta ahora.

—No lo haga—repitió una vez mas Healer con la voz quebrada— No me deje siquiera pensarlo, no quiero…

— ¿Ilusionarte? ¿Temes que ella no te este esperando?

Healer bajo la mirada y dio un paso atrás—Yo, de los chicos que fuimos en ese entonces, fui quien más se negó a una ilusión que parecía del todo prohibida. Jamás exprese el menor de los aprecios, jamás le di la menor de las esperanzas. Jamás, hasta ahora, me he permitido siquiera pensar que aquello podría ser posible.

— ¿Dices que tu frialdad hacia ella y tus constantes desplantes eran solo una manera de no brindarte a ti misma una ilusión que creíste imposible?— Pregunte a mi hermana

— ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?—Reprocho molesta— ¿Acaso crees que Amy es feliz sabiendo que tu también la quieres aunque jamás podrán realizar su amor? ¡No!—se respondió a sí misma— Fighter ha llorado en silencio cada noche el amor que no le fue correspondido, pero sé que la consuela un poco el saber que ella, la mujer de la que se enamoro, es feliz, aun cuando lo sea con otro hombre. Mientras que tú, habiendo sido correspondido, igualmente sufres por estar separado de ella y por saber que seguramente Amy padece la misma angustia que tú padeces al estar lejos uno del otro aun cuando se aman.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello en un gesto nervioso. Sus ojos ya se encontraban por completo cristalizados—Yo quise evitarle ese dolor. Yo preferí que me supiera indiferente a sus sentimientos. Que me odiara de ser necesario, para que finalmente me olvidara y pudiera seguir con su vida.

—En verdad te enamoraste—No fue una pregunta. Healer lo noto. Tan solo bajo la mirada.

—Quiero hacerlo—murmuro nuestra princesa captando una vez más mi atención. —Quiero que sean felices, quiero que vuelvan al lugar en donde sus corazones se quedaron. —Escuche sus palabras mientras la imagen de Amy llegaba a mi mente. ¿En verdad era posible? ¿Podría volver a su lado?

—Han hecho demasiado por mí y por este planeta, tanto, que jamás podre recompensar del todo su devoción y sus constantes sacrificios. Pero puedo hacer esto. Puedo liberarlas de la obligación que las ata a Kinmoku, puedo agradecer sus servicios, su amistad y su cariño, dejándolas ir en busca de su felicidad.

Contrario a lo que esas palabras produjeron en mí, los puños de Healer se cerraron casi con molestia. —Puedes obsequiarme la libertad, pero no puede obligarme a tomarla. —afirmo dando media vuelta para retirarse en silencio.

* * *

**HEALER POV**

— ¿Por qué?—escuche cuestionar a Maker unos pasos detrás de mi—Recién has reconocido que la amas ¿Por qué te niegas esta oportunidad que se nos brinda?

—Prefiero quedarme y punto. Te deseo suerte y una feliz vida.

—Tienes miedo— Aseguro logrando que mis pasos se detuvieran. —Toda tu vida has estado bajo una careta de indiferencia, arrogancia y orgullo, que te aterra tener que quitártela para mostrar lo que hay debajo ¿Acaso tener ser vulnerable? ¿Tienes miedo de amar?

Me gire para verla de frente—No tengo miedo de amar. La he amado desde los días en que compartíamos aquella aula del colegio. La amo por todo aquello que asegure detestar en ella. Porque ella es todo lo que yo no soy. Me complementa.

—Entonces porque…

—Tienes razón—Le interrumpí bajando la mirada—Si tengo miedo— Admití— Tengo miedo de que mis esfuerzos por impedir que ella me quisiera dieran resultado.

—Ella te quería, seguramente aun te…

—No puedes saberlo, no le di una sola razón para guardarme el más mínimo de los cariños. ¿Y si mi indiferencia y mis desprecios obtuvieron en fin que buscaban? ¿Y si ella me odia? ¿Y si ya me olvido? — Di media vuelta dándole una vez más la espalda—Yo… no podría… yo… prefiero seguir atesorando en mi memoria la imagen de su sonrisa. Prefiero cerrar los ojos y seguir viendo la expresión de ilusión y de esperanza que tenía en su rostro la última vez que la vi. No soportaría tener la certeza de saber que ya no me ama. La verdad… prefiero la duda.

* * *

**FIGHTER POV**

Cambie una vez más el paño mojado de su frente. La fiebre ya había cedido casi por completo. En estos dos días en que Haruka no había despertado, irónicamente, yo no había podido dormir en lo absoluto. De hecho, no había logrado hacer nada más que permanecer a su lado escuchando los desvaríos provocados por su fiebre.

"_Gatita, despierta". _Era lo que constantemente repetía, y en más de una ocasión alguna lagrima escapo de sus ojos cerrados.

—_Perdóname gatita_—y aquí estaba una vez más, hablando palabras que para mí no tenían lógica alguna—_lo traeré para ti_—murmuro con una nueva lagrima en su mejilla.

Lucia pálida, débil, derrotada, y a pesar de nuestra historia de rivalidad y nula aceptación mutua, no podía evitar sentir pena al verla así, tan indefensa. —_Perdóname—_murmuro por milésima vez.

Tome el paño de su frente y camine con él en mi mano, hasta el mueble donde el agua fría me esperaba para humedecerlo.

—_Vuelve_— volvió a repetirse en sus labios como ya tantas veces desde que había perdido la conciencia. —Debes volver… ella te necesita—

El jarrón con agua fría escapo de mi mano asiéndose añicos a mis pies en el momento en que voltee de manera abrupta. Y allí esta ella, sentada, despierta, con su pálido rostro y su expresión agotada, con sus olivos ojos viéndome suplicantes. —Vuelve— Repitió, dejando ahora en su conciencia, que dos nuevas lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunte incrédula temerosa de estar siendo engañada por alguna alucinación producida por la falta de sueño.

—Debo volver—aseguro limpiando el rastro de sus lagrimas, para después, en un intento fallido, tratar de salir de la cama.

Solté el paño húmedo y corrí hacia ella logrando impedir su caída. Aun estaba débil. No había sido capaz de ponerse en pie sin que sus piernas se doblaran.

—Me alegra ver que al fin has despertado—Maker se acerco a nosotras con una expresión en su rostro que no supe descifrar— Tu visita ha levantado muchas conjeturas. Esperábamos con ansias que pudieras darnos algunas respuestas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? ¿Hace cuanto la deje?—Se veía nerviosa, cansada, incluso triste. Me sentí contagiada por una extraña angustia.

—Hace dos días que llegaste, pero ignoramos cuanto tiempo pudo llevarte llegar hasta aquí— Me aparte dejándola sentada nuevamente sobre la cama— ¿Qué ha pasado en la tierra? ¿A qué has venido Haruka? ¿Dónde se encuentra el resto de las chicas? Y aun mas importante para mi ¿Dónde está mi bombón?

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

El mareo, y aun mis ojos cristalizados, no fueron obstáculo que me impidiera notar la angustia en su mirada. Su rostro lucia pálido en contraste con las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sin duda no había dormido desde mi llegada.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?—pregunto consternada al no haber obtenido respuesta la primera vez—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ella te necesita, debes volver—respondí omitiendo los detalles

Un segundo, solo un segundo fue necesario para que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaran con ilusión— ¿Has dicho…? ¿Viniste por…?

—He venido por ti, para que vuelvas a su lado. —Asegure viendo como la ilusión se reflejaba en su rostro

— ¿Ella… me espera?—Una lagrima surco su mejilla sin que Fighter pareciera percatarse de ello.

Si, su felicidad estaba desbordando en lágrimas.

—No exactamente— Confesé cabizbaja — Nade en la tierra te espera—informe logrando que una sombra de duda empañara su mirada

La vi dejarse caer en una silla cercana—No comprendo. Si ella no me espera… Si no desea mi regreso… ¿Por qué…

— ¿Qué clase de cruel broma es esta?—inquirió Maker molesta— ¿has cruzado la galaxia pare venir a burlarte de sus sentimientos?

—No—fue mi simple y sincera respuesta— Es verdad que no te espera, nadie lo hace. Soy yo quien ruega al cielo que tu presencia logre un cambio. Soy yo quien ha visto en ti quizás su única esperanza.

— ¿Qué…

—Hace ya más de un año que sus labios no sonríen, que sus ojos no se abren, que siento que a cada día que pasa es más lejana la posibilidad de que despierte. ¡Quiero recuperarla! Sin importar el precio o las consecuencias. Sin importar el futuro o el maldito destino. ¡Que todo se baya al demonio de ser necesario! ¡No me importa! Solo quiero que ella vuelva… y tú… eres su única esperanza.

* * *

_**!Hola!**_

¿Que opinan? Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

**Respuesta a los Reviews del capítulo anterior**

**Yanina-**Hola, y mil gracias por tu comentario. ¿15 veces? ¿en serio? ¡Me alagas! Creo que ni siquiera yo la he leído tantas veces. Me alegra ayudarte a salir de la rutina y agradezco que apreciaras el cambio de Haruka, yo también ansiaba verla de esta manera. Besos para ti y tu familia.

**sereyandrew301.- **Mi querida amiga, como ya habrás notado ese no era el final de la historia, sino del capítulo, lamento la confusión, y espero que estes feliz al saber que la histria aun continua.

**cyratan23.- **Espero disipar un poco tus intrigas, aunque lo mas probable es que te este dejando aun mas ansiosa. Besos

**Bansheeyris.-**Hola**, **gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me causa alegría tener una nueva lectora. Y es un gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado. Pues bien Seiya va a regresar como muchas esperan, ya veremos cómo desarrollo los capítulos siguientes. Besos y gracias por seguirme.**  
**

**Kimi o ai shiteru.- **¿toda la historia sin parar? Wow, se que los capítulos no son muy largos pero aun así me impresionas. Gracias por tu dedicación y entuciasmo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**diana200.-**Gracias por el comentario y si, la verdad si fue un capitulo algo cargado de emociones, ese recuerdo de Setsuna me lo saque de la manga y jugara un papel importante en esta historia. Besos y cuídate.

**are85.- **Hola y gracias, en verdad me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**serenity824.-**Pues si a Rei y Setsuna les está costando asimilarlo y aun hay que ver como tomaran el regreso de Seiya. En cuanto a Haruka, la verdad que me encanta en ese papel de "a un lado el orgullo" ¿no crees?

**Dertupio.- **Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y me alegra saber que sea de tu gusto. Besos y cuidate. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Banshee Soel.- **Hola, gracias por el comentario. Tienes razón respecto a Setsuna, parece demandar mucho en relación a lo poco que ha contribuido. En cuanto a las Star Lights, pues… chicas son chicas, ya que los imagine vestidos de los hermanos Kuo pues pasaremos a referirnos en masculino. Es lo justo.

**peluches0901.- **Como con cada uno de tus reviews, de verdad, vuelves a entusiasmare, se me pone la piel de gallina con tu efusividad. Me encanta. Opino lo mismo en relación a Haruka, y ya ansiaba tenerla en un papel más sensible. ¿a que le queda perfecto verdad? Besos.

**mayilu.- **Perdon por decepcionarte con respecto a la elección de Serena. Las amantes de Darien me odian, pero en compensación te adelanto que estoy por iniciar una historia que será Serena/Darien, a pesar de que también andará Seiya rondando, tengo una linda trama pensada para ella. Espérala pronto.

**Polvo de Estrellas****.- **Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que te encuentres bien. Besos y bendiciones para ti y tu familia.**  
**

**Serena Princesita Hale.- **¡Odiémosla juntas! Jaja. Pues sí, tienes razón, a fin de cuentas ha sido ella la principal responsable de todo. Ya veremos cómo reacciona con el regreso de Seiya al ver que sus planes se despedazan frente a sus narices. Yo tampoco la odiaba. Ni modo. Besos y cuídate.**  
**

**UKT.- **Hola y si, ya me lo invente. Me alegra que te gustara la idea, Seiya debía regresar si o si. Era justo y necesario. Besos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Princessnerak**.- Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Y si, Setsuna se porto muy mal, lo bueno que no se va a salir con la suya. Jaja. Besos y cuídate.


	18. Por favor, regresa

**Hola, aquí traigo un capitulo corto pero emotivo. Espero les guste.**

* * *

_**Regresa.**_

**MAKER POV**

—Hace ya más de un año que sus labios no sonríen, que sus ojos no se abren, que siento que a cada día que pasa es más lejana la posibilidad de que despierte. ¡Quiero recuperarla! Sin importar el precio o las consecuencias. Sin importar el futuro o el maldito destino. ¡Que todo se baya al demonio de ser necesario! ¡No me importa! Solo quiero que ella vuelva… y tú… eres su única esperanza.

Las palabras de Haruka y en especial su actitud destrozada y suplicante nos dejaron en silencio. Los labios de Fighter se abrieron y cerraron en varias ocasiones sin lograr formular palabra, pero en sus ojos un infinito miedo se hizo presente.

La habitación quedo inundada tan solo por los sollozos de la rubia. —Debo volver—dijo finalmente haciendo un nuevo intento por levantarse.

Fighter rápidamente dejo su asiento y corriendo hacia ella coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros impidiéndole dejar la cama— Dímelo todo—pidió con su rostro ya cubierto de lagrimas—necesito saberlo…

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver en sus ojos el mismo dolor que veía en el espejo desde hacia tiempo. Respire profundo preparándome para narrar el triste relato. Ella se aparto de mí una vez más sin dejar de mirarme, sentándose esta vez a mi lado sobre la cama.

A grandes rasgos le relate la pesadilla en la que habíamos vivido desde aquel accidente. Le hable de cómo su vida estuvo a punto de perderse. De las operaciones y el posterior estado de coma del que aun no despertaba.

Le hable de cómo su propia familia había perdido las esperanzado programando su muerte, y de como Darien, las chicas y yo nos habíamos opuesto a esa decisión sin tener más opción que raptar a nuestra princesa.

Le relate nuestro aislamiento. El cómo debimos dejar nuestras vidas de lado para poder velar su sueño. La desesperación que sentíamos al percatarnos de que a pesar del paso del tiempo, nada parecía cambiar. Ella no despertaba.

Le hable de la última carta que Serena había escrito a Darien cuando Seiya aun se encontraba en la tierra, de la ilusión que él había despertado en ella con su declaración de amor, sin estar quizás consiente.

Le hable de la decisión que ella había tomado. La decisión que se vio frustrada por el ataque de Galaxia y el posterior regreso de Darien.

Le hable del dolor que ella sintió tras su partida. De la pena que tuvo que callar en sus adentros. Del martirio que significo para ella seguir una vida en la que Seiya ya no se encontraba. De cómo, a pesar de ya no desearla, se sintió obligada a retomar la vida que tenía antes de su llegada. Una vida que hasta hace poco yo había descubierto, que no la hacía feliz.

—Ella desafío al destino por ti. — Le asegure logrando una expresión de duda y sorpresa de su parte— Ella no te espera, ¡pero te necesita! Ella unió su vida a otro hombre… pero es a ti a quien ama…

* * *

**REI POV**

Muertos vivientes, eso es lo que parecíamos en esta casa. Andábamos por los pasillos sin prestar atención a nadie. Ya no había saludos, ni miradas de cortesía, tan solo pálidos rostros y cansados ojos delineados por oscuras ojeras.

Cada uno de nosotros había perdido por lo menos cinco kilos, Darien incluso más, ya que en la última semana se había negado a probar cualquier bocado. Tan solo deambulaba de su habitación a la de Serena. Sin embargo, para todas era evidente que ya no soportaba por mucho tiempo estar a su lado, la duda que se había instalado en él desde aquella conversación aun lo estaba consumiendo.

El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro más que en ningún otro. La sola idea de que su esposa ya no lo amara parecía arrancarle una porción de vida tras cada amanecer.

En más de una ocasión lo escuche sollozar oculto en la oscuridad de su cuarto, quizás todas lo habíamos oído, pero nadie jamás había tocado el tema, seguramente tratando de respetar su dolor.

Y en tanto Serena, aun permanece del todo ajena a esta realidad que se desborona alrededor suyo. El único cambio apreciable en ella con el paso de los meses es el largo de su cabello. Solo eso… ¡Maldita sea! Solo eso…

* * *

**MINA POV**

Los días seguían trascurriendo sin ningún cambio por parte de Serena. Sin ninguna palabra por parte de Darien, y sin ninguna acción por parte del resto de las sailors, que aun permanecíamos enclaustradas en aquella casa que ya veíamos como una prisión.

Setsuna había desaparecido, cosa que a nadie extraño. Seguramente se había ido a refugiar a las puertas del tiempo. Ya nadie le había dicho nada, ningún reclamo por ocultar lo poco a mucho que sabia en relación a las dudas de Serena con respecto a Seiya.

El tema no había vuelto a ser tocado, pero las dudas y los reproches permanecían mudos en el interior de cada una de nosotras. Cosa que seguramente ella habrá notado.

Haruka aun brillaba por su ausencia, y por supuesto Michiru era la más afectada. Ella dijo desconocer su ubicación. Le creímos, pero aun sin haberlo expresado en palabras, todas teníamos nuestra sospecha con respecto a su paradero. Unas más escépticas que las otras. Yo entre las incrédulas. Pero siendo francas no encontrábamos otra razón que pudieran justificar su ausencia.

Ya habían pasado diez días desde que este infierno se había hecho aun más insoportable. Desde que la duda se había instalado en nuestras mentes, y el dolor se había hecho aun más intenso en nuestros corazones.

Diez días desde que el nombre de Seiya Kuo había sido nombrado, desde que Darien había dejado de comer y de proferir palabra. Desde que Haruka había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y desde que cada una de nosotras parecía llevar a cuestas una carga aun más grande, pesada y dolorosa… la posibilidad.

Si, ya nadie negaba la posibilidad de que el dolor de Darien tuviera fundamentos, de que en verdad Serena hubiera dejado de amarlo, y de que debiéramos pagar un alto precio y renunciar a todo por cuanto hemos luchado, con tal de recuperar a nuestra princesa.

La posibilidad de renunciar no solo a Tokio de Cristal y a la vida que prometía ser perfecta en el, sino también a Rini, la pequeña niña malcriada y a la vez dulce que ya todos habíamos conocido y llegado a querer.

La posibilidad de perder un futuro que parecía ser la recompensa a tantas luchas y sacrificios, y aceptar en su lugar otro, del cual desconocíamos por completo lo que nos esperaba.

La posibilidad de darle la espalda y desafiar al destino que ya había sido previsto para todos nosotros. Un destino que pensándolo bien, quizás ya había iniciado su venganza.

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

¿Sabes? He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar desde el día de nuestra boda. En mi mente aún repaso tu hermosa figura vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí, frente al altar.

Recuerdo el nerviosismo expresado en tus ojos, las lagrimas surcando tus mejillas, todos aquellos gestos que en aquel momento atribuí a la dicha que yo mismo sentía, y que ahora no puedo evitar pensar que eran la expresión callada de una dolor que jamás confesaste, de un querido anhelo al que debiste renunciar al entrar en aquella iglesia, de un amor frustrado al que debiste decir adiós al ponerte aquel vestido.

Y ahora, a más de un año desde aquel día, me pregunto ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo pasaron desapercibidas ante mis ojos todas tus dudas? ¿Cómo es que jamás lo sospeche siquiera? ¿Acaso mi amor por ti logro cegarme tanto? ¿Acaso te conozco tan poco que jamás percibí ningún cambio en la expresión de tu mirada? ¿En tu cercanía?

No lo entiendo Serena ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué permitiste que mi sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla de esta manera tan cruel? ¿Acaso crees que no lo hubiera entendido? ¿Acaso crees que te hubiera obligado a vivir una vida que ya no deseabas? ¿Tan poco me conoces? ¿Tan poca fe me tienes?

No sé qué hacer, ni que pensar. De momento solo nacen en mi los reproches que me obligan a preguntarte el porqué jamás hablaste conmigo. ¿Pero qué caso tienen ya mis reproches? ¿Qué caso tienen ya mis dudas que poco a poco se han convertido en certezas?

Me duele Serena, no tienes idea de cuánto me duele esta realidad, y aunque se oiga cruel, me hiere no tanto el hecho de verte aun postrada en esta cama, sino la certeza que ahora poseo al saber que al despertar, no será a mí a quien desees ver.

He terminado de aceptarlo. Ya he superado las cinco dolorosas etapas del duelo. Ya he tratado de negociar inútilmente con el destino, buscando la manera de que esta realidad fuera solo una confusión pasajera. Me he aislado buscando por mi mismo una solución que no implicara perderte. Pero no la he encontrado.

He sentido la ira desbordarme todos estos días, hacia mí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil de no haberlo sabido, por no haberte dado quizás la confianza para haberlo confesado; hacia las chicas, por haber sido tan ciegas de no notado. Pero en especial hacia ti, por haber dejado de amarme, por obligarme a aceptar de esta manera tan cruel que tu corazón ya no me pertenece, porque al mirar este anillo en tu dedo solo puedo pensar en la mentira que representa, porque es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que los recuerdos que mas añoro a tu lado, para ti solo fueron dolorosas vivencias.

¿En qué pensabas cuando me veías a los ojos? ¿A quién deseabas cuando besabas mis labios? ¿Qué sensación te provocaban mis caricias? ¿Era en él en quien pensabas cuando tu mirada se perdía? ¿Era a él a quien llamabas en todos tus suspiros?

¡¿Acaso lloraste por él cada noche mientras por el día me mostrabas tu sonrisa? ¡Maldita sea Serena! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Porque… ¿porque dejaste de amarme?

Aun quisiera encontrar la forma de rescatar tu amor, de negociar quizás con tu corazón el hecho de que vuelva a amarme. Estúpido, lo sé. Pero solo eso me queda en estos momentos: estúpidas fantasías que suponen la realización de mis anhelos. Pero sobre todo, y aunque duela, tras los rezagos de mis patéticas esperanzas solo me queda la depresión final que precede a una aceptación total de los hechos. A la aceptación, de que ya no me amas.

Y tras el inmenso dolor que eso supone, tras la ira y la depresión, solo me queda hacerme a un lado, aun cuando en mi interior persista el ferviente anhelo de verte despertar pronunciando mi nombre. De que sea a mí a quien llames justo antes de que tus ojos se abran, y que las palabras de Setsuna resulten ciertas, aun cuando su propia mirada se mostraba insegura al pronunciarlas…

* * *

**MICHIRU POV**

La noche ha caído una vez más sobre mí sin tener noticias tuyas. Y por milésima vez te juro que tu ausencia me está matando. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has vuelto? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

Le he rogado, y le he exigido a mi amuleto localizarte, pero el cristal de este espejo no muestra ningún cambio con la mención de tu nombre. ¿Tan lejos te encuentras que la magia de mi talismán no te alcanza?

Oh Haruka, nadie lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero todas tenemos la sospecha de tu paradero, y a cada momento en que mi espejo no te encuentra, la duda se va convirtiendo en una pesada certeza.

¿Qué debemos hacer las que aun esperamos?

Perdimos a Darien desde aquella mañana. Ya no habla, ya no come, tan solo deambula cabizbajo entre su habitación y la de Serena. Por otra parte Setsuna se fue sin decirnos nada, y para serte sincera, yo me siento mejor sin su presencia. ¡Debió decírnoslo! Debió ser franca. Debió informarnos de esa realidad alterna. De la decisión que Serena había tomado. ¡A todas nos concierne! No tenía derecho a quedarse callada, así como tu tampoco tenias derecho de mantenerme al margen.

Por favor, regresa, te necesito a mi lado. Necesito la fortaleza que solo tú eres capaz de darme. Necesito que vuelvas y nos obligues a seguir teniendo fe. Que amenaces de muerte a cualquiera de nosotras que se atreva a perder las esperanzas.

Te necesitamos aquí Haruka. Si tan solo vieras el desanimo de nuestras miradas. El cansancio expresado en nuestros rostros, la apatía, pero sobre todo, la tristeza que parece hacerse más inmensa a cada minuto.

Es como si todas hubieras aceptado ya un triste final, aun sin expresar palabras. Como si al toparnos unas con otras, nos diéramos, aun en silencio, un mutuo pésame por una perdida que aun no tengo del todo clara. ¿Es acaso que estamos renunciando a _ella_ aun sin estar consientes? ¿Hemos perdido por completo la fe? ¿Ha sido tanta nuestra espera frustrada? ¿O es acaso que finalmente hemos aceptado la dolorosa verdad que Darien puso ante nuestros ojos aquella mañana? ¿Es eso? ¿Le hemos dicho adiós al futuro que parecía esperarnos? ¿Hemos aceptado que fue obligación y no amor lo que llevo a nuestra princesa ante el altar aquel día?

Ya no se qué pensar o que esperar. La única certeza que me queda es que te quiero a mi lado, y que ya sin escatimar el precio deseo que ella despierte. Ya no me importa el porqué, o el que será después de que sus ojos finalmente se abran. Creo que a estas alturas ya nadie le haría ningún reproche. Creo sinceramente que incluso Darien preferirá verla feliz aun en los brazos de otro hombre, que seguir teniéndola así, suya, pero consciente de que no le pertenece.

Así que ya no importa Haruka, vuelve, y si en verdad estas con él, tráelo contigo…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Plis dejen sus comentarios

Besos.


	19. Corazones en agonia

Esto se acerca al final, quizás sea un capitulo mas y el epilogo.

* * *

_**Corazones en agonía.**_

**AMY POV**

Hace ya más de seis meses que deje a mi madre, que no puedo hablar con ella o siquiera mirarla de lejos… y la extraño. ¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo ella fue mi única amiga antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida.

Es curioso recordar como toda mi existencia cambio con el simple hecho de conocerte. El cómo poco a poco tu presencia remplazo la vida de monotonía en la que me encontraba. El cómo me enseñaste a dejar un libro de lado para ver la vida que me estaba perdiendo.

Fuiste tú quien me enseño a sonreír, y a comprender que no sirve de nada ser perfecta cuando no se es feliz. ¿Y sabes que es lo más curioso? Yo creí que era feliz en aquella vida de aislamiento. Yo creí que mi meta era simplemente mejorar mis notas. Que no necesitaba amigos teniendo libros que leer. Que el contacto humano estaba sobrevalorado. Y que mi vida estaba completa en aquella pequeña realidad en la que solo mi mama y yo vivíamos.

Ahora sé que estaba equivocada. Tú me lo enseñaste. Ahora entiendo que puedo obtener más satisfacción en media hora de tu compañía, que tras leer una enciclopedia completa.

Ahora sé que el contacto humano es necesario, y tú me lo enseñaste al entrar a mi vida y traer contigo a un grupo de chicas que hoy quiero como a hermanas.

Es verdad que mi vida no ha sido quizás tan pacifica desde que te conozco, que he llorado y he sufrido por perdidas y situaciones que jamás hubiera enfrentado de no conocerte, pero te juro Serena, que todo eso ha valido la pena.

Cada llanto, cada miedo oprimiendo mi alma, cada herida, cada vez que mi corazón se ha detenido, y todo el dolor, te juro, que volvería a pasarlo voluntariamente con tal de recuperarte. Por favor, no nos abandones.

* * *

**LITA POV.**

Perdóname Serena, pero siento que mis fuerzas se están derrumbando. Siento como si mi mundo se hubiera fracturado desde aquel accidente, y como si a cada día transcurrido las fisuras se hicieran más grandes.

Te necesito Serena. Tengo miedo de esta sensación tan conocida y tan temida que actualmente me rodea… la soledad.

¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como cambiaste mi vida desde aquel día en que me dirigiste la palabra? ¿Recuerdas lo sorprendida que estaba al darme cuenta de que no parecías temerme? ¿De que por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien me veía simplemente como a una chica más?

Yo si lo recuerdo.

Creo que jamás te lo he dicho, pero de alguna manera tú salvaste mi vida aquel día. Fuiste tú quien me dio una familia y quien desterró para siempre la soledad que envolvía mi existencia. Tu y las chicas son todo lo que tengo, pero secretamente siempre he sabido que eres tu quien nos mantiene unidas. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ignoto si logras escucharnos. Ignoro si estas consienten de la realidad que te rodea. Pero por favor, te lo suplico, si de alguna manera escuchas mis palabras, despierta, te necesito. Todos aquí te necesitamos. Esta pequeña familia se desintegra poco a poco, y aun cuando se que todos lo notan, nadie dice nada.

No soportaremos perderte por completo. Nuestra pequeña familia no lo resistirá. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ustedes? ¿Qué sería de la vida de cada una de nosotras? ¡No quiero volver a la soledad de la que tú me rescataste! No lo soportaría.

Por favor, te lo suplico… despierta.

* * *

**HOTARU POV**

— ¿Lo has notado Luna? ¿El cómo nuestras vidas parecen carecer de sentido ahora?

—No debes perder la fe. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

— ¿Esperar que Artemis? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes esperan? ¿Acaso son ciegos para no notar que al parecer ya nadie confía?

—Ella despertara. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cuándo Luna? ¿Cuándo lo hará? Y aun si lo hace ¿Qué podemos esperar después de que sus ojos finalmente se habrán? ¿Acaso no han notado que ya todos dan por perdido el futuro por el que tanto luchamos? ¿Qué debo hacer yo? ¿Cómo pueden todos esperar que simplemente renuncie a Rini así como así? No es fácil Luna.

—No podemos hacer nada. Esa decisión está fuera de nuestras manos.

— ¿Y debo cruzar los brazos y esperar a que _ese extranjero_ venga y me robe mi futuro?

—No eres la única que está sufriendo Hotaru. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Me siento traicionada por ella. Estoy molesta. ¿Quién si no ella me robo mi futuro? ¿Quién si no ella me está quitando a Rini? En ocasiones deseo que jamás despierte.

—Es tu dolor el que habla.

—Quizás… pero de momento, este dolor es todo lo que tengo.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Mi vestido de novia cuelga de una percha en mi habitación. Es perfecto, hermoso, y aun así, el simple hecho de verlo me provoca tristeza._

_Me siento tan cansada de fingir que esto es lo que quiero, de sonreírle a todos, de mostrarme feliz de planear una boda que en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran dicha, pero que ahora, tan solo representa la total resignación ante esta vida que ya no deseo._

_Miro a las chicas a cada día, tan sonrientes e ilusionadas por una vida ajena que parece perfecta. Mi vida._

_¿Qué diera por hacerles ver la realidad de mi existencia? ¿Qué diera por que tan solo una de ellas pudiera comprender lo que en verdad se oculta detrás de cada una de mis sonrisas? _

_Muchas veces he deseado hablar con Mina, admitir que le mentí aquella ocasión. Que sus palabras eran ciertas, que mis ilusiones ya no están en este mundo, y que el príncipe de este planeta ya no es el dueño de mi corazón._

_Si, lo he pensado una y mil veces. He tenido un sinfín de oportunidades. Sin embargo, tras proferir su nombre y tener sobre mí su mirada, mi voluntad se quebranta al recordar las palabras de Setsuna._

_Al cerrar los ojos aun veo la fría mirada de la guardiana del tiempo, llena de decepción y molesta ante mi pregunta—__ ¿Lo has visto?— cuestione aquella tarde guardando esperanzas— ¿Sería demasiado el cambio si yo impidiera que él se fuera? _

_Recuerdo que no hubo ni un gramo de sorpresa en su expresión. Si, ella lo había visto, ella conocía el futuro que se cimentaba en esa decisión que yo había tomado. Mi decisión de impedir la partida de Seiya, mi deseo por quedarme a su lado. — ¿Podrías mostrármelo?— pedí nerviosa pero ilusionada._

_Su respuesta aun lastima hasta el más oculto rincón de mi alma. Sus palabras quedaron tatuadas salvajemente en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podría yo luchar por esa triste realidad que ella me había descrito? ¿Acaso mi amor por Seiya resultaba una maldición? ¿Tan grande había sido mi error? ¿Tan crueles podrían ser la consecuencias al buscar mi felicidad? ¿Tan equivocada estaba? ¿Podía ser tal mi egoísmo? _

_Esas preguntas aun rondaban mi mente sin que yo tuviera el valor de darles respuesta. La duda era mejor que la certeza de saber la magnitud del error que mi amor por Seiya representaba._

_La duda me permitía seguir soñando, dándome así el perfecto escape a esta realidad que se ha convertido en mi pesadilla._

_De momento la única certeza que tengo, es mi determinación a no permitir que la realización de mi sueños, se convierta en una pesadilla para este mundo y para los que en el habitan._

_Sí, mi vida es actualmente una mentira que se ha cimentado en los argumentos de Setsuna. Más prefiero una mentira en la que solo yo sufra, que una realidad, en la que mis actos traigan sufrimiento a todos…_

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

Mi corazón dolía, cada respirar avivaba el fuego que se había instalado en mi interior desde aquel relato. Los segundos lejos de ella fueron mucho más insoportables que nunca.

Antes, el dolor de su ausencia era aminorado por la creencia de que ella era feliz, por su imagen sonriente en mis recuerdos. Por creer que su felicidad era plena, aun cuando fuera al lado de otro hombre.

Pero ahora, ante esta realidad, mi vida se ha fracturado en mil pedazos. El tener frente a mis ojos la escena que Haruka me había descrito me destrozaba aun más el alma.

Hoy, después de haberlo deseado desde el mismo instante en que le dije adiós, finalmente, me encuentra frente a ella. Sin embargo, esta imagen no hubiera podido ser recreada ni en la más cruel de mis pesadillas.

La tengo frente a mí, la mujer que amo más que a mi propia vida, y a poco estoy de no ser capaz de reconocerla. Su sola imagen logra algo que ya había creído imposible, que mi corazón se quebrara aun más.

Casi no puedo soportarlo. Al aire parece faltarme. Mis manos tiemblan al tomar la suya, y el nudo en mi garganta amenaza con ahogarme.

Quisiera arrancarme la piel y con ella cobijar la palidez de la suya. Quisiera arrancar con un beso el azul de sus labios, y tallar en ellos una sonrisa eterna. Despojar de mí ser la chispa de vida y poder obsequiársela. Cualquier cosa que me hiciera sentir útil, cualquier cosa que la hiciera despertar…

¿Qué dicha puedo obtener yo en esta realidad? Si, ella me ama. Más juro a los cielos que preferiría mil veces su odio en su bienestar, que su amor en su agonía.

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

Me levante de la cama, me sentía inquieto, aun más inquieto que en los últimos diez días. De inmediato supe cual era la razón. Mis manos se hicieron puños.

Salí al corredor y me dirigí a la habitación de Serena. En el pasillo, frente a su puerta, una violeta mirada fue desviada con pena ante mi presencia. Pase de largo sin prestarle atención, tan solo sintiendo mí furia aumentar al confirmar mis sospechas. Cruce el umbral de aquella puerta, y lo encontré a él, de frente a mí, a un costado de la cama de mi esposa.

Sus manos sujetaban la de ella casi con temor de lastimarla. Su mirada pareció no percatarse de mi presencia, tan solo la observaba a ella, destellando dolor y angustia.

La palma de mi mano se extendió frente a la mirada olivo de la única sailor que se encontraba en esa habitación, deteniendo sus pasos. Observe de reojo como sus labios se abrieron y cerraron quizás tratando de formular un argumente que jamás dejo su boca.

Mi mirada estaba fija en el, mientras que mi cuerpo era recorrido por las ansias de acercarme, alejarlo de mi esposa, y partirle la cara.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Sentí pena por Darien, a estas alturas él sabía la verdad, y el tener a Seiya frente a él, al lado de su esposa, tan solo le confirmaba los hechos.

Quise acercarme a él y explicar mis razones. Sin embargo, la palma de su mano extendida frente a mi rostro detuvo mis pasos.

No me arrepentía de mis actos, mas eso no significara que me era indiferente el dolor que mis acciones estaban provocando. Darien sufría, era notorio en su mirada. Intente formular algún argumento que pudiera quizás darle un poco de resignación y alivio, pero las palabras me faltaron.

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

—Bombón… despierta— lo escuche murmurar con la voz quebrada.

Sentí que la furia me invadía. ¿Acaso él creía que Serena respondería a su llamado? ¿Tenía la arrogancia de suponer que sus palabras si serian atendidas por ella? ¿Acaso creía que las chicas y yo no habíamos hecho esa petición millones de veces?

Obviamente no hubo respuesta por parte de ella. Eso, aunque se oiga cruel de mi parte, me brindo un poco de alivio. No hubiera soportado darme cuenta que su voz, al primer intento, lograra lo que yo, durante más de un año no había conseguido, que ella despertara.

Me acerque a un costado de la cama. Él finalmente se percato de mi presencia levantando la mirada— ¿Acaso esperabas tomar su mano, llamarla y verla despertar?—Pregunte con arrogancia— ¡¿Crees que es un maldito cuento de hadas?

Mis palabras no parecieron afectarlo en lo absoluto. En su rostro solo veía dolor. Quizás el mismo dolor que mi rostro había reflejado el ultimo año.

Desvié la mirada sin saber exactamente por qué. Me sentía molesto y confundido, pero sobre todo, me sentía herido. La sola presencia de ese hombre me ofendía de mil maneras. ¡Ella era mi esposa! ¿Acaso debía simplemente apartarme? ¡No podía! Aun sabiendo que quizás sea a él a quien mi esposa amaba, yo no podía…

Me negaba. Me negaba rotundamente a darme por vencido sin antes haberlo escuchado de ella. Nadie, a acepción de Serena, podría sacar de mi alma la esperanza que aun me aferraba a su lado, la esperanza, por muy remota que fuera, de que aun me amaba.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Mi atención fue capturada por los murmullos que se dejaron escuchar en el pasillo. Las chicas estaban allí. Decidí salir de la habitación y encarar sus reproches de una vez por todas.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejando a mis espaldas a dos hombres sumergidos en la misma angustia, y finalmente, enfrente mi mirada al grupo de chicas que seguramente tendrían un sinfín de preguntas. Taiki se paró a mi lado en señal de apoyo, un gesto, que secretamente agradecí.

—Haruka ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— fue la primera pregunta, formulada, como era de esperarse, por la herida voz de Michiru

Estaba por responder, aun sin saber exactamente cuál sería mi argumento. Sin embargo, un reproche se adelanto a mi respuesta:

— ¡No debiste hacerlo! —Aseguró Setsuna al aparecer frente a mis ojos— El jamás debió pisar este planeta por segunda vez.

— ¿Te refieres a que jamás debió irse?—la enfrente con la arrogancia que me daba conocer la verdad que ahora conocía.

—Su sola presencia va en contra del destino que protegemos—esta vez fue Hotaru quien expuso su argumento

—Me rehusó a proteger un destino en el cual ella no sonría.

—Todas conocemos el futuro. —Afirmo Rei mirándome fríamente— Conocemos los designios que el destino tiene para ella. Un destino que ella misma anhelaba.

— ¡Anhelaba! Tú lo has dicho. Pero su corazón ya no lo desea. Sus sentimientos cambiaron. Ella eligió por si misma otra vida. Otro futuro.

Setsuna dio un paso hacia mí, enfrentándome—El destino no puede ser cambiado a placer de nadie—aseguro dejando notar su desprecio ante mis actos

— ¡Mientes! Tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso es mentira. El destino se forja conforme a nuestras decisiones. —Le asegure— Y ella había tomado la suya.

— ¡Se equivoco! El logro confundirla a tal manera que la hizo dudar.

— ¡Ella eligió! Y tú fuiste la primera en saberlo. Lo veste en las puertas del destino. — Acuse— acudió a ti por consejo, por ayuda, y tú le robaste el futuro que ella misma había elegido.

* * *

**SAILOR PLUT POV**

¿Cómo es que Uranus parecía saber de mi conversación con Serena? ¿Acaso ella se lo había dicho? No, no era posible, Haruka sin duda lo hubiera dicho en aquel tiempo.

—La libre de cometer el error más grande de su vida. —Me defendí

—El la ama, y ahora sabemos que ella también lo ama ¿Cómo puede ser eso un error?— pregunto el intrusocon total cinismo.

—Lo es. Ella jamás debió posar sus ojos en otro hombre que no fuera Endymión.

—Pero lo hizo—confirmo Haruka— por sus propias razones ella lo eligió.

—El destino jamás lo aceptara, y lo que hemos vivido este ultimo año prueba mis palabras.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

—Te equivocas —le asegure— Yo también lo pensé. Yo también creí que el destino la estaba castigando por haberlo desafiado. Pero no fue así. Ella, a pesar de los deseos de su corazón, decidió cumplir con su deber, decidió seguir con el destino que estaba marcado. Ella decidió sacrificar su felicidad y obtener el futuro que ya todos esperábamos.

—Serena no es la responsable de esto. El destino no la está castigando a ella. Nos castiga a nosotras. Te castiga a ti. —Me acerque quedando frente a frente— Fuiste tú quien la obligo a caminar aquella tarde hasta el altar. Fuiste tú quien la obligo a mentirnos a todos al fingir que eso era lo que deseaba. Y fuiste tú quien con tu egoísmo y tus mentiras provoco esta realidad en la que todos hemos padecido por ella.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—las puertas del futuro te mostraron el cambio, te mostraron la nueva realidad que se cimento en la decisión que ella había tomado. Es por eso que no te mostrarte sorprendida cuando ella te llamo aquella tarde. ¡Le mentiste! y en consecuencia la obligaste a mentirnos al hacernos creer que todo seguía igual.

—Mi deber es proteger el destino, yo solo…

—Tú aseguraste la realización del futuro que conocías. Tú tomaste la elección, y al hacerlo, le robaste a ella su libertad de ser feliz. ¿No lo entiendes? Fuiste tú y no ella quien se opuso al destino, porque el destino ya había cambiado, el futuro ya se había modificado y fuiste tú al amedrentarla, la que detuvo ese cambio.

— ¿dices que todo esto es mi culpa?

—digo que de momento tus manos son las más sucias en este asunto, sin embargo, debo reconocer que la culpa es de todos, porque cuando vimos la duda en sus ojos, tan solo decidimos presionarla. Todas nos dimos cuenta de que ese chico había logrado despertar sentimientos en ella. Pero decidimos ignorarlo. Nadie jamás pregunto por sus deseos. Nadie, en especial tú y yo, hubiéramos jamás aceptado un futuro diferente al que conocíamos. ¿No te das cuenta? Yo finalmente lo he entendido. Esta realidad no es un castigo para ella, sino para todas nosotras. Un castigo por no estar listas para respetar sus deseos. Ahora lo tengo claro, ella despertara cuando el destino compruebe que nosotras estemos listas para ello.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

"_Mañana es el gran día" — recién ha dicho mi madre, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una ilusión nunca antes vista. Ella, al igual que las chicas, es feliz en su ignorancia._

_Me siento culpable al mirar sus sonrisas. Me siento traidora al no compartir su alegría. Incluso Darien no logra disimular su entusiasmo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Puedes imaginar a Darien entusiasmado?_

_Hoy, al verlo, debí tragarme mis palabras, y evitar así, confesar una verdad que lleva tiempo carcomiéndome las entrañas. Ya no lo amo. Es solo cariño y añoranzas lo que me une afectivamente a él. Pero más que nada, es el deber y la culpa los que me tienen prisionera y encadenada a su lado. _

_Sin embargo, he de reconocer que mi prisión será hermosa, mis celadoras amables y mi carcelero gentil y amoroso. ¿Qué más podría pedir una pecadora como yo? _

_Los años pasaran como están previstos, el futuro surgirá imponente y hermoso. Perfecto ante los ojos de todos. Imperfecto tan solo ante los míos._

_La vida seguirá, y los años se irán acumulando. Quizás con el tiempo el dolor de mi corazón disminuya. Quizás mis sonrisas lleguen a ser sinceras al tener en mis brazos a la hija a la que había renunciado._

_Quizás llegue a ser feliz algún día. Quizás, con el paso de los años, el rostro de Seiya se difumine poco a poco en mis recuerdos._

_Si, quizás algún día acepte sin reproches esta realidad, aun cuando hoy, por lo bajo y en secreto la maldiga. Aun cuando hoy tan solo quisiera quedarme dormida y no despertar, soñar eternamente con lo que no pudo ser, con ese amor que me fue prohibido._

_Si, quizás algún día agradezca esta vida a la que hoy quisiera renunciar. Esta vida en la que mi sonrisa sincera es tan solo productos de mis anhelos prohibidos, de mis sueños más deseados. Sueños, a los que a partir de mañana, tras salir de aquella iglesia, deberé incluso renunciar…_

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

_Como ya dije, el final se acerca. Preguntas, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas._


	20. La verdad detras de su sonrisa

Hola de nuevo después de una espera que parecía eterna. Pero por fin aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**La verdad detrás de su sonrisa.**

**.  
**

**DARIEN POV**

Su mano dejo la de mi esposa y finalmente se levanto para encararme. —Yo… lamento…

— ¡No te atrevas a sentir compasión por mi!

Sus pasos lo acercaron— Bien. No la tendré. —Aseguro

—Esperas demasiada recompensa por tu regreso ¿No te parece su amor una aspiración muy grande?

—Solo deseo que ella sea feliz… sin importar la forma

—Quieres decir…. sin importar con quien. —Acuse.

— ¡Yo la amo! —Aseguro logrando que mi sangre se encendiera

Mi cuerpo reacciono ante sus palabras, y lo vi caer de espaldas al recibir el impacto de mi puño en su rostro. — ¡Es mi esposa!

Aun desde el suelo, su mirada se clavo en mí, pero una vez más no hubo rastro de furia o cosa semejante, era solo dolor lo que sus ojos revelaban. Se puso de pie limpiando con el dorso de su mano, el hilillo de sangre que surgía de su labio inferior. —Es posible que tu esposa no te ame ¿Aun así la aferraras a tu lado?—

—También es posible que Haruka se haya equivocado, que las esperanzas con las que aseguro tu regreso sean solo vanas creencias. Yo por mi parte aun ignoro el fundamento de sus palabras.

Vi en su mirada como el miedo ante esa posibilidad superaba incluso el dolor. — ¿Acaso tuviste la osadía de creer que tu regreso garantizaría la disposición de su corazón hacia ti? ¿En qué basas tu arrogancia?

—Yo… —Su mirada tembló por un segundo ante la mía — Yo me baso no solo en las palabras con que Haruka revivió mis ilusiones casi extintas, sino en el recuerdo de una chispa de amor que siempre creí existente en su mirada— Su ojos se posaron melancólicos sobre el apacible rostro de mi esposa— Quizás tengas razón, quizás mis ilusiones sean solo eso. Quizás deba partir una vez más con el corazón herido ante un amor que ingenuamente creí posible. Sin embargo… —Su mirada se clavo en la mía triste pero segura—es ese mismo _"quizás"_ el que me aferra a esa ilusión.

— ¿Viste amor en sus ojos al mirarte?—La pregunta broto de mis labios con mas sentimiento del que me hubiera gustado expresarle

—Creí verlo, no obstante sus palabras jamás respaldaron aquel sentimiento, por el contrario, he de admitir que sus afirmaciones de amor solo fueron acompañadas de tu nombre.

— ¿Te dijo amarme?

—Muchas veces, aun con mayor fervor la tarde en que declare mis intenciones de sustituirte.

Me sentí aliviado, incluso orgulloso ante lo que su boca recién afirmaba— ¿Dices que jamás te dio esperanzas?

—Ni la más mínima.

—Entonces resultas aun más tonto al estar aquí presente— asegure airado

—Lo sé— fue su vana respuesta.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

— ¿No te das cuenta? Yo finalmente lo he entendido. Esta realidad no es un castigo para ella, sino para todas nosotras. Un castigo por no estar listas para respetar sus deseos. Ahora lo tengo claro, ella despertara cuando el destino compruebe que nosotras estemos listas para ello.

Todo quedo en silencio en medio de rostros cubiertos de asombro. Más de unos labios intentaron formular preguntas sin lograr finalmente articular una sola palabra. La verdad estaba taladrando sus mentes y sus corazones, quizás de la misma manera y con la misma crueldad con que me había obligado a abrir los ojos, y aceptar que esta realidad era tan solo el resultado de nuestros propios actos, de nuestro inconsciente egoísmo.

— ¿Debemos… elegir? —La pregunta incrédula de Mina confirmo mis sospechas de que la verdad era difícilmente asimilada.

—No—respondí —En realidad no hay opciones disponibles, tan solo una certeza, —Asegure— o aceptamos los anhelos del corazón de nuestra princesa, o la perderemos.

Gire sobre mis talones dispuesta a irme. No había nada más que pudiera decir para aclarar la situación en la que nos encantábamos.

— ¿Qué te ha dado la certeza que poseen tu palabras? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —la voz de Setsuna se escuchaba ahora escasa de reproches o molestia, más bien parecía afligida y deseosa de comprenderlo todo claramente.

Permanecí de espadas a ellas. Mi mano derecha inconscientemente tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño diario oculto en mi bolsillo. — Ella me lo dijo —fue mi respuesta, y tras ella, retome mis pasos.

* * *

**SETSUNA POV**

La mire marcharse dejándome la duda clavada en mi miente y mi corazón. ¿En verdad habían sido egoístas y no protectores mis actos? ¿En verdad era aquella mentira proferida de mis labios la causante de esta realidad? ¿Era tanto el dolor que yo había infringido en mi princesa al creer que la salvada de una elección errónea?

— ¿Es verdad? —Pregunto Hotaru tomando mi mano derecha — ¿Es posible todo lo que ella ha dicho? —Su afligida mirada así como la del resto de las chicas se clavaron en mi, anhelando una respuesta

Lo pensé por un segundo—Si, es posible—Admití finalmente.

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

Él tenía razón, seguramente ante los ojos de cualquiera yo resultaría el idiota iluso de la historia. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Yo la amaba. ¿Cómo darle la espalda a la esperanza que Haruka me había brindado? ¿Cómo dejar pasar la posibilidad de que por algún extraño milagro mi ilusión pudiera realizarse?

—La poca razón que persiste en medio de este dolor que me agobia respalda tus palabras. Si, se que quizás este representando ante ti el papel del más grande idiota. Pero no me importa. Solo las palabras proferidas de su boca podrán arrancar de una vez por todas, la esperanza que se ha mantenido viva en mi pecho todo este tiempo.

— ¿La esperanza de que ella te ame?

La ligera burla en su tono de voz logro molestarme —Ahora eres tu quien se muestra arrogante, ¿Acaso crees ser el único hombre digno de su amor?

—Ignoro si soy el único hombre al que ella ha amado, pero sin duda soy el único al que le ha confesado su amor, el único que ha besado sus labios, y que hasta hace poco compartía la alusión de un futuro a su lado. Un futuro que al parecer, has venido a robarme.

—Lo haré si ella así me lo pide. —Mi voz sonó desafiante. No fue mi intención, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Tuvo la oportunidad de pedírtelo hace mucho tiempo, y no lo hizo. ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez será diferente? ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Ahora nuestras vidas esta mas unidas que nunca— Me aseguro mostrándome la argolla en su dedo, y obligándome a la vez, a mirar aquella que descansaba en el dedo anular de mi bombón.

—Esa argolla fácilmente puede abandonar su dedo sin mayor problema. Para mí su matrimonio no significa nada, a menos que ella me asegure lo contrario.

— ¿Esperas que me haga a un lado y te entregue por voluntad propia la mano de mi esposa?

— ¡Deja de llamarla así!

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?— pregunto con burla— ¿Mi esposa?

— ¿Qué orgullo puedes tener al llamarla tuya, cuando tu corazón no comparte la emoción de tus palabras?—

La ligera sonrisa en sus labios se borro por completo, y por un instante pareció confundido. — Ahora lo comprendo—dijo finalmente— tú crees que yo no la amo—

—No tengo razones para creer lo contrario. La vi llorar por ti. La escuche llamarte en medio de la lluvia con la voz quebrada por el llanto. Vi como sus ojos se empañaban cuando alguien mencionaba tu nombre. Como sus labios temblaban cuando tenía que tragarse el dolor de tu recuerdo. Jamás dude que ella te amara. Pero a su vez, jamás percibí que tú la amaras. Solo una vez te mire a su lado, y absolutamente nada en ti expresaba ni la más mínima fracción, del amor que ella sentía por ti. Así que no, yo no creo que tú la ames. Y no me parece justo que la promesa de una hija deba presentarse como la cadena que ata su tobillo, y la aprisiona a tu lado.

Sus ojos se incendiaron en furia y dolor ante la mención de aquella hija cuya existencia yo amenazaba. Su puño derecho dio de lleno en mi estomago obligándome a doblar el cuerpo, mientras que con un golpe izquierdo me lanzo de espaldas contra el suelo. — ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla. No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de ella! Esa niña… ella… no tienes idea de la ilusión que llego a ser en nuestras vidas. ¡Tu estas equivocado! Justificas tu amor hacia Serena basándote en la tonta teoría de que yo no la amo, ¡pero te equivocas! La he amado cada instante de mi vida, aun con el paso del tiempo, aun a pesar de la muerte. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no supe porque mi corazón se comprimió ante aquella escena—No puedes imaginar la profundidad de mis sentimientos, Quizás ni siquiera puedas comprender la clase de amor que nos ha mantenido unidos. Ella me eligió desde una vida pasada, y yo la elegí a ella. Siempre nos hemos amado. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Hemos superado cada obstáculo y cada prueba. Tu… tú no puedes siguiera imaginar la clase de lazos que nos unen. Tú… no tienes idea.

* * *

**TAIKI POV**

Tras las palabras de Haruka y la escasa confirmación de Setsuna, todas parecieron sumirse en sus propias emociones y pensamientos. Una a una fueron bajando sus rostros y retirándose de aquel pasillo con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, me quede solo frente aquella puerta tras la que se encontraban Serena, Seiya y Darien.

En ese momento, como en pocas ocasiones de mi vida, me sentí fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera Amy, quien es la razón de mi regreso, pareció en lo mínimo alegre con mi presencia. Aunque supongo que dadas las circunstancias, y bajo la situación en que nuestro reencuentro se ha dado, resulta egoísta e insensible de mi parte esperar una reacción diferente en ella.

Es obvio que todas las chicas están sufriendo. Sin duda el último año ha sido un martirio para ellas. No puedo siguiera imaginar el dolor que la actual situación de Serena les produce. Ella es su princesa, su amiga, la razón por la que están unidas.

Baje la mirada sintiéndome inútil en esa situación. Ni siquiera me sentía con la libertad de buscar a Amy y tratar de consolarla o brindarle algún tipo de apoyo.

Si, definitivamente me sentía inútil. Gire sobre mis talones dispuesto a buscar a Haruka, pero la puerta abriéndose a mi espalda me obligo a detener mis pasos. Era Darien quien salía, su expresión estaba cargada de dolor y una infinita tristeza.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. ¿Qué podía yo decirle a ese hombre a quien mi hermano había venido a robarle su futuro?

Detuvo sus pasos por un segundo frente a mi — ¿Dónde está Haruka?—pregunto sin mas. No respondí, pues la sola señal de mi mano basto para que él siguiera su camino.

Lo vi perderse al doblar la esquina, y en ese momento decidí entrar en aquella habitación para hacerle compañía a mi hermano. Darien había dejado la puerta abierta. Ingrese para observar como Seiya tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Serena. Me acerque a él y pude notar el pequeño corte en su labio inferior. —Supongo que es tonto preguntar como lo ha tomado—

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos por un momento y un dejo de sonrisa se formo en sus labios.—No ha ido tan mal como esperaba—Aseguro—Yo en su lugar hubiera reaccionado mucho peor.

— ¿Acaso lo acepto?

—No, por el contrario, lo que hizo fue plantar en mi la duda.

Me acerque hasta su lado— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Su mano dejo la de Serena, y poniéndose de pie, se acerco a la ventana dándome la espalda.

—Haruka me pidió que volviera, me dijo que mi bombón me amaba y… yo no necesite más argumentos o explicaciones. Sus palabras me bastaron. Las creí porque anhelaba hacerlo. Porque con ellas, mi esperanza se veía restablecida. No dude, no quise dudar… pero ahora…

Se giro con una expresión de miedo en su rostro— Siempre le tuve rencor por creer que el no la haría feliz, por creer que no la amaba. Por pensar que la retenía a su lado solo por egoísmo, por creer que el amor que ella le profesaba, era solo un desperdicio de sus sentimientos, por sentirme celoso de ese amor, por desearlo y no tenerlo… Pero ahora…. Lo he visto en sus ojos Taiki. Darien la ama.

— ¡Tú también la amas! ¿Acaso planeas renunciar a ella?

—Yo… no…—Se acerco aun mas a mí y puso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro— Dímelo Taiki ¿Tengo alguna esperanza? Dime si en algún momento tú también notaste que ella me veía con esa chispa de amor a la que yo me aferro. Dime que no fue mi imaginación la que alimento mis esperanzas tanto tiempo. Dime que no cometí un error al volver. Que existe, por muy pequeña que sea, la posibilidad de que ella corresponda a mis sentimientos. Por favor… dímelo.

Su voz se había quebrado por completo y sus mejillas ya estaban cubiertas de llanto. Sin importar lo que Darien le haya dicho, había logrado sembrar en él la duda. Seiya tenía miedo.

Desee poder darle las esperanzas que él me pedía, pero me negaba a cometer la crueldad de mentirle tan solo para brindarle un poco de alivio. No, yo jamás había notado un sentimiento especial en Serena. Esa chista de amor en sus ojos a la cual Seiya se aferra, yo jamás la vi. Lo único que yo presencia por parte de ella fue un cariño profundo y sincero. ¿Cómo podía entonces decirle a mi hermano que yo era testigo de un amor, que quizás él invento para alimentar sus anhelos?

No fui capaz de sostenerle un segundo más la mirada, y ese simple hecho le dio, aun en silencio, mi respuesta.

Su mano dejo mi hombro. Sus rodillas se doblaron a mis pies. Lo escuche sollozar cubriéndose el rostro. Y ante aquella escena, me sentí más inútil y miserable que nunca. Me incline a su lado y lo rodee con mis brazos —Aun no está nada dicho. No hay nada seguro. Solo ella puede responder a tus dudas—

— ¿Y si su respuesta no es la que yo espero? ¿Y si Haruka se equivoco? ¿Y si ella no me ama?

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Me encontraba a la orilla del lago frente a la casa, esperando más reclamos ante mis últimas acciones, y a la vez, pidiendo a los cielos que mis actos lograsen algún cambio en mi princesa.

Rogaba por un milagro.

— ¿Por qué?—Escuche su molesta voz a mis espaldas— ¿Con que derecho lo has traído? ¿Con que mentira alimentaste la esperanza que en sus ojos brilla?—Su fuerte agarre en mi brazo me obligo a voltear para encararlo.

Su rostro reflejaba aun más dolor que aquel que yo recordaba en sus facciones—Leíste sus cartas. Conoces la respuesta. —

Su mirada abandono la mía, y su mano dejo mi brazo—Ella se quedo a mi lado. A pesar de las palabras escritas en aquella carta, ahora es mi esposa.

—Sí, lo es, pero… ¿Eso te basta?

—Yo la amo, y hasta hace unos días jamás dude de su amor por mí, pero ahora…

—Ella te amo muchísimo pero…

—No es necesario que lo digas.

—Jamás fue su intención herirte. Jamás lo planeo.

—No lo entiendo…. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?—Llevo sus manos a su cabeza en semblante desesperado. Le dolía aceptarlo— ¡No! No, ella… te equivocas… quizás… quizás dudo pero ella… se quedo a mi lado. ¡Es mi esposa! ¡Ella me ama!—grito intentando conversarse mas a si mismo que a mí.

—Tú te equivocaste—Acuso— las chicas tienen razón… a pesar de todo… ella eligió permanecer a mi lado. —Sus pasos comenzaron a alejarlo de mi— No debiste traerlo. No existe razón para su regreso. ¡Mi esposa despertara, y será mi rostro el que busque al abrir los ojos!

Giro dándome la espalda, en señal de una discusión concluida. Y yo, por un par de segundos lo mire alejarse, sintiéndome triste ante su evidente pena. Darien la amaba, y era ese amor el que le impedía aceptar lo que para todas ahora era evidente: que ella ya no lo amaba, y que el destino, compadeciéndose del sufrimiento de mi princesa, había detenido para ella el trascurrir de una vida que ya no deseaba.

—Ella no despertara—Asegure yo deteniendo sus pasos —El destino que una vez la prometió para ti, ahora la aparta de tu lado—

El giro para verme. Su inmensa tristeza se tiño por un momento de molestia y confusión. No lo comprendía. —Ella no despertara hasta que todos, en especial tu, la liberemos de una vida que ya no desea vivir, de un futuro con el que dejo de soñar hace tiempo, un futuro al que ya había renunciado. —Me acerque a él y deposite en su mano derecha, aquel pequeño diario que había abierto mis ojos ante una verdad desconocida. La verdad que se escondía detrás de la sonrisa de mi princesa.

* * *

Hola

Es probable que el siguiente sea el capítulo final.

Dejen sus comentarios.


	21. Una deuda por pagar

Hola de nuevo, se que algunas estas esperando el ansiado final de esta historia, pero lamento decirles que no lo encontraran en este capítulo. Aun así, espero que les agrade.

* * *

**21.- Una deuda por pagar.**

**HARUKA POV**

Me acerque a él y deposite en su mano derecha, aquel pequeño diario que había abierto mis ojos ante una verdad desconocida. La verdad que se escondía detrás de la sonrisa de mi princesa.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto mirando el pequeño cuaderno.

—Son sus pensamientos más íntimos. Son sus verdaderos sentimientos… es su diario.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, y por un segundo me pareció notar como la mano que sostenía el diario temblaba ligeramente— ¿Lo has leído?— Me cuestiono con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.

—Si

— ¿Con qué derecho?— acuso tensando las facciones de su rostro.

—Con ninguno. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento. —Le asegure—La verdad revelada en esas páginas me ha dejado claro mi egoísmo, y me ha hecho saber la verdad respecto a ella.

— ¿Es por esto que sabias de _esa_ carta?—Pregunto sosteniendo el diario frente a mi rostro.

—Sí.

Por un momento en su mirada prevaleció un dejo de dolor y duda— ¿Fue en estas páginas donde encontraste la motivación que te hizo traerlo?—su voz había dejado el tono molesto y en su lugar se noto un grado de angustia.

—Si

Se acerco a mí, y tomando con brusquedad mi mano derecha, depósito en ella el pequeño cuaderno— No quiero leerlo. No quiero saber más de las dudas que él llego a generarle. No me interesan los temores e inseguridades que pudo tener en el pasado. Lo que me importa es el presente, y es este: Ella es mi esposa y él, no tiene lugar en nuestras vidas.

Me quede aturdida. Jamás paso por mi mente su posible rechazo ante el diario de mi gatita. Él necesitaba saber la verdad, y por la reciente determinación que vi en sus ojos, nada ni nadie lo haría desistir de su propósito: recuperar a su esposa.

Lo vi alejarse sin que yo encontrara el valor o las palabras necesaria para detenerlo, mientras en mi mente resonaba constante una sola pregunta _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Una vez que el aturdimiento inicial paso, camine hasta la casa y entre dirigiéndome a la habitación que compartía con Michiru. La encontré de cara a la ventana, quizás perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y ella pareció sobresaltarse un poco al percatarse finalmente de mi presencia. Giro para verme, y en su rostro encontré unos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, unos labios temblorosos, y unas mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

Intente acercarme, pero ella se giro dándome una vez más la espalda. Detuve mis pasos y permanecí en silencio en medio de la habitación. Ignoro si fueron minutos o incluso horas las que pasaron sin que ninguna de las dos se moviera, o articulara palabra. De lo único que fui consciente, fue del amanecer que se asomo a través de aquella ventana.

* * *

**TAIKI POV**

**Horas después.**

El llanto de Seiya había cesado, y en su lugar quedaba solo silencio. Él no volvió a proferir palabra, tan solo permanecía de pie junto a aquella cama, como un guardián que vela el sueño de una princesa.

— ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con ella?—Preguntó Hotaru entrando a la habitación con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Asentí en silencio. ¿Qué derecho teníamos nosotros para interponernos en su camino? Ella era su princesa, mientras que para mí, la rubia representaba una amiga a la que le debía demasiado, y cuya deuda jamás podría pagar. En cuanto a Seiya, Serena era la ilusión de un amor al cual se aferraba con un inmenso miedo a no ser correspondido.

Ella ganaba, de momento, su lazo con la rubia era el más fuerte, el más sólido.

Dirigí a Seiya. El no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo conducir. Caminamos un poco hasta el límite de un pequeño bosque a espaldas de la casa, y nos sentamos en un tronco viejo, invadidos por el extraño sentimiento de que la vida se había detenido en aquel espacio, en aquel lugar.

—No he visto a Yaten— Escuche la voz de Mina, obligándome a levantar la mirada para encontrarla a medio camino hacia nosotros. En sus ojos pude ver la tristeza de intuir la respuesta que yo estaba por darle.

—No ha venido—Le informe. Ella sonrió de lado sin lograr disimular el dolor que aquella confirmación le provocaba.

—Eso creí—Confeso. Después dio media vuelta, e ingreso de nuevo a la casa.

Sentí pena por ella, y sentí molestia por mi hermano, por no estar aquí, por haber renunciado a ella tan solo por sus dudas, porque sé que si viera la mirada de Mina, Yaten sabría en tan solo un instante que ella lo seguía amando.

Seiya y yo permanecimos sentados. De momento solo podíamos hacer lo mismo que el resto llevaba haciendo por más de un año… esperar.

* * *

**MINA POV**

Su presencia, aun cuando representaba una esperanza de ver despertar a mi princesa. También significaba la dolorosa confirmación de algo que estúpidamente me había negado a creer por mucho tiempo… que Yaten no me amaba.

—_No ha venido—_Me dijo Taiki sin poder disimular la pena que le provocaba decirme aquellas palabras.

Seguramente resultare patética ante los ojos de cualquiera, por abrazarme a la ilusión de un amor que en realidad jamás me dio la mínima de las esperanzas. ¿Qué derecho tengo entonces a entristecerme ante su ausencia?

Sí, soy patética, porque he de reconocer que he guardado la esperanza todo este tiempo. Porque secretamente siempre tuve la ilusión de que él volviera, y que por algún extraño miagro, asegurara amarme.

¿Qué derecho tengo para aspirar a algo semejante? Yo no soy nada para él, y por lo que veo, jamás lo seré.

Solo me queda aceptarlo…

* * *

**HOTARU POV**

Los vi salir de la habitación y me acerque a la cama de mi princesa sentándome a su costado izquierdo sobre la cama. La contemple por varios minutos, de hecho, quizás fue por más de una hora.

Tenía tanto por decirle, tanto que reprocharle, que me enfurecía verla incapaz de enfrentar mis palabras. Me sentía burlada y traicionada por ella, y no me estaba siendo fácil reprimir la molestia que poco a poco sentía convertirse en furia en mi interior.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—dije finalmente cuando no pude acallar un segundo mas todo lo que por dentro me carcomía— no tenias derecho a mentirnos, no tenias derecho de engañarnos de esta manera. ¡Mírate! Este es el resultado de tus mentiras y tu traición.

— ¡No lo entiendo! Yo siempre creí… ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta?

Tome su mano izquierda entre las mías apretándola con fuerza —Quiero que me des el futuro que nos prometiste, ese por el que tanto hemos luchado, el futuro donde tu hija aguarda su nacimiento.

—Deseo con toda el alma que Haruka este equivocada. Deseo que despiertes y las cosas retomen el mismo curso que tenían antes de que tus ojos se cerraran. Deseo que Seiya deje este planeta igual que la última vez, con la mirada entristecida ante tu rechazo y con las manos vacías.

—Quiero que despiertes y nos asegures que las palabras de Haruka y la esperanza de Seiya no tienen fundamentos. Quiero que despiertes, y todo vuelva a ser como antes—le pedí acercando mis labios a su oído— no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para lograrlo…

Me sentía molesta, lo suficiente como para que mi mano ardiera en ansias de abofetear su rostro. ¿Pero qué caso tenia? Si tan solo abriera los ojos, quizás podría desahogar un poco la furia que me estaba consumiendo.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

—No puedo creerlo—Dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio que nos había envuelto desde mi llegada—Simplemente me resulta imposible de aceptar. —La vi girarse hacia a mí, y el dolor que antes había visto en sus facciones ahora estaba mezclado con un notable sentimiento de reproche— Ruego que estés equivocada.

Baje mi mirada ante el dolor y molestia de la suya—No lo estoy—asegure firme.

—Debes estarlo… ¡Necesito que lo estés!

Ante aquella demanda mis ojos buscaron rápidamente los suyos — ¿Lo necesitas?—pregunte confundida.

—No puedo aceptar la realidad que tú nos has traído. No puedo creer una sola de las palabras que has dicho a tu regreso.

—Pero como…

— ¡Lo intente!—Me interrumpió —Desde que Darien leyó esa carta y nos dio a conocer sus dudas, yo intente hacerme a la idea ante esa posibilidad. Intente aceptar que quizás ella… que sus deseos habían cambiado, pero… no es fácil renunciar al sueño que por tanto tiempo hemos perseguido.

No podía creer el rumbo que estaban tomando sus palabras ¿Acaso prefería vivir en una mentira donde nuestra princesa no sería feliz?— ¿Qué intentas decirme?—Pregunte sintiendo que mis uñas se enterraban en mi piel tras haber hecho puño mis manos. Y en mi interior rogaba que de esos labios que yo amaba no saliera aquellas palabras que temía.

— ¡No lo acepto!— Dijo finalmente— No quiero un futuro distinto al que ya conozco.

Dolor, eso fue lo que sus palabras desataron en mi interior. ¿Ella no lo aceptaba? ¿Aun conociendo la verdad que yo había puesto ante sus ojos? ¿Aun sabiendo que el fututo al que ella aspira se cimienta en los trozos marchitos del corazón de su princesa?

La desconocí, por primera vez en más de una vida, su imagen ante mis ojos me provoco molestia.

— ¡Entiéndelo Haruka!—Trato de explicarse caminando hacia mí. Coloque la palma de mi mano frente a su rostro deteniendo sus pasos, mientras negaba, casi incrédula, con la cabeza.

— ¿Egoísmo Michiru? ¿Ahora? ¿Con ella?—Pregunte sintiéndome dolida— ¿Con que derecho?

—Con el derecho de haber luchado a su lado, de haber cubierto su espalda más de una ocasión. Con el derecho me da haber muerto a sus pies en busca del futuro que ahora tú y Seiya intentan arrebatarnos.

—Te desconozco—murmure revelando mis pensamientos.

—Me robaste las palabras de la boca.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Soy yo quien te desconoce! ¿En qué momento te volviste tan… blanda? Hasta hace poco serias tú quien pondría mayor oposición ante lo que ahora tu misma nos presentas. Eras tú quien menos que nadie toleraba la cercanía de ese chico y ahora… tu misma lo has traído.

—Ahora conozco la verdad. Ahora antepongo la felicidad de mi princesa antes que mi propio orgullo y mis prejuicios.

— ¡No! Lo único que estás haciendo es complicar más las cosas. ¿Acaso crees que nos hacen falta más sufrimientos? Su presencia no lograra ninguna diferencia. ¡El no debió volver!

* * *

**TAIKI POV  
**Seiya no había proferido palabra desde que salimos de aquella habitación. Solo permanecía sentado en aquel viejo tronco con la mirada perdida, y seguramente con un montón de dudas e inseguridades rondando su cabeza.

— _¿Y si su respuesta no es la que yo espero? ¿Y si Haruka se equivoco? ¿Y si ella no me ama?_

Aquellas pregunta volvieron a mi mente. Y al verlo así, tan dolido e inseguro, desee más que nunca tener respuestas que le brindaran esperanzas.

Me acerque un poco más a él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Seiya estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que aquel ligero contacto lo sobresalto. —Tranquilo… solo soy yo

— ¿Ha despertado? —Pregunto con la angustia inundando su mirada. Negué con la cabeza. — ¿Alguien ha dicho algo? — Mi respuesta fue la misma, y en consecuencia, su mirada volvió a decaer.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde nuestra llegada, el sol había salido temprano, ya había pasado sobre nosotros, y ahora estaba pronto a perderse en el horizonte, mientras que yo seguía sintiéndome como un intruso en aquella situación.

Desde el breve encuentro con Mina, nadie más había venido a buscarnos. ¿Acaso habrían olvidado nuestra presencia? No me sorprendería, sin duda el dolor por el estado de Serena era lo único que cabía en sus mentes.

—Quiero estar con ella, quiero volver a su lado—informo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a andar hacia la casa.

No tuve ni valor, ni razones para detenerlo.

* * *

**REY POV**

Me había alejado de todos refugiándome en la soledad de la habitación que ocupaba desde mi llegada a aquel lugar.

Todo parecía tan irreal. Una pesadilla que empeoraba poco a poco.

No quería creer lo que Haruka había dicho. No podía aceptar el haber sido tan ciega, tan egoísta. Me dolía la posición en la que esa verdad me colocaba, me dolía darme cuenta de nuestra crueldad hacia Serena, pero sobre todo, me dolía el aceptar que a pesar de esa posibilidad recién revelada, yo no quería ningún cambio, no quería un nuevo futuro.

Salí de la habitación dispuesta a buscar algunas respuestas a mis dudas. Camine con decisión y sin tocar la puerta, entre a una nueva habitación —Dijiste que es posible… pero no lo afirmaste— Ella se sobresalto ante mi abrupta llegada.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y en sus ojos encontré dolor e incertidumbre. —Actualmente ya no estoy segura de nada. — Me respondió dándome la espalda depositando su atención en el paisaje que se situaba tras su ventana.

Me acerque hasta quedar a solo dos pasos detrás de ella. — ¿Entonces ambos futuros… son probables? — Ella no respondió. Yo tome su silencio como una afirmación. —Eso significa que Tokio de Cristal no ha desaparecido del todo. ¡Aun es posible salvarlo!—No fue una pregunta, pero aun así, necesitaba que ella lo confirmara.

— ¿Cómo podríamos salvarlo si ella no despierta? ¿Si ella no lo elige?

— ¿Acaso has renunciado ante las palabras de Haruka?—Pude ver en el reflejo de aquel cristal como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, a la vez que note como sus manos se cerraban en puños.

— ¿Cómo renunciar a la razón de mi existencia?

—Entonces solo debes resistir. Tú misma lo dijiste: a pesar de sus dudas ella eligió permanecer fiel al futuro que todas esperamos.

—Mentí. —Confeso girando su cuerpo para encararme.

— ¿Qué?

—Fui yo quien la obligo a permanecer firme. Le mentí a la cara, sin compasión ante su pena, sin remordimientos ante mis falsas afirmaciones. Vi como su corazón se destrozaba ante mis ojos mientras yo permanecí inmutable.

Sentí como mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunte, mientras en mi mente rogaba por no recibir su respuesta.

* * *

**MICHIRU POV**

Sus puños permanecían cerrados fuertemente y una vez más su mirada huyo de la mía—Te equivocaste—Murmure un poco más calmada, acercándome hacia ella—Quizás tu desesperación por verla despertar te hizo imaginar que él haría alguna diferencia. —Trate de consolarla. Mi mano llego hasta su mejilla, mientras que ella permanecía inmóvil—Pero no es así.

Utilice mi caricia para obligarla a levantar el rostro, y una vez más pude encontrar mi reflejo en aquellos ojos olivo inundados en tristeza. —No te sientas mal, tú solo…

—Dijiste que pagarías el precio—me interrumpió. Y mis propias palabras regresaron a mi mente _"__Si, cualquier precio seria poco con tal de recuperarla. —_había respondido yo cuando ella me hizo aquella pregunta _—lo haría, sin importar el cómo, o el que, sin importar las consecuencias, cualquier cosa que nos devolviera a nuestra princesa…. cualquiera…"_

Mi mano dejo su rostro y callo inerte a mi costado. El recuerdo de aquella afirmación proferida de mi propia boca logro estremecerme. — ¿Ya no estás dispuesta a pagarlo?—En su voz se denoto el dolor que le producía hacerme aquella pregunta.

No pude responder, en ese instante carecí de una respuesta para darle. Ella se dio cuenta. El verde olivo de sus ojos volvió a abandonarme. La vi girar dándome la espalda y sin decir palabra alguna, se alejo de mí, saliendo de aquella habitación.

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

Entre una vez más en aquella habitación, cuyas blancas paredes habían sido testigos mudos de mis lagrimas, de mi sufrimiento, de la inmensa agonía de mi corazón.

Entre, y mis ojos se toparon con una mirada violeta enrojecida por el llanto. Ella se puso de pie, dejando escapar la mano de mi esposa de entre las suyas. Sus infantiles facciones denotaban molestia y reproche, y sus manos echas puños revelaban el sentimiento de impotencia que la consumía.

—Hotaru—murmure su nombre mientras me acercaba, y en respuesta su mirada pareció oscurecerse. Mis pasos se detuvieron sin tener conciencia del porque, mientras que la niña frente a mi apretaba aun mas los puños.

—Es tu culpa—Acuso de pronto, y su voz, a pesar de haber sido tenue, denotaba la rabia que aquella acusación contenía. —Tú lo propiciaste todo.

No tuve valor para negarlo. Era verdad. Mi ausencia había permitido la cercanía de Seiya. —Lo sé —Asegure mientras mi mirada decaía—y lo estoy pagando muy caro.

—No, tu dolor y tu llanto no pueden compensar lo que tu descuido nos está costando.

Sus palabras, si bien lograron herirme, también me molestaron. Yo no era el único culpable en esto. Sí, yo me fui, pero ellas se quedaron, y fueron ellas quienes permitieron frente a sus propios ojos que Seiya confundiera a _mi_ Serena.

La encare con la furia que recién había desatado en mí. — ¡No soy el único culpable!— la enfrente. —Tú, siendo una outers senshi, no debiste permitir que él pisara este planeta. ¡Toma la culpa que te corresponde!

Nuestras furiosas miradas se desafiaban mutuamente. Y por un instante parecí olvidar que era solo una niña la que osaba retarme. Una niña cuyos infantiles rasgos me recordaban a mi propia hija.

_Rini_

Desvié la mirada sintiéndome repentinamente debilitado ante su recuerdo. —Me rehusó a perderlas—Murmure sin darme cuenta.

—Haces bien—dijo la joven frente a mí, quien en ese momento parecía hablar más por la sailor en su interior, que por la niña.—Yo también me rehusó a perderlas —Aseguro, y en aquella afirmación encontré un cierto grado de apoyo y complicidad, que logro hacerme sonreír aun sin pretenderlo.

Sus ojos violeta abandonaron los míos, depositando su mirada sobre el inconsciente rostro de mí esposa. — Nos debes un futuro…—le reprocho— y toda deuda debe ser pagada.

* * *

Hola.

Les juro que ya tenía hecho el capítulo final y lo iba a publicar hace como dos semanas, pero mi Beta (que es mi adorada sobrina) me dijo que había quedado muy apresurado y no reflejaba para nada mi estilo, y tenía razón.

Ustedes y yo misma, merecemos un final digno de esta historia, o por lo menos uno mejor al que ya tenía hecho.

Besos y mil gracias por sus comentarios y su fidelidad a este proyecto.


	22. No renunciare!

Bien, al fin traigo capitulo nuevo para esta historia. Les juro que estaba super bloqueada. Mi Beta me metió en un gran lió al impedir que llegara el fin en el capitulo pasado. Pero se lo agradezco. Ella tenia razón.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**No renunciare.**

* * *

**SETSUNA POV**

—Fui yo quien la obligo a permanecer firme. —Confesé—Le mentí a la cara, sin compasión ante su pena, sin remordimientos ante mis falsas afirmaciones. Vi como su corazón se destrozaba ante mis ojos mientras yo permanecí inmutable.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Rey dejando notar el nerviosismo que mi reciente confesión le producía

—Le mentí a mi princesa, al príncipe, y a ustedes. Ella había tomado su decisión, y fui yo quien se la arrebato de las manos obligándola a retomar el puesto al que ya había renunciado. Haruka tiene razón, yo vi el cambio en las puertas del tiempo. Me asuste, creí que debía corregirlo, asegurarme que las imágenes que se formaban ante mis ojos no se cumplieran.

Yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al futuro que conocía. No estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de la pequeña dama. No me importo el dolor que vi en la mirada de mi princesa aquella tarde. No me importaron las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y mucho menos me importo que ese chico se marchara sin saber la verdad respecto a los sentimientos de ella.

Nada debía cambiar. Yo estaba convencida de que mis actos, a pesar de parecer crueles, eran los correctos. Llegue a creer que mi princesa tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de su propio error y me agradecería el haberla guiado por el camino correcto, el haber impedido que destruyera su propia felicidad a causa de un capricho pasajero. Porque eso era ante mis ojos el amor que vi en su mirada aquella tarde, el amor hacia ese chico, solo un capricho…

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Quizás por primera vez en mi vida, no pude soportar más la presencia de mi sirena. El verla así, tan… egoísta. ¿Cómo puede aferrarse a una vida que ya no existe? ¿A un futuro que ya se perdió? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en condenar a nuestra princesa a una existencia en la que no sería feliz? ¿Acaso no es eso crueldad? ¿Egoísmo extremo?

— Nos debes un futuro…—Escuche la voz de Hotaru cuando me disponía a entrar a la habitación de mi princesa— y toda deuda debe ser pagada. —Me sentí congelar. La frialdad de su voz, la determinación en sus palabras…

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?—pregunto Darien— ¿En quién podemos confiar?

Me aleje de aquella puerta sin que ellos notaran mi reciente presencia, mientras sentía que todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a girar muy rápidamente. El pulso se me acelero y sentí que el piso a mis pies no era capaz de sostenerme. Me recargue en la pared más cercana mientras trataba de recuperarme de aquella impresión.

Me sentí sola, a punto de luchar una guerra en contra de las personas que significaban para mí una familia. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? No estaba dispuesta a seguir con la mentira. No ahora que conocía la verdad. Me había prometido a mi misma buscar la felicidad de mi gatita a cualquier precio. Se lo debía. Ella merecía ser feliz.

Decidí salir de la casa a tomar aire fresco, y a buscar alguna solución, alguna idea, algo que me brindara un poco de esperanza. ¡¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora?! ¡¿En quién podía confiar?! No tenía dudas sobre la posición de Darien, Hotaru, Setsuna, y muy a mi pesar, incluso Michiru. Ellos no aceptaban la verdad que ya les había sido revelada. ¡Malditos egoístas! Incluso podría adivinar que Rey pensaría igual que ellos.

¡Ardía en deseos de partirle la cara a alguien! ¡Quien fuera! No importaba. Solo deseaba desatar mi furia.

* * *

**MINA POV**

Salí una vez mas de la casa justo cuando Seiya y Taiki entraban. No los detuve. A estas alturas ya estaba convencida de la verdad. Serena me había mentido aquella tarde, de frente, con total cinismo y convicción. Hasta hace unas horas jamás creí que ella tuviera dotes de actriz, pero por mi parte se merece la mayor de las ovaciones.

Ahora me siento molesta al recordar aquella conversación ¡Fui tan estúpida al creerle! Y ella fue demasiado cruel al mentirme de aquella manera. No debió. No tenía derecho.

Unos molestos murmullos lograron sacarme de mis pensamientos, y a pocos metros distinguí la silueta de Haruka siendo rodeada por fuertes ráfagas de aire. "_Maldición, ahora sí que está enojada" _fue mi deducción más lógica.

Me acerque mientras veía como caminaba de un lado a otro, murmurando frases que no lograba entender, apretando los puños y discutiendo con su elemento. —Haruka—la llame. Ella se detuvo y giro para verme, y en el momento en que sus movimientos y su solitaria discusión cesaron, también lo hizo la presencia del viento.

Sus ojos me vieron con reproche y molestia, sin embargo, también distinguí un gran dolor impreso en su mirada — Duele ¿verdad?—pregunte sintiéndome repentinamente vulnerable al reconocer en ella un dolor que yo misma sentía.

Sus facciones no mostraron ningún cambio. Su rostro reflejaba una furia a punto de ser desbordada— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Mina?— pregunto caminando hacia mí.

— ¿Quiero saber si te duele tanto como a mí?—Sus pasos se detuvieron. Sus facciones se suavizaron un poco, pero aun así no respondió. Más bien pareció confundida.

— ¿Te duele tanto como a mí? ¿El saber esto? ¿El haberle fallado?

Su rostro paso de la furia a la confusión, la sorpresa y después, al completo sufrimiento. —Me desgarra el interior a cada instante—Aseguro, mientras que yo, en tan solo un segundo, la vi más destrozada y vulnerable que en toda una vida de luchas que tengo de conocerla.

—No voy a seguir adelante Haruka—le asegure—sin importar lo que la mayoría crea o quiera, no voy a cometer dos veces el mismo error. —Su rostro una vez más mostro confusión— Yo ya lo sabía —confesé— mucho antes de la boda, mucho antes de que esta pesadilla iniciara. Yo sabía que ella ya no lo amaba.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!—Estallo en furia y acortando la distancia, me sujeto por el cuello de la camisa— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué te mantuviste callada?!

— ¡Yo la enfrente!—Me defendí en medio del llanto, que traicionándome, se había hecho presente en mis mejillas— le dije que sabia la verdad, le brinde mi apoyo para enfrentarlas a ustedes y a Darien. ¡Pero ella me mintió! —Grite mostrado toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía hacia Serena por haberme engañado, y hacia mí misma, por haberle creído— Ella me juro que yo estaba equivocada, que deseaba casarse con Darien. Me lo juro usando el mismo vestido que usaría en su boda. Me lo juro con una sonrisa en sus labios y con un hermoso brillo en su mirada. Ella me lo juro, y yo le creí…

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

El aire a nuestro alrededor se lleno de sus sollozos, de su dolor impregnado de remordimiento y reproche. Yo recientemente había descubierto esa clase de dolor, esa clase de sufrimiento que te ahoga entre la rabia de saber que fuiste engañada, y la sensación de estupidez que te invade al saber que tú misma permitiste ese engaño.

Porque si, ella nos había mentido, pero nosotras quizás por nuestra propia conveniencia y comodidad, habíamos decidido creer en esa mentira. ¿Quién era más culpable?

Di un paso hacia atrás liberándola de mi agarre. —Nos engaño a todas, incluso a Darien—le recordé tratando de brindarle un poco de consuelo. Ignoro si funciono, después de todo, la gentileza y la empatía no son algo común en mí.

— ¿Cómo pudo llevar esta mentira tan lejos? ¿Por qué no confió en nosotras? ¿En qué momento dejamos de ser sus amigas y guardianas para convertirnos en verdugos?

—En el instante en que dejamos de verla a ella, y posamos nuestra vista en un futuro del que todas nos enamoramos. Ella lo sabía. No quiso defraudarnos.— le asegure conociendo la clase de amor que alberga el corazón de mi princesa— ¿pero que es ese futuro ahora? Tan solo un sueño lejano por el que estuvimos dispuestas a sacrificarla…

Un fuerte estruendo, aunado a un agónico grito nos obligaron a voltear en dirección a la casa, tan solo para contemplar como los cuerpos de Seiya y Taiki eran lanzados a través de una ventana.

Corrimos hacia ellos, y cuando estábamos a un par de metros, vimos emerger de la misma ventana a la sailor de la destrucción. — ¡Te quiero fuera de su vida!— le grito a Seiya, que aun permanecía en el suelo, mientras le acercaba mortalmente su alabarda al cuello.

El la miro desafiante. La exigencia de Saturn y su amenazante mirada no parecieron surtir el efecto deseado. — ¡No renunciare a ella!—Le aseguro sin estar quizás consiente de la precaria situación en que se encontraba su vida frente a la sailor.

La puerta más cercana se abrió, y por ella aparecieron Darien y el resto de las chicas. El rostro del único hombre del grupo mostraba satisfacción ante aquella escena, sus labios delineaban una tenue sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban cargado de orgullo hacia la sailor y desprecio hacía el chico cuya vida parecía estar por ser arrebatada.

—Basta, por favor —pidió Amy—no ganamos nada con esta clase de comportamiento. Ella no querría…

— ¿Los defiendes?—le interrumpió Saturn mirándola con desprecio. La joven de cabello azul no pudo hacer más que bajar la vista y apretar los puños ante aquella gélida mirada. —No se ustedes. Pero yo ya estoy harta de esta situación. Estoy harta de esperar un milagro que por más de un año nos ha evadido. Y no pienso permitir que la presencia de este intruso empeore mi realidad.

* * *

**LITA POV**

—¿Acaso piensas matarlo? ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

—_Eso_ me daría un poco de satisfacción y tranquilidad para seguir esperando.

—Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo esperando un milagro que jamás llegara, porque no lo merecemos. —aseguro Mina, quien en ese momento llegaba junto con Haruka—Debemos brindarle a Serena la libertad que le quitamos desde el instante en que Tokio de Cristal nos fue revelada. Debemos dejar que ella elija su propio camino. Debemos brindarle un motivo para seguir viviendo…

— ¿Así que logro convencerte?—le pregunto Darien con desprecio. Mina no se inmutó ante su fiera mirada. — ¿Quién más esta con ellas?—pregunto caminando un par de pasos al frente para después voltear y mirarnos a la cara. — ¿Quién más le dará la espalda a Tokio de Cristal y a su joven princesa? ¿Quién de ustedes quiere apartarme de mi esposa para dejarla en brazos de este imbécil?— desafío señalando a Seiya

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

Vi el nerviosismo en sus ojos, la inseguridad, el miedo. Vi en cada una de sus miradas la mezcla de los mismos sentimientos e inseguridades que me desgarraban el interior. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. ¡Yo debía ser fuerte! Yo debía aferrarme al amor que siento por mi esposa, por mi hija. Me aferraría con uñas y dientes a la vida que conocía. Nada ni nadie me haría dudar de nuevo del amor de _mi _Serena. Ella me ama. Jamás me dio motivo para pensar lo contrario. Jamás vi un gramo de duda en ella. Mi esposa me ama. Y yo defendería nuestro amor y nuestro futuro por encima de cualquiera. A cualquier precio…

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras sin atreverse a revelar sus pensamientos. —Yo ya interferí demasiado ante el destino de mi princesa, y para bien o para mal, no pienso seguir haciéndolo —aseguro Setsuna— no ensuciare mis manos y mi conciencia más de lo que ya están— dijo bajando el rostro. Se transformo en la guardiana del tiempo, y después desapareció.

Solo quedan ustedes cuatro—señale lo obvio

* * *

**MINA POV**

— ¿Chicas?—las llame esperando que se unieran a nosotras. La mirada de Michiru se unió a la olivo de Haruka, mientras que Amy, Lita y Rey posaron sus ojos en mi.

—Ella jamás mostró signos de duda, ni una sola vez, ni por un instante. —me recordó Lita, y era verdad, la actuación de Serena había sido perfecta.

Amy se mostró aun más nerviosa al sentir sobre ella la mirada de Taiki, y sus azules ojos no pudieron resistir el llamado de aquellos violeta. El no dijo nada, sin embargo, pareció hacerle una petición en aquella mirada. —Yo…—escuche su leve murmullo después de unos segundos, muestras sus celestes ojos se apartaban del chico. —Solo puedo ser fiel a lo que conozco. Lo siento—se disculpo mirando a Seiya— pero ella jamás volvió a mencionar tu nombre.

Y así, ambas caminaron hasta situarse a un costado de Darien.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

—¿Michiru? —la llame esperando que hubiera entrado en razón. Que hubiera decidido confiar en mí. Que fuera fiel a las palabras que salieron de su boca aquella noche. Que estuviera dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por recuperar a nuestra princesa. Aun cuando eso conllevara darle la espalda a Darien, a Hotaru, y a sí misma.

Sus ojos me expresaban tanto, y aun así no me daban la respuesta que yo deseaba—¿Michiru?—volví a llamarla cuando su mirada abandono la mía. Y me invadió el miedo al sentir que la perdía. _Te seguiría al mismo infierno_. Me había dicho en más de una ocasión. Y hoy, por primera vez en mi vida, al verla así, indecisa, dude de su palabra.

— ¿Me pides que elija entre mi princesa y tú? —me pregunto con un notable dolor en sus facciones.

—No, te pido que elijas a nuestra princesa y que permanezcas a mi lado.

— ¡Estas equivocada Haruka! Y en este momento te odio por ponerme en esta situación.

Y así, con esas palabras, el mundo a mis pies se derrumbo. Mi sirena no confiaba en mí. Michiru había decidido, quizás por primera vez, en esta vida y en la pasada, no seguirme. Mientras que yo, por segunda vez en ese día, me sentí decepcionada por ella.

* * *

**SATURN POV**

No pude evitar sonreír al saber que Michiru no apoyaría las estupideces de Haruka. —Tienes pocos aliados—Me burle con altivez del chico que aun seguía a mis pies.

—Déjalo—pidió el otro intruso acercándose a su hermano— Nos marcharemos—aseguro quizás con la intención de que perdonara sus vidas.

— ¿Por qué habría de dejarlos ir? El simple hecho de que hayan pisado este planeta les hace merecer la muerte.

—Hazlo por Serena—pidió Amy acercándose a nosotros —Ella jamás te perdonaría esto. Deja que se marchen y volvamos al lado de nuestra princesa. —propuso.

—Ella no tendría por qué enterarse— dije cínica y divertida

—Por ella—escuche la voz de Darien— por la amistad que hubo entre ustedes. Márchense y no vuelvan a pisar _mi _planeta. —se acerco, y conforme lo hacía, se trasformo en el príncipe de la tierra. Yo retrocedí permitiéndole a mi soberano un mejor acercamiento a los intrusos. Seiya se puso de pie con Taiki a su lado. Endymión llego hasta ellos, y sus miradas volvieron a enfrentarse —No quiero volver a ver tu cara. No quiero volver a escuchar tu voz. —le dijo a Seiya dejando notar el desprecio que le tenía. —A partir de hoy están oficialmente desterrados de este planeta, so pena de muerte. —Sentencio logrando que mi sonrisa se ampliara.

* * *

**MINA POV**

Contuve el aliento aun sin pretenderlo. ¡Esto estaba mal! A mi lado Haruka se tenso por completo y sus manos se hicieron puño. Pude ver como Lita y Amy bajaban la mirada con tristeza mientras que a sus pies comenzaba a evidenciarse el rastro de su llanto. El rostro de Taiki se torno pálido y lleno de pena al posar sus ojos en la mujer que amaba, y de quien lo estaban alejando para siempre, y su tristeza se miro aumentada al percatarse de que ella no pretendía obsequiarle una última mirada.

Estoy segura de que el corazón se le rompió en ese instante. Pude verlo en sus facciones.

Fue Seiya quien no pareció inmutarse ante la sentencia recién dictada. Su mirada seguía siendo de completo desafío para el soberano de este planeta. — ¿crees que el alejarme de ella te hará ganar su corazón?

—Su corazón ya es mío. Ha sido mío en esta, y en otra vida.

—Quizás lo fue, pero ya no puedes tener la seguridad de que aun lo sea.

— ¡Márchate!—le exigió— o reclamare tu vida aun a pesar del cariño que _mi_ esposa pueda tenerte. —aseguro dándole la espalda.

Los puños de Seiya se cerraron con furia. Pude ver en sus ojos la decisión de atacar y luchar por el derecho a permanecer cerca de mi princesa. Fue la mano de Taiki en su hombro quien lo detuvo. —_Ella no lo querría—_le murmuro, logrando que el recuerdo de su amada lo disuadiera de cualquier enfrentamiento.

Ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos por un instante—_No renunciare a ella_—aseguro Seiya en un murmullo apenas audible—_Lo sé_ —respondió Taiki.

* * *

—

_Querido diario:_

_Las horas siguen transcurriendo y me encuentran una tras otra sin dormir. ¿Cómo conciliar el sueño en un momento como este? _

_Me siento como un condenado a muerte que sabe que el final de su vida llegara de la mano del siguiente amanecer. _

_Como quisiera que esta noche fuera eterna. Poder permanecer así, en este balcón, bajo este cielo nocturno, contemplando la belleza del firmamento, el resplandor de las estrellas…_

_Si la vida fuera justa… _

_Si el destino me brindara un poco de clemencia…_

_Si pudiera tener el valor, o el egoísmo necesario…_

_Si él volviera…_

_¡Maldito destino! ¿Qué daño te hago al amarlo? _

_La mañana vendrá en pocas horas, arrebatándome incluso estos momentos de soledad. ¿Cómo llorar lo perdido frente al que será mi esposo? ¿Notara él mi tristeza? _

_¡__No! Jamás debe percibir el dolor impreso en mi alma. __Sonreiré entre sus brazos y jurare amarlo sabiendo que le miento… sintiendo que me muero, pero teniendo en la conciencia la determinación de estar haciendo lo correcto._

_La vida será aun más fría a partir de mañana en que mi sonrisa deba ser perpetua…_

Pero eso _es lo que el destino demanda. Eso es lo que la felicidad de quienes amo exige._

_Yo me marchitare poco a poco, pero en mis labios siempre permanecerá una sonrisa. _

_Nadie debe conocer esta verdad. Nadie debe saber que mi alma y mi corazón morirán en pocas horas... en esa boda. _

_Solo debo seguir sonriendo y ellos seguirán creyendo esta mentira. _

_Es por ellos que lo hago, por que los amo, los amo demasiado, aunque una parte de mi ser, por muy pequeña que sea, también los odia al saber que mi amor por ellos, me priva de mi amor por él..._

_Como ya dije… la vida no es justa…_

_¡Maldito destino!... si tan solo te compadecieras de mí…_

* * *

_Y mi Beta dijo — !¿QUE?!..._

_¿que dicen ustedes?_


	23. Agonía e ilusión

_**Agonía e ilusión.**_

**REI POV**

Aun con aquella escena ante mis ojos, yo estaba terminando de asimilar las palabras de Setsuna —_Fui yo quien la obligo a permanecer firme_. _Ella había tomado su decisión, y fui yo quien se la arrebato de las manos obligándola a retomar el puesto al que ya había renunciado_.

Y a su vez, aceptando finalmente lo que Haruka nos había dicho:

—_La culpa es de todas, porque cuando vimos la duda en sus ojos, tan solo decidimos presionarla. Todas nos dimos cuenta de que ese chico había logrado despertar sentimientos en ella. Pero decidimos ignorarlo. Nadie jamás pregunto por sus deseos. _

Ya no tenía dudas. Las afirmaciones de Haruka respaldadas por la confesión de Setsuna me dejaron claro nuestro egoísmo hacia Serena, y también, que aquella carta era en verdad el deseo de mi princesa expresado en puño y letra.

Al leerla no había logrado pensar nada más que: "Serena tonta, seguramente solo te dejaste llevar por el momento y después te arrepentiste de lo escrito en este papel"

Ahora pensaba diferente. Ahora aceptaba que Serena había impreso sus intenciones en esa carta, sus deseos se expresaban claramente. Ella había elegido a Seiya.

Darien tenía razón, su teoría era correcta, Serena solo se había quedado a su lado por culpa. La culpa y el temor que la propia Setsuna implanto en su interior la tarde en que ella le pidió consejo.

Serena se había enamorado de Seiya en ausencia de Darien. Lo había elegido a él. Sobre todo y sobre todos. ¿Egoísmo, o simplemente amor?

El sentimiento que me embargo en el instante que termine de comprender todo fue superior al dolor y la tristeza que hasta ahora había experimentado. Serena… ella… ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegas?

Ella estaba así por nuestra causa, por nuestro egoísmo. Porque fuimos demasiado ciegas ante la realidad que teníamos enfrente. Porque nunca estuvimos dispuesta a preguntar por sus deseos. Porque nadie jamás se detuvo a pensar en aquello que realmente la haría feliz.

"_Serena tonta, jamás debiste estar dispuesta a un sacrificio tan grande por nosotras. Perdónanos por no brindarte la confianza para ser honesta, por obligarte cada día a sonreírnos, sin saber el dolor que se escondía detrás de cada sonrisa"_

"_Perdónanos porque jamás fuimos plenamente consientes del dolor que se escondía en tu mirada. Porque llegaste a sentirte sola a pesar de nuestra compañía. Porque a nuestra conveniencia, creímos en tus falsas sonrisas, y porque jamás insistimos en saber la verdad, aun a pesar de las dudas que alguna vez nos llegaron"_

* * *

_**Recuerdo**_

— ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo ahora Mina? Haruka te arrancara la cabeza si te escucha decir esas tonterías. ¡Madura!

—En este tema a veces creo que soy la más madura de todas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Solo por ser la única que apoya tus propias teorías absurdas? Eso no es ser madura, es ser… ¡infantil y ridícula!

—Me preocupo por ella, ¡Quiero que sea feliz!

— ¿Y porque supones que no lo es? ¿Acaso no tiene todo lo que cualquier chica querría? ¡Un futuro perfecto la está esperando!

— ¿Perfecto para quién? ¿Para nosotras? ¿Para Darien?

— ¡Para todos!

—Rei… yo… ¿En verdad no has notado su tristeza?— Pregunto con semblante dolido. Yo enmudecí. — Ella se esfuerza cada día por ser la mima chica que todas conocemos. Pero sus miradas, sus sonrisas y aun su presencia no infunden la misma calidez que antes. Creo que ella está sufriendo en silencio por temor a no ser comprendida. ¿Se merece eso?

—Quizás son solo los nervios previos a la boda— respondí un poco más tranquila. — Se casara en menos de un mes. ¡Mañana la acompañaremos a recoger su vestido! Debe ser solo eso, tu estas confundiendo las cosas.

—Estoy acostumbrada a estar equivocada, y en verdad desearía que esta vez no fuera diferente. Preferiría mil veces cometer un error al creer que ella ama a otro, antes de saber que tengo razón, y que su próxima boda sea solo su forma de hacernos felices a todos, aun cuando ella se condene a si misma a una vida de mentiras y falsas sonrisas…

**Fin de recuerdo**

"_Perdonamos por haberte hecho creer que nuestra felicidad dependía de tu sufrimiento"_

* * *

**TAIKI POV**

—No renunciare a ella—aseguro Seiya en un murmullo apenas audible

—Lo sé —Respondí. Y era verdad. Yo sabía bien que mi hermano no se dejaría intimidar por los actos y las palabras del príncipe, ni de las sailors que se habían unido a él. Aun a pesar de la clara amenaza a su vida.

— ¿Y bien? —Se dejo escuchar una vez más la voz de Saturn— ¿Qué es lo que elijen? ¿Se marchan… o mueren?—La satisfacción que expresaban sus ojos y su sonrisa comenzaba a ser aterradora. ¿Cómo una niña podía expresar tanto odio y desprecio en sus infantiles facciones?

— No deseo enfrentarme a ustedes… por ella. Pero tampoco pretendo apartarme de su lado.

El rostro de Endymión se tenso con furia, mientras que el de Saturn mostro una macabra satisfacción. —Bien, entonces será la muerte.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

La vi levantar en alto su alabarda y sentí mi decepción y mi furia crecer como nunca antes. Yo no podía permitirlo. Yo sabía que si Seiya moría, estaría condenando también a muerte a mi princesa. Ya que ella jamás despertaría a menos que él estuviera en su futuro.

Me transforme esperando poder detener aquel ataque. A mi lado me percate de cómo Mina hizo lo mismo. Corrimos hacia ellos demandando a gritos que Saturn se detuviera, aun sabiendo que no lo haría.

Mi espada apareció en mi mano a dos pasos de alcanzar a la sailor, y a solo un paso de que ella alcanzara su objetivo _¡Maldición…no! _Grite mentalmente cuando creí fracasar en mi intento de salvar a la única persona que podría regresarme a mi gatita.

Un grito de furia se escucho al tiempo que la alabarda de Saturn cayó a mis pies, y ver aquella hoja de metal destellando en mismo brillo mortal que minutos antes, me tranquilizo, no había sangre en ella.

Levante la vista y encontré la furia de Saturn dirigida a la sailor del fuego, quien aun tenia desplegado frente a ella su llameante arco. Había sido una de sus flechas la que hirió la mano que un segundo antes casi había logrado extinguir mis esperanzas.

Y lo comprendí de inmediato, Sailor Mars ahora también conocía la verdad.

* * *

**VENUS POV**

Uranus y yo nos colocamos finalmente frente a los dos chicos a quienes Saturn había condenado a muerte. Y una vez allí, dedique una sonrisa conciliadora a Sailor Mars, quien frente a la mirada atónita del resto, se unía a nosotras.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás Endymión?—Preguntó Uranus en un tono de denotaba una mezcla entre suplica y desafío— ¿Acaso propiciaras que nos enfrentemos entre nosotras?

— ¡No es mi deseo!—Aseguro él sabiendo seguramente que Serena jamás se lo perdonaría.

— ¡Entonces para esto! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que son tu egoísmo y negación los que alimentan la furia de Saturn? Ella se aferrara tanto como tú lo hagas.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —demando la sailor herida— Tus ridículos argumentos no tienen ninguna base solida. Ignoro porque te aferras a esta tontería. Pero no permitiré que tus estupideces amenacen el futuro que conocemos. Mientras Darien y Serena no digan lo contrario, Tokio de Cristal será una realidad.

—Serena ya ha hablado, pero todos decidimos ignorarla. ¡No me aferrare a un futuro donde ella sufra solo por vernos sonreír! ¡Me niego! ¡No podría! — La mirada desafiante que Uranus le dedico a Saturn, se mostro suplicante cuando sus ojos se posaron una vez más en el rostro del príncipe— ¿Tú podrías? ¿Estarías dispuesto a vivir junto a ella mirando cómo se marchita entre tus brazos? ¿Serias feliz sabiendo que lograste alcanzar la realización de Tokio de Cristal aun a costa de su felicidad?

La mirada de Endymión decayó— No… yo la amo demasiado. —Murmuro finalmente

—Entonces…

—Pero…—Alzo nuevamente el rostro con seguridad interrumpiendo el argumento de Uranus y desafiándola una vez más con la mirada —Tú no me has dado ningún motivo para creer que tus palabras pudieran ser ciertas. —Aseguro— Y a pesar de las dudas que me invadieron al leer aquella carta. Sé que ella se quedo a mi lado. Y a lo único que me aferró es a creer que lo hizo por amor.

* * *

**URANUS PVO**

_Es por ellos que lo hago, por que los amo, los amo demasiado, aunque una parte de mi ser, por muy pequeña que sea, también los odia al saber que mi amor por ellos, me priva de mi amor por él..._

—Sí, lo hizo por amor—Reconocí— y aun así, lo hizo por la razón equivocada.

La duda se dejo notar en el rostro de todos. Sin duda ante los ojos de cualquiera mis palabras no tenían sentido. ¿Cómo podía ser el amor la razón equivocada? La respuesta estaba en el diario de mi gatita.

Di un par de pasos al frente acercándome a él ante la mirada de todos—Léelo —le pedí extendiéndole una vez más el diario de mi princesa. —Solo eso te pido, y a cambio yo te doy mi palabra de respetar tu deseo sin importar cual sea. Léelo y si después de hacerlo aun pides la vida de ese chico… yo misma te la daré.

Lo dudo por un momento mientras que en su mirada de asomaba la molestia… y el miedo. En el fondo, él sabía que en aquellas páginas encontraría la razón que me había obligado a ir en contra de él, de Michiru y aun de mi misma.

Tomo el diario y lo miro por un momento. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, Endymión desapareció dejando en su lugar a Darien, quien me dio la espalda y después camino con dirección al algo sin decir palabra.

— ¿Qué hay en ese cuaderno?—Pregunto Amy con voz temerosa. De inmediato supe que ella intuía la respuesta.

—La voluntad de mi princesa —Asegure— Es el diario de mi gatita—añadí dándoles las espalda, y caminando hacia el interior del bosque seguida por Rey, Mina, y los hermanos Kuo.

* * *

**MICHIRU POV**

—_Perdóname, debí darme cuenta. Debí saberlo. Pero yo…. fui tan estúpida y ciega… No sé qué debo hacer ¡Dímelo!, por Dios, dime que es lo que quieres que haga y lo hare, sin excusas ni pretextos, sin orgullo de por medio, ni opiniones personales, simplemente lo hare. ¿Quiénes que lo traiga a tu lado? ¡Dímelo!, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para ser feliz? ¿Qué debo hacer para que decidas despertar?_

Ella se lo dijo a Haruka… mi princesa… a través de aquel diario.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué permitió que dudara de ella? El conocimiento de la existencia de ese diario hubiera cambiado muchas cosas. Yo no habría dudado. Quizás nadie lo habría hecho.

Seguramente la causa de inmenso dolor de Haruka, era en mayor parte por las verdades que encontró escritas en aquellas páginas. Debió ser duro. Sin duda Serena revelo en ellas todo lo que nunca se atrevió a decirnos de frente. Lo que nosotras nunca quisimos saber. Las respuestas a las preguntas que nunca nos atrevimos a formular. Porque debíamos aceptar, que siempre preferimos la duda, antes que una verdad que pudiera ir en contra de nuestros deseos.

"_Las puertas del futuro te mostraron el cambio. Te mostraron la nueva realidad que se cimento en la decisión que ella había tomado. Es por eso que no te mostrarte sorprendida cuando ella te llamo aquella tarde. ¡Le mentiste! y en consecuencia la obligaste a mentirnos al hacernos creer que todo seguía igual"_

Eso fue lo que hicimos. Nos quedamos calladas observando cómo las piezas tomaban su lugar en este juego llamado destino. Todo estaba surgiendo como debía ser. Aun a pesar de que la mirada de mi princesa ya no tenía el mismo brillo. Aun a pesar de que sus sonrisas ya no trasmitían la misma alegría. Aun a pesar de que mi instinto me decía que ella no era feliz.

"_Yo ya interferí demasiado ante el destino de mi princesa, y para bien o para mal, no pienso seguir haciéndolo. No ensuciare mis manos y mi conciencia más de lo que ya están"_

Ya todo estaba claro. Nuestro egoísmo se había revelado ante nuestros ojos tan grande como era. Haruka fue la primera en saberlo con claridad. La primera en aceptarlo.

"_Ahora conozco la verdad. Ahora antepongo la felicidad de mi princesa antes que mi propio orgullo y mis prejuicios"_

Ahora era tiempo de que el resto de nosotros hiciera lo mismo…

* * *

**LITA POV**

— _¿Debemos… elegir? _

—_No, En realidad no hay opciones disponibles, tan solo una certeza; o aceptamos los anhelos del corazón de nuestra princesa, o la perderemos._

— _¿Qué te ha dado la certeza que poseen tus palabras? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? _

— _Ella me lo dijo…_

Los azules ojos de Amy buscaron los míos, y nuestras miradas se dieron mutuamente, la respuestas que ambas buscábamos. Un suspiro escapo de nuestros labios al tiempo que ambas asentimos en silencio.

Ahora lo sabíamos. Siendo ese pequeño cuaderno el diario de Serena, ya no había dudas posibles. Todo estaba claro.

—Entonces… ¿es verdad?— Escuche la voz quebrada de Saturn, quien al parecer estaba terminando de comprender lo mismo que el resto de nosotras finalmente había aceptado.

—Sí, al parecer lo es—Respondió Michiru con total seguridad y firmeza.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y su transformación se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar a una destrozada niña que lloraba amargamente, implorando con sus lamentos un poco de consuelo. Michiru se acerco a ella y poniéndose a su altura la rodeo con sus brazos infundiéndole cariño.

—Esto ha sido muy duro—Murmuro la niña entre sollozos aun en los brazos de Michiru— y creí que su presencia solo empeoraría la pesadilla en la que ya vivimos. —Aseguro señalando en dirección a donde la figura del joven Kuo se había perdido de vista. — Duele cada día un poco más, el verla así, sin encontrar a nuestro alcance algún milagro que logre despertarla de este sueño que ya parece eterno.

— ¡Quiero que despierte!—Demando temblorosa contra el pecho que la abrigaba—Solo una sonrisa suya será capaz de aliviar un poco el dolor que siento… yo… no quiero perderla también a ella. ¡No quiero!... por favor… que despierte…

El corazón se me encogió en el pecho el presenciar aquella escena. _No quiero perderla también a ella. _Sus palabras me dejaban aun más claro el dolor que la pequeña niña estaba padeciendo. Rini. Ella estaba perdiendo a Rini, y ahora se negaba a perder también a Serena.

Dolía y resultaba cruel. Pero era preferible recuperar a una, que perderlas a ambas.

_Serena._

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

— ¿Su diario? —pregunte finalmente cuando nos detuvimos en medio del bosque, en un claro cercano a la casa

—Debo decir que eso me sorprendió incluso a mi—Admitió Mina con un intento de sonrisa surcando sus labios. Mientras que Rei hacia un gesto semejante dejando a entender que ella se encontraba en la misma posición.

— ¿Haruka?—La llame esperando que ella pudiera decirme algo más. Pero mi voz se perdió en el viento sin que la rubia mostrara indicios de haberme escuchado.

Pasaron varios minutos en un incomodo silencio. Cada uno mirando puntos diferentes de la nada. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Pronto la luna estuvo sobre nosotros y el tiempo, siguió transcurriendo…

"_Su diario, Haruka fue a buscarme por causa de lo que encontró en su diario" —_Ese pensamiento se había apoderado de mi mente desde que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

_Su diario_

Tenía tantas preguntas que solo Haruka podría responder, pero algo en mi me decía que no tenía derecho a formularlas. Y aun así, ya no importaba. El solo saber que las acciones de Haruka se encontraban cimentadas en las palabras que mi bombón había impreso en aquel diario, me daba tranquilidad y confianza.

—_Ella no te espera, ¡pero te necesita! Ella unió su vida a otro hombre… pero es a ti a quien ama_…— Me había asegurado aquel día. ¡Ella lo había asegurado!

_Es a mí a quien ama._ —Saboree una vez más esa idea en mi mente y sonreí con ilusión.

_Mi dulce bombón_

* * *

**SETSUNA POV**

El dolor de la culpa era tan grande, que incluso sentía no merecer su perdón. Yo había justificado mi crueldad creyendo que Tokio de Cristal valía la pena su sufrimiento… pero hoy comprendo que estaba equivocada. Hoy comprendo que no hay futuro que valga, si carece de sus sonrisas. Hoy no hay nada que desea más, que volver a ver la ilusión en su mirada. Esa misma ilusión que yo misma extinguí con mi egoísmo.

Fueron mis palabras las que la condenaron a una vida a la que ella había renunciado. Por voluntad propia, hice caso omiso de sus lamentos de dolor y de agonía. Y la obligue a desterrar de su boca, aquel nombre que se escondía en cada uno de sus suspiros.

—Perdóname— Pedí apareciendo a un costado de su cama— Porque cada día tuve la oportunidad de ser sincera. Porque incluso mi conciencia así lo demandaba. Porque desde aquella tarde, desvié mi mirada ante la pena de la tuya, y mis labios jamás pronunciaron palabras ante la agonía oculta en tus facciones.

Yo no ignoraba su sufrimiento, por el contrario, fue mi propia boca y mis palabras las que lanzaron a mi princesa a su agonía.

¿Qué importaban ya las razones que pudieron respaldar mi egoísmo? Ningún consuelo tenía ya en los fundamentos con los que intente por tanto tiempo callar a mi conciencia.

Sentí un gran nudo instalarse en mi garganta. Pero aun eso no impediría que confesara ante ella, la magnitud de mi pecado, de mi egoísmo —Mis palabras te condenaron aquel día. Y esta realidad es mi castigo. Un castigo sufrido por todos, pero destinado solo a mí. Yo lo propicie. Es mi culpa. Ahora lo entiendo. No solo te engañe a ti, sino que son mis palabras a las que Darien se aferra para no dejarte libre. Son mis mentiras las que alimentan sus esperanzas. Las que le hacen creer que tu aun lo amas. Las que lo hacen aferrarse a un futuro que en realidad ya no existe.

—Fui yo, y no tú, quien desafío al destino al permitir que tus labios pronunciaran un _"Sí, acepto" _frente a un hombre al que tu ya no amabas. Fueron mis palabras las que desataron esta pesadilla, y hoy espero lograr con ellas, devolverte la ilusión y el deseo de vivir que te arrebate aquella tarde, hace más de un año.

—Mi princesa, escúchame, responderé a la pregunta que me hiciste aquel día: Si, yo lo he visto, tu futuro a su lado ahora aguarda que tú despiertes. Es perfecto y aun más hermoso que aquel al que yo me aferraba, por ti, por tu sonrisa, por tu felicidad sincera que irradia calidez y dicha— Tome su mano izquierda y despoje de su dedo el anillo que la unía a un hombre al que ella no amaba, y en el instante en que aquella joya dejo de tocar su piel, su mano cobró vida y tomo la mía.

Mi corazón dio un salto, mi respiración se detuvo, y mis ojos expectantes se clavaron en su pálido rostro, cuyas facciones aun parecían carentes de vida. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado? Volví mi vista a mi mano y la suya descansaba lánguida sobre la cama, en el mismo sitio de siempre, mientras que el anillo recién despojado de su dedo, ahora lucia inerte entre los míos.

Mi corazón se quebró aun mas en ese instante, tras el dolor de una ilusión tan esperada, tan breve, y finalmente perdida. ¿Acaso mi conciencia había incrementado su grado de tortura? Quizás sí, y lo merecía.

Eran tanta la furia que sentía contra mí misma. Y aun mayor la culpa que me ahogaba al seguir viendo aquel pálido rostro, al que mis palabras le habían quitado la ilusión de vivir. Y grite tras no poder aguantar tanto dolor acumulado en mi pecho, grite con furia, con dolor, con pánico de no ser capaz de remediar mis errores. Grite como jamás en la vida lo había hecho, con frustración y con deseos de arrancarme la vida allí mismo.

El nudo en mi garganta se disipo a causa de tantos gritos, y mis lamentos de agonía finalmente brotaron, y tras ellos, la habitación quedo sumida tan solo en los murmullos de mi amargo llanto.

Dolía tanto pensar que mi arrepentimiento y mi deseo de corregir mis actos podrían quizás no ser suficientes. ¿Merecía un dolor superior? ¿Merecía que mi sufrimiento se incrementara hasta consumirme y convertirme en cenizas? Si, sin duda. ¡Y no me importaba!

Que las llamas del infierno me envolvieran en ese instante. Que mi alma fuera arrancada de mi pecho y mi corazón estrujado ante mis ojos. ¡Lo que fuera! Tan solo por la clemencia de verla despertar antes de exhalar mi último aliento… ¡Solo eso imploraba a la vida, a la muerte, al destino! ¡A quien fuera capaz de cumplirlo! Solo eso, volver a ver su celeste mirada sobre los despojos de mi existencia. Eso me bastaría para cumplir en calma con mi castigo. Solo eso… contemplar su dulce mirada una vez más….

Y entonces…

La luz volvió a mi vida traída por sus ojos…


	24. Despertar

_**Bien, aquí les traigo el esperado capitulo final de esta historia.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Despertar.**_

**TAIKI POV**

No sabía con claridad que es lo que estábamos esperando. Haruka no había articulado una sola palabra desde que nos detuvimos hacia ya horas en ese claro. Había anochecido algunas horas atrás, quizás cinco o seis. Sin duda ya pasaba de media noche. Mina y Rey conversaban recargadas a un viejo tronco. No hacia frió de hecho el viento que circulaba era cálido.

Yo permanecía sentado sobre una gran roca. Haruka de pie, recargada en un árbol y Seiya, por milésima vez, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

— ¿En verdad jamás te dio ningún motivo para aferrarte a su amor? —Aquella pregunta proferida con un gran dejo de dolor, llego a nosotros de la voz de Darien— ¿Ninguna señal que alimentara tan solo un poco tus esperanzas?— lo vimos acercarse poco a poco, con rostro pálido, ojos enrojecidos y un semblante inundado en pena.

Los pasos de Seiya se detuvieron, y su mirada se encontró con aquella que sin duda, había llorada por la misma mujer que él lloraba. —Jamás…—Fue la simple respuesta de mi hermano.

Darien continúo acercándose, y fue hasta ese momento que yo pude apreciar con mayor claridad su aspecto desmejorado. Sin duda, esta era solo la sombra de aquel hombre que conocimos tiempo atrás. Su piel pálida y las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, revelaban el sufrimiento que lo había consumido por largo tiempo. Había perdido quizás diez kilos, la estructura ósea de su cara resaltaba bajo su piel marchita. Pero nada me impresiono más que el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban, un dolor que parecía haberse intensificado en las últimas horas.

Él llego hasta nosotros, su mirada había abandonado la altivez y el orgullo que horas antes acompañaban su pena. — ¿En verdad la amas?

Seiya pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no tardo en responder—La amo más que a nada en el universo. La amo más que a mi propia vida. —Aseguro mi hermano apretando los puños a sus costados, sin poder evitar que nuevas lagrimas surcaran su rostro— La ame cada día estando a su lado, y la seguí amando cada día en su ausencia. Mi amor no ha disminuido, aun a pesar del dolor de no tenerla. Aun a pesar del recuerdo de su rechazo. Aun a pesar de saberla a tu lado…

Darien se mantuvo en calma ante aquella respuesta, tan solo apretando entre los dedos de su mano derecha, un pequeño cuaderno que días antes era celosamente resguardado por Haruka. El diario de su princesa. — ¿Crees merecerla?—Aquella pregunta nos estremeció a ambos. A Seiya quizás por su inseguridad ante un amor tan anhelado, y a mí, porque en aquel cuestionamiento no encontré el reproche, ni el desdén que hubiera esperado.

—No—Profirió mi hermano bajando el rostro como si fuera consciente de su culpa ante algún delito— No creo merecerla, y aun así, no puedo evitar amarla. ¿Qué soy yo en comparación a ti? ¿Qué soy yo al lado de ella?—Pregunto levantando una vez más su mirada cargada de dolor, angustia, y aun así… esperanza. — No soy nada, y aun consciente de eso mi corazón palpita por ella… solo por ella. Por la ilusión de sus sonrisas. Por la calidez de sus miradas. Porque siento que mi vida encontró su razón cuando ella me miro por primera vez. Porque me siento perdido desde el día que la deje. Porque no encuentro consuelo en una existencia en la que ella no esté presente. Porque…

— ¡Basta!—Pidió Darien, dejando a notar que aquella palabra representaba más una súplica, que una exigencia…

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

¿Qué caso tenia hacerle aquellas preguntas cuyas respuestas tan solo aumentaban el dolor que ya me consumía? Ninguno, y aun así, necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

—Ya no tengo dudas de tu amor por ella, así como espero que tú tampoco dudes que yo la amo con la misma intensidad. — Él asintió, y ante aquella confirmación, le di la espalda y me acerque a Haruka. —Gracias— Le dije con sinceridad al entregarle aquel diario. Porque era mejor saber la verdad, a pesar del sufrimiento, que seguir sufriendo en una mentira.

Porque eso es lo que ahora representaría el seguir adelante con mis anhelos: una mentira. En eso se había transformado aquel futuro por el que mi corazón, hecho pedazos, seguía llorando.

Yo finalmente había aceptado esa verdad que la misma Serena había depositado en aquellas páginas. Mi único consuelo era recuperar a la mujer que amo, tan solo para verla sonreír en los brazos de otro hombre.

Lo estaba perdiendo todo: Su amor, nuestra hija, mi futuro.

Y había tanto que deseaba decirle a Serena. Tanto que expresarle. Pero incluso sentía que las palabras salían sobrando. No podía culparla, no después de haber leído cada palabra escrita en aquel diario. No después de ser testigo del amor con que me amo. Del sufrimiento con el que me lloro por tantas noches en las que yo no estuve presente.

Y aun cuando no fue mi culpa. Y aun cuando soy inocente de todo juicio. No tengo el egoísmo necesario para reprocharle el amor que nació en ella para otro. Así como tampoco tengo el derecho a despreciar el amor con que Seiya la cobijo durante mi ausencia.

Ya no hay reproches en mí para nadie. Tan solo me queda este dolor que deberé superar a cada día. Me haré a un lado deseándole lo mejor de la vida. Y esperando que el paso del tiempo aminore la pena que me consume en estos momentos.

Yo la amo más que a nada, y es por este amor que finalmente acepto el hecho de que ella, ya no me ama. Y en los siguientes días me consolara saber que ella me amo más que a nada en el universo. Me amo justo como yo la amo ahora. Ese será mi consuelo. Aun cuando sea solo mi amor el que prevalezca. Aun cuando hoy, por este amor, deba renunciar a la razón de mi vida…. _Mi Serena._

* * *

**SEIYA POV**

Toda duda que pude tener respecto a su amor por Serena había sido disipada por sus propios labios, por el dolor impreso en cada una de sus facciones, por el rastro de las lágrimas que ya parecían habitar inertes en sus mejillas.

Él la amaba, quizás con la misma intensidad con que yo lo hacía. Y al igual que yo lo hice tiempo atrás, ahora él se apartaba deseando su felicidad aun a pesar del dolor propio. Aun a pesar de la agonía que representaba abandonar la ilusión de un amor tan profundo.

Darien la amaba, y era ese amor el que impedía ser egoísta y retenerla a su lado. El que lo obligaba a liberarla y desear su felicidad aun lejos de sus propios brazos.

En ese momento lo admire y lo respete tras comprender la clase de hombre que era. Tras comprender la clase de amor que le profesaba a su princesa. Tras comprender el inmenso sacrificio que representaba para él, dejarla en libertad.

Lo vi partir sin que nadie tuviera siquiera el valor de tratar de brindarle un consuelo que sin duda, en esos momentos era inalcanzable. Lo vi partir dejado a mi cargo la felicidad de la mujer que ambos amábamos…

* * *

**HARUKA POV.**

—Gracias— Me había dicho al depositar aquel pequeño diario en mis manos. Solo eso dijeron sus labios. Sin embargo, sus ojos me revelaron todo lo que en su interior lo consumía.

¿Qué consuelo podría brindarle? Ninguno. La sola idea de estar en sus zapatos me devastaba el corazón. No puede existir dolor superior al que él estaba sintiendo. Y aun así, permaneció en silencio y se alejo tan solo acompañado por su inmensa pena.

Lo vimos caminar al interior del bosque, en sentido contrario a la casa. No hubo palabras de aliento, consuelo o despedida. Su silueta simplemente desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Haruka?— me llamo Rei acercándose junto a Mina. En sus facciones una duda: ¿_cuánto más debemos esperar?_ En los ojos de Taiki y Seiya se vislumbraba la misma pregunta. ¿Esperar? No más. Yo confiaba en que las reciente palabras de Darién habían dado por terminada la espera.

* * *

**SETSUNA POV**

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos para después deslizarse silenciosa en mis mejillas. Su mirada confundida sobre mí. La mía anhelante y arrepentida sobre ella.

—Mi princesa— la llame. Se veía tan cansada, tan débil, incapaz siquiera de mantener los ojos abiertos. — Princesa— volví a llamarla tomando esta vez su mano izquierda. Sus ojos se posaron en nuestras manos unidas, ella aparto la suya y aquella argolla lucio solitaria en la mía.

Sus ojos se entristecieron al mirarla.

—Lo hice—murmuro apenas audible— le dije adiós a él y despose a Darien.… y duele tanto… ¿Así en cómo se siente la resignación?

Su mirada una vez más se encontró con la mía— ¿Eres feliz? … Lo hice por ustedes…

El poco corazón que aun subsistía en mi pecho termino de hacerse añicos. En sus palabras no había reproche, ni molestia, solo dolor…

—Cumpliré con mi parte en este juego maldito, pero por ahora… solo quiero seguir soñando…

Y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

* * *

**HARUKA POV**

Salimos del bosque y encontramos al resto de las chicas esperando por nosotros fuera de la casa. Solamente faltaba Setsuna.

—¿Haruka?— me llamo la voz apenada de Michiru. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Fue tan poco el distanciamiento y aun así yo la había extrañado tanto. Sonreí. No tenían caso los reproches. Mi mirada le dijo lo único que ella necesitaba saber en ese momento. Que yo la quería a mi lado.

—¿Es así como acaba todo?— pregunto Hotaru con la voz quebrada y el rostro húmedo.

Me acerque a ella y la cobije con mis brazos. —No, es así como comienza— le asegure acariciando su negro cabello.

Ella intento sonreír mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No dijo nada, solo asintió. Solo eso quedaba… aceptación.

Es estruendo de un vidrio al quebrarse nos puso en alerta, y los gritos de Setsuna inundaron aquel espacio. Corrimos sintiendo que el corazón explotaría en nuestros pechos. _Nada puede ser peor, ya hemos pasado por el infierno. _Fue mi tonto consuelo al acercarme a aquella habitación.

Entramos, el monitor cardiaco lucia inerte en el suelo, y el jarrón que todos los días decorábamos con flores frescas, ahora estaba hecho añicos en el patio, mas allá del cristal roto de la ventana.

Ante nosotros, la figura maltrecha de Setsuna nos observaba —Despertó—murmuro apenas audible con semblante confundido — pero solo en sueños encentra su felicidad…

— ¡¿Qué?!— pregunte en medio del asombro y la confusión. _¿Ella despertó? Entonces… ¿porque sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse?_

Me acerque y la tome por los hombros— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!— pregunte con fiereza mientras la sacudía. Ella no se defendió. Su cuerpo parecía un vil trozo de tierra entre mis manos.

—Lo aceptamos… el cambio… ya todas lo aceptamos—Aseguro Mina con la voz quebrada— Incluso Darien… la hemos liberado. ¿Por qué ella…

—Ya no soy yo, ni Darien, ni ustedes… ya no es por nosotros… es ella misma. Es por ella.

Mis manos la soltaron mientras que en mi cabeza daban vuelta sus palabras. _Ya no es por nosotros… es ella misma._ —No… no es posible…—Me negué a creerlo.

Mis ojos se posaron en ella, en su rostro pálido y apacible. ¡No podía hacerme esto! Ella no podía elegir permanecer dormida. No cuando el camino a su felicidad ya había sido librado de todas las espinas. Yo no podía permitirlo. No sabiendo todo el dolor que ella padeció en silencio. No después de haber leído de su puño y letra la magnitud de sus sacrificios.

—¡Despierta!—Le pedí acercándome a su cama—Ya no tienes razones para huir de esta realidad. —Le asegure al tiempo que tomaba sus hombros con delicadeza y acercaba mi boca a su oído_— Lo traje para ti _—Le murmure muy quedo esperando que mi voz la alcanzara… y entonces lo recordé.

Me incorpore y mis ojos buscaron casi con desesperación aquellos zafiros azules a la que mi gatita amaba. Me acerque a él, que permanecía mudo, temeroso, al parecer a punto de derrumbarse. _¿Y si no soy yo la respuesta?_ Me pareció leer su mente. El dudaba. El temía. Y el dolor de la incertidumbre se reflejaba en su mirada.

Tome su mano, y aquel ligero rose lo saco de su estupor, permitiendo que dos frágiles lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Lo sentí temblar bajo mi tacto. Mi mano tomo con más fuerza la suya y lo obligue a segur mis pasos hasta acercarse a aquella cama.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquel pálido rostro que el tanto amaba. Yo me aleje de él, permitiendo que él se acercara más a ella. —Llámala— le pedí rogando que su voz lograra el milagro que todos esperábamos.

Todas las lágrimas fueron vertidas, los alientos contenidos y las manos entrelazadas.

Ya no había más por hacer, nada más por decir. Irónicamente, solo quedaba esperar… una vez más esperar…

Lo vi arrodillarse y tomar su mano entre las suyas mientras que sus lágrimas seguían surgiendo al observarla. —Mi dulce bombón —lo escuchamos llamarla— He vuelto por ti. Te espero… regresa a mí… te amo...

Todo quedo en aquel silencio tan solo interrumpido por sollozos. Y de pronto, nuestra existencia recupero su razón con tan solo una palabra:

— _¿Seiya?—_

"_Es tu voz la única que buscaría si algún día cayera en una inmersa oscuridad. Porque solo tú, y el inmenso amor que siento por ti, serian capases de rescatarme de cualquier penumbra"_

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el epilogo.


	25. Epilogo

Hola de nuevo después de una muy larga espera.

Aquí dejo el epilogo de esta historia. Espero les agrade.

* * *

—_He vuelto por ti. Te espero… regresa a mí…te amo..._

_Su voz llego a mi oído como un murmullo venido del más anhelado de mis sueños. Abrí los ojos para encontrar su silueta a mi lado. —Seiya— Murmure su nombre sintiéndome dichosa de poder nombrarlo mientras sus ojos zafiros le daban vida a mi mirada._

_No me moví. Permanecí muy quieta temerosa de que aquel espejismo se desvaneciera al menor de mis movimientos. Mi único pensamiento era deleitarme con aquella imagen tan nítida de mi amado._

_Reuní valor tras un instante, y alce mi mano sin poder contener más mis deseos de tocarlo. Este era un sueño tan real, tan hermoso… tan deseado._

_Acaricie su rostro sintiendo una vez más la angustia de sentirme ajena, de saber que a pesar de mis anhelos, este sueño tristemente se desvanecería como tantos otros._

—_Quédate—Le pedí dispuesta a expresar todo el amor que fuera de mis sueños me era prohibido—Amor… quédate. —Le rogué recordando aquella partida que no tuve el valor de evitar. — Te amo… _

_Vi como un par lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus sonrientes labios. _

_Su mirada de torno anhelante, ansiosa, llena de amor y de ternura. Él se acerco aun más a mí y me estrecho contra su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban junto a mi oído. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por primera vez desde aquel día en que reconocí amarlo, por primera vez… me sentí completa… me sentí feliz. — Ya no hay nada que te aleje de mis brazos… Te amo, mi dulce bombón… Siempre te he amado…_

_Mi propio corazón se acelero al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y aun más al percatarme finalmente de los sollozos que nos rodeaban. Ellas estaban allí, con los rostros húmedos por el llanto y los labios sonrientes por la dicha._

_Ellas estaban allí, contemplándome entre los brazos de Seiya. No hubo objeciones, ni miradas de reproche. Sus sonrisas solo delataban alivio, alegría… y aceptación._

— _¿Es esto real?— Pregunte apenas audible sintiendo mi dicha crecer a cada instante._

— ¡Si, por milésima vez, sí!— Escuche un coro a mis espaldas sacándome de aquel recuerdo.

Sonreí, desde hacía meses que no podía dejar de hacerlo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen allí? —Pregunte posando mi vista en mis amigas.

— ¡Oh Serena!, es increíble que me desesperes tanto estando despierta como cuando estabas dormida. ¿En qué realidad vives?—Pregunto la mas acida de mis amigas.

—En la más hermosa—Afirme sonriente.

—Ahórrate tu humor semi-amargo Rei— Le sugirió Mina en mi defensa— Ni siquiera tu, con todas tus rabietas lograras que esa sonrisa se difumine—Aseguro señalando mi rostro.

—Es verdad—Secundo Lita— Desde que despertó no ha dejado de sonreír. A veces creo que sus labios ya están paralizados —Añadió con una mueca graciosa.

—Basta chicas, sus comentarios solo la harán sonreír aun más, y dudo que sus labios puedan resistirlo— Comento Amy logrando un coro de risas tras sus palabras.

Hice un intento de fulminarlas con la mirada, pero fracase patéticamente al notar que sus risas de convertían en carcajadas.

— ¡Basta! —Su voz llego como un relámpago desde la puerta logrando un silencio que agradecí con una nueva sonrisa. Haruka entro seguida por Michiru y la pequeña Hotaru, quien de inmediato corrió hasta mis brazos. — ¿No les parece que es muy temprano para estarse riendo de ella? —Reprocho en mi defensa.

—Haruka tiene razón— Secundo Michiru —Deben guardar aliento porque el día de hoy será memorable, y sin duda nuestra princesa nos dará muchas razones para reírnos a su costa por el resto de nuestras vidas.

_¿__What__? _Y así, de la nada, las carcajadas se multiplicaron.

—Basta chicas, denle un poco de espacio—Llego Luna seguida de Artemis.

Las risas poco a poco fueron cesando. — De acuerdo, será mejor que nos adelantemos— Sugirió Lita levantándose del sillón que compartía con el resto de las inners. —Te esperamos afuera Serena— Me dijo con una sonrisa y salió seguida por Mina y Amy.

El comentario final de Rey no podía faltar —No nos hagas esperar demasiado —reprochó— La última vez te tardaste más de un año—Bromeo y después desapareció tras la puerta.

Sonreí con nostalgia y deposité mi mirada en la pequeña niña cuyos brazos aun me rodeaban. —Hotaru —la llame.

— ¡Soy feliz!—Anuncio de pronto con una gran sonrisa —Soy feliz porque tu lo eres. — Su sonrisa decayó— ¿Lo eres cierto? ¿Eres feliz? —Pregunto con una sombra de duda en su mirada.

Me incline para poder devolverle el abrazo con más firmeza, y para permitir que mi mirada respaldara mis palabras —Mucho… muy feliz. Soy tan feliz que a veces temo estar soñando.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor ataco mi brazo— ¿Te dolió?—Pregunto con inocencia. Yo asentí un poco confundida. —Entonces estas despierta. ¡Esto es real! —Aseguro con una nueva gran sonrisa

— ¡Hotaru!—la reprendió Michiru — ¿Acaso pretendes que salga en las fotografías con un morete en el brazo?— la niña solo sonrió apenada.

Luna y Artemis se acercaron a mí. Aun en sus felinas facciones era fácil distinguir el amor y el orgullo que sentían al mirarme. —Tu felicidad es lo que más deseamos —Aseguro Luna.

—Lamentamos el que tuviéramos que pasar por todo _eso_ para darnos cuenta de la verdad. ..Aun siento que te fallamos.

—No es así Artemis, fui yo quien no fue honesta. —Reconocí por milésima vez desde mi despertar.

—Sera mejor no entrar en detalles —Sugirió Michiru — Lo importante es que todo eso ya es solo un recuerdo lejano, y estoy segura que a partir de hoy habrá muchos alegres recuerdos con los cuales remplazar aquellos. — Aseguro con una radiante sonrisa. — ¡Estoy ansiosa porque esto comience! Me uniré al resto de las chicas. ¿Me acompañan? —Invito a la niña y a los felinos, y tras unos segundos, por primera vez, me quede tan solo con la compañía de Haruka.

—Creo que… no te he pedido una disculpa— Murmuro acercándose a mí, sin que yo comprendiera el por qué de sus palabras— Por leer tu diario, por no haber conocido la verdad que se escondía en el… por todo…

—Haruka…

—Siempre me enorgullecí de ser la más fuerte de todas, quizás la más dedicada a la misión. La que era capaz de enfrentarse incluso a ti cuando creía que estabas equivocada.

Baje la mirada ante sus ojos dolidos. No pude evitar recordar lo que ella describía. Todas las veces que me hizo llorar al defender sus creencias mientras pisoteaba las mías. Todas las veces que me hizo sentir débil, aun cuando yo me empeñaba en demostrar fortaleza.

¿Qué caso tenía ya recordar todo eso? Hacía más de un año desde que deserte de aquel sueño. ¿Por qué sacar el tema justo ahora? ¿Por qué hoy?

—Ya no importa— Le asegure con sinceridad.

—Si, si importa—Rebatió ella—

— ¡No, ya no! —Arremetí yo alzando el tono de mi voz mientras fijaba en ella mi mirada. Y era verdad, ya no importaba. Ante mis ojos el pasado estaba lleno de errores, y debía admitir que yo era la responsable de la mayoría de ellos.

La vi desviar el rostro ocultando sus ojos de los míos, y fue entonces que comprendí que ella lo necesitaba esa charla. Era necesaria que se desahogara.

Me acerque a ella, y con una suave caricia, la obligué a devolver su mirada a la mía. —Ya no importa—Volví a repetirle esta vez con suavidad y dulzura— No tiene caso recordar las culpas del pasado, ambas sabemos que tanto tú como el resto de las chicas hicieron lo que creían correcto. No hubo maldad en sus actos, no hubo engaños... _excepto en Setsuna—_Pensé sin atreverme a decirlo en voz alta. No era necesario. Ella me entendía.

— ¡Te hicimos daño al defender una mentira!

—Pero fui yo quien les hizo creer esa mentira.

— ¡No debiste!— Me reprocho por primera vez desde el día en que mis ojos se abrieron. Se aparto de mí, y me dio la espalda. Estaba dolida y le di la razón. Era cierto, no debí, su mirada me gritaba ese reproche cada día, pero hasta hoy, sus labios jamás lo habían expresado.

Me sentí culpable. De todas mis guerreras, Haruka era a la que peor se le daba el quedarse callada. Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy, lo había hecho por mí. Se había tragado sus reproches y había intentado simplemente sonreír ante mi presencia. Pero obviamente necesitaba desahogarse, así era ella, como el viento, imposible de contener…

Suspire profundo y le di la razón. —No, no debí, aun a pesar del miedo que sentía, no debí mentirles.

La vi girar una vez más quedando de frente. En sus facciones se notaba una mezcla de molestia y confusión— ¿Miedo? ¿De nosotras?

—De perderlas—confesé. Ella permaneció callada y yo intuí que los recuerdos de lo que había leído en mi diario estaban regresando a su memoria.

Sus facciones se suavizaron — ¡Jamás te daríamos la espalda, no de manera consiente! ¿Acaso no sabes que sin ti no tenemos propósito en la vida? ¡Eres todo para nosotras!

— ¡Y es por eso que tenía tanto miedo de defraudarlas! —Reconocí con la voz quebrada al recordar aquellos momentos en que mi corazón se debatía entre serle fiel a ellas, o a mis sentimientos por Seiya.

Ella permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos, observándome. —Tienes razón… eso ya no importa. Solo espero que ahora sepas que nada es más importante para nosotras que tu felicidad. —Se acerco, y me estrecho entre sus brazos

—Sí, ahora lo sé.

Unos ligeros golpes se dejaron escuchar en la puerta. Haruka dio el _pase _al tiempo que sus brazos me liberaban. _Ella _entro y de inmediato sentí a mi compañera tensarse a mi lado. Aun no la perdonaba, pero ambas sabíamos que tarde o temprano lo haría, al igual que el resto. —Está bien, déjanos solas. —Le pedí con una media sonrisa conciliadora. Ella asintió no muy convencida y después salió de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una feroz mirada a la recién llegada.

Tras el ligero ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, lo único que quedo fue silencio.

Mi mirada estaba sobre ella, y la suya fija en sus propios pies. La observe con detenimiento, lucia pálida y marchita. Su imagen y su expresión corporal tan solo trasmitían una cosa… culpa.

Sentí pena por ella, se había exiliado a si misma pocas horas después de que yo despertara. No tuve tiempo de hacerle reproches, ni pedir explicaciones, y hoy, cualquier reclamo en mí para ella se había extinguido. Con el paso del tiempo llegue a comprender el porqué de sus acciones, la razón de sus mentiras, y finalmente una pregunta hizo eco en mi conciencia: ¿Quién era yo para juzgarla tras haber cometido errores semejantes? El amor y el miedo habían dado fundamento a nuestras acciones, a nuestras mentiras… y tras ser consciente de ello, finalmente pude perdonarla.

—Comprenderé si me pide que me marche. — Murmuro finalmente después de unos minutos.

Culpa, todo en ella era culpa y remordimientos. No quería ni imaginar lo difícil que había sido su existencia el último año. Exiliada en las puertas del tiempo, sin mas compañía que los reclamos de su conciencia.

—Por el contrario… me alegra que estés aquí. —Mi voz fue alegre y sincera. Y quizás fue eso lo que le causo asombro obligándola a levantar la mirada. — Ya te he perdonado—le asegure logrando que sus lagrimas se derramaran— Se porque lo hiciste. Conozco tus razones. Te aferraste a lo que creías correcto. Te aferraste a _ella_ porque la amabas. ¿Cómo puedo culparte por amar a mi hija, quizás incluso… —No me atreví a decirlo, pero era obvio, mi amor por Seiya había superado incluso la ilusión de tener a Rini, mi propia hija… _¿Acaso me había convertido en un ser sin corazón? _—Te he perdonado. Aunque quizás sea yo quien debería pedir disculpas. —La confusión en sus facciones fue notoria tras mis palabras—Yo te la quite, te quite a la niña a la que tu llegarías a amar como a una hija propia. — Su mirada volvió a decaer. Mis palabras eran ciertas, y ambas lo sabíamos. —Yo te he perdonado por mentirme, pero… ¿Podrás tú perdonarme por quitarte a Rini?

—Princesa…— Su mirada busco la mía y esta vez fui yo quien aparto la vista. Culpa, era yo quien actualmente sentía culpa hacia ella. Setsuna se acerco y con su mano en mi barbilla, dulcemente me obligo a levantar el rostro— Encontrare consuelo en sus sonrisas, en la felicidad que usted tenga a partir del día de hoy — Sus labios embozaron una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos seguían vertiendo lagrimas.— La veré a ella cada vez que la vea a usted, y la amare aun mas a usted al dedicarle el amor que alguna vez tuve para ella —Me dijo al acercarse aun mas, y rodearme con sus brazos.

No me opuse, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido esta cercanía con la señora del tiempo… desde mi boda con Darién.

Una vez más llamaron a la puerta, Setsuna se separo de mí y me sonrió con ternura —Gracias por dejarme estar a su lado de nuevo.

Devolví la sonrisa —Gracias a ti por volver.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y salió tras darle paso a quien esperaba. El recién llegado sonrió al observarme —Todo está listo señorita—Anuncio para después retirarse.

Y así, una vez más quede sola frente al espejo, y la mujer que observe en el, era por mucho muy distante a la imagen de la que fui, tras más de un año inconsciente. Mi cabello había vuelto a crecer, aun no era tan largo como antes, tan solo me llegaba a la cintura, pero me gustaba. Mi piel tenía mejor color y un más saludable aspecto. Ya no había ojeras, ni labios resecos, ya no se notaban mis huesos debajo de mi piel. Una vez mas era yo misma, al menos en imagen…

Hacía ya más de un año desde que había despertado, desde que me contaron aquella historia que parecía irreal.

Aun hoy, todos me miran con ilusión, como si yo representara el milagro que por tanto tiempo rogaron a la vida.

A veces me ha sido difícil comprender los relatos de aquellos días. Los recuerdos son tan claros y dolorosos para todos a mí alrededor, y en cambio para mí, aquel tiempo fue solo un sueño placentero. Un sueño del que la suave voz de Seiya logro despertarme.

He pedido que me cuenten la historia miles de veces. Cada quien lo ha hecho desde su propio punto de vista, desde su propio dolor, su propia agonía...

Y aun a pesar de la tristeza que inunda sus miradas ante aquellos recuerdo, todo se difumina en el instante en que mencionan mi resurgimiento.

Me siento como el fénix. Y más de uno me ve como si lo fuera.

Suspire por última vez ante aquella imagen, y en especial, ante los recuerdos. Camine hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero unos ligeros golpes en ella detuvieron mis pasos. —Adelante— Di permiso y fue mi padre quien entro.

—Te ves hermosa— Me aseguro con una gran sonrisa, y no pude evitar que la sensación de _Déjà vu_ me invadiera. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que experimentaba en esta ocasión, eran muy distintos a los que me carcomían el interior aquella vez.

—Aun me cuesta creer que perdimos la esperanza de recuperarte. Si Darien y tus amigas no te hubieran raptado aquella noche… —Su voz se quebró. Yo ya conocía la historia. Sin embargo, él parecía necesitar repetirla constantemente. Ignoro la razón, yo simplemente lo dejaba desahogarse— Me avergüenza pensar que su amor por ti fue más fuerte que el nuestro. Renunciaron a todo para cuidar de ti. Sus trabajos, sus estudios, sus familias… Nadie supo nada de ellos por casi un año. No hubo rastro que la policía pudiera seguir. Nada….

— Ellos siempre supieron que tú despertarías y estuvieron dispuestos a esperar el tiempo necesario. Lo hicieron… esperaron, y un día, simplemente volvieron trayéndote de vuelta. ¿Cómo podre pagarles el haberme devuelto a mi niñita? ¿Como podre perdonarme a mí mismo el haber perdido la esperanza?—Pregunto ya con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

—Eso ya no importa papa. Estoy aquí. Ya todo pasó. — Le asegure abrazándolo y permitiendo que él me sintiera entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, y me alegra tanto que así sea. Tu madre y yo por poco morimos de tristeza. Tu regreso nos devolvió la vida. —Se aparto de mí y rápidamente limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas tratando de recuperar la compostura. —Pues bien señorita —reverencio de forma alegre, los invitados la esperan ¿Me brindaría el honor de acompañarla?— Pregunto de manera coqueta mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Así era mi padre… casi… bipolar, podía pasar del completo sufrimiento a la sonrisa juguetona en cuestión de un segundo.

Sonreí sintiéndome dichosa, y colocándome a su costado, tome su brazo —Se lo brindo gentil caballero—bromee, y ambos sonreímos.

Salimos de la habitación, bajamos la escalera en silencio y nos dirigimos al jardín trasero donde ya todos me esperaban.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar cuando el cuarteto de cuerdas noto mi presencia. Todos giraron a observarnos mientras caminábamos por aquella alfombra roja cubierta de pétalos de rosa. Las personas más importantes en mi vida estaban allí; las chicas, mis padres, mi hermano, y algunos amigos cercanos. Era casi perfecto… tan solo un espacio vacío…

Y al final de aquel camino de rosas estaba él, Seiya, como en mi más anhelado sueño, esperándome frente al altar, con una radiante sonrisa y una expresión de infinito amor en la mirada.

Papa me llevo hasta él, y entrego mi mano a la suya—_Hazla feliz…—_Escuche un susurro y después se retiro para ocupar un asiento al constado de mi madre.

La ceremonia comenzó, y a cada instante sentí que la dicha dentro de mi pecho aumentaba. La tan ansiada frase del sacerdote llego a mis oídos—Puede besar a la novia— Mi sonrisa se amplío al observar el alegre rostro de mi ahora esposo.

Seiya me tomo entre sus brazos y sus labios se unen a los míos con dulzura_. Dicha._ A eso me supo aquel beso. Una dicha infinita.

El flash de las cámaras no se hizo esperar, así como tampoco los aplausos y las felicitaciones. Uno a uno todos se fueron acercando para desearnos lo mejor, y así, las horas trascurrían en aquel festejo. La mansión Tenou fue la lujosa sede. La música suave y las luces tenues eran el complemento perfecto para aquella hermosa tarde.

La lujosa pista de baile instalada en aquel amplio jardín era disfrutada por algunas alegres parejas. Haruka y Michiru, Andrew y Lita, Taiki y Amy, Nicolás y Rey, nada que me sorprenda, a excepción de la pareja más joven, conformada por Hotaru y mí hermano Sammy. Sonreí al observar como todos ellos disfrutaban de aquel baile, mientras en mi interior les deseaba una dicha semejante a la mía.

Seiya me guiaba gentilmente al compas de la música, mientras mi mirada seguía buscando indicios de amor en aquel espacio. Un poco apartados del resto encuentre a Kevin y Molly tomados de la mano. Mis padres cerca de ellos me vieron observándolo todo, y me sonrieron a la distancia. Devolví la sonrisa y seguí buscando más destellos de amor entre los invitados. Fue así que encontré al profesor Tomoe conversando alegremente con Setsuna, y no pude evitar pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, la soledad que envuelve a la señora del tiempo pudiera ser remplazada por aquel buen hombre.

El hermoso tema que bailábamos terminó en acordes suaves. Seiya y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa para descansar un poco — ¿Eres feliz?— pregunto de pronto, mientras que su mano acerco la mía a sus labios para besarla.

Sonreí al observarlo. Me parecía tan perfecto. Mi sueño hecho realidad. — Mucho… demasiado feliz— confesé acercándome a él para unir nuestros labios.

—No se puede ser demasiado feliz— Aseguro Mina al sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Segura? Porque yo así lo siento—Defendí mi punto.

Ella nos observo en silencio por un instante— Quizás tengas razón—Concedió — La felicidad puede parecer demasiada teniendo a la persona correcta a tu lado. —Aseguro con una sonrisa que no contagio su mirada.

_Yaten._ Ese era el nombre que la disimulada tristeza en sus ojos gritaba.

—Quizás algún día… —Intente darle esperanzas.

—El amor no siempre es correspondido Serena — Ella sonrió con nostalgia, y la tristeza en su voz me dejo sin palabras.

—Yo… espero que el mío si lo sea. —Escuché a nuestras espaldas. El recién llegado rápidamente se coloco frente a nosotros y arrodillándose, fijo su mirada en los celestes e impresionados ojos de mí amiga que lo veían con asombro. Su imagen, a pesar de ser la misma, carecía de la arrogancia y el orgullo con que yo lo recordaba, y en su lugar había una expresión temerosa y suplicante. — Fui un estúpido. —Confeso mientras tomaba con gentileza la mano de Mina —Yo… supuse que mantenerte alejada de mis sentimientos era lo mejor para ambos. Creí que te protegía de un amor que no tendría futuro. Y estúpidamente pensé que sería capaz de continuar con mi vida después de dejarte. ¡Pero no fue así! Me he desgarrado el interior intentando superarte. Intentando negar lo que cada poro de mi piel me grita… Te amo Mina Aino…. siempre te he amado, y espero que tu aun me ames un poco porque…

Y aquella hermosa declaración de amor fue silenciada cuando Mina se lanzo a sus brazos, y reclamo sin ningún recato los labios del chico que por tantas noches lloro a las estrellas.

—Supongo que eso es un _Sí, aun te amo —_bromeo Seiya.

Yo me reí con ganas mientras sentía que varias lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos. Esto era perfecto. Me alegraba ver que el sueño de Mina también se cumpliría.

—Iré a verificar mi maquillaje, seguro que se me corrió un poco con las lagrimas y ahora parezco mapache— Le anuncie a Seiya mientras me levantaba de su lado.

—Sigues siendo hermosa… una hermosa mapache. —Se soltó a reír alegremente. Yo le mostré la lengua y entre a la mansión aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

Subí a la habitación que "siempre seria mía" según las propias palabras de Haruka y con un pañuelo corregí las manchas negras que se habían formado bajo mis ojos.

La imagen en el espejo me hipnotizó por un instante. Esta era yo, Serena Tsukino, esposa de Seiya Kuo. Sonreí ante el titulo. _Su esposa._

Me dirigí a la cama y tome el bolso que se encontraba sobre ella, lo abrí y extraje el pequeño cuaderno en cuyas páginas se encontraban expresados todos mis sentimientos. Mi diario. Lo abrí y tome la hoja doblada que hacía meses había ocultado en el. La extendí y ley su contenido. _Bla bla bla Anulación del matrimonio del Señor Darien Chiba y la señorita Serena Tsukino._

_Darien…_ él me había hecho llegar a través de Andrew la anulación de nuestro matrimonio. No hubo nota dirigida a mí. No hubo mensaje expresado por Andrew, tan solo este papel que ponía fin a la ilusión que nos mantuvo unidos por mucho tiempo.

Al principio pregunte por él muchas veces, la culpa me obligaba. Necesitaba verlo y pedirle perdón. Explicarle que jamás fue mi intención herirlo. Las chicas tan solo dijeron que tras comprender la verdad, él decidió dejarme libre. Se lo agradezco, pero me apena la idea de no tenerlo en mi vida. Por mucho tiempo él fue la razón de mi existencia, y ahora su ausencia había dejado un gran vacío. Y lo extrañaba…

Doble una vez más aquel papel y lo deje en el mismo sitio del que lo había tomado. Me acerque nuevamente al espejo y pase mis manos sobre las invisibles arrugas de mi vestido blanco. Era hora de volver a la fiesta antes de que alguien viniera a buscarme.

Sonreí al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. —_Pasa— _Invite suponiendo que se trataría de alguna de las chicas.

Su imagen se dibujo en el espejo mientras yo quede muda al observarlo. El sonrió con gentileza y se acerco quedando a tan solo un paso a mis espaldas. Yo aun sin moverme.

—Te ves hermosa—Escuche su suave voz, mientras mis ojos se encontraban inmersos en la imagen de los suyos.

Mi mirada comenzó a nublarse y un segundo después mi rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

Lo mire indeciso ante mi llanto. Retroceder, o acercarse. —Serena…—Escuche mi nombre proferido por sus labios… y no lo soporte más…

—Oh Darien—Llore su nombre mientras me lanzaba contra su pecho— Lo siento, jamás quise lastimarte…

El me cobijo entre sus brazos brindándome la calidez que por tanto tiempo había extrañado. Yo aun lo amaba, no como antes, no como a Seiya... pero lo amaba. Mi amor por el simplemente había cambiado, ahora era un amor fraterno, lo amaba como se ama al mejor de los amigos. El ocupaba una parte importante de mi existencia, y yo sentía que mi vida no estaba completa sin tenerlo cerca, sin saber de él.

—Tranquila… todo está bien. Fue fácil comprenderlo después de leer tu diario, pero no fue tan fácil superarlo. Necesitaba tiempo…

—Perdóname yo…

—No hace falta, no tengo reproches para ti. Comprendo el porqué de todo lo que hiciste y te lo agradezco. Agradezco el que estuvieras dispuesta a sacrificar tu propio corazón por hacerme feliz, pero agradezco aun más el haber conocido la verdad cuando aún estaba a tiempo de liberarte. Te llevo tatuada en el corazón Serena, en cada poro de mi piel. Pero he aprendido a mirarte con otros ojos, de una manera en que pueda recuperar un lugar a tu lado. ¿Lo comprendes? He superado el dolor de perderte como la esposa que tiempo atrás estaba destinada a mis brazos. Y en lugar he encontrado el consuelo que me brinda la posibilidad de recuperarte como una amiga sin la que mi existencia no estaría completa. ¿Podrías brindarme ese lugar en tu vida?

—Oh Darien… te extrañe tanto, tu siempre tendrás un lugar a mi lado. Gracias por volver.

—Yo también te extrañe pequeña, y te aseguro que he vuelto para quedarme, después de todo, este es mi hogar. Tú y las chicas son la única familia que tengo. Además….

Alce una ceja al notar que se sonrojaba— ¿Además…?—inquirí casi divertida ante la apenada expresión de su rostro.

—Como dije… lo he superado, y al igual que tu lo has hecho, yo ahora busco encontrar mi propio final feliz… así que… quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Me aparte un par de pasos y limpie torpemente mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano— ¿Una chica?— Pregunte con voz burlona. Mientras sentía que el nudo que había habitado en mi interior por mucho tiempo finalmente se desvanecía.

—Sí, es una chica —Sonrió alegremente — ¿Puedo hacerla pasar?

— ¡Claro!—Exclame mientras corría al espejo para arreglar una vez más mi maquillaje. El salió de la habitación y un minuto después volvió acompañado de una hermosa chica castaña.

—Te presento a Sayuri Kato—Me dijo señalando cortésmente a su acompañante— Ella es Serena Tsukino—Le informo esta vez a la castaña.

Los verdes ojos de la recién llegada me miraron con sorpresa— ¿Serena? ¿Ella es tu…

—Es mi mejor amiga—Afirmo Darien con una sonrisa y un dejo de orgullo que hizo hinchar mi corazón.

—Sí, lo soy—Asegure yo, sintiéndome dichosa. —Es un gusto conocerte Sayuri, gracias por acompañarme en este día, ¡Vamos! Te presentare a todos—Afirme jalándolos a ambos fuera de la habitación—Hemos extrañado mucho a Darien, a todos les alegrara saber que regresa muy bien acompañado— Afirme logrando que se sonrojara.

Parecía una chica dulce, tenía un minuto de conocerla y ya me agradaba. Seguramente seriamos buenas amigas.

—Oh, olvide algo… solo tardare un minuto, vallan al jardín, allí encontraran a todos.—Los deje al filo de la escalera y volví a mi habitación.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora. ¡Mi felicidad estaba completa! El había vuelto. Todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Ya no había espacios vacios.

Corrí a la cama, y tomando mi diario, hice una breve anotación.

— ¿Estás bien bombón?—Pregunto Seiya asomándose por la puerta. —He visto a Darien y pensé que…

— ¡Estoy bien! Mejor que bien. ¡Soy muy feliz!—Asegure lanzándome a sus brazos—

— ¿Y yo tengo algo que ver con esa felicidad?—Pregunto coqueto mientras sus brazos me rodeaban

—Sí, tu simple presencia me hace feliz. ¿Te quedaras a mi lado?

—Por siempre bombón, me quedare a tu lado por siempre…

—

—

_Querido Diario:_

_Soy feliz, soy más feliz que en cualquier otro día en que he visitado tus paginas._

_¿Se puede morir de dicha?_

_Espero que no, porque pretendo disfrutar este hermoso cuento de hadas por la eternidad…_

_—_

_—_

Bueno, aquí termina esta historia que en lo particular me enamoro.

Mil gracias por el apoyo recibido. Esta historia representa un sueño más que he podido compartir con ustedes.

Besos y abrazos.

_Con amor,_

_Vinisa_


End file.
